Out of My Element
by HeavenlyHorror
Summary: A Romantic Dramedy AkuDemy ... Axel's brother, Reno, has brought home his boss's cousin to live with them for a while. The boy's name is Demyx and, despite the rough start, the two seem to have a soft spot for one another.
1. From the Ocean

Warning: This story will be containing yaoi and maybe lemons. If you don't know or like what those are, leave.

Main pairing is Axel/Demyx, but Reno/Rude and Luxord/Xigbar are hinted at. (yeah, I said hinted, but I could be under-exaggerating)

For the most part this will be from Axel's point of view.

EDIT (1/28/2012): I have done minor editing to this chapter to provide a bit more flow. Hopefully it's a better read now with fewer typos (one of the many banes of my existence).

* * *

**Chapter One: From The Ocean**

Slouched over the counter, Axel tapped the butt of his pen on the marble countertop. Currently, he was doing some studying from a book on bomb mechanics; it was the required reading for his Thursday class at the University. The chapter was filled with complicated processes and words, many of which he'd definitely need to know for his career and many more would be required for his final exams. Clicking the pen, he jotted down a few more of the key words, defining them and then sketching or noting beside them what they were and how they applied.

DING-DONG

"Shit." He grumbled, looking over through the kitchen entry way. Not that he could see the front door from this current position he glared at whoever was there anyway. Then he glanced at the clock in front of him. It was four in the afternoon, "I didn't invite Roxas, who the hell could it be?" He wondered aloud as he set the pen down and ran his hand back through his spiky red hair.

Not in much of a hurry he slowly made his way out of the kitchen, down the back of the Living Room, to the front door. Before he could reach it, however, the door swung open and his older brother let out a yelp of surprise.

Placing his hand on his chest, the older of the sibling seemed to attempt settling his heart, "Woah! Axel, what're ya doin', yo? Ya psychic now?" Asked Reno with surprise, wondering exactly why Axel had come to the door. His brother looked remarkably similar to him, if they weren't several years apart in age they could be twins. They were both tall and lanky with sharp features and crimson red hair. Both had small tattoos about the eyes, Reno's were crescents that framed his eyes and Axel's were triangles that accented his own.

Just to Reno's side stood a boy, looking about Roxas's age, 16. His hair was a pale blonde, much lighter than Roxas's and Axel might have called it platinum, and he had eyes the color of the sky on a cold winter day. His unusual hairstyle, the bastard offspring between a mullet and Mohawk, was offset by his rather boring attire. He was wearing faded blue jeans and plain white t-shirt. Over his left shoulder a large guitar case was strapped and over the other was a backpack. In his left hand he held a duffle bag.

Rolling his eyes some Axel shook his head at his brother, "Uh, no?" He muttered before raising a brow coolly and folding his arms, "You rang the door bell."

"Huh? You rang the bell?" Reno looked down to the blonde boy with open surprise.

Looking up at him, the blue-eyed stranger shrugged a little. Axel was surprised he'd heard Reno at all because the boy sported a set of headphones as well. The speakers were cranked so loud even Axel could hear the music from where he stood several feet away. Of course, just because he'd heard apparently didn't make him inclined to respond verbally. He didn't seem really up to speaking; actually, he looked rather sad or aggravated. Either way, Axel didn't care to wonder why. His brother was a little out there, so it was quite possible Reno had just gotten on the kid's nerves.

A smug grin began to spread across Axel's lips, "So it finally happened huh?" Axel inquired, a light chuckle forming at the end of his question. His older brother glanced back at him and tipped his head to the side in inquiry.

"Wha?"

"You and Rude finally decided to adopt. A little old though, should've picked a six year old; they're a lot cuter at that age." Teased the college student as he stepped to the side a little to lean on the stairway to his right, "A lot less moody too."

Raising both hands, Reno shook his head, "Oh, no! This ain't Rude and I's kid." Well duh, of course not, he was joking. His brother, of course, didn't quite catch that though. Not that it was expected he would anyway, "You remember Rufus, right? My boss."

"Gee I wonder." Axel's jade eyes drifted back to the teenager as he silently scolded his brother. Rufus had come over just last week with Rude and the four of them had a nice dinner, which had been provided by yours truly. Reno couldn't cook if his life depended on it. After a long bout of silence, Axel brought his gaze up, "God, yes, I remember him. He's the only other guy you bring around other than Rude. It's not that difficult to remember."

"Yeah, anyway! This is Rufus's cousin, Demyx. Demyx, this is my younger brother, Axel." Reno introduced hastily already starting to back out the door, "Anyway, I gotta get back to work in a little while, yo, so I'm gonna leave it up to him to explain things to y-"

"Explain what things?" Interrupted Axel suddenly a bit alarmed.

With a sheepish grin, Reno shrugged a little and lowered his head, "Well, Demyx is gonna be livin' with a us for a few months-"

Axel didn't let him finish, "Damn! Might as well have adopted him. Why's he staying here?" He demanded in agitation as his eyes were caught by the newcomer again. Obviously quite through with the conversation Demyx ducked under Reno's arm, which was still up holding the door open, and slipped into the house. Reno stepped in after him and closed the door casually, realizing he wasn't about to get away that easily.

Reno took a deep breath, "Well, he's movin' in with Rufus, yo, but, since his place is pretty small, he's having some renovations done to accommodate him. So until that's done, Rufus asked me to keep him around here." He explained, trying to be civil about it so Axel wouldn't blow up in his face over this. Though, he couldn't help but add in, "PS: You'll be cooking for him and taking care of him for the most part little bro." Reno grinned, "You know I work a lot so I don't have the time."

"Oh… Lucky me." Groaned Axel as he looked to his new burden for the month. Demyx was wandering about the small hallway, which was attached to the open Living Room. Peeking his head through the kitchen doorway, he surveyed the area, probably trying to gain his bearings in the new house. He'd be living here for months… And Axel wasn't looking forward to the unpleasantness of it all. He didn't know the first thing about dealing with kids, let alone teenagers. The only two people he talked to were Luxord and Roxas, but he'd known them for years. He didn't remember how to open up conversations with people anymore.

Waving his hand Reno went on, "He'll be sleeping in the guest room next to yours, yo. Tell him the rules of the house and the schedule and what not- Crap." Reno glanced at his watch, "Later, yo!" He bade farewell and dashed out the door to get back to work before Axel could get in another word.

Axel growled quietly in reluctance, this sucked so much ass it wasn't even funny.

"Hey Demy-" Turning from the door, his voice was cut off when he saw that Demyx was speaking. Actually, he wasn't speaking, rather he was singing to the song that he was listening to on his headphones. Given he wasn't singing very loud, but Axel recognized the song from a movie he'd watched a month before. The song had been the opening theme to the movie; he couldn't recall what the show was about or the name of the song.

"_Now back at the homestead,_

_Where the air makes you choke_

_And the people don't know you_

_And trust is a joke._

_Don't even have pictures_

_Just memories to hol_- Oh, you say somethin'?" Demyx turned attentively, both eyes suddenly bright and expressive, unlike the saddened dull stare that had occupied his gaze previously. Somehow, when he turned the dull light of the room seemed to light up his face, making him appear almost angelic in a sense. Axel might have even said he looked rather… Beautiful- But that certainly wasn't the case! No, Axel had been studying for quite some time. His eyes must have been tired.

Clearing his throat, Axel pushed off from the wall, "Come on into the kitchen; I'll tell you what you're going to need to know." He muttered, slipping by his new 'neighbor'. Sitting down in his once vacated seat, he closed his textbooks and pushed his things aside for the time being, "Hand me that calendar from the fridge."

The teenager picked up the calendar and handed it over, before leaning on the counter from the opposite side of Axel.

"You won't remember a lot of what I tell you so I'll mark it in here as well." Axel said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone, "First off, my brother is almost never home and when he is he's usually got Rude with him. If you haven't met him, Rude a big guy built like a wall and he's always wearing his uniform and black sunglasses; you'll know him if you see him. Reno leaves the house at nine in the morning, works at the office till seven, comes home and sleeps (usually). Then he goes back to work as a bouncer at nine, comes home again at midnight, and the cycle repeats itself. He get Sundays off so you can see him then if you like, if not he'll be out with Rude." While he spoke he wrote most of this in the margin since it was a consistent daily thing. Then he moved to specific days, "I have one class on Monday, two classes on Wednesday, and a class on Thursday. For Monday and Thursday, I'll be in class from 1:30pm to 3:30pm and Wednesdays I'll be there by 2:00pm and back by 6:00pm. On weekdays, I'll leave the house at 7:00am to go to work, and on Sunday's I'll be gone from 9 to 5." Yeah, Demyx wasn't going to remember a word, good thing he was writing this down for the kid, "I sometimes work on Saturday, but I'll inform you when that happens. If you need to call either one of us, our work and cell numbers are on the last page of the calendar.

"Also, apparently, I'll be cooking for you, so you best tell me anything you're allergic to now or everything's fair game- oh, and you'll eat what I cook. I don't give a damn if you don't like it, you'll eat it. Got it memorized?" Axel cast Demyx a look, he'd turned his face just slightly so once again the light hit him just right and gave him that virtuous aura. Axel shook his head a bit, maybe he was hungry. Yeah, Axel was hungry that's why he was thinking like that.

"I'm lactose intolerant, but I'm not allergic to anything that's eatable." Demyx told him quietly with a bit of shrug.

"All right. House rules are pretty simple. Basically if you make a mess, clean it up, and if you do something wrong, don't get caught. For your own sake, I'd suggest you don't go into my brother's room, and if you go into my room or lab and touch something I'll chop off your fingers. Other then that do as you please, eat what you like, and stay out of my way because I'm busy. Got it memorized?"

"All right." Demyx gave a short nod. No smart-ass remark? No back-talk? Nothing? It was strange.

"I'll show you to you around then." Getting to his feet, Axel began the tour, "Obviously, this is the kitchen, the back door's right there if you want to go hang out there." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "That door behind you, next to the kitchen entry way, that leads to my make-shift lab; you shouldn't go in there. I've got a lot of dangerous stuff in there and I'm not going to be responsible if you get killed. Gotta go through there to get to the garage though… Come on." Striding out of the kitchen, he paused near the front door, "The Living Room. We don't use it much unless we're watching a movie so sit around here all you want, just be quiet if I'm in the kitchen or lab." Then up the stairs. "First door on the right is your room, second door is my room, and third door is storage. To the left is the bathroom and Reno's room. The door at the very end goes up to the attic, nothing up there but old boxes of junk. So that's the house, got it memorized? I'm not showing you around again."

"I've got it, I'm not a kid." Demyx voiced revealing some state of normalcy about the kid.

"Make yourself at home; I'm going to get started on dinner." Axel informed before pushing onward back down the stairs and past Demyx, "I'll call you when it's done if you're not down when I finish." And that was that.

Well, that didn't go too badly. Of course, he'd probably not helped the kid out much at all. Still, that was over with and Axel couldn't be happier to get that out of the way.

About halfway in his cooking, Demyx came down and sat at the counter. He was no longer wearing his headphones or carrying anything. He didn't make any move to speak with him and in turn Axel didn't make any move to speak to him either. It was a fairly awkward and heavy silence, but since Axel was cooking his mind was quickly distracted from that point.

There was the soft rustle of paper and the sound of pages flipping, "What're you studying?"

"My major is Military Science. I'm designing weapons for the future and constructing more efficient battle plans. I'm getting a minor in Pyrotechnics at a specialty college." Axel replied absently.

"Oh… So… What's your job?"

"I work at a restaurant. I'm a cook and part-time delivery boy. Don't even think about laughing, I like my job and I'm damn good at it. Not only that but my college doesn't pay for itself and I'm not going to have Reno pay for everything himself. I earn enough to pay for most my tuition, half the utilities, and for things that I might want." Replied Axel not even looking up from his frying pan.

"So…" Demyx drawled a moment, possibly still thinking of the words as he spoke them, "That motorcycle out front… Is it yours?"

"Yup. The hotrod is Reno's. Doesn't matter though, I use either one I please; Reno normally gets a ride with Rude."

"Huh… I guess, I'll go and sit in the front room." Demyx voiced and then left.

"Strange kid." Muttered Axel watching him from the corner of his eye. Didn't matter. Axel wouldn't have to talk to him much. Although, Axel did wonder- Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask, "Hey! Kid!" There was a soft creeking sound as Demyx leaned back on the couch and glanced back over at Axel through the opening in the wall, "So, you're just moving in with Rufus, right? Where'd you live before?"

Demyx frowned, a sad look entering his face again. His eyes fell to the ground as he furrowed his brows lightly. He slipped back into a semi-relaxed position and looked back at the blank screen of the TV, "The coast." He finally spat out before quickly standing up and retreating to the room upstairs.

"Fuck it was just a question..." Muttered Axel sourly under his breath. The coast was about a four hour drive from there, but that was only if you were lucky. If the traffic was bad, it could take twice that long. Axel supposed it might be upsetting for Demyx, if he had liked living on the coast, "He just needs to get over it; moving's not the worst thing in the world." With a heavy sigh Axel turned off the stove. Taking out a few plates, bowls, and glasses he served the food, "Dinner's ready, get your scrawny ass down here, punk!"

No sooner had he called, Demyx was back in the kitchen. Of course, now he had his headphones back on and was being quite silent and dreary. Again with the light too, he had his face bowed in such a way the light only intensified the emotion he was so bitterly expressing.

"Thank you." He muttered before he began eating. The teenager didn't look thrilled about eating, but was choking the food down anyway. Good for him, he'd listened. Then suddenly, "Don't talk to me anymore."

The hair on the back of Axel's neck bristled in irritation. Damn brat, Axel definitely did not like him. He took back all the thoughts that Demyx was normal and decent looking kid. No, Demyx was a bipolar brat of a child and he was definitely going on Axel's 'shit list' for the rest of the week. If he wasn't going to be nice, neither was Axel.

* * *

Yay, so there's chapter one. Please don't be deterred by Axel's foul attitude, he'll lighten up and things will get better (that goes double for Demyx, he's a stressed pupper wupper). First impressions are always a bit rocky, don't you know? Also, it was a bit informational about Axel and Reno's life, this plays in continuously throughout the story but it's more or less here so I don't forget. Chapter two will be more entertaining.

If you don't know who Reno and Rude are, look up screenshots of Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children, or better yet, go watch it. They are oh-so-sexy together! Reno's such a goof-ball; he makes me laugh. So does Rude, but that's because of the sunglasses thing.


	2. Into the Open

EDIT (1/28/2012): Minor editing has been performed on this chapter. No alterations to events were changed, simply wording alterations.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Into the Open**

It was about six thirty in the morning, the day after Demyx had arrived. Axel was up and ready to head out for work but a phone call last night was preventing him from leaving. He really wished he hadn't answered it, a day absent surely wouldn't ruin the kid for life; that had probably already happened both in regard to the absence and the ruining of his life considering his foul behavior.

The shower was running in the bathroom and, since his brother certainly wouldn't be up, Axel concluded that Demyx was the current occupant. At least he was up… Well, maybe that wasn't such a good thing; Axel didn't do well with morning people. It wasn't anything in particular really, but Axel certainly wasn't a morning person and everyone often assumed he was. Needless to say this usually resulted in a considerable amount of irritability on Axel's part.

Approaching the door, he raised a hand and rapped on the wood. There was a falter in the noises on the other side then a voice rang out, "Door's open!" Axel turned the knob and entered. It didn't look like he'd been in long, but, still, morning people were the worst.

"Reno called last night," He began as leaned against the sink, placing both hands on the cool surface, "He said that Rufus has you enrolled in a school nearby. I'm guessing you don't know how to get there just yet because he suggested I drive you. I've got to be to work pretty soon, so you need to hurry up. You might be a tad early, but being early really isn't something you need to worry about." The shower turned off as a hand reached out and snagged the towel hanging beside the curtain. It didn't look like one of theirs; Demyx had probably brought it himself. Odd since every household had extra towels. Why had he brought one of his own… Axel didn't linger too long on the thought.

The curtains drew open and Demyx emerged, smiling brightly. There was really no excuse for it now, but Axel's heart leapt into his throat a moment. How the hell did he make the light look so good on him?

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Grinned the teenager running a hand back through his short hair, "Hey, what was you're name again? I'm not very good with names, so I forget them a lot." Admitted the teenager bashfully, turning his head down a little in embarrassment.

"Axel, A-X-E-L got it memorized?" Said the red head, a finger to his temple in a gesture.

"Yeah. Thanks, Axel." Demyx voiced cheerily as he slipped slowly by Axel. Once past him, he walked backwards both hands behind his back childishly as he did so, "You're a nice guy. I'm glad I didn't have to stay somewhere else." Funny, that's not how he'd acted the other day. It was about then, Axel noticed he was staring, and not in a good way, at Demyx and he covered his eyes with a hand. Silently, he scolded himself for doing that to a teenager and a boy no less.

He heard a soft giggle before the click and snap of the guest door opening and closing. Letting his hand drop, Axel exited the bathroom without a second thought and headed downstairs. Before he could even sit down to wait, the pitter patter of feet coming down stairs rang out, "Kay, Axel! I'm ready!" Demyx called, but in a quiet voice. Maybe he'd remembered Reno was asleep in his room.

"That was fast, have you eaten?" Asked Axel turning towards the stairs.

Demyx was wearing some white and blue tennis shoes, jeans again, a shirt with wave designs on it, and a short jacket that looked to be hand embroidered with ocean waves and fish. It was a strange wardrobe, but to every man his own, "No, I'm not very hungry. It's my first day and all, so I'm a little nervous." Demyx dropped his backpack by the stairs and jogged over into the kitchen. He looked hopeful, but about what Axel couldn't be sure.

"Sit down," Axel told him as he took his cell phone from his pocket. Finding his friend's name in the address book, he called up his coworker.

"Axel! What's up, love? I can't remember the last time you gave me a ring so early!" Came a voice over the device; it was on speaker an Axel set the phone on the counter.

Hands free speaking made him feel a bit more at ease, "I might be a little late today, cover for me."

"What? Cover for you? You prat! You never cover for me! This is the second time this month, what the bloody hell are you doing in the morning that's so important! You can't need that much time to slick your hair!"

Axel smiled wryly, leaning on the counter a little, "That not a very nice way to talk to me, Luxord." Moving away from the phone now, he began to pull out some pans, "I suggest you be a little nicer to your friends."

"For you I'm a saint! You're one being arse, Axel! If I get caught, it's not just you who'll get the noose! I can't afford to be fired again, Axel! I've got to pay my rent sometime this month!"

"Oh, I know, but recall I'm the one who sweet talked our boss into hiring you in the first place." Axel reminded mockingly as he retrieved eggs from the fridge, "Besides, if you get caught I'll take the blame; you've got nothing to worry about. All you need to do is cover my orders until I get there and the more you stall now the more you'll have to cover for me, got it memorized?"

"Wha? Come on! Don't do this to me! Please, I'm beggin' ya!"

"You know I love you Luxord, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise…" He assured pulling out the sugar, cinnamon, butter, and bread. "Unless you don't cover for me, at which point I might just let something slip during our _Military Science class_. Wouldn't that just be awful?" Axel's grin widened as a soft squeak was heard on the other end of the line, "Now be a doll and get to work, I'll see you when I get there."

"Bollocks… That's low, really low."

"_Good bye_, Luxord."

"Low as-"

CLICK

Luxord was always good for covering. He gave him a hard time, but he always ended up doing it. Axel couldn't ask for a better friend or a better secret to dangle in front of his face when he tried refusing him.

"Who was that?" Came Demyx's voice from behind him.

"A friend. He goes to the same school as I do and is taking Military Science with me. Obviously, he works with me as well." Axel replied casually as he placed a slice of bread, soppy with egg and cinnamon and sugar, into the pan, "There's some syrup in the pantry over there. Third shelf." Demyx dutifully retrieved the bottle and sat back down, "Do you have anything to eat for lunch?"

"No."

Axel sighed, "I guess I'll have to fix you something while you're eating." He voiced quietly bowing his head, the kid was hopeless, "Don't think I'm doing this to be nice or anything. You're my responsibility and as my responsibility I've got to make sure nothing bad happens to you, so I can't let you starve and get sick because of it." Axel paused so Demyx could say something, but no objection or comment came, "Anyway, don't you know how to take care of yourself by now? You can cook right?" Another pause, no answer, "So I'm guessing your parents and Rufus have always just done everything for you-" Axel glanced back at Demyx and he fell silent. Once again, Demyx was sulking quietly, looking miserable. This was going to get real old, real fast, "You know, if it's true you've got no room to be upset about it. Anyway, while you're here I'm not going to baby-sit so you're going to have to learn."

"Whatever."

"Here." Handing over the plate Axel turned his attention away from the moody teenager. The boy's emotions just randomly did a 180, it wasn't his fault. The kid needed medication or something.

"I told you not to ask me about before." Demyx muttered miserably before silently eating. If Demyx had to know, Axel didn't ask about 'before'; if he'd mentioned anything about this 'before' it had been a statement or rhetorical question. And anyway, Axel was sure he must've been missing during whatever conversation Demyx was talking about. He didn't recall Demyx making any such request before this point.

As he prepared Demyx's lunch, Axel glowered at him. He hadn't been anything but kind to him; Demyx was just a spoiled brat. If he wanted to be that way, fine! It wasn't Axel's problem, all he had to do was make sure Demyx didn't get sick or hurt; psychological problems were not covered by his job description.

Taking out a bag, he carefully packed the homemade lunch and set it on the counter, "Don't cause any trouble at school, I don't have a lot of time to come back here and deal with you if the principal calls, that goes double for Reno and Rufus."

"I don't care; I can sit in detention for all I care. I wouldn't learn anything just the same." Grumbled Demyx irritably.

"My, aren't you an unpleasant one?" Axel sneered.

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to be pleasurable for someone else's sake." Replied Demyx crossly before getting up and leaving the kitchen. He'd eaten what he was supposed to, so Axel didn't object. The redhead simply took up the plate and placed it in the sink before picking up the lunch and heading out the door for the day.

The drive to the school was uncomfortable and, because of that, seemed ten times longer than it actually was. Demyx leaned against the car door, turned as far away from Axel as humanly possible while still being buckled in, "Hey, watch how fast you're going. I don't want to be killed because you suck at driving."

"You know, even good drivers die in car crashes." Axel scowled, "Now shut up before I deliberately wreck the car."

"Don't joke about things like that you asshole." Snarled Demyx angrily now turning in his seat, "Pull over, I want out now!"

A bit appalled by Demyx's outburst, Axel knitted his brow and took his eyes off the road, "No, we're almost there anyway, so calm dow-"

"NO! Let me out!" Demyx demanded, giving a kick to the dash, "What the hell are you doing? Eyes on the road! Knock it off!"

"Why don't you just calm down." Axel commanded stubbornly, glaring even harder before he was forced back to look where he was going, "I'm not pulling over." Demyx let out a growl of anger but sank back in his seat in a huff and fell silent. However, now he clutched the seatbelt with both hands as if it were his lifeline.

The car rolled to a stop out in the front of the school. Demyx didn't move to open the door, probably because he knew that Axel would lock him in if he did, "Want to tell me what the fuck your problem is?"

"No."

"Then don't act so asinine, if you're not going to talk about it there's no use in making everyone else miserable. We've all got our own problems so deal with yours in a way no one else has to be burdened with it. Now be a good boy, go to school, sit in your little desk, and act like the world isn't a miserable place just like everyone else. Got it memorized?"

"Fine. I'll be good. Can I go now?" Demyx glanced out the window and frowned, a little more out of sorrow than anger.

"Yeah, get out." Opening the door, Demyx picked up his backpack and got out of the car. Axel stopped him before he closed the door, "Lunch." He reminded, and Demyx turned back around and took the sack lunch, "It's Tuesday so I'll come by and pick you up when you get out. You're on your own on getting home tomorrow." Demyx nodded and closed the door. However, once out it seemed he lost the will to move. Standing firmly in place, Demy seemed too anxious to go inside. Axel rolled down the window, "You want me to take you in?"

Demyx looked back at him with a pitiful look before bowing his head, "Yeah."

With a soft sigh, Axel rolled up the window, got out, and locked the car, "All right then. Come on." He beckoned as he headed for the doors, Demyx close on his heels, "You really don't have to worry about being new. I used to go to this school, it's pretty nice here."

"When you went, there were different people." Objected Demyx quietly.

"Even so, if nothing else, I can assure you the teachers are pretty nice. They're good people and they don't permit bullying or any of that kind of crap." Axel voiced, not sure exactly why he was trying to comfort and calm Demyx but doing it none-the-less, "If you ever need help or support, just go to them and I'm sure they'll help you out. If that doesn't work out, I could probably get someone to look out for you here."

"I don't need a bodyguard, I'll be fine..."

Axel almost commented on that but kept his mouth shut. If he said what he'd wanted, no doubt Demyx would have gotten angry and run off. The kid was pretty sensitive for a boy. He was like a two year old girl, throwing a tantrum at the slightest whim, seriously he needed to calm down, "All right then, I'll just get your paper work and send you on your way then." He said as they slipped past the masses and into the quiet office, "Excuse me, I need to get the schedule for a new student."

One of the women behind the desk turned to him, smiling, "Sure thing. I'll need a name." She said as she picked up some folders.

"His name is Demyx- Hey, what's your last name?" Axel turned back to Demyx. Inside he cursed, "Hey, quit sulking like that, I need your last name to get your papers." Demyx let out something of a groan as he bowed his head even more. There was just no working with him. No matter what Axel did, no matter how nice he was, he just couldn't get this boy figured out. Turning back to the woman he gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry, he's not too happy about how things are going today. He just moved here and my brother and I are stuck caring for him until his uncle gets the place ready."

"Oh, no problem at all. Demyx isn't a common name, so there's only the one file." The woman replied, "Here it is. Please check the information and you can be on your way." She voiced handing Axel the file. Of course, the file was only in his hand for half a second before Demyx snatched it away from him and retreated a few feet.

The teenager quickly flipped it open, took out the schedule that he needed and closed it, "Here." He muttered as he placed the file on the countertop.

"Oh, did you check the profile information? You're current residence?" She asked.

"Doubt it." Axel muttered moving to pick up the file and change the information in it. He was sure that his address wasn't listed in the current address section so that needed to be fixed.

"Don't look in that!" Snapped Demyx, slamming his hand over it to keep Axel from picking up the manila folder, "It's my stuff; don't look at it!"

Dumbfounded, Axel just stared at him in silence for a moment, "I was just going to fix the address, I'm sure you don't already have it memorized."

"I can do it myself." There was another silent exchange between them, Axel analyzing the anger in Demyx's eyes. Finally the redhead withdrew and allowed Demyx some space. The younger male visibly relaxed and took the folder from the counter again and sat down in one of the chairs in the office. Then he proceeded to fill out the second blank profile with current information. He skipped over the address section and returned to it at the end, "Tell me the address." Axel did, "And your work phone and home." Axel did. Then Demyx got up and returned the file.

The woman looked through it and smiled tenderly at him, "If you need to talk to someone, the counseling center is just next door. You can go there anytime."

Demyx averted his gaze, unable to look her in the eye, "Thanks, but I'm not a kid. I'll be fine. This sort of thing happens all the time, right?" His tone was docile and a small smile touched his lips. The woman frowned sympathetically.

"You should give it a try." She insisted.

Demyx rubbed his eyes and let out a forced sigh, before turning his head up and smiling brightly, "I'm completely totally fine, but if I need to I'll drop on by-" A bell rang out and he looked up curiously, "Is that the bell to get to class?"

"Ten minutes." Confirmed the office lady.

"Ah! Well, I guess I'd better go find my class, huh? Don't want to be late on my first day!" He said cheerily, "Thanks a lot; you've been really helpful. See you later Axel; pick me up out front where you left the car. Bye!" Then he dashed out of the room and down the hall.

"Strange kid." Axel shrugged before really taking notice of the time on the clock, "Shit, Luxord's going to be pissed!" Then he too was out the door and off to work.

* * *

And there's chapter two. As a quick summary, Demyx's actions are confusing the hell out of Axel.

Also, Axel doesn't _love _Luxord that way; he loves him as a friend. During this conversation Axel is talking pretty condescendingly which accounts for the 'lovy dovy' way of talking over the phone. He's basically making fun of him.

If you don't understand a saying or something, just ask because I might use some sayings that are only common where I live. I'll try to keep things like that to a minimum.


	3. Under the Mess

EDIT (1/28/2012): Minor editing done along with some alteration of Luxord's slang.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Under the Mess**

His uniform thrown on in a hurry, Axel slid in the back door and into the kitchen. Other than the fact he was breathing a little hard and his hair was a little messed up because of the hurry, there was no indication he'd not been there. From the card on the wall, he could see Luxord had punched him in and that he'd been covering his shift. The guy really was a good friend.

Taking his place in the kitchen, it was mere seconds before Luxord spotted him. Luxord was older then Axel, about four or five years older, but they got along like they'd been in school together since kindergarten. They were pretty much opposites of each other, Luxord was a devoted worker but just sucked at doing just about everything, Axel was a good worker but he could be quite the slacker. Luxord was happy-go-lucky, Axel was dedicated and serious. Luxord easily got addicted to things, Axel tended to wander from fad to fad. They were two sides of the same coin.

"Axel! There you are!" Luxord voiced in exclamation, his pronunciation hinted with a British accent. He'd been in the country for a few years but sometimes one could hear his origins in the way he said something, "What the hell took you? Boss came in two times, I had to lie and tell her you were in the loo. Also, if she asks, you're feeling much better now." He leaned over the counter, blue eyes glancing around in anxiety hoping that no one had heard or seen.

Axel chuckled, not at his nervousness; he just always had to laugh when he saw Luxord in his work clothes. Luxord was about Axel's height, but his build was heavier making him look the stronger of the two. His pale hair was just a shade off white and cut short. Given this the restaurant apron made him look even more eccentric than he actually was; his goatee and dice earrings didn't help. The clothes really didn't complement him at all.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long. I ran into a problem in the shape of puny teenage punk." Axel apologized as he took the slip Luxord handed him still smiling; it was the next order to be filled and he instantly got to work. Luxord returned to his own station just behind Axel to get working too.

Furrowing his brows, Luxord tipped his head just a little in inquisition, "All right?"

"Yesterday my brother comes home with this kid and tells me he's going to be staying with us for a couple of months. I wouldn't mind so much, but the kid's in major need of therapy. I've never seen a teenager that moody, none Luxord. I can't express how weird he is. First time I see him, he's like a dead man walking and then ten seconds later he perks right up. Then I ask him about where he came from and he turns into a total ass about it and stomps off upstairs and he's like that the rest of the night." Axel ranted, "This morning, he was normal again until breakfast when he turned back to Mr. Hyde. We get to school and he wouldn't go into the building so I had to walk him inside like a five year old. Seriously, he was more mood swings then a girl with PMS. I was never like that! Is there some sort of new male PMS I don't know about?"

"None that I'm aware, but I think you're overreacting Axel. Teenagers have lots of personal issues they're dealing with, you were probably the same way-" Axel voiced his objection but Luxord didn't skip a beat, "You just don't remember being that way because you thought your actions were justified. Trust me, I know these things."

"You haven't met him Luxord. He's completely haywire." Axel grumbled in disdain.

"Well, look at it this way Axel. He's just moved into your house, right?" Axel gave a nod, "And you've never met him before?" Another nod, "Well, there you go. Moving is a stressful thing, and when you don't know anyone about things get to be a real mess. When I first got here, I must have run myself in circles for at least a week. I bet as soon as the week is out, he'll level out and things will be aces. You just don't understand people Billy No-Mates." Luxord shrugged some as he looked at an upcoming order and got started on it. "Roxas and I are the only ones who could stand your nasty attitude long enough for you to warm up to us. You ought to grow heart."

"I'm nice enough." Stated Axel looking over his shoulder with a frown. Luxord looked back at him and rolled his eyes.

"Five schillings, if I ask around class most anyone would say you've got a foul attitude."

"I'm not betting a nickel, you've already got a gambling problem and hell if I'm going to feed it." Raising his spatula, Axel shook the utensil at Luxord in a scolding manner, "You come over to my house tonight, you'll see."

"I was planning on it anyway." Luxord shrugged turning his attention back to his cooking, "I've got some questions about the reading for class. I don't want to look like a fool when he asks for comments and questions and he asks for my opinion." Luxord told him.

A smile touched Axel's lips and he chuckled, "That would be a shame now wouldn't it?"

"Don't even start!"

"I wasn't."

"You were thinking about it." Luxord accused sorely. Even though Axel wasn't looking, he could tell Luxord had slouched forward and adopted a sulky posture. He'd known him long enough to tell by Luxord's tone what his pose was; Luxord was very expressive in his voice. With how his emotions shined through his speech, Axel wondered how their professor hadn't caught on.

"Maybe just a little… Honestly! How can I not? The guy has an eye patch! An eyepatch!" By now, Axel was grinning ear to ear, his mind completely abandoning all thought of his current issues about Demyx, "I'm lucky I can look at him without bursting into tearful laughter!"

"Oy! I happen to think his eye patch looks lascivious and he's got a charming personality!" Defended Luxord heatedly.

"Oh, lascivious and charming? He's quite the catch." Joked Axel, "He's got battle scars galore, stories to last you for a lifetime and he's _only_ thirty years older than you are."

"Love transcends all barriers, Axel! You would know that if you'd ever been in love, you heartless bastard." Luxord argued. Axel was just playing around; Luxord really shouldn't have been getting so worked up over the conversation. Of course, the fact he was getting upset was pretty amusing to say the least, "One day you'll see! I'll confess my love for him and he'll- Yipe!" Luxord's startled cry caused Axel to turn.

"Ugh, Luxord!" Axel scolded loudly. Turning off his stove, he quickly finished his assigned meal and sent it on its way before aiding Luxord. The man had burned himself, but luckily not the food this time. It happened sometimes, when Luxord got involved in a conversation he'd do something stupid and end up hurting himself or destroying a project. "Watch what you're doing or one of these days you're going to get killed Luxord, got it memorized?" In response all Luxord did was nod sadly, allowing Axel to tend to his burnt fingertips. Shaking his head Axel added, "Sometimes I wonder about you, I really do." Then he smiled, "Perhaps we should get the Professor to kiss it better for you?"

"Axel, don't joke about that!" Whined Luxord pitifully.

"All right, all right. I'll stop teasing you… At least for today, I can't promise anything about tomorrow." Axel stated before giving Luxord a pat on the back, "Now buck up, we've got more work to do."

"I know… Say, about that kid staying at your place." Oh right, Demyx. Axel had almost forgotten about him. Luxord really shouldn't have reminded him, Axel would have rather kept the teenager forgotten then to have to think about him anymore. The kid was a real hassle.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering what's he staying at your place for?"

"Oh, that. Reno said he's moving in with Rufus, my brother's boss and Demyx's uncle, but they need some renovations done. Until they're finished, he's going to be staying with us."

"What's he moving in with Rufus for?"

"Huh?" Axel was stumped. He'd never really thought to ask; actually he never even thought there was a reason why. In his mind, it was just a simple move, but Demyx had to come from somewhere and if he was leaving that somewhere there had to be a reason why. Curiosity was beginning to slither into his mind, "I don't actually know."

"Guess I'll have to ask when I come over then, won't I?"

"Don't!"

"Wha?" Axel was just as surprised as Luxord about his reaction. It wasn't that big of a deal to bring it up, but he'd instantly resisted the notion because of Demyx's words. He seemed really upset about anyone asking him about that sort of thing and resisted answering questions about it. God forbid, Axel might actually have just reacted like that to protect Demyx. That just couldn't be. No, he had to have said it because… Because… Axel couldn't think of any other reason.

"He… Doesn't like to talk about it." Axel murmured returning quietly to his place to deal with another order. There was a long pause before Axel spoke again in defense that he was not worried about Demyx, "If he gets upset and starts to cry, my brother will get angry with me…"

"Right…" Luxord drew out the word awkwardly, "So… Is there anything I shouldn't say then?"

"No, just… Don't ask him about where he came from… Got it memorized?"

* * *

By the time Axel had to pick up Demyx rolled around, Axel had been home for a while and the conversation with Luxord had been long forgotten. After stacking his books into a neat little pile and cleaning up the house a bit, he'd gotten in the car and headed down to the schoolyard. When he pulled up, the sidewalks were a bustle with students and the driveway was fairly packed with cars and busses.

Deciding that Demyx wouldn't spot the car, he parked it a little ways off and got out to retrieve him. Demyx was sitting just outside the school doors, up on top of the brick walls that lined the stairs to the entrance. Slouched over, he had both hands between his legs in a timid gesture, his head hung down low. Behind him there were a few books stacked along with some papers.

"Hey." Axel stepped up in front of Demyx, both hands in his pockets as he casually voiced the greeting.

Blue eyes flashed up to him instantly. There was a fraction of time when Axel saw despair in those ocean blue eyes but it was gone before Axel could even confirm it. A wide smile lit up Demyx's face and light entered his eyes; the sorrow was gone.

Thrusting himself off of the brick, Demyx landed lightly on his feet, "Axel!" He greeted cheerfully his smile turning into a full fledged grin in his excitement, "You didn't forget about me! I'm so happy you came." Added the teenager, "Let's go!" He started forward but then his mind sparked and he quickly turned and snatched up his books, "Almost forgot 'em! Come on!" Taking Axel's arm Demyx urged him to lead the way to the car, but Axel was far too stunned to walk; in fact, his voice was running away from him too. This was the kid he'd come to get, he knew that, but he was so friendly and happy. Demyx turned to him and tilted his head, "Hey, what's wrong with you? Come on, let's go!"

Axel shook his head and started walking. Until they'd gotten in the car, he'd remained completely silent. Then his curiosity got the better of him and he spoke, "You seem… very happy." It was a statement but it was obvious he was asking why Demyx was so upbeat at the moment.

"Uh-huh! Rufus got me some pretty cool classes! I've got a guitar class, a choir class, English, and Dance on A days. My first day of school was pretty awesome. I love my classes, my teachers are really friendly, and it's really nice weather and everything; why wouldn't I be happy?" Demyx voiced merrily as he buckled in and the car was put in motion.

"No reason… I was just surprised. So what would you like to eat for dinner tonight?" Axel asked casually.

"I don't care; as long as you cook it I'm sure it'll be great." Responded Demyx casting Axel a quick glance before looking out the window.

Axel chose not to respond to the compliment. He was hesitant on saying anything, lest he wrought forth Mr. Hyde from the good natured Dr. Jekyll. This side was a lot more pleasant than the 'I hate life, slit my wrists, I hope you die' angst boy.

"I… Who…." Demyx bowed his head, now suddenly frowning. Dear god, angst boy had better not returned; Axel hadn't said anything! "I was wondering… I got some papers today… I guess I need to get them signed by someone… Who… Who would I get to sign them? I mean… It says parents or guardians."

Axel raised a brow, "Well I guess I could sign them. I mean technically Rufus should sign them but I'm sure we wouldn't be able to get a hold of him. What're they for?"

"Nothing… Just some disclosures." Murmured Demyx.

"Yeah, just give them to me when we get back, I'll sign them for you. They don't check the signatures anyway."

"Thanks…"

"No problem." Again, a pause as Axel glanced over at Demyx. Well, that was it for the happy side, he supposed.

Demyx looked over and caught Axel staring, when he realized this a smile came to Demyx's face again and he gave a soft happy hum before looking idly out the window, "So what's there to do around this place anyway? Got any parks or zoos or anything?" He asked fairly happily.

"I'm not really sure there's much to entertain you, but there's a park just about two blocks from the house. It's got a biking path, a playground for kids, and a lake; whenever I go there's usually someone feeding the ducks there. If you haven't had time to check, we've got a swimming pool in the backyard. I don't ever use it, but Reno does so it gets cleaned out whenever needed." Axel replied without much thought, "Farther off there are movie theaters and stuff, but you'd need to get someone to drive you down there- Which reminds me. If you need any clothes or something like that, tell me or Reno. We can probably get them by this weekend."

"Cool, actually I couldn't take a lot of my clothes with me so I need to go shopping. Would you mind taking me?"

"Well, it would be easier for my brother to take you on Sunday, but if you want me to go with you…" His voice trailed off as he pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, "Why do you want me to go with you?"

"No reason." Replied Demyx with a bright smile as he hopped out of the car and dashed over to the door. He paused before entering the house and turned back to Axel. Then he waved and slipped into the house.

Axel smiled a little at Demyx's energy, but then shook his head and solemnly entered the house. The said boy was lying on the couch, his things lying on the ground beside it. One of his arms was covering his eyes and he seemed to merely be resting; his breathing slightly heavy. It was barely of any importance so Axel let the behavior slide, "By the way, a friend will be dropping by a little later to study with me, so don't be alarmed if he randomly climbs in through a window or something. He doesn't care to ring the doorbell or knock."

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?" He paused just before the kitchen and looked over his shoulder. Demyx hadn't moved from his spot.

"Thanks for being so nice to me."

"… Sure thing." And Axel went back to his business in the kitchen.

It didn't take long before a soft click sounded and the front door swung open. Luxord stampeded into the house, just about as loudly as humanly possible and was in the kitchen in a flash. He was wearing a British flag shirt and some blue pants; they looked ten times better on him than their ridiculous uniform. In his left hand were his books, which he dropped onto the counter.

"The kid crashing in your living room's a cutie." Luxord informed spontaneously, "If I liked them younger I would definitely be interested."

"Thanks for informing me of this within earshot of him, I'm sure he's pleased to know that he's pedophile material." Axel grumbled resting his chin on his palm.

"I wasn't saying that!" Luxord objected, pulling himself up and sitting on the countertop, "I'm just saying he's cute."

"Which is also insulting to most of the male population."

"Don't be such a nark. Anyway, let's get down to business. Page 253." Picking up his own book, he opened to the said page, "I could not make heads or tails of the theorem in the bottom half of the page."

Axel sighed heavily, "You're hopeless." He voiced, flipping to the same page. After quickly reading over it, he pulled out his notes on the page and began to explain the theorem in a simpler way, a way that Luxord would hopefully understand. As he explained, Demyx entered the kitchen. The guitar the he'd brought in the case the other day was slung around his chest. In that moment, Axel's attention was immediately torn from what he was currently doing, his gaze locked on the teenager. Luxord too had forgotten about the book and was staring at Demyx.

Around his neck, his headphones hung playing music. The music was loud enough for both Luxord and Axel to hear clearly. Axel recognized this band, it was Blue October, but he couldn't name the song even though he'd heard it several times. Of course, that wasn't the reason why Axel was staring at him. It was the fact that Demyx was singing to the lead vocals, and his voice was beautiful.

The singing appeared to be subconscious, as he didn't seem to be thinking much on the words and they were sung quietly. Taking a cup from the cupboard, he swiftly moved to the sink and turned on the water. His fingers beneath the stream, he let the water turn icy cold before withdrawing the hand and filling up the cup. For a moment he just stared at the liquid, singing softly to the song about the ocean, then his words faded and he drank the water and set the cup on the counter.

A smile lit up on his face again as his eyes rose to meet the two pairs watching him, "Sorry, I guess I disturbed you."

"Ah, no! You're singing's wonderful, no need to apologize." Luxord said waving his hand, dismissing Demyx's actions, "If you ever play in a club or at a concert, give me a ring, I'll definitely attend."

Demyx cast them a small smile before quickly escaping their eyes and rushing back into the front room.

A moment of silence passed before Luxord grinned down at Axel like a Cheshire cat, "Oh, he's good. The voice of an angel and a face to match, aren't you interested? Even a little?" Asked Luxord in a hushed voice from his perch on the counter.

"He's a minor." Was all Axel needed to say on the matter, but for good measure he added, "Besides, he'd got the personality of the devil in disguise."

"So you say…"

* * *

Luxord is so much fun. I love him! Anyway, reviews are appreciated and blah blah blah. Reno and Rude will pop in and out of the story from time to time, so if you love them, be patient.

I'm thinking Roxas will make his first appearance in the fic next chapter.


	4. Within the Heart

****EDIT (1/28/2012): Minor editing continues to trudge along... Also I just realized how sappy and girly the end of this chapter is... Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Within the Heart**

In the front room the sound of music played quietly in the background noise of the house. Demyx strummed his guitar, plucking a melodious and upbeat tune to play as he sang softly to his own beat. It had become routine over the past few days. Whenever Axel disappeared into the kitchen, the young musician would creep down from his room and start to play. Otherwise, Demyx was up in his room doing whatever it was he did up there, homework, moping, whatever. Occasionally, Axel would spot him working dutifully on his homework, still singing to himself quietly.

Over the past couple of days, Axel had made it a priority to speak to Demyx as little as possible. The strategy was utilized to work around Demyx's strange mood swings; so far it had worked. When they got together for a meal or to head out for the day, they would talk but of little things. The conversations were never too deep or intimate, just enough to muffle the uncomfortable silences between them. Not since that first day and a half had Axel treaded onto that tender territory of Demyx's past that got him so upset. Beyond the particular moodiness, they got along just fine. Reno got along well with him too, his older brother seemed to pull out a very happy and playful side of Demyx; Axel always could tell when Reno was home from Demyx's behavior.

Once again, Axel was reading through his books and tediously completing his own homework. It didn't take long for that time to be interrupted though. A ring came to the door, a certain welcoming combination of the doorbell told Axel that the guest was a friend. As he got up to get the door, he heard the said door swing open and a startled cry from the front room.

"Woah- New kid!" Yelped a startled boy from the room before the owner stumbled in and ran face first into Axel. The collision knocked the perpetrator off balance but Axel was barely moved by the action. Stumbling back a few steps, the intruder recovered. He was wearing the usual: black and tan cargo pants, black t-shirt, a white jacket with checkered trim, and some trendy chess board wrist bands. His bright blue eyes turned up to meet Axel's own green ones, "Hey! Axel! I hadn't seen you in a while so I thought I'd drop by- Hey, you know you've got a strange kid sitting on your couch right?"

"Yeah, I know. Just ignore it." Axel told the teenage blonde boy that had traipsed into the house, "Next time, wait for me to get the door for you. Okay, Roxas?"

"Eh." Roxas shrugged, "Figured that we were close enough friends that if the door was unlocked that I could let myself in. So, is he a friend of yours too? That's a little strange." Roxas commented looking over his shoulder at Demyx. The said boy had stopped playing his guitar and had set it on the floor while he gazed back at the two. His vacant stare was off put by a misplaced frown.

"No, he's not a friend. Actually, he's living here." Axel informed leaning on the frame of the entry way to the kitchen, "Reno brought him home Monday."

"You mean he's been here five days, and you didn't tell me? Some friend you are!" Roxas scolded playfully, "He's in a couple of my classes, actually." Roxas snagged Axel's collar yanking his face down to level with him, "He's a kind of strange. He's a complete loner. I tried talking to him but he gave me the cold shoulder and left the room- Right in the middle of class no less! He didn't get in trouble though…"

"What is it with my friends and speaking about him when he can obviously hear us?" Inquired Axel quirking a brow before stealing the collar of his shirt back and straightening up again, "Besides, he just got here. Luxord said it's probably just going to take him time to adjust, so leave him be while he's obtaining a form of homeostasis, all right? –" Demyx pulled their conversation away from them, somehow forcing their attention on him as he plucked the string of his guitar.

Then, he began to sing with more volume and emotion than Axel had witnessed prior,

"_Do you ever feel like breakin' down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong, _a_nd no one understands you?_

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room,_

_With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screamin'?_

_No you don't know what it's like when nothin' feels all right._

_You don't what it's like to be like me._

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark._

_To be kicked when you're down, to feel like you're bein' pushed around._

_To be on the edge of breakin' down, and no one there to save you._

_No you don't know what it's like-_

_Welcome to my life._

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies, while deep inside you're bleeding…_

_No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels all right._

_You don't know what it's like to be like me…"_

Demyx placed a hand on the strings to silence the sound of the guitar. His voice had sounded bitter and angry, but by the time he stopped sorrow resonated within the words and his heart left the music.

Breaking free of the silence, Demyx looked at the clock, "Ah man! Look at the time!" He yelped in surprise before smiling at the two, beaming with joy, "I better get to work on my homework, huh? We're going to be out shopping tomorrow so I won't have time then! That means you better get your homework done too, I'm not going easy on you tomorrow just 'cause you're a college student!" Demyx told him excitedly. Setting the guitar down, he scooped up a book or two before dashing up the stairs. There was hesitation at the top before Demyx turned and leaned over the railing to look down at them, "Call me when dinner's ready, all right?"

"Sure…" Was about all the Axel could get out, then Demyx was gone again. That had to be one of the strangest things Demyx had done yet.

"I kinda hate your new roommate." Roxas finally voiced after a very long pause grabbing Axel's attention. Letting out a hum of confusion Axel raised a brow at him, "He's not right in the head or something." Roxas confirmed, nodding as he entered the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs, "Say, why's he living here with you guys?"

Inside, Axel groaned. How many times would he have to explain this to someone? Oh right, only twice, "Long story short, he's supposed to be with Reno's boss, but the house needs renovations."

"Ah."

"So… He hasn't made any friends yet?" Asked Axel as he sat down next to Roxas.

"Nope. Barely talks at all to anyone, at least in my classes. We have English, history, and math together. He really seems to like our English teacher, though. They talk all the time; if it keeps up he'll be the new teacher's pet."

"What do they talk about?"

"Rhymes and poems and stuff. Never really about books or what's going on in class or anything. Sometimes they talk about home life; I had no idea that he was living here though. They both seem to really enjoy each other's company."

"What about lunch, you ever see him around then?"

"Oh yeah, he sits in the classroom all alone during lunch, at least on the days I see him. The teachers normally leave him be because after he finishes eating, he starts working on something. I've never checked to see what." Roxas shrugged disinterestedly, "Why do you ask? You like him or something?"

"Not particularly. He's just my responsibility, I can't have him killing over before he goes back home, got it memorized? Anyway, sorry for bringing him up. You came to see me, not talk about Demyx-"

"No, no. It's all right. I don't mind. Actually I think it might be good to talk about him. I'm a little interested in him and you obviously are having some problems with him. I think you could use a good rant." Roxas leaned closer, expressing his interest and concern in his body language, "So what's been going on while I've been away for the week?" Axel didn't respond right away. His mind was away pondering on the entire situation. Deciding it might be nice to talk to Roxas about it, he stood and waved his hand for him to follow.

In the backyard, Axel took a seat in one of the large trees and Roxas settled himself down at the base of it. The fresh air was warm and minimally humid, a little hotter and brighter and it would have been a perfect day for Axel to be out. This was more of Roxas' weather, just the mild, warm, sunny day.

"So Roxas, do you really think he's so strange? The past week, Luxord's been insisting that I'm mental. He says that it's just the way teenagers are, all moody and everything. You're a teenager still and you hang around them a lot. You should know right?"

"I suppose I should, but none of my friends act like that. Besides, you know me. I've never been like that before either. I like to think that past all the drama at school we're all pretty well rounded." Roxas gave a shrug tipping his head back to look up at the sky, "It's not unheard of though. There are a few kids at school who kind of act like him- Well I'll take that back. They act like he acts at school. To compare with the Demyx who I just saw happily run up the stairs, I only know of one kid who acts like that, but he's like that non-stop. Not like that strange 180 mood swing I just witnessed… Did something bad happen to him?"

Axel gave a shrug, lying down like a cat on his stomach as he thought, "Reno didn't mention anything, and obviously Demyx hasn't said anything about it. He's really touchy about his history and where he came from. I don't really talk to him much anyway."

"I can see why." Roxas gave a nod of agreement, not that Axel was looking at him to catch it. Actually, Axel had spotted something far more interesting in the window of his house, particularly Demyx's window. The faint silhouette of the teenager within was swiftly working back and forth, maybe pacing maybe dancing. Axel couldn't tell, but the motion had caught his attention none the less and he found that he wanted to know what Demyx did up in his room all the time. After all, all the normal things he'd expect Demyx to do, he did in the living room. What did he really do up there?

"Axel… Axel… Hey, are you listening?" Axel looked back down at Roxas who called to him impatiently.

"Oh, sorry. I was distracted, what did you say?"

"I said maybe you should do some bonding. You know? A little one-on-one since he's living there with you. Since he'll be here throughout the renovations, you'll have to be around him a lot longer it sounds like. Might as well try to make the experience as painless as possible right?" Suggested the blonde.

"Yeah… Maybe. But what would I do with him? I don't know how to act around people younger than me, if he was older and not so touchy about his past I could ask about his experiences. He's just too close-minded; I don't even want to try prying anything out of him." A laugh sounded from his friend on the ground.

"You're just always awkward like that Axel. How is it possible you haven't dealt with your personal issues yet?"

Leaning down heavily off the tree branch, Axel made a face at Roxas, "I've filled my life full of toils and arbitrary tasks to avoid such a confrontation. What about you? When I was your age, I was fighting girls off with a stick!"

"More like weasel your way around back to avoid them." Chuckled Roxas.

"Hey!" With an accusing finger he pointed down at Roxas, "At least I had offers! What's your excuse? I haven't heard a word of relationship issues from you."

"Maybe, I don't have relationship issues. Have you ever thought that maybe I have more important things to do than to think about girls?"

"That's doubtful." Breathed Axel under his breath, bringing his arm back up to rest under his chin.

"Hey! I have my Struggle matches and stuff to prepare for. My life is quite fulfilling and uncomplicated. I go to school, talk with my friends, play games, mock fight- Who needs close relationships? All they do is cause problems." Roxas stated confidently, folding his arms in finality.

"Those are some pretty famous last words, Rox. One day, you're going to meet a nice looking girl and fall head over heels for her. Just you wait and see… Or a boy. Whatever floats your boat." Giving a shrug, Axel's eyes once again wandered back to the window. Now the silhouette had settled, and Demyx was sitting, presumably on his bed, and gazing right back out the window. The lighting wouldn't allow Axel to see where Demyx was looking, but the fact he could see Axel made the redhead look away quickly.

"Girl all the way- Let's get back on subject here. So you want to know what you should do with him. Well, for one thing. The whole shopping thing he's looking forward to sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. There's nothing bad with shopping, but isn't it a little strange for two guys to go together. What are you going for?"

"Clothes… Said he had to leave most of his clothes behind in the move so he needs some. I could use some new pants too, so I guess I'll pick up some stuff along the way… Maybe some boots too." A sigh slipped past his lips and his eyes drifted shut, "And some groceries… Damn I've got a lot to pick up tomorrow."

"That's a little sad. A Saturday and you're spending it running errands, not to mention shopping for clothes with him is a little… Well you know."

"Yeah, but it can't be helped. It's like I just got a little brother, but he's already past the cute stages where if I took him shopping people would think I'm responsible." Opening his eyes, he glanced down at Roxas, "But it's not like I've never thought of swingin' that way. Love is love, right?"

"That's some hippie bull right there, Axel. Where'd you pick that up from? You didn't get it from Luxord did you? Oh no…" A mischievous and lighthearted smile played on Roxas' lips. "He didn't give you… 'the _gay_' did he?" Roxas voiced, emphasizing the word 'gay' as he did.

There was a delayed reaction from Axel, a pause before he burst into laughter. Every aspect of that sentence had been absurd. Roxas knew it too, and as soon as Axel started laughing, so did Roxas. They weren't laughing at what had been said, but the fact that some people believed such things like being gay to be some sort of disease. People could be so ridiculously ignorant and stubborn and it was literally laughable.

"No, no… He didn't give me the gay… Ah, but I'll admit it… The idea did come Luxord." Axel confirmed after he'd had his good laugh, "We were talking about his crush on our Professor again and he said something along the lines 'love can transcend all barriers'. He must have the strangest taste in men this universe has known, and if he can hook a guy like that- Hot damn, love's got to be a pretty amazing thing."

"Oh, that's right. You've never really been in love either… Guess we're both just newcomers to that game then, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'll find someone eventually. I won't let myself die alone, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, and who knows: maybe the person you're meant for is already here, waiting for you to discover him or her." Roxas stated wistfully raising his arms and placing them behind his head. Axel hummed in agreement, turning his head to gaze at the window again. It was a nice thought. The way things were right now was fine, but love was something new and exciting... Something he wanted to experience and to have for himself.

Slowly, the glass was drawn open and the boy residing within leaned out on the windowsill. Axel almost drew his gaze away, but then his eyes were captured by Demyx's and they sat motionless, staring at each other. A smile lit up on Demyx's face and he raised a shy arm and waved at him. In return, Axel rewarded him with his own small smile, raising a hand in lazy wave.

"Maybe it's destiny…" Whatever Roxas had said before that, Axel's ears didn't hear, but those three words were exactly the ones that his mind wanted to hear. The moment gained meaning and he crossed his arms in front of him and nestled his face down against them. As he did so, his eyes fluttered shut.

Then in a sort of quiet and thoughtful voice, deeply lost in the prospect of love he spoke, "Yeah, destiny…"

* * *

Okay so seriously, I could not help but put the line 'the gay' in there. My sister had a male friend, Landen, who was watching X and there was a scene when two of the male main characters got awfully close to each other. His response, "Are they… The **gay**?" The way the line is said is just hilarious!

Axel and Roxas are such dandy friends, despite the fact they always make fun of Luxord behind his back… But honestly, Luxord should expect it because of the whole professor thing, which we'll get back to later.

Oh and the schedule below is for my use but if you want to know, there it is. It's slightly important but no one but me needs to know exactly what class is when.

Demyx's Class Schedule:

**A Days-**

1st Guiatar

2nd Choir

3rd English

4th Dance

**B Days-**

5th History

6th Driver's Ed

7th Math

8th Science


	5. On Either Side

EDIT (1/28/2012): Some more edits, even more subtle than the ones in the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: On Either Side**

With a contented sigh, Axel stretched his lax muscles readying himself for a new day. He'd slept surprisingly well, save the fact he'd woken surprisingly early for a Saturday. It didn't matter though; he had a lot of shopping to do so being up early had some sort of advantage. Not to mention, it gave him extra time to rid himself of those strange thoughts he'd had the other day talking to Roxas about Demyx. Those feelings were best left in the dirt, buried and undiscovered.

Slipping lazily from his room, he paused outside Demyx's door. It was ajar and the silence within disturbed him a little. A slow glance around to make sure the coast was clear; he raised a hand and gently pushed the door open with his fingertips. Easily swinging open on the hinges, the door opened two thirds of the way to reveal the dark and empty room. His eyes were already accustomed to the darkness and he could clearly see that Demyx was not in there. Stepping in, he peered around the door curiously, but still there was no sign of the teenage boy.

Brows furrowed slightly, he tugged the door to its former position and carefully treaded to the end of the hallway, wearing only his pajama pants. The bathroom too was vacant, so he made his way silently down the stairs. No one was in the Living Room either, the house seemed deserted. However, as he rounded to enter the kitchen he stopped himself short, finally stumbling upon their house guest.

Axel, with the agility and swiftness of a cat, leapt back mutely and hid behind the entryway. He waited a moment, and, when there was no sign he'd been caught, he leaned over and peered into the dimly lit room.

At the counter, Demyx sat at the middle chair, the small light from the microwave on to light the room. On the table before him was a book of some sort, the pages were laminated and the angle of the light made the glare impossible for Axel to see through. However, with his still night sensitive eyes, he could see the minor details of Demyx's features. Streaming down his face, shimmering like rivers, were tears that dripped off his jaw onto the table. He had a hand over his mouth to muffle his quiet cries. The strained look on his face told Axel that Demyx was trying hard not to break down and weep.

Taking a deep breath, Demyx closed his eyes tightly and wiped the tears away. His face dried again, he tenderly turned the page and smiled sadly at its contents. As he gazed at the book, he ran his fingers affectionately over the pages. On occasion, he'd choke or even sometimes laugh softly giving Axel the impression this was something that reminded Demyx of home.

A soft tone made him jump and he quickly snatched a cell phone from his pocket. Panic flashed across his face as he answered in a hushed voice, "How is she?" His voice was hopeful but as the reply came his head lowered in weary defeat, "I see… No. No it's all right… I'm fine really." Another pause, "I understand. There… There isn't any chance that she may…?" The answer visibly drained him and he slid out of the chair to stand, "No. Do it now… I can't bear to see her, not like this…" The person on the other end spoke, and Demyx forced a weak smile, "She's going home; she'll finally be happy again... Just… Tell her that I love her, okay?" It hurt Axel to watch, not understanding what was wrong. He wanted to go and comfort him, but he knew it wasn't his place. They barely knew each other, "Yeah, I'll stay on…"

Demyx leaned heavily on the counter, a hand over his mouth as he waited. It wasn't too long until he closed his eyes and gave a slight nod, "Call me when the arrangements are made… Right, I'll talk to you later… Take care of yourself, too." Turning off the phone, he set it down and looked back down at the book on the counter. With a cautious hand, he flipped past a few pages before settling on one and taking something out of it. From where Axel stood it appeared to be a photograph, "I guess… That was goodbye." He murmured before tucking the picture away in his shirt and closing the book.

With another deep breath, Demyx smiled and started for his room. Axel in silent panic quickly slipped into the shadows of the room. The light was turned off in the kitchen and Demyx quietly slipped by, almost brushing right up against the unseen redhead.

The book in one hand and the other running through his hair, Demyx made his way obliviously up the stairs. Only when he'd disappeared back into his room did Axel breath easily. Actually, it seemed he'd been holding his breath for quite some time so when he exhaled then took a deep breath, his skull began to throb and his vision went blurry. His vision returned soon enough but the dizziness and the headache knocked him completely off his feet and he was on the floor before he knew it.

The fall apparently had not been loud because Demyx did not exit his room to investigate. Allowing for some recovery, Axel waited a long while before getting back to his feet. When Roxas had asked if something bad had happened, Axel hadn't really taken the comment seriously but now he was thinking twice about the matter. Of course, the display of sorrow and affection could also have been because of the move.

"Still…" Glancing away from the hallway he looked to the kitchen then back. His heart wasn't feeling up to doing anything right now. Sulking over to the couch like a whipped dog, Axel settled down into the cushions, waiting for the early morning to pass.

Only when he heard the shower turn on upstairs did he stir. His brother certainly wouldn't be up so it had to be Demyx. This in mind, he got up and crept up the stairs and came to the cracked open door. Running a hand back through his hair, more to make him look presentable than anything, he knocked lightly on the door.

"Door's open!" Demyx called back before Axel pushed the door open.

"Hey." Voiced Axel, quite unable to say much else. When he'd seen him earlier, he'd been wearing a full nighttime outfit. Now though, he'd gotten rid of most of it and was stripped down to his boxers. He was beginning to regret entering the room, the kid looked too damn good for his age. However, Axel was glad to see Demyx happier than he had been before.

Demyx turned and leaned heavily against the tile wall, "Good morning, Axel!" He greeted happily with a bright smile, "I hope you got a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, I suppose I did." Axel hesitated before the sink still a little concerned with how Demyx had been acting earlier, "What about you?" Picking up his toothbrush, he got out the toothpaste.

"Great! I had this really cool dream," He paused a bit, letting out a soft grunt as he pulled himself up to sit on the sink counter. While he did this Axel commenced brushing his teeth as he did every morning, "where I went back home and everyone was there, even you and Rufus." He continued, making grandiose hand gestures, "There was a wicked surfing competition and I got to play on my guitar and sing for everyone! I'm always energized when I get dreams like that. Hey, what'd you dream about last night Axel?"

The redhead in question almost choked. Taking out the toothbrush, he gave Demyx a scolding wave, "Stop being a girl. You don't ask things like that to a guy… Besides, I don't have dumb dreams like that and I don't remember them either, I've got more important things to think about, got it memorized?" In all reality, he did have dreams and he really did remember them. The fact of the matter was, last night the subject of his dreams had been Demyx. Despite the fact they hadn't been doing anything rated NC-17, it was embarrassing enough that he had to admit that fact to himself.

"Reluctant, huh? I bet you had a dream about me, it's obvious when you refuse to talk about it so bluntly." Toyed Demyx playfully.

"No! It was a normal dream and you weren't in it!" He denied before quickly changing the subject, "Hurry up in the shower, I want to get an early start. I have some other shopping I need to get done today. All right?"

"Yes, sir!" There was another pause as he slid off the counter and turned to the running shower, "You'll have to leave though." He said coyly, both his hands were already at the waistband of his boxers, threatening to pull them down.

"I'm going!"

* * *

"What are you, some sort of monkey?" Muttered Axel, watching as Demyx rushed by for the fifth time. The question wasn't loud enough for the other boy to understand so he dashed by unhindered, just as excited as he could be. This left Axel leaning on one of the clothes racks, holding a few items that he'd been handed. He himself hadn't tried on anything yet; clothes weren't actually top priority on his list today.

Lowering his head, he rested his chin on his arms that were crossed on the rack. When Demyx emerged, again with a flashy display and some sort of dance, he raised a brow disinterestedly. This time the boy adorned a pair of dark sapphire blue slacks, suit jacket, and blue tinted white shirt. He'd put them on in a casual manner, pulling off a look only seen in movies and photo shoots. He looked good in them; Axel had to admit the kid had an eye for design. The cut of each outfit he came out with complimented his body type to a T and enhanced the youthful beauty he had and would have for years to come. Of course, just because Axel noted all this it definitely didn't mean he was _looking_, at least not in that way. No, he'd gotten that out of his system last night and early this morning, after Demyx had bathed, with an unpleasant cold shower to bring him back to his senses.

"What'd'ya think?" Inquired the subject of his current thoughts, bringing him back to real time. His eyes roamed up and down the boy again as Demyx displayed himself again, showing off how the clothes looked from all angles again.

A moment's pause, "Good, you clean up nicely." Noted Axel. In return Demyx smiled brightly and slipped back into the changing room, "Which reminds me… Reno says I need to get a suit." Lifting his head, he glanced around. Now was as good a time as any to look around. Sometimes Reno took him out to dinner so they could spend some quality time together, not just him of course, Rude came too. It was some sort of bonding thing that Reno absolutely insisted upon. Last time they went, both he and Reno had gotten awfully drunk and Axel woke up with his only outfit of good clothes tattered and dirty beyond the point of restoration. That went double for Reno's, which looked to have been torn off by a bear. Axel could only imagine that Rude had only gotten a little carried away when undressing his older brother.

A shudder ran through Axel's spine, thinking about those together was unpleasant. He really didn't need mental images of his brother doing _that_ in his head.

"Hey, Axel! Are you going to try on anything? It's no fun if you just stand around." Demyx complained to his right, catching Axel's attention again.

"Yeah, I'm going to be trying something on-"

"Oh! What do you need? What are you looking for? I can help!" Volunteered the teenager giddily, almost shaking with excitement at the prospect. Despite shying away a little, Axel told him he was looking for a suit and some comfortable pants. Telling Demyx his size was surprisingly an uncomfortable experience. When he said his size, which was rather hard to find a good fit for, Demyx had almost shouted in astonishment, "Holy crap! You're like a freakin' scarecrow! Tall and insanely skinny!" Demyx exaggerated making illustrations with his hands, "Come here, let me see." And before Axel could escape, Demyx had locked his arms around him, almost like a hug but a tad more awkward and ambiguous. Axel threw his arms up in surprise, trying not to have any more contact with the teenager than he already did. There was a few seconds, long seconds, of silence before Demyx let out a thoughtful hum, "You're really warm…" He murmured, sort of in a dreamy manner.

"Uh… Thanks for noticing?" Axel voiced in uncertainty, looking around and panicking at the strange looks he was receiving. Then he added, "I have a naturally high temperature, about 101.7... I guess you could say I'm hot-blooded." His comment elicited a smile from Demyx and a soft chuckle.

The realizing he'd been holding on too long, Demyx pulled back and grinned sheepishly, "That's pretty cool." He voiced before looking Axel up and down, "Um. You're not as boney as I expected…"

"Of course not. I'm not anorexic…" Axel grumbled quietly as he smoothed his ruffled clothes with both hands while subtly confirming the statement for his own sake, "I'm just… lean."

Demyx laughed a little and stepped away, "All right, let's go find you a suit, hot stuff." He beckoned with a wave and he headed off over to where he'd retrieved his own suit jacket and slacks.

"Hot stuff?" Repeated Axel, a grin tugging at his lips, and he followed Demyx with sudden interest.

"All right, show me what you'd normally get." Demyx commanded with superiority as they arrived in the sort of business style section of the store. With a shrug Axel sort of glanced around. He wasn't choosy about it, so he randomly picked out what he probably would buy. He'd only wear it once every month, if that. At his choice Demyx only snickered and gestured for him to go try it on.

"Don't laugh, got it memorized?" Muttered Axel handing over the clothes they'd already picked out and headed into the nearest dressing room. When he emerged he was wearing the suit, which he hated but he hated all suits. They were all so stuffy and uncomfortable; he imagined that this was similar to how a horse felt with a saddle on for the first time… Or at least how a corset might feel. To make things worse, Demyx didn't follow the rule and instantly burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Axel growled in disdain. With a quick glance in the mirror, his scowl increased. He just didn't look good in a suit, and it made him look an awful lot like his brother. Straightening his tie, Axel closed his eyes. He wanted out of this suit as much as a cat wanted out of water.

"Ah, I'm sorry, you just look so horrendous! I can't help but laugh." Apologized Demyx as he settled down and regained composure, "You obviously need some help figuring out the whole suit thing."

"Hey, I'm not stupid. Suits just don't like me." Objected Axel.

"Whatever." Demyx rolled his eyes and came up and stood in front of Axel. Taking the front mid-section of the jacket, he pulled it tight, "The cut and hemming for this jacket is all wrong for you. Its midline is too high on your body; it needs to be down here to tuck in around your waist." Demyx explained, running his free hand along Axel's torso making the older male shiver a little, "The buttons also stop too high, see how you've got the buttons done clear up to near your collarbone? Well it needs to stop halfway on your ribcage; you could pull off a little lower. I'm going to forbid you from getting a black and white suit. You look way too much like your brother with something like this on-"

"What are you? The fashion police?" Sneered Axel with a hint of malice, despite the fact he was pretty impressed with Demyx's natural eye for fashion.

"Cool it; I'm just trying to help you out. Now get out of those god awful clothes and I'll find you something that will look ten times better. I bet I can make you look like you're really something." Demyx cast him a sheepish grin.

"I already am something." Voiced Axel, his voice losing its malice and taking on a more fond tone.

"Yeah… I know you are, but why don't we let everyone else see it too?" Axel blushed a little and gave a little nod before he went back into the changing room and put on his normal clothes again.

"All right, so what do you suggest?"

"Over here. I'm not exactly sure on color just yet, but this fit should look a lot nicer on you." Demyx stated before taking Axel's hand and leading him away. That was really the only thing Axel noticed, the fact he was holding Demyx's hand, but it didn't last very long as they came upon the suit that Demyx had been eying, "Here's the jacket, we'll have to work on the rest in a minute." Demyx sifted through the sizes and pulled out a fairly normal looking black jacket; Axel really couldn't tell the difference between it and the one he'd just tried on. However, it wouldn't hurt to trust him, "Here hold these." Demyx handed over his clothes and started off in another direction, "As I said, we don't want black and white, but black and red will do fine." Demyx noted picking up a red satin shirt in Axel's size, "And for pants, they aren't as important but the black definitely needs to match the jacket so…" His voice faded as he searched through the black slacks before deciding on a pair, "All right, I think this should do, try these on, I'll be in the room next to you. I've got some stuff I need to try on too." And they switched clothes.

Back at the changing rooms, Axel was fairly distracted now. Almost every ten seconds his mind wandered to the stall next door. He vaguely began to wonder what Demyx was trying on, and more importantly what was beneath the clothing that he was putting on. The latter fact sort of made him groan in disappointment with himself, a college student hung over on a teenager and probably out of sympathy.

"Axel, hurry up in there." Demyx called from outside, having gotten changed and now waiting.

Buttoning the last button Axel emerged and straightened out the jacket. As he was getting dressed he hadn't noticed how he looked in the outfit, his mind obviously on how someone else looked. However, upon exiting, he was greeted with the reflection of himself in a second mirror, and Demyx standing beside it. His reflection surprised him, unlike the other suit this one looked extraordinarily nice on him and the smile Demyx gave him confirmed that.

"So, suits just don't like you? Funny." Demyx raised both arms, placing them behind his head. It was about this time Axel's mind actually registered what Demyx was wearing, which carried his eyes away from Demyx's smiling face. His shirt, which was white with a single heart-shaped shell on the chest, was skin tight and only covered his chest. Over that he wore a denim jacket, crafted to look like it had been worn a lot, and then a pair of pants to match. His stomach was completely exposed, and despite the fact Axel had seen it several times, it was all the more appealing when tight clothes accompanied it.

"You… Look good." Muttered Axel.

"You look pretty good too. I wouldn't mind being seen with you wearing that at a nice restaurant."

"I suppose I should thank you then. You've got quite the eye."

"For clothes or people?" But Demyx was gone before Axel could even figure out what it was that had been asked or suggested, back into the changing room.

* * *

I update this on what is surely a historic day. April 16, late morning, a gunman entered a Virginia Tech Institute and opened fire. After successfully killing 32 victims with his arsenal of handguns, he turned a barrel to himself and took his own life. This number of deaths caused by a single shooter is the highest the U.S. has ever witnessed.

Anyway… So… Hum… I didn't get nearly as much done as I wanted to in this chapter… In fact it was pretty pointless… Y'know, except for the beginning, which was important… Well next chapter, some more shopping, but some groceries are included (which should amuse me some).


	6. Up Dragon's Breath

****EDIT (1/28/2012): Typo editing complete, plus addition of some sentences here or there.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Up Dragon's Breath**

"This must be how a pack mule feels." Muttered Axel wearily, trudging along after Demyx. They'd been to several clothes stores and gotten a few things at each of them, four items max for every store. After so much driving around the city and the suburbs, Axel had somehow gotten it in his head that going to the mall would just be easier. That had been his downfall, it was ten times harder. Demyx had to stop at every single thrift shop and store in the two story building, even if it didn't have any clothes residing within. The boy had even managed to coax Axel into buying him some CDs and books. Well, of course, now that they'd been through over half the place their purchase count was exceedingly high. Now Axel was carrying about twenty bags, luckily not all large shopping ones; some were small like the ones for the CDs and most were relatively light. However, they seemed to be getting heavier and heavier by the minute and Demyx showed no signs of slowing down.

"Axel! Hurry up!" Demyx shouted from several feet ahead. He waved his arm and gestured to the next store, "I wanna go in here!"

A groan, "Aren't we done yet?"

"Come on," Demyx stepped back in front of Axel, placing both hands on his chest, "You're tough enough to carry a couple of bags, aren't you… hot stuff?" His last words were said shyly and he bowed his head as he spoke it, busying himself with straightening Axel's shirt.

For a moment Axel was silent, staring at the odd behavior. His heart melted, that or it sank in the soft mush that had already swallowed his pride, "Yeah," He breathed with a tiny sigh.

"Good, come on!" Instantly perked, Demyx romped back to the shop and disappeared inside.

A little less than happy, Axel followed in obediently. This store, unlike the others, contained only odd trinkets, things made out of stone or crystal and the like. Many of the objects were of wizards, faeries, and dragons, but there was a plethora of other mythological creatures and beings as well.

Demyx had found his way to a shelf with some colorful figurines resting upon it. Coming up behind him, Axel examined the creatures. They were fish of all kinds, hippocampi, and merfolk.

One of these in particular caught the teenager's keen eye: a tiny carp, the color of a polished seashell with a single bluish patch on its forehead. Both its eyes were a deep sapphire blue, its fins a paler color than its body. His fingers danced around all the carp, but lingered over that fish longer then the rest before delicately plucking it up off the shelf. It was brought close to his chest as he held caressed it with his fingertips, gently running a thumb along the neatly carved scales.

"Do you know how dragons are made?"

"Huh?" Axel pulled back, startled by the question. Demyx repeated the question again, slowly and carefully, "Dragons… Can't say I do."

"Some people say they come from carp." Demyx told him quietly, "That a dragon already existing breathes into a pond and if a koi can swim up the stream of breath it will turn into a dragon. That's why Asian dragons have the scales of a carp, you know? My mom told me that when I was sick once... Ya know, to sort of tell me to be strong so that I could grow up to be something great one day, like a koi to a dragon. Did your mom tell you stories like that when you were a kid?"

Axel hesitated, still gazing at the tiny fish, "I don't know… She might have, but the only stories I remember are from my brother. My mother died when I was four and half due to complications from surgery… Reno practically had to raise me, but I had a good life so I don't mind that I never got a chance to get to know her well." Well, it was usually true. The thought sometimes crossed his mind that he'd have liked to know her.

Demyx quickly put the fish back, "Sorry I asked." He muttered quickly before slipping away to look elsewhere.

"No worries, doesn't bother me." Axel commented turning rather awkwardly in pursuit. The musician said something else but it was too low to be audible and Axel let it slide. "So… You've never mentioned your mother before-"

Demyx cut him off sharply casting an icy look over his shoulder, "And I shouldn't have just now either! I told you I don't like talking about that."

"All right, all right!" Axel stepped back, raising his hands in surrender, "I won't mention it." For another moment, Demyx just glared then he gave a small shrug and turned to the shelves he stood next to. Picking up a strange clothe spider web adorned with feathers and beads, he twirled it a little. Axel frowned at the object, "Bad dreams?"

"Psh, no." Demyx scoffed. With a shake of his head, he set down the dream catcher, "I'm tired of this place, let's go." He voiced suddenly very sadly.

"Sure thing." Axel granted giving Demyx a soft nudge, "You hungry?"

"Yeah." Mumbled Demyx dejectedly.

"Good. You know, since we're here why don't we just get some food at the food court? It may have enough cholesterol and fat to kill me right on the spot but I'm sure you ate that stuff all the time." Axel offered. It was quite the gesture. Normally, Axel really did go home in the middle of shopping and cook himself something to eat. He wasn't really a health nut, he just really enjoyed cooking and it was revitalizing after half a day of shopping. Today, however, he really wanted Demyx to enjoy himself and his now foul mood had sort of had been partially his fault.

"I'd like that."

"Then let's get something to eat, you're sure to feel better afterwards. I think you've spent all the energy you had from breakfast."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Demyx smiled and took Axel's arm as they headed back to the food court. The smell wafted down the halls for a good ten shops, a mixture of hotdogs, fries, hamburgers, pizza, tacos, and Chinese food. It was almost enough to make Axel gag, but to someone like Demyx it must have smelled absolutely heavenly.

When they arrived, Demyx was grinning ear to ear, "Can I choose anything?"

Axel smiled back, those bright eyed grins seemed contagious, "Anything you want."

"Awesome!"

Adjusting the sacks, Axel struggled to reach his wallet and pulled out all the cash he had on him. He'd been using his card most of the day so it was still a fair amount, "Here I'll give you fifteen dollars. Go get whatever you want and meet me at that table." Axel gestured to a table next to a garden island with a large tree growing out of it, "Don't take too long, there are some strange people here. That means don't talk to anyone you don't know either."

"Yeah yeah. I know don't talk to strangers, don't wander off, blah, blah, blah. I've been to the mall before." Demyx said as he was handed the fifteen dollars and took off to find something that suited his taste. With a shake of his head, Axel went to search for something remotely edible. In the end, he had to settle for a questionable meat and cheese sandwich, one that was supposedly from a 'healthy' fast food restaurant. It was a lie of course; fast food just wasn't healthy no matter where you got it from, especially at a mall stationed one.

Setting the bags up against the island he took a seat and waited for Demyx to show up. It wasn't more than a minute before he did. A shudder ran through him upon seeing the meal Demyx had retrieved, but it had been expected. What he'd gotten was some fish sticks, fried of course, some French fries, also fried, and what appeared to be some soda, which he probably would have gotten fried if it were at all possible. Also on the tray were some sauces, probably made mostly out of pig fat or grease. Still, Axel had seen worse.

Demyx placed some money on the table, "Didn't use it all." He explained before starting to eat. After that, the meal continued in relative silence before they were interrupted by a bold group of teenagers, a group Axel was very familiar with.

"Hey Axel, how's it going?" Greeted Roxas bounding over to the table and sliding into a seat, "Getting that shopping done like you said you were?"

"Yeah." Axel confirmed uncomfortably, "I think we're just about done with the clothes. Now we just have to go by and pick up some groceries. What about you?"

"Just hangin' out." Roxas shrugged leaning on the table, shifting to sit sideways in his seat. He glanced over at Demyx for a moment as two of his gang sat down on either side of Demyx. Olette, a pale green-eyed brunette sat to his left, and Pence, a heavier boy, sat to his right, "Oh, hey Demyx these are my friends Pence, O-"

"I know, Pence, Olette, and Hayner." Demyx cut in. He didn't entirely seem pleased about the situation but maybe he was still sore over Roxas's comment the other day, "They're in some of my classes."

"Oh yeah," Roxas voiced in recollection, "Slipped my mind for a moment."

Turning his attention away from Roxas, Demyx met Olette with a friendly smile, "Oh! That's right! Olette, that dance that we're learning in class, I think I've got it down actually. Do you think I could be in the performance if I show our teacher I can do it?" Demyx asked excitedly.

Olette raised a slender shoulder and smiled some, "I guess, but you could really just wait and join in the next one."

"But I want to be in it." Whined Demyx, "I live for things like this."

"What performance is this?" Axel broke in with interest. Leaning forward in his seat, he scarcely noticed as Hayner sat down beside him.

"We're having a Spring Festival performance. There's going to be singing, dancing, and music all done by the classes from our school. It's going to be held in a week or two." Olette informed quite politely.

"It's actually pretty fun. Don't you remember when you used to go, Axel?" Asked Roxas.

Axel pondered a minute, "Oh yeah, I used to be in the dances." He confirmed, though he only really remembered it vaguely, "I don't remember the activities all that well… I usually went home to study after our cut was done."

"You should come. It would be pretty cool to have an Alumni come and join in some of the routines." Pence commented.

"Tch! Those things are for pansies." Hayner muttered, "I'm joining in the competitions! So is Roxas, ain't that right?"

"Yeah. They're holding some Struggle Matches and a triathlon sort of thing. There's going to be a lot of carnival games to play as well. So Hayner and I are going to hang out around the school grounds winning some prizes." Roxas looked at Pence, "Hey what were you going to be doing?"

Pence shrugged a little, "I'm just going to be watching the events. I'm not very good at struggling and my mom's cut back on my allowance."

"Do you guys know what day of the week it's going to be held on, I wouldn't mind dropping by." Axel commented.

"A Friday." Replied Demyx promptly before suddenly changing the subject, "We should probably head back soon. Don't we have to get some groceries on the way?"

"You're right, we should get moving. Sorry guys." Axel apologized to the others.

"Oh no, don't worry. We've got to get going too; we've got tickets to a movie that starts in a half hour." Roxas assured, "Hayner, Pence, Olette, go get in the car. I'll catch up with you guys in a second." Hayner nodded and they made their way to the front doors. Once they were out of earshot Roxas turned back to Axel and Demyx, "About yesterday. I shouldn't have talked about you like that. I'm really sorry Demyx."

"No problem." Demyx voiced lowly. Getting up and cleaning off hist tray, he set it on top of a nearby trashcan, Axel did the same, "Hey, hot stuff, need help carrying the bags back to the car?"

"God, yes." Axel let out in exasperation as he went to retrieve the bags. He held out one of the handful of sacks once he'd collected them all, "All of this is yours, you know?"

"I know, but you're such a softie I can't help but take advantage of it just a little." Chuckled Demyx taking the bags. "Okay, let's get going."

Roxas snagged Axel's collar and pulled him down, "Hot stuff?"

"Ah… Yeah." A blush crept onto his face and he looked after Demyx, "I should be going." He added before pulling away and running to catch up with Demyx. He glanced back only once and regretted that he had. The look Roxas gave him made his stomach turn, like he'd just betrayed him or something.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the grocery store, Demyx was in high spirits again and full of renewed energy. The teenager was practically dancing circles around the cart as they made their way to the back of the supermarket.

"Hey Axel, can we get pizza?" He asked excitedly as they passed by the frozen dinner aisle that certainly housed the boxed goods.

"No." Replied the redhead flatly.

"Oh," Demxy was only deterred an instant before he spotted the canned food aisle, "Can we get raviolis?"

"No."

"What about waffles?"

"No."

"Ungh. Why not?" Grumbled Demyx childishly, hanging his arms over the edge of the cart now as he walked. It looked similar to the way hunters strew their kills about the hood of their cars.

"Here's the thing. I don't buy crappy food from stores that I can make ten times better on my own. Now if you ask for something I can't make, then I might consider getting it for you." Axel told him as he began to gather some raw supplies, flour, salt, sugar, and the like.

Demyx pushed himself up from the cart and looked around, "How about… some chips?"

"No."

"You can make chips?" Demyx made a face at him that was both confused and appalled, Axel wasn't sure why.

"Not particularly well, but it's better than the poison they feed you here." Axel commented, "Find something else."

"How about popcorn?"

"We have dried corn at home I use for that."

"Um… Oreos."

"No cookies."

"Chilli?"

"No."

Demyx looked around, "Ha! Cereal!"

"Depends on what you want." Axel muttered, of course, he didn't stop what he was doing to even give Demyx the recognition he'd found something Axel couldn't make with his own two hands, "If it's some sugary children's crap then no."

"What about Cheerios?"

"If you want." Axel's voice began to drawl a little. His mind becoming numbed by the incessant questioning.

"I don't like Cheerios."

"Then don't ask." Axel growled glancing up to give Demyx a half-hearted glare.

"Hotpockets?"

"Hell, no."

"Bread?"

"No."

"Icecream?"

Axel stopped what he was doing and leaned on the cart. Sighing, he folded his arms a little, "I thought you were lactose intolerant."

"Oh, right… Oh wait! That ice-cream is made from soy milk so I could eat that."

Then he continued to push the cart along, "Do you want it?"

"Uh… Not really. I've got a figure to watch."

"Then don't ask for it." Axel thought a moment before adding, "Do you need something to do?" He asked leaning against the cart as he stopped before the packaged meat section of the store, "Because it seems to me that you get some sort of sick enjoyment from annoying me."

"Nope, just curious." Demyx shrugged, "Hey, then you can make raviolis?"

"Yes."

"That's pretty cool…" Demyx looked around for something else that he could ask about. Axel shook his head and picked out some lean cut steaks and put them in the cart. "Can we get some… Uh… Hm. Oh! Peanut butter."

Fed up, Axel waved his hand, "Go ahead." This time Demyx actually rushed off to retrieve the item. When he returned he carefully put it in the cart, "What do you want peanut butter for?"

"Dunno yet. Could go on a sandwich, could go in a cookie, I could just eat it out of the jar." Demyx shrugged, "Can we get some crackers?"

"What kind?" Axel had given up entirely on just saying 'no' now. If Demyx wanted something, damn it, he could have it if it would keep him quiet.

"Ritz."

"Go ahead." And Demyx was gone again. When he came back Axel was figuring what type of cheese they were nearly out of at home.

"How about macaroni and cheese?"

"Lactose intolerant, remember?" Axel picked up a block of American Chedder and then some Zola gouda and set them in the cart. For the most part, this was how their shopping went. Demyx would ask for something and most of the time Axel would tell him no, on occasion Demyx would win and get something else. It was only until they got to the front of the store where fresh cut meat was out on display at the deli that the routine suddenly shifted.

"Hey Axel… Can we get some of this?" Demyx asked, this time his tone had changed. His voice wasn't whiny or tainted with the evil sort of pleasure detected in his earlier questions. This caught Axel's attention and he turned to see what Demyx was looking at. The teenager was standing before the sushi section of the meats.

"Fish?"

"Yeah… Can we have fish and crab for dinner tonight?" Asked Demyx turning his eyes to Axel, "Please?" Axel shied away from the heartfelt request and glanced at what was being requested. He really couldn't say no to an appeal like that, so he gave a little nod and a genuine smile lit up on Demyx's face. "Thank you!" And the teenager flung his arms around him in a grateful hug. Axel jumped a little but smiled a faintly in return, giving Demyx a tender pat on the head.

"Do you want anything else?" He asked after ordering some of the salmon and king crab.

"No… Just this." Mumbled Demyx quietly, his voice muffled by Axel's shirt.

"All right. Let's go home then."

* * *

I was amused by this chapter, mostly because I get a little weird in asking for things when I go grocery shopping with my mom. Despite what it seems each scene had its importance. Should I let you guys in on the secret next chapter? Or, maybe I should keep you in the dark a little bit longer… We'll have to see what gets done in the next chapter.


	7. In My Arms

EDIT (1/28/2012): First round of editing complete for this chapter.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: In My Arms**

Axel gave a heavy sigh. It wasn't something he wanted to admit, but he'd fallen and he'd fallen hard. Earlier that evening, Demyx had insisted on helping him cook dinner and set the table. For a teenager, he'd been more than helpful, _almost_ exasperatingly so. However, the dinner itself had been nice, calm and filled with pleasant conversations, mostly stories from Axel about Luxord or Roxas. When the peaceful dinner had been done and eaten, they'd settled on watching a movie; they'd had a few hours until it was late enough to go to sleep but both had been too tired to do much else. It had been a romantic comedy, which is pretty sad considering it was two men watching the program… But, that's when it hit him; while watching the movie Axel finally noticed how much he enjoyed Demyx's company. He realized he didn't really care what he was doing; it just seemed a bit more fun and somehow less lonely when the teenager was around. He wasn't going as far to say he loved the boy, dear god no. All he was admitting was that when he left, he'd be torn…

Halfway through the show, the high schooler had drifted to sleep, falling over and settling down on Axel's lap. There he remained, making quiet noises as he dreamed with Axel lightly stroking his hair. It was now a little past midnight.

Behind him came the quiet click of the front door and he glanced over his right shoulder to gaze at his brother. Reno grinned bashfully, shrinking back a little, "Evenin' yo." He greeted giving a wave, almost cringing. Axel recognized the subtleties of Reno's behavior as nervousness, like he'd done something wrong. Reno closed the door hastily, "I heard this mornin' and I tried ta get back home, yo, but Rufus told me ta just stay. I really wanted to be here, ya know? I mean, it musta been hard-"

"Reno." Axel hissed quietly, shushing his older brother, "Quiet, he's sleeping."

Approaching the couch, Reno peered down at his lap and smiled, "Aw, sleepin' like a baby… Did he cry a lot? You cried a lot." Reno spoke quietly; he too reached down and petted the teenager's hair.

Axel frowned, confused by the statement, "About what?"

"His mom, I really tried ta come home, yo. Promise. It's just Rufus said it'd be better if I just left him alone…" Reno tried to excuse as he rested both hands on the back of the couch, "He does know him better than I do, so I thought I'd just get in my day's work and do as he said." He explained, "I tried callin' ta ask how he was but no one answered. Where were you?"

"We went out shopping today. Said he needed some clothes while he stayed, so we were out nearly all day…" Axel paused. His mind was toying with the words his brother had just spoken, trying to piece together some sort of answer to what Reno was talking about. However, unable to think so late in the day, he opted to just ask, "About his mother… What happened?"

"Dunno." Shruggin a little, Reno sat on the arm of the couch beside Demyx, "All Rufus said was that they pulled the plug on her this mornin'. Said that he called him up early and asked about what they should do with her 'cause she wasn't gettin' any better. My guess was she was in an accident or something; fell into a coma, yo. Pretty nasty stuff… poor little guy." Reno went quite a moment as he looked down on Demyx's sleeping face with sympathy, "He'll be all right though, you cried for about a week but everything turned out okay. Look at ya, got a job, goin' ta college- I'd say we just about got it made, we got all the family we need, just you and me, yo."

"And Rude." Added Axel as a gut reaction. He wasn't really sure what else to say. Even if it wasn't directly related to him, the news was still shocking enough to put him in a stupor. The boy sleeping on his lap, the same one that had been smiling just about all day had lost his mother that very morning. That call Axel had overheard had been more serious than he'd led himself to believe. All day, he'd ignorantly refused to see the truth of what he'd seen crumble before him.

"Aw, said ya'd take a likin' to him, yo." Beamed Reno proudly in response to Axel's comment on Rude. Then a heavy silence fell over them. Reno broke the silence, "So… Shoppin' huh? Surprised he'd go, with his mom dyin' this mornin' and all. Guess it had to be done though… I'm sure he didn't have anything to wear for the funeral, Rufus wouldn't have had anythin' to fit him. Hope you got somethin' nice too, yo. Gotta be respectful to the dead and all, even if we didn't know her… Sure she was a nice girl anyhow to have raised such a nice kid."

Axel frowned, his gaze set on Demyx's sleeping face, "I didn't know…" His voice betrayed him, barely audible and hoarse. Demyx wasn't fine; he'd just buried the pain under all the excitement of the day.

"Huh?"

"I didn't know…"

* * *

Head in his hands, Axel leaned heavily on the countertop. He'd not gotten a good night's rest; he'd barely slept at all with his mind plagued with unsettling thoughts. When morning came around, having carried Demyx up to bed, Axel crept out of the house to avoid having to speak with him. If he'd been caught, he wasn't sure if he'd have been able to look the teenager in the eyes. With the new information, Axel wasn't really sure how to talk to him or even act around him. He didn't want to make things worse, so he just wanted to get out before anything else happened.

Currently he was at work, an hour and a half early. No one was there, the place was still locked up from the day before and it was awfully lonely there. Still, if someone was there, he probably wouldn't have spoken to them anyway; it just would've been nice if there was someone around just be there.

How could Demyx have acted so happy the other day? Why would he have done that to himself? He should have gone to the hospital at least. Even if she wasn't conscious, her son should have been there to see her off. Then again, he had looked so… Broken down when he was on the phone and he had said that he 'couldn't bear to see her like that'.

What was he thinking? Axel didn't know anything about the situation, save the fact she was on life support. Surely, Demyx had cared for her and he just didn't want it to be any harder than it already was. Axel didn't even know how long she'd been out, or her exact condition. With so little to go off of, he couldn't criticize Demyx's actions. His own mother died when he was too young to remember, so he really couldn't be one to judge.

Riiiing

Axel's heart leapt into his throat. Snatching his cell phone out of his pocket, he checked the call ID. Instantly, relief swept over him. It was Roxas, not Demyx. Flipping open the phone he answered.

"Where are you, Axel?" Roxas yelled through the phone making Axel recoil a little, holding the phone away to protect his hearing. "I called your house and your brother told me you'd already left!" Roxas sounded worried, voice straining some. It was strange to think that even an hour's absence was cause for alarm to one of his closest friends.

Rubbing his face, Axel let out a heavy breath, "I decided to run off for a bit… I'm at work." Leaning heavily against the cold metal top, he felt an incredible need to see Roxas now, "Come around back and I'll let you in."

"I'll be there before you know it." Roxas promised and within ten minutes, there came a rap at the back door. Axel obediently went to it. Once it was opened, Roxas stepped inside and doubled over. He was panting hard, sweat running down his forehead. His clothes were thrown on it seemed because they were in slight disarray.

"Bike?"

"Nah, skateboard." Panted Roxas before straightening up and taking a deep breath. Running a hand back through his hair, he tried to compose himself, "All right, spill it. What's happened?"

"Let's go to the roof." Axel stated, snatching up a cooler from the freezer before they took the stairwell to the roof of the forlorn little restaurant. Taking a seat at the front of the building, they let their legs dangle over the edge and waited as the sun rose up past the distant hills. Side by side, with sea salt popsicles in hand from the cooler, Axel told Roxas about the day before, much like a sinner at a confessional.

"That's why I left so early this morning. I don't know if I can look at him right now." Taking a bite of his popsicle, Axel slouched over gazing solemnly over the city streets, "Roxas… I'm lost. I… I want to comfort him, but he didn't even tell me that anything was wrong… How can I help if I don't know what's going on?" He asked, resting his arms on his thighs and looking down at the concrete miserably.

Frowning, Roxas was quiet a moment, just watching Axel. Then he sighed, "You really want to do this right, don't you?" Roxas leaned over, tipping his head to the side to keep some eye contact with his friend.

"Yeah… I do." Turning his head, Axel brought a knee up and put his chin back in his hand, his elbow resting on his leg, "I guess its times like this you realize you really don't know where you're going and what you're doing, huh? When you've got no one with the right advice and no idea of your own."

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, I may not have the right advice from experience but I'm at least a level head to console in." Roxas voiced, shifting to look back at the city, "I mean, I'm no expert and really the only thing we've got in common is our age but... I think I know why he's doing the things he's doing… You ever watch Tarzan?"

Quirking a brow, Axel glanced over at Roxas, "Yeah?"

"Well in the first song there's this line 'Raise your head up, lift high the load. Take strength from those that need you. Build higher walls, build stronger beams, a new life is waiting but danger's no stranger here'." Roxas left it at that, letting the words sink in and Axel mull them over some.

Looking back at the ground, Axel furrowed his brow, thinking, "So… You're saying is he's trying to be strong for us so he can move on?"

"Well yeah. I mean, he's kind of like part of your family now. No one want to be a burden and the more he takes it on himself the less he has to worry you. And if you're not worrying about him then you can treat him like you always do. It makes it easier to move one… You could have easily talked to Reno about all this last night or even this morning, but you didn't. It's because you didn't want to be a burden and worry him. That's what friends are for, to provide support where you don't want to trouble your family."

Axel made a pouting face, "When did you get so much smarter than me?"

"I'm not smarter, you're just hot-tempered. You don't think straight when it comes to your emotions… You are in college." Roxas added to make a point that Axel was indeed smarter than he was.

"Only my second year…" Muttered Axel.

"Aw, being modest?" Both Roxas and Axel jumped, Axel almost tumbling off the side of the building at the voice of a newcomer. His head whipping around, Axel glared playfully at Luxord, "How's the party? Why wasn't I invited?" Laughed the blonde snatching a popsicle from the cooler before taking a seat next to the redhead.

As soon as he was settled Axel threw his arm around his neck, and pulled him down to give him a rough rub on the head, "Because you, my ludicrous companion, are in love with a man _twice _your age! What kind of advice comes from someone like that huh?"

"How long have you been listening in on us?" Roxas questioned leaning forward to peer around Axel at the now struggling college-goer.

"Ack, cut it out, uncle! UNCLE!" Yelped the eldest before prying himself free and falling flat on his back, "Ah! Whew. Well let's just say, I've been around long enough to know that Axel's got the hots for a high school student. Axel's got the hots." Giggled the foreigner giddily as he pulled himself up, "Let me tell ya. Younger lads, least teenagers anyways, need to know that you can comfort them, but they don't want you to show it. You've got to let them come on their own; they hate it when you're too open. Got to be subtle, got it?"

"What? You don't know what you're talking about. That's stupid." Roxas objected, "It doesn't even make sense."

"Oy, you're too young to understand, Roxy. I've got enough experience for the three of us put together; _you_ don't even have enough to sustain yourself." Luxord explained, rolling his eyes a little at Roxas. "Here's how you pull it off. First, make sure that if ever he needs you, he can get a hold of you. Cell number, work number, everything you can think of. Then when he calls up, always have something to offer. Tell him you've got some free time and you could take him out somewhere, doesn't matter where just some place where you can hang out. Never ask him if he needs to talk about something and never, I repeat NEVER, ask if something's wrong. If you're going to initiate the conversation, open up with something that's similar to the problem you suspect he's having. If he wants to talk, he'll spill his guts, if he doesn't wait it out."

"Yeah, if that's not suspicious." Roxas shook his head, scoffing at Luxord's pointers.

"Says the virgin with no experience in matters of the heart." Mocked Luxord, sticking out his tongue he made a face. When Axel elbowed him, he huffed and pretended he hadn't done anything, "All right then, what was you're advice again? Oh yeah, you had a song clip you shared. I'm sure it was very helpful."

"What's sad is that you both actually have relatively the same view…" Axel murmured.

"What? No way!" Came the rejection in unison, "Hey! Stop copying me!" The two growled at the same time, glowering at each other.

"Think about it. You both suggest that I don't talk to him about it directly because he doesn't want to seem weak, so really it is the same." Stated Axel leaning back on his hand. He smiled happily, "I'm glad I have two such great friends. Oh! How's the thing with the professor going."

"Not so well." Muttered Luxord sheepishly, "I get so nervous when I think to ask him out… Ah, I'm a failure." Wilting Luxord kicked the empty air before him, sucking dejectedly on the sea salt popsicle.

"Hahaha! What's the matter _Dr. Love_? Don't have the _experience_ to snag your man?" Teased Roxas, grinning devilishly.

"Aw, that's mean, Rox. Luxord's really bummed about this." Axel scolded lightly. Then he sat up again and patted Luxord on the back, "Don't worry, you'll get him. I know you will."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're absolutely charming." Axel assured.

"Yeah… Persistent too." Added Roxas.

"Either one of you want to keep me company tonight?" Suggested Luxord hopefully.

"No." Both Roxas and Axel rejected, shaking their heads.

Axel explained further, "I've got to be at home with Demyx."

"Yeah, and I have… A book report." Roxas paused glancing around, "Due tomorrow, and school to sleep for."

"Aw." Pouting Luxord dropped back and stared up at the sky, "Seriously, good luck with Demyx though. He's pretty cute, if I didn't have my eyes set on our teacher, I'd totally have a go at him… But alas! My heart's been taken hostage by our military mentor, our terribly handsome and strong military mentor."

"Uh huh…" Axel laughed nervously, "That's pretty creepy still. Keep that kind of shit to yourself from now on, all right?"

"You get to talk about your boy fantasy! I want to talk about mine!" Whined Luxord rolling onto his side. "It's really only fa-"

Riiiing

The three fell silent, staring at Axel's waist where his phone hummed its little tune. Axel looked to Roxas, then to Luxord, then back at his phone. It continued to ring.

"You going to answer that?" Asked Luxord.

"Maybe." There was a long pause. Then suddenly Luxord lurched forward and snatched the device off Axel and checked the call ID.

"Bollocks! We're late! On top of the building we work in and we're _late_!" Exclaimed the blonde, scrambling to his feet and rushing down the stairwell. Axel sat for a moment then looked at his watch. Time sure did go by fast when you were talking about something important. His hour and a half of free time had ended about fifteen minutes ago.

"Time flies." He hummed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better. I haven't eaten. I'll have the number three combo, make it special and I'll give you a generous tip to buy something nice for Demyx." Roxas grinned, getting to his feet.

"You will, huh? Then I guess I'll make it _extra_ special." Agreed Axel also getting to his feet.

* * *

I need to make some sort of outline for chapters before I write them… This one… I seriously believe this was just so I could play with all three of the friends at the same time. I love this trio, they're fantastic. I will get back on track eventually; at least I got something important done.

I'm pretty glad I got a little more of Reno in there. He was feeling left out. Depending on what happens next chapter, he'll make another appearance, and hopefully Rude will come in with him.


	8. Out of my Mind

EDIT (1/28/2012): Halfway done doing minor edits on this story. When I get done I'll hopefully finish writing it.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Out of my Mind**

Work had comforted Axel. It usually did, cooking had that soothing affect on him. So by the time work was through, his nerves had been calmed completely. Roxas had stayed by for a few hours talking with him; the topic had wandered away from Demyx and to the upcoming events at school and then to some cool new movie or video game that was coming out. Once Roxas had gone, Luxord began to chatter away about class, of course throwing in that they had by far the finest teacher this world had ever known. Luxord was prone to talking about the course due to his affection for their professor, therefore he also had to suck every ounce of knowledge Axel gained through studying in their conversations. That way, when they sat in the front row for lectures Luxord could dazzle them with brilliance and ambition. It really was fun to watch him sweat over getting everything perfect to impress someone who didn't realize he existed beyond the classroom. Enough of that though, Axel had arrived home at last.

Standing just a few feet from the front door, he was reminded of the reason he'd left for work early. From within the house came the faint sounds of music playing; he was not sure yet if Demyx was creating it or if it was a radio. This was the first time he'd arrived home on Reno's day off with Demyx here, that's why he picked up on the music so quickly. It was a bit unnerving. Usually, Axel came home to Reno watching a movie curled up on Rude's lap, since the pair had long since memorized Axel's schedule to avoid… Awkward meetings.

Axel recognized this song, it had been very popular a while back and he'd heard it many times on the radio. If he remembered correctly the song was 'Move Along' by The All-American Rejects. Stepping closer to the door, he confirmed that the song wasn't being sung by its original artist. Demyx's distinct voice and the solo guitar was proof of that. It wasn't bad, considering a major part of the song was the backbeat played by the drums, which were absent in Demyx's acoustic version.

Inches from the door, he paused and glanced back over his shoulder. The weather was to take a turn for the worse later tonight, so he'd heard. From how the sky looked, it didn't appear to be anything ominous. Across the heavens, light grey clouds were huddling together perhaps plotting against Axel; Axel hated the water and rain was always so cold there. In the light of the sun, which was lazily passing behind the clouds like a shepherd leading a mass of puffy sheep, the clouds were almost beautiful and uplifting, almost. If Axel didn't know any better, he'd have smiled at them and stared for a while. So instead, he scowled angrily at them in warning and retreated to the confines of his abode to escape any retaliation from the devious nimbus.

Upon entering, he was greeted with the sigh of Demyx and Reno. His brother was sitting back on the couch, enjoying himself thoroughly, while Demyx stood before him, guitar in hand, singing. Axel was frozen in a trance in the open doorway, a flood of emotions sweeping his ability to react away.

For a moment, he was stunned by Demyx's allure, his effortlessly angelic voice, the feeling under the tones he breathed. The light that filtered in from the blinds lit up the room around him, giving him that unreal beauty again. As Axel listened, however, he felt as though a lead ball had been dropped in his stomach. The dread of speaking with him was becoming an overwhelming terror. Thankfully, he'd yet to be noticed by the blonde deity.

"_So a day when you've lost yourself completely,_

_Could be a night when your life ends._

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving,_

_All the pain held in your-_

_Hands are shakin' cold, your hands are mine to hold!_

_Speak to me!"_

Axel snapped out of his trance. Turning, he quickly and silently closed the door, hoping that Demyx wouldn't look up from his guitar to see him. He was lucky; Demyx kept on playing, loud enough to overwrite the sound of the door clicking shut.

"_When all you gotta keep is strong move along, move along,_

_Like I know you do!_

_And even when your hope is gone move along, move along,_

_Just to make it through!_

_Move Along!_

_When everything is wrong, we move along!_"

Just before he reached the kitchen, the music stopped. Axel's stomach lurched and he glanced over to look at Demyx. Hand over the strings to halt the sound, Demyx smiled brightly at him, "Axel! Welcome home!" He greeted as soon as he'd caught Axel's gaze. On the couch Reno leaned back and waved a hand, mimicking Demyx's greeting.

"Um… Hey." Axel turned his eyes away guiltily and he quickly slunk into the kitchen to avoid them, but Demyx was in before Axel could catch another breath. Busying himself with a glass of water, he kept his back turned to Demyx. He found he couldn't look Demyx in the eye knowing about what had happened.

"Axel, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Demyx timidly touched Axel's arm and he paused in his actions. "Axel? Why'd you leave so early this morning? I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

Peering at him through the corner of his eyes Axel lowered his head, "Sorry… I… There was something I had to do." His voice betrayed him, telling the truth as his lips moved to form lies.

"Oh…" Demyx stepped away from him, turning his gaze down, "They told you… About what happened I mean, yesterday morning." His brows knitted together, almost in a confused and hurt way. Folding his arms, Demyx became visibly uncomfortable, "I get it… Now that something bad has happened to me, suddenly there's something wrong with me. Is that it?" His beautiful blue eyes, glimmering with tear, flashed up to meet Axel's in a solemn glare, "Somehow I'm not the same person I was the day before because something in my life changed."

Defensively Axel turned and back up against the sink, "That's not how it is-" Axel objected feeling his throat tighten, "I just… I'm sorry. I didn't want to-"

"What? You didn't want to upset me? Didn't want to make it worse?" The hurt turned to anger in an instant, taking the offense, "Well, guess what! I don't need your damn pity! There's nothing wrong with me! Just because I'm hurting doesn't mean anything's changed! Saying you're sorry isn't going to help me, my mother's still going to be dead no matter how much you say it!" He yelled.

"Demyx! Stop that, I didn't mean it like that! I just didn't know what to say anymore-" Axel was trying desperately to defend himself and get the situation under control. However, it was clear that Demyx wasn't going to accept his sincere apologies.

"You weren't supposed to say anything…" Demyx spat out bitterly looking over his should at the stairs before looking back at him, "You're… You're just a stupid kid! You don't understand anything at all! You're older than me and you're still just a stupid kid who can't do anything right-"

"Hey! I lost my mother too-" Axel snapped back, his blood was beginning to boil.

"Don't even give me that! You didn't even know who she was!" Snarled Demyx fiercely, striking a chord in Axel's heart replacing his sympathy for fury, "I can still remember my mother, I remember her voice, her smell- I remember everything about her! You can't understand what it's like; you'll never know how it feels because you lost your parents when you'd never remember their faces if not for photographs… I'll remember mine forever, I'll remember the last time I saw them, the last words we spoke, all the plans we'd made together, our final fights… Everything suddenly becomes so important when they're gone, and you'll never know how it feels!"

Axel was furious, his temper bubbling over into a rage as he yelled back, "Maybe that's a god damn good thing too! You're one fucked up little brat! See a psychiatrist; you need some therapy, you little shit! Maybe they'll drug you up real nice and level out your twisted personality!"

"You're such an asshole! I hate you; I hope you die and rot in hell, you bastard!" Demyx gave Axel a swift kick before dashing out of the room and up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut. Axel would have been on his heels had his brother not caught him from behind in the front room and yanked him off his feet.

Axel gave a mighty struggle, kicking his legs and trying to elbow Reno to pry his older brother off him. When it didn't work he simply called after Demyx, still enraged, "Fine! Lock yourself up in you room! Don't ever come out either; starve to death you little rat!" Growling, Axel gave another fight, but gave up quickly, his energy draining away, "You stupid kid!" He piped up weakly, then his head dropped and he was set on his feet, "At least you knew who your parents were…"

Reno released him and Axel slumped to the floor at the other's feet, "Hey, bro. You all right, yo?" Asked Reno, placing a hand on Axel's head and stroking his hair.

"I'm fine." Grumbled Axel wiping at his eyes, they were burning with tears, "Stupid kid… I just didn't want to do anything dumb…" He mumbled. Beside him, he could feel Reno crouch down and then wrap an arm around him, "Guess I kinda screwed up that, huh?"

"Yeah, screwed up pretty bad too, yo." Reno sighed and pulled Axel in close, forcing Axel to rest his head on his chest while Reno continued to stroke him, "Everythin' will be all right though. You'll work everythin' out, I'm sure." Assured his brother.

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

Beyond the window of his bedroom, the thunder rumbled in disdain. The pitter patter of rain beat on the glass, a constant reminder of his troubles. Because of the heavy storm, it was darker out at night than normal. The stars and moon had been swallowed up before they'd gotten a chance to shine and many of the lights from the streets and houses were drown out by the offending droplets and mist rising from the earth.

It was 3 AM. Really, he would have loved to have been asleep, but the fight earlier had been replaying over and over in the back of his mind. The cold, dreariness of the rainstorm wasn't helping his troubled mind. Another flash of lightning was followed by a crack and made him jump slightly. He never got used to the lightning or its voice; it was something that would always make him shudder. If not for the tempest raging outside, Axel might have been able to stifle the guilt and made some sort of attempt at sleeping.

Leaning back against the headboard, Axel tipped his head back and sighed. There was a faint grumble from something being moved outside, something like a tarp, but he ignored it. The wind that whooshed around the house was likely to tear something away somewhere. Then there was another faint sound, this time it caught his attention: the sound of splashing. He wasn't sure why he'd paid it any mind; it was raining after all. There just seemed to be a quality about it that made it stand out.

With a growl, he pulled himself from the warmth of his bed and went to his window to peer outside. It was pitch black, but lightning would crash soon enough and light the land as clear as daylight. As he waited the splashing continued; it seemed like forever until the lightning came. Within the split second he'd identified the source of the sound, Demyx sat at the edge of the pool miserably kicking his legs in the water.

A bittersweet smile touched his lips and he made his way out of the room. He paused outside Demyx's door. It stood wide open, a large pile of heavy things lying beside it. When Axel had tried to speak with him earlier, Demyx had only told him weakly to go away and when offered food he replied that he wasn't hungry, or he repeated Axel's words to him; that one had made Axel retire to his room and bury his troubles in the comfort and sanctity of his warm bed. From the looks of it, Demyx had not only locked the door, but barricaded it as well.

Slipping down stairs, he quickly found his way to the back door and stepped outside, snagging a flashlight along the way. The night air was bitter cold with a crisp smell to it. For a moment, he paused in the safety of the second floor projection that shielded the patio. Then he crept out into the rain to find his way to the now open pool.

It seemed shortly after Axel had seen him, Demyx opted to just get in, maybe swim, because he wasn't at the poolside anymore. Flicking on the flashlight, he searched the pool. It took no more than ten seconds to spot him out in the water.

"Hey, get the light out of my eyes." Demyx objected quickly throwing an arm up to shield his eyes, sinking a bit in the water as he did so.

"Sorry." Turning off the light, Axel rounded the pool to be nearer to the young musician, "Hey, it's dangerous to be swimming out in a thunderstorm like this." He called, his voice raised to overcome the sound of the rain and wind, "If lightning hits around here, you'll be killed."

A splash sounded in front of him, followed by a soft gasp, "What do you care?" Came Demyx's bitter reply as he pulled himself out of the water and sat up on the edge again. He was only wearing his boxers, his other clothes having been discarded elsewhere.

Axel crouched down; he himself was already soaked by the freezing rain. In his action, he brushed up against Demyx, "Come inside, you're frozen to the bone."

"Am not." Demyx muttered bitterly as he jerked away from Axel's touch. His eyes were fixed on the water in front of him, refusing to give Axel even the slightest of glances.

"I can feel you shaking next to me." Demyx stay silent, so Axel continued, "We'll talk…"

"I like the rain; you'll have to talk out here…" Informed the teenager stubbornly.

"But, i-its freezing!" Objected Axel, cursing that the cold was already making him stutter while Demyx's voice remained steady, "I'm n-no good with this k-k-kind of weather, I'll get sick, Demyx… Naturally high body temperature, remember? I g-get cold fast." He cursed inside some more, he sounded like an idiot, stumbling over his words like that. Wrapping his arms around himself, he tried to close in whatever body heat he still had left. It didn't seem to work. The rain that pelted against his bare skin and soaked his clothes was effectively sucking the warmth right out of his body and causing his skin to sting more and more with every drop.

"Better talk fast then."

"D-d-damn it." Axel bowed his head, allowing the rain to drip off his hair instead of down into his eyes, "F-fine. I'm s-s-s-sorry." He paused, angry that it was so hard to get out the last word. Shifting, he sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest instead of dangling them in the water, "Sometimes I say stuff I don't r-really mean. I… I really do l-like you, and I d-don't want you to get hurt, g-got it memorized?"

For a moment, there was silence. Demyx seemed to be thinking about his answer. He might have glanced up before replying but Axel couldn't see, "I'm sorry too… For kickin' ya and saying all that mean stuff… I just," Demyx paused as a lightning snaked its way across the sky with a violent rumble following after it, "I just wanted everything to be normal." Demyx leaned against him. Axel really wished he hadn't; if it were possible Demyx was colder than the rain and the night air put together, "I know you were just trying to help… Forgive me?"

"S-s-s-s-s- D-damn it! Yes! I-I forgive you." His teeth were chattering so hard, Axel could barely speak, it was a wonder he got out as much as he did. A few minutes exposed to the icy rain and even more chilled by the unrelenting wind was brutal punishment for someone who hated any temperature under 70 degrees. Unfurling his right arm, he put it around Demyx's shoulder and gave him something of a hug. Head turned; he rested his forehead against Demyx, "C-can we go in n-now?"

"Oh- Of course, I'll- I'll get you some towels!" Demyx leapt up and darted into the house. Shivering, Axel slowly followed after him stiffly. Back inside the house, he paused in the kitchen, his clothes sopping wet. Not wanting to track in any more water than he had to, he stripped off the tank top he'd been wearing. Then he waited for Demyx to return with a towel, "Here!" Demyx slid back into the kitchen, holding about five towels. A little excessive but Axel would use them all.

Taking the first one he stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and tied it around his bare waist. The rest, he draped around himself before retreating to his room, closely followed by Demyx. Getting back into bed, Axel hummed with approval. He could still feel the heat from when he'd occupied it earlier.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have made you stay out there so long. Are you going to be all right? Should I get Reno?"

"No." Mumbled Axel, his voice muffled by the sheets and pillow. Turning his head he peered at Demyx with one eye, "You're shaking too. You should get changed into something dry," He stated quietly.

In the darkness, he could see Demyx hesitate before turning and leaving the room. When he returned, he just stood outside the door, peeking in around the corner. For a long moment Axel wondered why he didn't come back in, but his mind eventually caught up with him and he laughed turning his face back to his warm pillow.

"I wasn't implying I wanted you gone." He spoke up; again turning his head so his voice was audible, "Come back in." Demyx smiled, gratefully returning to his bedside, "Don't just stand there; come here." Raising his hand, Axel opened up a cubby in the tangle that was his bedspread. Unsettled, Demyx made a face, an unhappy one.

"That's weird." Demyx voiced discontentedly rubbing his arm nervously.

"We'll get warmer faster if we share body heat…" Axel offered his arm still raised, "Hurry up, the warmth is escaping."

Looking away Demyx shifted anxiously, "I don't think I should… Two guys in a bed together…"

"So what? No one's going to know but you and me. Want in or not?" He started to close up the gap he'd created and instantly Demyx lurched forward and crawled into the space beside him. From the happy sigh, it seemed Demyx was pleased with his choice.

"It's warm," He hummed merrily. Rolling onto his side, Demyx faced Axel and gave him a suspicious look suddenly, "You're not going to try anything… Funny, are you?"

Axel laughed, "I see someone already gave you 'the talk' before you came, huh?" Smiling Axel nuzzled his pillow, "Nah, I'm not going to do anything to you… You're too sweet a kid." Axel paused and frowned, "Hey, I… I really am sorry. Especially for saying you were twisted and all that. I know it's got to be pretty hard, so forget I ever said any of that… I didn't mean a single word I said."

"I know… We were just angry." Demyx let out a heavy breath, "Sometimes… I know I act strangely, and I know that it worries a lot of people… But, try to understand. My father died just four years ago and I deal with these things my way… I don't like crying, or leaning on someone else's shoulder. That kind of thing… It doesn't help me and it's harder on everyone that way… So, it's not like I don't care that she's gone, I just want to move on and forget about it."

"I understand… Not literally," He added quickly, "but the concept, because… You know… I've never lost anyone, but I know it'd be pretty awful to lose my brother." The conversation was awkward, even more so from Axel's lack of experience with this sort of thing. He really wished it would be over.

"I like him… Your brother… He's nice, but he really needs to stop worrying so much." Demyx commented, "He was stressing me out all day…" Demyx let out an aggravated grumble, "Always askin' me if I was all right and if I needed anything."

"He had good intentions though."

"I know… Everyone always does." They fell silent again. It took a few minutes, but Demyx finally broke the silence again, "I was wondering… Well, more like hoping, that maybe… You'd come with me to the funeral. I know you didn't know her, but the only person I'll know who's going is Rufus… And I know him just as much as I know you and Reno."

"If you want me there… Sure, I'll go."

"Thanks, Axel…"

* * *

This chapter didn't come out how I wanted it to; in fact it makes me really angry. However, I tried fixing it and couldn't get it any better. I spent so much time trying to fix it, the other half of what was going to be in this chapter has to take up an entirely new chapter. After next chapter, things should start to look up for our protagonists.

Next chapter is focusing on the funeral.


	9. At Death's Calling

EDIT (1/29/2012): Minor editing complete.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: At Death's Calling**

The days preceding the interment passed relatively slowly for Axel, though the opposite probably could have been said of Demyx. After their argument, and closely followed make-up, tensions between them had become minimal and the odd household got along quite merrily. Demyx had decided to go to school, even though the principle had advised against it, and so things remained quite the same as they had before. In the morning, Demyx would eat a quiet breakfast, at which Reno was now becoming a frequent guest, and then Axel would drive him to school. When Demyx'd get home he worked on something or another like always, but now when it involved a text book, he often joined Axel in the kitchen. After that was done they either ate dinner or watched a movie, depending on the time their work was completed.

However, as of late, it seemed increasingly common for Demyx to turn on a radio and pump up the volume. Despite the fact Axel was annoyed beyond all sane comprehension, he allowed it. After all, this was a difficult time for Demyx and he really didn't have the right to tell Demyx to turn that racket off no matter how much it disrupted his studies. Besides that, the music would tone down after about ten minutes and Axel's suffering would come to an end.

The All-American Rejects was currently the background hum that accompanied Axel today in his studies; it was Wednesday night, 7:30, and presumably the funeral was tomorrow. Axel was not looking forward to the trip, four hours in a hotrod with two 'kids' and he'd have to find someone to get notes from, which was always a bitch. People hated giving him their notes, as if he'd keep something with their crappy handwriting and smudges of some unknown substance. Still, Demyx had asked him if he'd come and when that boy even so much as glanced his way, his resolve melted. For a teenager, he and his 'glowing aura' (AKA: his ability to look ten times better when playing off lighting) were pretty persuasive.

Head in his hand, Axel sighed and stared at the pen in his hand. A cap-less pen…

Click… Click click… Clickity-click-click click…

He lost interest. Resting the retracted pen tip on the counter, he looked up at the clock. His body was restless; he'd been sitting in a classroom for approximately four hours… The time it would take to get to the coast tomorrow; a stomach turning thought. His mind was edgy too, his intellect and patience had strained to the nearly the breaking point. Altogether, he just wanted to sit back in a warm patch of sun and go to sleep, but his star was nearly set by now and he had this studying to do. From the looks of it, that reading wasn't going to get done though.

Desperate for some sort of escape, he looked around the kitchen. He wasn't hungry; they'd just eaten. Still, his jade eyes lingered on the gas stove. Then they roamed over the countertop, the sink, the chairs, the cupboard, the pantry… The pantry, it was slightly ajar. Leaning heavily forward, he let his body slump forward and collapse as he gazed into the dark room; he barely noticed the tiny clack of his pen falling.

"Huh… Stay-Puft… Marshmallows… Mm, mallows." He purred into the sleeve of his shirt, half his face hidden behind his fallen arm. Shifting, he reached one hand into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He flicked it on a few times, watching the fire dance at his finger tips. The device let out a pleasant sifting sound and his eyes again wandered past the flame and to the stove.

Within minutes, he found himself at the edge of the household appliance marshmallows on a stick over the open flame. Roasting marshmallows was pretty much the only reason he insisted on a gas stove, also the open flame. He always wanted the mallows when it was cold out, which wasn't his thing, so the roasting was something that needed to proceed within the confines of the house.

From where he sat on his stool, slouched over the counter, he could peer in on Demyx. The boy was still doing homework, which sucked. Axel was going crazy from working his mind; right about now he would have killed to just sit in there next to the teenager and watch TV like a brainless zombie. Of course, it wasn't worth doing if Demyx wasn't there. That's how it had become now; things just weren't worth the effort or time without Demyx there to make the act bearable and/or justifiable. More and more, Axel was getting lonely without having someone by his side, night and day.

"Maybe it's a phase…" Hummed Axel looking back at his marshmallow. He blew out the flames on the sweet and ate it. For a moment he couldn't speak, his mouth burning from the molten substance that filled it, but he finally added, "Maybe I'm just really, really tired and bored… 'Cause I'm talking to myself… Some more."

Twenty minutes and who knows how many burnt marshmallows later, there finally came a voice from the front room, "Axel, you're burning it!" Axel looked up from his charred treat and at the couch. Leaning back, almost draped over the couch, Demyx peeked into the kitchen at him. He had a finger pointed at the said marshmallow. With a shrug, Axel shook the flames off the sugar puff and ate it without a second thought.

Back arched, Demyx stretched over the back of the couch, arms reaching out for the ground. He let out soft growls as he struggled to flip over the back, his shirt rolling up to expose his taught stomach. Interested, Axel abandoned his next snow white victim and tilted his head at the scene, eyes scanning over the boy. It took a moment, but Demyx succeeded in the end, landing on all fours behind the couch before standing up and joining Axel next to the stove.

"Here let me show you how it's done." Before Axel could oblige him, Demyx stole his stick away and skewered a marshmallow to hold over the open fire, "We're gonna have to get up early tomorrow. I guess it's customary for the closest family to meet with the guys hosting the procession." Demyx shrugged, "That's what we did last time anyway... Of course… I'm not sure if my mother's parents are actually dead yet. If they aren't, they'd definitely get first dibs. Do brothers and sisters go before wife and kids?"

"Depends on the case." Axel voiced hesitantly, he didn't know. It wasn't his idea to even talk about this sort of thing. This wasn't really anything he though about.

"I bet I win over them." Stated Demyx, he turned the marshmallow not allowing it to get too brown on the edges, "I'd never met any of my relatives from my mother's side, not until just a few weeks ago anyway. I didn't even know I had an uncle." Demyx grinned and added with a chuckle, "Rufus… That's dog's name." There was silence for a moment and Demyx chanced a shy glance at Axel but quickly looked away when he found Axel staring back, "Um… So… Besides your brother, do you have any relatives?"

"Well… I think I have an aunt somewhere." Axel tipped his head back in thought. They'd never had anything like a family reunion, not with their parents being dead most his life, "Huh… I guess not." Looking down Axel gave his mind another moment, "Oh! There's Rude." Demyx gave him a blank stare, "I mentioned him when you first got here?" Axel commented questionably. Still no recognition, "Well, you'll meet him soon enough. Reno doesn't go anywhere without him so Rude'll most likely be tagging along to the funeral…." Axel decided to change the subject to something a little less awkward, "We're getting a pair of hotel rooms and staying the night, but if you want to go to school we can leave early and get you there before the first bell."

"NO! I mean, no… The coast is really beautiful this time of year… Maybe we could just walk around or go to the beach or something." Slouching a little Demyx shyly kept a watch on the marshmallow, Axel would have eaten about five in the time it took him to roast just the one.

Compelled to say something, to try and cheer him up Axel offered a weak smile, "Yeah I'd like that." He assured. Demyx had been away from his home for weeks, the shock alone had to be rough but the prospect of never going back was hard too. It might do him some good to be back on the coast where he grew up. Besides, it was hot there, nice and sunny. Axel could use a little vacation away from all the damned studying and work. Thinking back, it had been a long time since he'd broken out of his routine. Week in and week out, he cooked, cleaned, went to school, worked, and slept. He never did anything anymore; even going to the movies was a far off thing for him. He and Roxas used to go every week, but a year back they stopped going out so much and opted to just sitting back and talking wherever.

Demyx smiled coyly at him and pulled the marshmallow from the fire. Tenderly plucking it off the shaft, he held it out for Axel to observe it, "See how it's golden brown all around? And not a lot stuck to the stick? That's how you know it's perfect." Demyx explained before setting aside the stick and tore the marshmallow in half, the inside was consistently liquid, "Here, you have this half." He offered.

Axel just stared, jaw slack with his eyes fixed on the treat held gingerly in Demyx's hand. Awful, terrible thoughts were running through his exhausted mind. One of the most persistent ones being to lean down and not only take the marshmallow in his mouth but those slender fingers as well. That would be sure to earn him a strange look. Tearing his gaze from Demyx's hand, he glanced up to catch Demyx licking his half of the sticky liquid mallow, a string of it running from his tongue to his fingers. He'd somehow captured the light in such a strange way, it looked as if he were doing something very secretive, and in Axel's now warped mind very dirty… And very enticing.

On his cheeks, Axel could feel a blush beginning to burn, "Uh…" He tried to say something but it only came out as a brain-dead hum. From Demyx's confused expression, Axel imagined he must have had a strange look on his face, perhaps one of a ravenous wolf.

"Axel?"

"Oh!" With a shake of his head, he banished the dirty thoughts retrieving his mind from the gutter and cleaning it off for good measure, "Sorry, I was… Distracted." Quickly taking and eating the half of the offering, he averted his gaze, "We're leaving early tomorrow, so you better get to sleep soon, got it memorized? Also, get a bag and pack up an extra pair of clothes."

"Sure thing." Demyx stepped back, starting to head for the stairs. He paused though, "Hey Axel? I really appreciate you and your family coming… I know it's something people don't really want to have to deal with. People dyin' really kind of sucks." Offering a sad smile, Demyx rushed up to his room and locked himself away for the night, leaving Axel with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He'd hoped to spend more time with him today, but tomorrow's trip was going to be long and hard; Demyx would need the rest.

* * *

_The sand on the beach was hot under his feet; the black beads had trapped in the heat of the sun from the day. In the sky, the blazing morning star was low, creating a warm glow that painted the clouds crimson and orange. There was a heavy smell of salt in the air mixed with kelp and evergreens that rotted on the shore; the mixture was rank. He was looking for someone though, so he shoved back his distaste for the smell. So far, he'd met no one along the entire coast. It was getting late, so many must have gone home. Footprints in the sand were evidence enough they'd been there at one point in time._

_Stopping in his tracks, his green eyes scanned over the dimming proximity. Still nothing, only the lonely cold breeze from the sea. Then his eyes captured a glimmer of light among the black rocks just off shore._

"_Demyx?" His voice was foreign in the night and caught even himself off guard with it. The teenage didn't look to him but instead, strummed his guitar and began to play a tune. With a sigh of relief, Axel started towards the jagged boulders. In the darkness, they appeared to be tiny castles looking over the stretches of water before them, "I've been looking for you." For how long he wasn't sure, but it had seemed like forever, "It's la-"_

_Demyx stood suddenly, removing the strap from his chest to hold his instrument from his body. The melody of the song still played crystal clear, the sound of the strings being struck reverberated off the incoming waves. Then, as if in slow motion, the guitar slipped from his fingers. It struck the rocks with a burst of sound before being swallowed by the current. Seconds later, it reemerged; crashing against the stone's jagged edge._

_The ground below began to shake, the music in the background rising in intensity. Axel looked to the musician in worry, "Demyx come back here, it's danger-" His words cut off, the fear gripping his larynx._

_Hand raised, Demyx pointed out into the distance where the ominous structure loomed, the very one that had taken Axel's voice. An ocean wave, towering taller than any building or tree was barreling towards the shoreline, ripping apart boats and buoys that dare stand in its way._

_Axel took a step back, his body ready and willing to flee from the consuming water. His eyes flashed back to Demyx. The teenager simply smiled at him, his hand back at his side. Then he turned away from Axel, holding his arms open in welcome to the monstrous wave. Mustering up his courage, Axel took a step forward, but the water at his feet withdrew from him and a large wave instantly formed and thrust him back onto the beach._

_No longer could Axel restrain himself. His primal will to survive kicked in over his judgment and, scrambling to his feet, he left Demyx to be devoured by the raging ocean. The air around him filled with screams of ocean residents fleeing for their lives, the squawking of giant birds came overhead, and the sound of the guitar playing roared over them all in fury._

_Then… Silence, the world slowed almost to a stop. Axel could almost see the wave towering over him. The salty water blocked out all sound suddenly and loomed frighteningly around him. A ringing entered Axel's ears as the contents of the mass spilled in around him before engulfing him in an impact that shook the foundations of life._

* * *

The air suddenly knocked out of his body, Axel sat straight up. His chest heaved in shock and every fiber in his body shook with dread. Beside him, his alarm rang out quietly and the air hung heavy and quiet around him.

Wiping the cold sweat from his brow, Axel slammed the off button on the alarm. With a heavy sigh, he flopped back down on his back. His eyes closed, he fought to shake away the shivers and ache in his head. For once, he was all too happy to wake from his dream world.

"God damn…" He huffed in the silence. Another five minutes of lying in the sanctity of his room and his heart had settled down and he'd reached a good level of competence. It was time to get ready for the long drive to the coast. He shuddered, that dream had seriously freaked him out. A knock at the door made him jump, "Who is it?" He called.

"Your bro, yo. You all right? Heard ya gaspin' and thought ya might be in trouble." Came Reno's voice through the door.

"I'm fine… Just a bad dream."

"All right then, hurry up, yo. Rude's gonna be here soon." Axel could detect the faint pride and anticipation in Reno's voice and smiled. Beyond the door, he could just imagine Reno fixing his hair and jacket, eager to look his best for Rude.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just give me a sec to get dressed." Voiced Axel as he slowly got out of bed. The aches he'd had when he'd awoken were gone now, having been given the time to work themselves out. As he clawed through his wardrobe, he came across the suit that he and Demyx had bought over the weekend. At the sight of it he stopped and his heart sank. Demyx had known about his mother when they'd bought it, but Axel wasn't sure a funeral was the right occasion to wear the clothes. After all, they had been purchased with the intent of going to a restaurant or fancy party.

In worry, Axel bit his lip. He wasn't sure what to wear. His old suit looked terrible on him and he didn't want to look bad. The train of thought crashed. God, he didn't want to look bad? Where did that come from? What kind of girly reaction was that? Don't want to look bad for Demyx, yeah right. No, he was going to look nice out of respect for the dead… So then he would have to wear the nice suit. Then, every time he'd have to wear it after that he'd be reminded of it. They'd forever be the death clothes! Death clothes! He couldn't wear death clothes to anywhere but a funeral! If you go to a restaurant with them and you'd be like 'Hey, last time I wore these I saw a dead lady!' or 'Hey, it was about this time everyone in the room started crying because someone was dead. I bet someone died just now as I was thinking about it!" The stink of death would be all over them! You can't wash the smell of death from clothing. It's pretty much a curse.

Staggering back, Axel plopped down onto his bed and cradled his head in his hands. When had getting dressed become such an ordeal? Peeking between his fingers, he gazed solemnly at the offending articles of clothing. Well, logically he couldn't wear the red to a funeral, but he could use the black jacket. So if he set aside the pants, shirt, tie, and shoes, maybe they would cancel out the dreariness of the jacket afterwards… Or better yet! Demyx could go with him to buy a new jacket, a better jacket. Yeah that was a plan. All he had to do was sit back and think about it logically.

On his feet again, he pulled out the clothes and proceeded to get dressed. Once he had, he took a long look at himself in the mirror. The action actually made him sad. Wearing the clothes with the intent of going to a funeral was enough to bring his spirits down. He kind of wished he was could just stay home now.

Suddenly a cry came from downstairs. Alerted, Axel dashed out of the room and hit the railing hard to stop him in his rush. A split-second later, Reno crashed into him, crushing him up against the sturdy wood and iron banister.

"What's wrong, yo?" Exclaimed Reno in dismay at Demyx's yelp, having knocked the wind out of Axel. At the bottom of the stairs, Demyx was sitting on the floor stiffly, out of surprise or terror at the form in the doorway, "RUDE!" Squealed his older brother in delight, flying down the stairs and throwing his arms around Rude's neck. The man was definitely built like a wall or mountain; his dark appearance had probably frightened Demyx at first glance, it didn't help that his sunglasses and gold earrings made him look like a deadly foe. Of course, Axel couldn't go to his aid because he was too busy sliding to the ground cradling his bruised torso.

"Ah, you crushed my body." Complained Axel on the floor now as he watched the scene play out.

Reno placed a kiss on Rude's lips in greeting, "G'morning, baby." He cooed happily, before Rude carefully plucked him off. Setting him on the ground, Rude smiled pleasantly and kissed Reno on the forehead. Then his dark eyes, Axel imagined, moved to examine the startled teenager on the ground, "Oh! That's the boss' new kid! Doin' a pretty good job at keepin' him if I do say so myself, yo. Demyx, this here's Rude. Rude, Demyx." Reno introduced casually, fixing his ruffled jacket. However, he made no move to button up the jacket or tie his tie, these were things he normally never did, "By the way, lookin' sharp as always Rude." He complimented with a grin in the direction of the large man.

"H-he… He's Rude?" Questioned Demyx shakily as he got to his feet. Rude gave a nod and Reno gave a 'yup' as well as a happy smile, "S-sorry… You- You surprised me." Demyx smiled weakly. There was more silence as Demyx expected Rude to reply, but, of course, Rude did not. Rude wasn't one to speak much… Like at all, but he was a great listener though. Obviously turned off about his silence, Demyx took a step back, "Um… Axel?" Demyx looked up at him hopefully, searching for some sort of escape.

"Don't worry-"

"Yeah, don't worry yo. Rude don't bite, a' least not unprovoked." Interrupted Reno. Rude gave a slight shake of his head and raised his hand to rub his forehead a little. It was one of his common gestures that said 'he's always this obnoxious, my apologies', which Rude gave a lot of people when in Reno's company. Then the bald man turned his head to Axel and gestured out the door with the nod of his head to get the party going.

Axel smiled, "I don't know why I was thinking we were taking the hotrod, you'd never fit inside it.-"

"Dibs on the front seat!" howled Reno cutting in front of Rude to pick up the bags of extra clothes before slipping around him and out the door.

"Go ahead… Have it." Axel voiced knowing all too well Reno couldn't hear him. Then he forced himself up and made his way down the stairs, "Hey, big man. How's it going?" Axel greeted giving Rude a friendly hug. Rude gave a small shrug before clasping his hands in front of himself and looking out to the car where Reno was, "You know, you should probably just move in already, Rude." Axel began as they headed out the door with Rude following behind like a dark specter, "Come on Demyx! Lock the door!" He called over his shoulder before continuing, "You spend almost every night here and it would save you on gas. What could be more convenient? Both partners at home and at work… Doesn't seem very efficient for you two to be living across the city from each other." Pausing outside the black SUV, Rude seemed to consider the notion before ultimately getting in the car without any further response.

When Rude had disappeared in the vehicle, Demyx came up close behind him. Axel smiled at his shyness, "Don't worry; he's really a great guy." He reassured before opening up the back door. Getting in he slid to the other side so Demyx could get in the same door and take a seat as well. When all the doors were closed, Reno turned in his seat to make sure everyone had buckled up, just like a mother would, before giving Rude the go ahead.

In the front seat, Reno babbled on about something or another to Rude. He never paused for Rude to get his say in, because he wouldn't have said anything, so it was a continuous string of pointless chatting. However, in the back it was relatively quiet for the first half hour before Demyx decided that he'd try to work up a conversation with Axel.

"Is he mute?"

"Huh?" Axel turned, having not really expected the comment. Now was the first time, he actually noticed Demyx was cradling a book on his lap.

"Mute. I haven't heard him say a thing." Demyx murmured quietly, head down as if it might shield his voice from Rude's ears.

"Oh. No, he's not mute." Axel corrected, "He's just quiet, but he doesn't really need to speak. Anyone who knows him understands him well enough so he doesn't have to talk a lot. Just takes time to get used to it, I guess." Axel shrugged, "First time Reno brought him over, I thought he was from the mafia or maybe one of those guys off MIB…" Thinking back Axel closed his eyes and smiled a little in embarrassment, "I closed the door in his face… He took it really well."

"Oh… So, then… He's Reno's…" Demyx looked down at his lap, his fingers fiddle with the edges of the book cover anxiously. It didn't seem he was going to finish the sentence.

"Reno's boyfriend, yeah." Confirmed Axel, "They've been partners at work since I was a little kid and friends since then too. I don't actually remember when they started getting intimate. There was such a smooth transaction, it just seemed really natural. Guess it just seemed right they be together. I don't know where we'd be without him." Axel glanced at the driver's seat and smiled fondly. Even though he'd been frightened of Rude at first, Axel had taken a liking to him quickly afterwards.

"So… You don't have a problem… You know, with that sort of thing?"

"With what? You mean being gay?" Axel quirked a brow. Demyx gave a shy nod and Axel gave a short laugh, "No way! I mean Luxord's about as straight as a rainbow and he's pretty much one of my best friends. I like to think we're pretty open about things like that."

"Have you ever- Never mind. Um… So Reno and Rude work together huh? … For Rufus, right? So, do you know anything about what my uncle does?" Asked Demyx, seemingly eager to change the subject.

"Not really. I know Rufus is the president of a huge corporation called Shinra, but I'm not actually sure what he does." Axel thought, "I think the company produces a lot medical devices and military technology. Every so often I'll hear about them testing some thing or another that's got the public in a riot… Why?"

Demyx kept his eyes turned away and fidgeted, "I haven't really gotten to talk with Rufus much. I only saw him twice. The first time was when he picked me up at the hospital and took me to his house and the second time was when he took me to the company building. Every other time I've had to go somewhere, he's had someone else take me."

"But you have your cell." Axel pointed out.

Demyx shrugged, "Yeah, but I only talked to him about mother over it… Nothing about him or what he does. I feel like I'm moving in with a complete stranger, and when I do, I'm never going to see him anyway… It's like I'll be all alone again." Looking out the window Demyx frowned deeply, bringing the book protectively to his chest. The passing light poles provided solemn glimpses of his despair. It was an emotion Axel hadn't witnessed to this degree since the morning his mother died. Demyx rubbed his eyes with an arm and gave a laugh, forcing a smile, "I'm bein' all dumb and sad again." He voiced quietly, "This is stupid, I'm sorry I brought it up at all." The conversation died.

"All right…" Axel looked out his own window. It was too early to see anything but it was better then having to look elsewhere, especially a downhearted Demyx.

Riiiing

After such a long period of silence the sudden sound startled both Reno and Demyx.

"Wha? Ah!" Reno leaned over, snatching the cell phone from Rude's pocket. Flipping open the phone, he put it to his ear, "Yo, Reno talkin'!" A pause, "Sir! Yeah, yeah! We're on our way-" Reno paused switching hands to hold the phone as he looked at his watch, "Left at about four and now it's… Seven, yo." Another pause, "Thirty minutes? Might be pushin' it- Right, right! We'll be there. Later, yo!" Hanging up the phone, he stuffed it into his own pocket, "Yo, Rude! This thing got any more kick to it?"

"'More kick'?" Repeated Rude in his deep voice. The ring to his voice had Axel instantly alerted.

"Wait a second- Don't you dare." Axel growled.

"Sorry, bro. Boss's orders!" Said Reno with a wide grin. Then he turned in his seat, "Hold on tight!" Sitting back, Axel's brother leaned forward cranking up the volume for the radio before Rude shifted the vehicle into high gear and slammed on the gas.

The tires screeched in like a bat out of hell and Axel's stomach gave made a sickening twist in his body. Groaning, Axel hid his eyes his right hand. Speed he loved, but Reno and Rude were insane. In fact, they had to be going at least twenty over the speed limit now dodging among traffic. Beside him, Demyx gripped Axel's sleeve, as if in the event of a crash this might somehow save him. Axel couldn't help but smile.

Speeding on civilian streets, they arrived in no time. Once out of the car, Rude locked the door and looked around. Reno was the first to spot Rufus standing beside a white limousine, and he gave Rude a nudge before rushing to the side of his boss; Rude followed languidly behind.

"Mornin' boss." Reno greeted for the both of them.

"Good morning, Reno, Rude." Responded Rufus in kind. Rufus was a well built man. He was moderately tall, but definitely not as tall as Rude, and he was slender. In a suit he looked professional and cool; however, he preferred a more casual male model look. Since this was a funeral, he had disposed of his ideal clothes and now wore stifling black. He still looked rather handsome in it, Axel had to admit, "I apologize for making you two come all the way out here, but it seemed fitting for my sister's final resting place lie beside the sea, which she loved so dearly."

"No problem, Rude and I are happy to come. Right buddy?" Rude didn't move at all in response. Both Demyx and Axel, side by side, came up along side them to join the group.

"Glad to hear it. I gave Tseng and Elana the day off, so keep an eye out for me while I'm here, won't you?"

"Yes, sir!" Reno confirmed.

Frowning, Rufus looked at Reno with calculating eyes, "Now fix your jacket and- Where's your tie?"

Axel smiled as Reno patted himself down in search of the missing tie. On his way to meet with Rufus, he'd dropped it and Axel had picked it up. Helpfully, he came up from behind and draped the tie over his brother's shoulder.

"Ah! Thanks, yo!" Said Reno gratefully as he buttoned up his shirt and jacket. Then he took the tie from its perch and tied it around his neck, fitting it nicely against his throat, "There." He voiced happily.

Content with Reno's look, Rufus now turned his gaze to both Axel and Demyx. Axel smiled at him in silent greeting; however, Demyx was not so gracious. Clutching the book he held with both hands, Demyx stepped closer to Axel. It seemed that his words spoken earlier still held true, Rufus was nothing but a stranger to him.

Perhaps understanding the gap between them, Rufus did not pursue the matter, "Well, let us go greet our gracious hosts so that the procession can get started."

Inside the building were assortments of white flowers and solemn decorations to give off a feeling of mourning. The edifice was completely silent now; no one had yet to arrive except them. It seemed Rufus had called to get them there at least forty-five minutes before the ceremony to speak with the host of the funeral, most likely to talk business with the man.

The host was a short, rather pudgy man. Though he wasn't attractive, he was at least welcoming, like Santa Claus or a teddy bear, "Ah, good morning to you, and please accept my sincere condolences on your loss." He greeted them, "Now which of you might be family?"

"I'm her older brother," Rufus stepped forward, "and he," gesturing back to Demyx, "is her only son."

The man looked at Demyx piteously, "Ah, you poor dear. This must be such a tough time for you." Demyx glowered at him angrily, before stepping back behind Axel to prevent further eye contact with him. The man clicked his tongue, "Who might he be staying with now?"

"I'll be caring for him when the construction at my home is complete, but, as of right now, my trusted colleague here is housing him." Rufus replied politely. It seemed, in the public eye he was more than a bit courteous. Scandals were a big deal, and as president of his own company, he always had to look good, "Now, if you would be so kind as to lead me to your office. Let's get down to business."

"Why, yes, of course." Agreed the man hurriedly before scuttling away.

Rufus hesitated and turned back slightly, "Reno, watch after my nephew. I'll be back shortly. Come, Rude." Dutifully, Rude accompanied Rufus to one of the back rooms, leaving Reno, Axel, and Demyx to their own musings.

Demyx was the first to wander away from the scene, Axel and Reno followed him. The building wasn't too big and there were few rooms, seeing as how most of them were very large ones, open and spacious. Their footsteps rang out solemnly in the empty corridor, the floor sounding hollow beneath their feet. Each room they did pass, Demyx peeked inside anxiously. Axel knew very well what he was doing; he could almost hear Demyx calling her name (if he'd known what it was). Somewhere in the building, the room where the viewing was to be held loomed. Within that room would lay his mother's coffin, awaiting the onslaught of people to come.

Arriving at a room at the far end of the building Demyx finally came to a stop, "Mother?" He voiced questioningly as he pushed open the door and peered in. A smile crept onto his face, "Found you!" Rushing into the room Demyx let the door swing shut on its own, almost knocking Axel back; luckily Reno caught it before it hit him.

Stepping into the room, Axel gaped. Being the final room, all three of its walls contained vast windows. All of which were open to reveal a wide landscape of houseless hills and the immense ocean beyond them. The sunlight showering in from all angles, created an angelic glow on the white flowers, red wood seats, large podium, and gorgeous oak coffin. On the ceiling were intricate paintings of angels, French style vegetation, and clouds.

Demyx ran up the small stairs to greet the sarcophagus in which his mother lay. Setting the book on top, he actually gave the tomb a grateful hug. Eyes closed tightly, he pressed his cheek to the glazed wood, "I missed you." He murmured. Even though his voice was quiet, the room carried it effortlessly through the still air, "Rufus did good, didn't he?" He questioned opening his eyes to gaze at nothing in particular. From their position by the door, Axel and Reno could still see the tears welling up in his eyes, "I picked out your coffin on my own and everything, but he was the one who paid for it… I would have paid for it… But I didn't have any money left after the lenders came for payment, I didn't even have enough to pay all of them back either… So they repossessed the house and took all our furniture." Demyx looked up scornfully out the window, "Those sharks, how can anyone be so cruel? They didn't even wait for you to die before taking it all away… And now you're gone too."

Standing straight, his hands slid off the coffin, "Remember how we packed away all the things of dad we owned? Put them in boxes and hid them where we'd never have to see them again?" Demyx picked up the book and crossed the podium setting the book down he ran his hand over the pedestal, "I buried it in the cliffs." He told her turning his head back as he said it before looking at the book in front of him, "I took a lot of your stuff too, everything I could before anyone could take it away… I made sure to seal it with tape and plastic, so nothing could damage our things. Maybe someday, someone will find it all. Read your diary and make a story or movie out of it; out of our lives… Then someone we'll remember that once there was a lonely family by the bay."

Demyx smiled and tapped the book in front of him, "But I kept this mom. This one's for you… It's that photo album you kept under the bed. The only thing left of our perfect little family." Taking in a shaky breath Demyx gave a heavy sigh, "I know… What am I keeping, right?" Demyx went to his mother's side, "There's a picture missing from the album… That's the only thing I wanted. All the jewels and videos… I don't want any of it… Those things… They're just- They're just too painful for me. It hurts my eyes to look at them; they make me sick to my stomach."

Going to the window behind the coffin, Demyx leaned against he glass and grinned, "Hey, mom! You know what's funny? The ocean still makes me smile… The sounds and smell of it, they're comforting somehow. Isn't that strange? Everything else that reminds me of what we had together makes me so sad but the ocean never does… Maybe it's because it's just so full of life! Oh! This reminds me, you're being buried in the same cemetery as dad, right next to him, too. It'll be nice for you over there. It's just beside the cliffs, overlooking Sunset Pass…" Demyx gave a happy sigh, "I hope I get buried there when I die, or maybe a burial at sea… That'd be nice too."

Looking around, Demyx seemed to finally notice a dejected little piano in the corner of the room, "There's a piano here…" He voiced almost in thought as he rushed over to it. Running his fingers over the keys he listened to the sounds, "It's a little out of tune… If I give it a little warm up, it should work out just fine. Think I remember how to play? It's been forever. I don't think I've touched a piano since dad died." Sitting down he tapped the keys thoughtfully, "But it's like riding a bike right? Once you learn you never forget… Say, how about I play you one last song? One more melody before I leave this place and we go our separate ways… I know exactly what you'd like to hear. I don't care for Styx but you loved them almost as much as you loved Cher." Demyx chuckled, "This one's for you." Striking the keys crisp and surely, Demyx played the cords accurately and gracefully.

"_I'm sailing away,_

_Set an open course for the virgin sea,_

'C_ause I've got to be free,_

_Free to face the life that's ahead of me._

_On board I'm the captain, so climb aboard,_

_We'll search for tomorrow on every shore._

_And I'll try, oh lord, I'll try_

_To carry on_."

Carried away with the song, Demyx closed his eyes. Even without seeing, his fingers knew the tune and played effortlessly across the keys. In passive sympathy, Axel leaned against the doorframe, his brother stepping closer to him as they watched Demyx sing the last melancholy tune for his mother.

"_I look to the sea,_

_Reflections in the waves spark my memory:_

_Some happy, some sad._

_I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had._

_We lived happily forever,_ s_o the story goes,_

_But somehow we missed out on the pot of gold._

_But we'll try best that we can_

_To carry on_."

His finger hit the last cord he willed himself to play and his hands slipped from the instrument. He didn't bother to look up at Axel, just simply stood and returned to the book he'd left behind. Taking it in his hands once more, he returned to the coffin. With a free hand, he hesitantly touched the lid. It seemed he pondered on opening the sarcophagus himself, but he was having second thoughts. After a long moment, he shifted his weight and heaved it open.

Something flickered inside Axel and, without thinking, he was at Demyx's side within seconds. Demyx glanced up at him sorrowfully and gave him a sad smile, "You know, they're such liars." Demyx said quietly as he carefully tucked the album between his mothers laced hands and the coffin, "They never look like they're sleeping… They always just look… Dead." His voice cracked and Axel put an arm around his shoulder's pulling Demyx close.

Looking at the still woman before him, Axel imagined Demyx must have looked much like her when she was still living. The picture that rested on top the coffin confirmed his beliefs; however, it saddened him to see the smiling face in the photo now cold and lifeless. She had once been a very beautiful woman, bright blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, and fair skin. The world would no longer see her moving through the throngs of people on the streets.

"I know…" Axel whispered, "I know."

"Demyx!" The musician jumped a little, looking over his shoulder at the caller. Rufus stood in the doorway, Rude and the host behind him, "The others will be arriving soon, why don't we head outside and wait while they proceed with the viewing. You've said your 'Goodbyes' haven't you?"

"What about you?" Demyx asked tearfully.

"I said my goodbyes the day she died. I've no need to renew them while she looks as she does now." Rufus explained before turning to the short man beside him, "Fetch us when the viewing is over, we'll be just outside on the grass."

"Yes, of course."

"Reno, Rude, pay your respects to my sister." Reno cowered a little, slinking down the isle to meet with Demyx and Axel. He offered both of them a strange, nervous smile before Rude came up behind him. At which point he stood up straight, looking awfully serious.

Clapping his hands together before himself, Reno closed his eyes, "Back to the Lifestream. May you rest in the peace within its ever flowing current." Reno bade farewell curtly but respectfully.

"Your son is in good hands, you can rest easy knowing that he will be taken well care of from now on. Return to the Lifestream with your husband and know that your work here is done." Rude voiced quietly in respects before placing a hand on Reno's shoulder. Giving a nod, Reno turned and headed back to rejoin Rufus with Rude close behind. Axel and Demyx stayed just a moment longer before they too turned to meet them.

Outside, the group settled down on the grass to the side of the building and looked out over to where the ocean met the land. Axel shuddered at it, his dream renewing itself, but no one seemed to notice. They were all fairly silent, listening to car doors open and close and the tapping of people's feet.

Then out of the blue, "Is the Lifestream real?" They all looked at Demyx, who stared blankly at the ocean waves. Then he repeated, "So, is it?"

Reno laughed and threw his arm on his knee as he leaned back on his other hand, "Who knows!" He voiced cheerily, grinning at the sky above, "But ya know what, kid? It's nice to dream, have somethin' to believe in, yo. That's what keeps us all goin' in this damn crazy world." Reno let out a tsk as he lowered his head and looked over at Demyx, "You'll find yours, too, that thing that makes your heart beat. Everyone's got it, just different for different people."

Rufus stared at him unhappily, "Maybe you don't work enough."

"Wha? Hey! Can't a guy try to express himself without gettin' punished for it, yo? I was just tryin' to be helpful." Grumbled Reno, "Anyway, you got any better advice Mr. President?"

"Speaking like that to your boss? That's gutsy." Commented Rufus more than a little sadistically. Reno let out a feisty growl.

"Hey, what's the Lifestream?" Axel piped up in curiosity. He regretted it instantly. All eyes turned on him, most expressing surprise. Then Rufus looked at Reno scornfully.

"You've never told him?"

"Hey, he never asked! Don't they teach that stuff in school anyhow?" Asked his brother. Rufus sort of shrugged, it'd been a while since any of them had been in school.

"The Lifestream… It's the energy that courses deep inside the world, fueled by the memories of those who died," Rufus explained, looking out to the ocean, "It's supposed to provide life to the planet and everything that lives on it… It is said to look like a stream of light, made up of millions of tiny photons that represent memories and life. The life of a person as we know it does reside in those memories… But that consciousness, the person who lived, still lives around us in the memories of the living. In essence, though the memories collect in the Lifestream, some of it spills out into the minds of those yet to join it, creating a chain of memories and life that courses in every being and substance we see and know."

"Then… When I die, I'll go there?"

"Nah! You'll still be here." Reno tapped his head, "Right up here, with everyone who knows you, only your memories will be in the Lifestream. Get it, bro?"

"I think." Axel furrowed his brows, leaning back on his hands as he pondered the idea. He'd never really thought about dying or what happened after you did, "The Lifestream… Sounds pretty cool."

"It is." Reno assured, "I know you don't remember our mom and dad, but they live on in me and everyone they ever met. That's why I just can't be sad about those kinds of things anymore, yo, 'cause they're not really gone, just out of sight and somewhere I can't reach. But when I go, I'll join the Lifestream and we'll all be together again, with everyone that's come before us and everyone yet to come."

"Yeah, I'll go for that… If that's what you believe, I believe it too, Reno." Axel gave a nod, before Reno captured him in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Ah! Sometimes, little bro, you're just too damn cute!" Reno laughed ruffling Axel's hair playfully.

"All right, Reno stop that. This is the day of my sister's funeral, not some fun-filled party." Rufus commanded, instantly bringing Reno's actions to a halt. Of course, now Reno and Axel were pretty content with smiling all the same instead of wearing the somber frowns of a mourner.

* * *

Once the viewing was complete, they found themselves back in the room to listen to eulogies and stories, all the things that came before taking the coffin to its final resting place in the cemetery. When they walked in, they caught quite a few strange looks. Axel imagined this might have been because he and his brother had rather bright red hair and most of those within had blonde or brown hair.

Rufus motioned for them to sit down where they pleased before taking his place in front, for it seemed he had all the intentions of getting his word in.

"Who is that boy?" Axel could hear one of the women whisper.

"The boy? Didn't you know? That's her bastard son." Replied another.

"My! Can you believe that? Both the mother and father dead, poor dear what a shame."

"A shame he didn't go with them is more like it-"

Simultaneously Rude and Reno kicked the back of the seat in front of them, where two of the gossipers happened to be sitting. The women looked back at them with disdain and disgust. Then Reno leaned forward whipping out a pocket knife from his pocket. Waving the blade close to one of their faces, he grinned madly, "Now ladies, that wasn't such a nice thing to say, and within earshot of the kid. How's about I cut those dirty little tongues right out of your mouths and save Rufus the trouble, yo?" The girls gasped in horror and insult before they sunk down in their seats, "That's what I thought." He hit the blade against the back of the seats to close it and stuffed it back in his pocket. The smug smile on his face told Axel that he was pleased with himself.

Demyx leaned in close to Axel, tucking his face between Axel's arm and the backboard. In the position, he'd claimed Axel's hand and now held it tightly. He remained like this the duration of the speeches.

The room fell eerily silent as Rufus took center stage. He drew out the awkward silence as long as he could by busying himself with tidying up his jacket before deciding to speak, "It is an honor to see such a turn out for my dear sister's funeral, certainly a touching scene of _false _sympathy and _feigned_ changes of hearts… However, I am disgusted by the presence of most of you, especially my dear brothers and sisters, and of course mother. That you would dare show your faces at such a painful time in the lives of those who actually held her dear is a disgrace to mankind… I've heard of many people joke about going to a burial to laugh on another's grave but I'm sickened at such a turn out for her death… As many of you know, my beloved sister left the family at a ripe age and eloped. She married the man she loved, they lived together by the sea in peace from your shameful behavior and scornful faces, and they had a single son who sits among us today." Rufus paused leaning forward on the pedestal, "What many of you don't know is the woman who lies beside me, now dead. Unlike many of your farce stories of love and happiness, I hold the true testimony of her life within my hands. Like her, I found the life within the family to be stifling and strict. As one of the youngest sons, I was only there to be supportive of our oldest brother... Naturally I broke free and led a life of my own, as did she. Without you, she grew strong and independent. Her husband's small family was enough to make her happy around holidays, and the day Demyx was born was one of the happiest in her life, for those of you who don't know Demyx is her son. Her husband was the bread maker and provided well for her allowing her to work for a non-profit organization that aided orphans. When her husband died four years ago, I might note that most of you did not show up out of pure distaste and I was merely absent upon the fact my company was near ruin, she had to face the challenge alone and try to lessen the burden on her son. The impact it had on Demyx was out of her control and he respectfully dropped out of school to aid her in earning money to keep the house, though they were in no danger of loosing their home. Still, I bring this up as a reminder that if any of you had cared at all for her, you would have showed up then, or even perhaps when a notice was scent out to her family that she'd fallen into a coma because of her debilitating cancer of the brain." Rufus hummed pleasantly, "I dare say that some of you may have come out of some act of redemption… Forget about it. No one in this room cares for or needs your pity and wishes to see you express your guilt. All of you can just swallow your words of apology now and let them rot in your stomach until the culpability finally kills you. I would advise any of you who are here to reminisce about the faults my sister never had not to go to the cemetery and observe the burial because I can't promise untimely deaths won't occur in such cases." With that, Rufus gave a pleasant smile, tapped the pedestal and made his way to the back row in which Reno, Rude, Demyx, and Axel sat. He took a seat next to Demyx and gave him a comforting pat on the head before crossing an ankle over his knee and awaited the final wrap up by the host.

When the eulogy was complete, Reno and Rude stood up quickly to stand at either side of Rufus while everyone filed out of the room. Those who hesitated next to them, Reno reached for his pocket knife and Rude brought up a threatening fist, this hurried the stragglers along nicely.

"If I'd known so many of them were going to be here I would have brought my gun." Rufus grumbled standing up once the room was empty.

"An' I'd have brought my cudgel if you'd asked me to, yo."

"Isn't that illegal?" Voiced Axel casually as he stood up carefully, trying not to lose contact with Demyx, who seemed a little shaken by Rufus' calm demeanor after such a threatening speech.

"It's only illegal if you get caught." Said Rufus in a matter-of-fact kind of tone, then he added quite cheerily, "I think the burial will be much more pleasant." He stepped towards the door.

"Rufus?" Came Demyx's meak voice, causing the said man to pause in the doorway. He tilted his head in question before Demyx continued, "Who were all those people?"

"Them? Don't worry yourself about them. They're just sniveling dogs under the ever powerful control of the master of the household, your grandmother. They didn't approve of your mother marrying your father and that's all you need to know."

"Then about what you said up there… Where were you? If mother got along so well with you, how come I'd never seen you before?" Demyx demanded, now leaving Axel's side to boldly confront his uncle.

Rufus seemed to think about this for a moment before giving a soft sigh, "I've never been much of a family man. I attended your parents wedding and I was there the day you were born. For a while I came in and out of your life when you were younger, but as my company grew so did my involvement in it. I'm not saying I had a perfect relationship with your mother, but we talked from time to time and I knew her well enough to know that you would need someone to look after you when she was gone." Rufus adjusted his tie, "I'm sorry about your house and furniture by the way… My secretary had delayed the delivery of my notice; I didn't even know your mother was in the hospital until the week I came to pick you up there…" Rufus looked away from Demyx and his contemptuous look, "There was nothing I could do for her; the tumor was just in too difficult a place to remove it and no therapy could have extended her life… We should get going. We wouldn't want to miss her farewell."

The drive to the cemetery was quiet and awkward. Demyx, sitting beside him, was quite obviously deep in thought about the material he'd been presented with earlier. Both Rude and Reno, of course, were on Rufus' side so they didn't speak as well in fear of making the situation worse for their boss. Axel, though, was at a loss of what to say or do to try to comfort him. It was times like these he cursed his solitary lifestyle. Right about now, he would have killed for some advice on how to act.

"I don't care. They're not part of _my_ family." Axel looked over at Demyx curiously but Demyx didn't seem to want to go any further into what he meant, "So the cemetery is really well kept, and the headstones aren't like the new ones that are flat in the soil; they're the raised kind. My mother didn't really want anything fancy, so it's just a normal one, not like an angel or something. Against the sea it looks like a monument or something, like the ones you see on TV for soldiers. You'll like it; you should go and look around while the burial takes place, you don't have to be there if you don't want to."

"I want to be there." The reply was so sudden, Axel didn't even have time to register that he was the one that spoke the words. Glancing over at Demyx, he smiled nervously before quickly looking back out the window. Why did he have to go and say such stupid things? Sure, he wanted to be there but he could have said it more discretely.

"Then we'll explore together!" Demyx voiced excitedly, "After the ceremony, I'll take you… Reno, you're not invited."

"What? What'd I do?" Reno exclaimed in complaint turning in his seat.

"You can go play bodyguard for my uncle with Rude." Demyx replied coldly, obviously not too happy with the situation with Rufus. Axel smiled; it wasn't like he didn't love his brother, but being with Demyx alone was just so much more appealing than being in a group. Maybe the rest of the day would be looking up for them.

* * *

TONS OF CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! (Just blows your mind doesn't it?)

This chapter ends so abruptly because I was so freakin' sick of writing it! I was over writing it on page fourteen (it's twenty pages long for the record)! ENJOY IT DAMN YOU! I worked hard on it!

So pretty much, when I started this chapter it was really late at night… And I wanted marshmallows, because my last day of school my chemistry teacher had us roast them all period over Bunsen burners. I was the roasting champion; no one can match my masterful marshmallow roasting skills (everyone else kept burning them). Sadly, I don't have a gas stove and it takes forever to fire up the grill, so I was mallow-less.

All the Lifestream information I have is based off the movie for Final Fantasy and the creator's commentary. So I'm not preaching the Lifestream as truth or as a new religion, I just wanted to put something nice and inspiring in here for Demyx. Though you have to admit, the Lifestream is pretty damn cool.

AND I apology for OOC Rufus is, I have no idea how he's supposed to act… I really don't, so I made him kind of sadistic.


	10. Beside Miss Ocean Blue

EDIT (1/30/2012): Minor editing finished. Please let me know of any irregularities and I'll do my best to get them fixed.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Beside Miss Ocean Blue**

The ceremony lasted all too long for Axel. The priest saying sweet farewells took his dandy time, drawing out the pain and misery. However, Axel could at least praise the cemetery for its incredibly aesthetic view. Among the headstones, which were lined with bouquets blanched with sorrow, were numerous flower bearing trees, some of which were in bloom. Each was grand, large and eloquent guardians of the dead, and none were sickly or feeble. As centerfold, a large lonely oak kept watch upon a hill. Its billowing branches weighed down from the years, waved in the soft breeze. Beyond these epitaphs and soldiers, the sea, as vast as the sky over head, lapped at the ocean shore rhythmically and quietly. The shallow waters held shadows of fish and sharks mingling amongst stone and forests of plants. As the waters deepened, so did the blue to conceal its inhabitants.

In spite of Axel's distaste for water, the concept of its beauty was not beyond him. As long as he stood clear of its cold touch, the pale waves and smooth beat were enchanting even to him. So lost he was in the scenery, Axel didn't even notice when the speaker had finished his acclamations and those who'd shown for the burial began to leave.

"Axel?" For a long moment, he stared just as he had before, then he reluctantly tore his eyes away to look to his side at Demyx, "Beguiled by sweet Madam Blue?" Asked Demyx with a wily grin.

"Ah…" Axel looked back over at the sea, "I suppose I was." He hummed, standing up slowly from his seat. His eyes ran across the scene, Rufus was speaking with a few of the attendees with both Rude and Reno by his side, looking out for who knows what.

"Do you like the water then?" Inquired Demyx standing up as well.

"Not particularly."

"Why not?"

"The feel of it on my skin is… Unpleasant." He said slowly, unsure if that was actually the reason he disliked it, "Yes… Unpleasant." He affirmed, "I don't like the way it covers me and clings to my body, it's like it's trying to smother me with its purity… But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy looking at it, I understand that it is indeed beautiful and its motions are relaxing… So I don't hate the water; I hate its feel."

Demyx laughed, making Axel look back towards him in interest. Smiling, Demyx shook his head a little, "Sorry, it's funny… You're talking like an old man. 'It is indeed beautiful'." Demyx chuckled stepping close and taking Axel's hand in his own, "Why don't we take a closer look? I'll give you the scenic tour." Giving Axel a light tug, Demyx then began to lead him through the plains of tombstones.

The first few minutes, neither spoke. Axel was the one to break the silence, "You can play the piano and guitar." He stated; it was an obvious fact, "Can you play any other instrument?"

"Hum…" Demyx thought, "I can do the drums a little... Oh, and I used to have a keyboard. I had a lot of stuff loaded on it to mix my own music and load it onto my computer. I couldn't play anything like the violin so with the keyboard I could create the sound without having to know how to play." He explained happily, "I'm really glad that I didn't lose everything when they took our stuff, I had it backed up on a disk."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject." Apologized Axel at the mention of Demyx's belongings being taken away from him.

"Don't worry. It's all right, that disk is all I need. As long as I have that, I'm happy. Actually, I have some music my mom and dad put together on it too, they even had some lyrics. I don't have them typed anymore or the original copies, but their words are in the songs so it doesn't matter… One day I'll get back to working on my own stuff and I'll start paving my golden road to fame."

"So you've decided that you're going to be a singer, huh?"

"Yeah, that's all I've ever really thought of doing. I'm too stupid to be a doctor or accountant or anything like that. I just don't have the book smarts for those kinds of careers. I need to do something fulfilling, use my talents, live a little. My spirit's too wild to be cooped up in an office all day. I want to be heard, free like the birds that fly the seas, ya know?" Demyx glanced up at him, giving his hand a light squeeze. Blankly, Axel stared back at him.

There was a long pause before he carefully chose his answer, "I… No, not in that sense anyway. I like living the way I do, having no one really bothering me. I don't like attention, attention smothers me. I'm just antisocial… Now don't get me wrong, I don't want to be lead or controlled, because that's smothering too. I just want to be left alone to do as I please, that's why I'm entering a more scientific field. I want to create things on my own and expand without all the publicity."

"I think that's where our differences lay, publicity. I love attention, not like pity or anything, but real attention like admiration and stuff." Demyx noted, "I guess you were never really popular at school, huh?"

"No, I was popular enough. They seemed to like the idea of being aloof. I was well known throughout the school as a genius slacker and a tough guy. In class, I rarely participated or worked, but my grades were substantial because I did the work at home. Roxas tells me I was really nasty to people who tried to talk to me, and that I was quite good at avoiding social situations… I don't think there wasn't a kid at the school who didn't know my name by the time I left. Actually, Roxas told me a while ago that there's a picture posted of me in the 'hall of fame'. It's actually just a wall to put all the considerable accomplishments in the school and since I did so well on the national tests I was put up." Axel explained, "I guess my plan of making myself invisible backfired." At this Demyx chuckled.

"Doesn't help that your hair is fire truck red either." He added with satisfaction before continuing on a more serious note, "I take it you didn't date much."

"No… If you want to get technical, I've never really been on a date. I had plenty of offers but I always refused-"

"Politely?"

"Doubt it." Axel shrugged, thinking back. Alienating himself probably hadn't been the best idea in the world. Of course, he did remember the embarrassment he felt whenever anyone talked to him. Embarrassment was never something he took well; it usually resulted in an aggressive defense, like yelling or insulting someone. In his mind though, the kids deserved it. After all, he gave them enough signs he didn't want to talk. There was always a preliminary glare.

"Did you just not have any interest?" Asked Demyx.

"Interest? As in getting to know people? I never really cared to know anyone. I got all the attention I needed at home; Reno and Rude were always pretty caring. Since I grew up in a small social environment I never really cared to be in large groups. Having to be around more than 3 people at once is just too much for me to handle, I get stressed." Admitted Axel, "At least in college I don't have to talk to anyone… It's more like being alone than being in a classroom filled with over a hundred students."

There was another moment of temporary silence, "What did you do in class then? If you weren't doing the work or talking…"

"If the teacher was talking I was paying attention, but other than that, I don't know. School was pretty much a blur of unwanted situations. I could have been sleeping." Axel shrugged.

As they walked down one of the paved path some girls spotted them. For being in a cemetery, they didn't seem very sad. In fact, they were talking and smiling, and when they looked at him and Demyx they giggled. Scowling, Axel shot them a deadly glare only resulting in them laughing more, "What the hell are you laughing at?" He snarled under his breath, not actually speaking loud enough for them to hear. When they were within earshot he spoke again, this time to them, "Hey, this isn't a playground, kitties. Got it memorized? Show some respect." The group of girls let out some 'aw's and fake 'sorry's before they passed; of course, then they laughed some more. Beside him, Demyx giggled as well, "You too? What the hell's so funny?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Demyx raised his right hand. Bringing their hands to his face, fingers still laced, Demyx placed a kiss on the back of Axel's hand. Instantly, Axel felt his face begin to heat up, a blush appearing on his cheeks. He'd forgotten that Demyx had not released his hand. He was not blushing because those girls before had obviously thought something of it; no, he was blushing because of his reaction to the innocent kiss.

Fingers spread, Demyx released his hand and Axel quickly snatched it back nervously. Right about now, if it had been anyone else, he would have been attacking them verbally, but for some reason he found himself at a loss for words. With a smirk, Demyx hurried along the path leaving Axel behind.

Still a little stunned, Axel raised his hand in front of him to stare at the spot which had been kissed. There was nothing physically amiss, but his skin tingled and inside his heart pounded hard against his chest. The more he stared, the hotter he felt and he brought his hand almost just before his face. His eyes quickly came up, making sure no one was watching. Then he pressed his own lips against the back of his hand. A shiver ran up his spine and he quickly let his hand drop before running to catch up with Demyx.

"There's a stream just up ahead, it comes down from a pond." Demyx told him as soon as Axel was by his side again, "Here, all water runs to the ocean. We'll follow it." No sooner had he said this, the small brook came into view and they rushed over to meet it. Its water was crystal clear; the pebbles lining the bed were smooth and beautifully colored, "That's why we have strict pollutant regulations and laws fighting against littering." He explained, "If we didn't, the ocean would suffer."

"Um… About what we were talking about earlier, school I mean." Demyx glanced back questionably, but didn't stop walking, "If you don't mind, how is school for you?"

"For me? Normal I guess. I'm a C-average moron. Actually, my councilors used to tell me I had ADD, whatever the hell that is." Demyx shrugged, "I guess I'm more interested in having fun and getting to know people than learning. I never get the material anyway. Whatever comes out of the teachers' mouths is like a foreign language. I don't get math, I hate history, and the only science I ever was good at was Earth science, but that's because a lot of it focused on erosion and water. I'm pretty good at languages though, I took a year in Japanese and French. I caught on in a flash, but I lost interest and focused on taking extracurricular classes in music and dance. If it has rhythm and minimal thinking, I'm pretty good at it. Not that singing and dancing doesn't have any thinking, but its more memorization than hard comprehension."

"If you're good at language, do you like reading or writing?"

"Not really. Reading is pretty boring, I'd much rather watch something on TV, preferably something with music. I don't mind writing much, but I'm more of a poetry kind of guy, song lyrics are my thing."

"Studying must be hard for you then."

"HA! What studying?" Demyx laughed not realizing he was blowing his own cover, "If I don't get it, I don't get it. I'm not going to waste my time reading some boring text book about something I'll never understand."

Frowning, Axel shoved his hands in his pockets, "Then what are you always working on? You're always sitting in the front room and you seem to be concentrating pretty hard."

Demyx fell silent a moment and seemed to be thinking, possibly conjuring a lie, "If it's homework, then it's English. Sometimes I'm memorizing something for choir or guitar class… Mostly I'm just catching up. I'm way behind in everything." Demyx told him, "I'll be even more behind when I start going to class again."

"Start going again?" Axel furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Oh…" Bowing his head, Demyx stopped walking. He looked over at Axel from the corner of his eye and let out a soft sound of sorrow. Seeing that Axel was waiting for an answer, Demyx looked away, "Um… Hey! There's the gate! We're almost there, come on Axel!" Then he darted away and ran up to a black iron fence. It was covered with moss and vines. Beyond it there was some dense vegetation but nothing they couldn't get past.

Once next to it, Demyx began to unbutton his jacket and proceeded to toss it away. Then he hopped on one foot, removing his shoe and sock, before repeating the process again. Crouching down, he bundled up the shoes and socks in his jacket and tossed it over the tall fence.

"What are you doing?" Inquired Axel curiously.

Rolling up his sleeves, Demyx backed up a bit and smiled, "Whaddya think I'm doing?" He asked before taking a running jump at the fence. The impact made a hollow banging sound and rustled some leaves, but no more, the iron stood steady. Nearly halfway up, Demyx began to climb. The act reminded Axel of his brother; Reno had always been good at climbing up nearly any surface.

In seconds, Demyx had heaved himself onto the top. However, he didn't hop down immediately. Standing straight up, he caught his balance and looked down at Axel, "You're a guy, right? Can't you climb?" He asked.

Knowing all too well he couldn't make it up smooth vertical bars, Axel looked around. In no time, he spotted his way over the fence. A tree that stood beside the barrier had some sturdy and very climbable branches, "Give me a sec." He voiced quietly, jumping over the small stream. At the tree, he easily maneuvered his way up through the branches and leapt over the fence to meet Demyx on the other side.

"Not bad." Demyx smirked, "But not nearly as cool as my way."

"Yeah, whatever." Huffed Axel dusting off his hands.

"Race ya!"

"Wai- Wha?" But Demyx was gone before Axel could even stutter the words. Chasing after him, he worked his way quickly through the brush. Demyx was fast on his feet, and his shorter stature was assisting him in fleeing from Axel's view. All too soon, he'd lost Demyx and he slowed to a fast paced walk.

Suddenly, the vegetation cut off and he literally stumbled out into the open. For a few feet there was grass, but it died away quickly into sheer rock and that rock dropped off suddenly to reveal the great ocean. The open ocean breeze washed over him, bringing the distinct scent of the salty waters.

The abrupt exposure to the elements had him momentarily stunned. When he'd shaken away the surprise, he noticed Demyx sitting on the edge of the rock, the bundle beside him. Leaning back, Demyx patted the earth beside him. Coming forward, Axel's heart leapt into his throat when he came near the edge. He wasn't really afraid of heights, but the cliff was unexpectedly sharp and steep making his stomach turn.

"Don't be a baby, sit down." Demyx rolled his eyes at him. Grumbling distastefully, Axel cautiously sat down beside him, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Axel looked out at the water, still feeling a little uneasy about the position. For a long moment, he just listened to the waves crash against the rocks and the calls of the gulls flying below. A shudder ran up his spine, the dream flashing back to him. He leaned forward, glancing unhappily at the meeting of water and land. In his head, he could hear the crunching and grinding of the guitar.

"Axel?"

"Oh! Yeah… It's nice." He quickly responded sitting back and trying to shake the dream from his thoughts.

"This is my home. My one and only... There's no where else I'd rather be than right here." Hummed Demyx happily. Inhaling deeply, Demyx took in the smell of the coast, "The smell of the fresh ocean air… All the sounds… I feel at ease here." Flopping onto his back, Demyx closed his eyes and laced his hands behind his head, "I'm in love with it all, even the warmth of the sun is better here."

Axel gazed at the peaceful expression on Demyx's face for a long time, a soft smile touching his lips. Then he too lay down, hands behind his head, "Yeah."

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when they wandered back to the parking lot of the cemetery. They had fallen asleep in the sun, or at least Axel had, and when he'd woken up they started back by going around the cemetery. Rufus, Reno, and Rude were waiting for them, standing just beside the white limo. Upon seeing them arrive, Rufus gave something of a sigh, got into the car, and was driven away. Reno on the other hand, was visibly relieved and rushed up to greet them.

"Where have you two been? We were worried sick, yo! Ya can't do that to me little bro!" Reno yowled throwing his arms around Axel and hugging him tightly, "Can't ya at least tell me where you're goin' before ya start off?"

"Get off." Slithering out of Reno's grip, Axel brushed the wrinkles from his jacket, "I would have told you, but I didn't know where we were going. Demyx said we were going to explore in the car, so I don't what the big deal is."

"But you were gone so long, yo!"

"I fell asleep." Axel shrugged, "Let's head back." He added, opening the door for Demyx to get in before going around and getting in the other side. Once everyone was buckled up, the drive to the hotel began. Oddly, at least to Axel, Demyx's once good mood had dropped and he was once again silent so Reno flicked on the radio. Not really listening to what was playing, Axel only caught the name 'Blue October' the split second after Demyx lurched forward and turned up the volume.

'_I'm just a normal boy that sank when I fell overboard,_

_My ship would leave the country but I'd rather swim ashore._

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again._ _Wish I was much more masculine,_

_Maybe then I could learn to swim, like thirteen miles away._

_Now floating up and down,_ _I spin colliding into sound,_

_Like whales beneath me diving down_, _I'm sinking to the bottom of my-_

_Everything that freaks me out_. _The lighthouse beam has just run out._

_I'm cold, as cold, as cold, as can be, be.'_

Demyx rolled down his window and leaned on the frame, resting his head on his arms as the wind rushed by. From the angle, Axel could only slightly detect that Demyx was lip-syncing the song. Apparently, he didn't have the heart right now to actually sing.

'_I want to swim away but don't know how,_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean._

_Let the waves up, take me down._ _Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah._

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down._ _Oh let the rain come down._

_Where is the coastguard? I keep looking each direction for a spotlight, give me something, I need something for protection._

_Maybe flotsam junk would do just fine, the jetsam sunk I'm left behind._

_I'm treading for my life, believe me._ _How can I keep up this breathing?_

_Not knowing how to think,_ _I scream aloud, begin to sink._

_My legs and arms are broken down_ w_ith envy for the solid ground._

_I'm reaching for the life within me._ _How can one man stop this ending?_

_I thought of just your face, relaxed and floated into space._

_I want to swim away but don't know how,_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean._

_Let the waves up, take me down._ _Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah._

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down._ _Oh let the rain come down._

_Now waking to the sun,_ _I calculate what I have done._

_Like jumping from the bow, yeah, just to prove that I knew how, yeah._

_It's midnight's late reminder of the loss of her the one I love._

_My will to quickly end it all,_ s_et front row in my need to fall._

_Into the ocean end it all._ _Into the ocean end it al._ _Into the ocean end it all._ _Into the ocean end it all…'_

* * *

When they reached the hotel, it seemed his mood had not improved. In their room, since they were sharing, there were two beds, a nightstand, a table with two chairs, a TV, and the bathroom, which contained the essentials. Compared to Axel's very plain house, the décor was very much the same; there wasn't anything that was really unneeded.

Almost instantly upon arriving in the room, Demyx collapsed onto the farthest bed and didn't move.

"Hey… If you're hungry I can run down to the lobby and get you something." Axel offered, really unsure of what to say to Demyx. Actually, he was a little afraid of what kind of response he'd get. Demyx had been fine on the walk back around the cemetery, so he wasn't sure was wrong now.

Letting out a soft grunt, Demyx kicked off his shoes and curled up on the bed, "I'm not hungry… I just want to go to sleep." He muttered before letting out an unhappy groan as he sat up to remove his unwanted clothing. Once stripped of nearly everything, he crawled under the covers and hid himself away from the world. Within minutes, his breathing evened out and Axel could assure himself that Demyx was now fast asleep.

Well it had been a long day; Axel couldn't blame him for wanting to sleep the rest of it away. Formal occasions were always the most trying. Deciding that he could use the rest as well, Axel set the duffle bag holding their clothes for tomorrow on the counter and got undressed before settling down. He took one last glance over his shoulder in Demyx's direction before snuggling up in the covers and going to sleep.

* * *

_The sun was setting, the great star hung suspended just over the water leaving it's reflection in the waves. In the sky, there was a mixture of red, orange, and purple clouds that also gave color to the water. Both the earth and air were still warm from the sun beating down and as Axel walked by, the gulls and bay birds swooped down to settle in their nests for the night. Those who had been visiting the beach had also returned to wherever they'd come from so the coast lay quiet and still._

_Coming across a stone path, Axel followed it blindly, making sure to step carefully among the lose rocks. The higher he went, the warmer the air got and the longer his shadow became. In the distance, he could hear a cricket chirping and a boy humming. He recognized the humming and quickened his pace._

_When he'd reached the top, he found himself at the cliffs again, the vegetation to his right and Demyx to his left. Demyx looked back at him and smile. Raising his hand, the musician waved to him and turned back to the ocean._

"_I love the sunsets by the sea. They're always so much prettier here, don't you think?" He asked with a sigh of contentment._

"_Why is that?" Asked Axel, choosing not to respond to Demyx's own question._

"_It's because of the ocean, of course. The clouds form over it from the sun heat and when those clouds are painted by the setting sun, it's also reflected in the ocean waves. You can't get that from a field of grass or a valley of houses." Demyx told him, "Only here, only where my home is can you get a view like this." Axel came up beside him and Demyx shifted a little, looking back down at the bottom of the cliffs, "Do you ever think about it? Ever wonder what it would be like?"_

"_What?" Axel inquired furrowing his brows, looking over at Demyx._

"_To just go… Fall and let it all just wash away."_

_Axel was appalled, alarmed he took a step back, "You mean suicide? Jumping into the ocean from here?"_

"_Yeah… I don't want to die anywhere else but here. If I could die in the ocean… I would be so happy." A strange look came across Demyx's face, like a peaceful trance as he stepped closer to the edge, "Then I wouldn't be so lonely and I'd never have to leave the place I love anymore. I'd be happy forever."_

"_Demyx, wait, come here. Let's talk about this-" Axel frantically tried to call him back to safety, but Demyx wasn't listening. Casting Axel one last glance he spread his arms and leaned forward. His heart stopped and he rushed forward his hand outstretched, reaching for him. The cloth slipped from his fingers._

* * *

"Axel!" He snapped awake, his fist closing and coming in close to his body. Still shaken, he turned in the sheets, looking up over his shoulder. Demyx smiled weakly, his arms were around himself and he was slouching forward a little, "Um… I don't… I don't want to sound stupid… Or like a little kid." He began anxiously, looking around the dark room, "Um, but… I… I had a bad dream." This last sentence he spoke in a quiet mumble. Axel stared at him; the shock of his dream had a hold on his tongue and his mind. When Axel didn't respond right away, he moved away. A trigger went off in Axel's mind, the last sequence of the dream replaying gin his head once more. "N-nevermind I-" Axel grabbed Demyx's wrist, probably none too gently.

There was a moment of awkwardness about the action, but it was abruptly ended when Axel pulled Demyx down onto the bed with him. Demyx let out a tiny cry of surprise, but responded with no further objection as Axel turned over and wrapped his arms protectively around him. Closing his eyes again, Axel let out a sigh of relief. These dreams lately, they were going to give him a heart attack if this kept up. For now though, he was comforted by the warmth enclosed in his embrace.

"Axel?" Came Demyx's tiny voice.

"I had a bad dream too." Whispered Axel quietly.

"Oh…" Demyx fell silent, taking Axel's arms in his hands gently; he held them in place. The silence remained and so did they in the position Axel had put them in.

* * *

Light showered in from the curtains onto Axel's face. Groaning, he buried his face down, trying to hide his eyes from the offending beams. As he did so, he recalled that the strange warmth in his arms was living and his eyes flashed open quickly. Demyx had not woken yet. His eyes were shut and a there was a peaceful look on his young face. The glow from the window framed his delicate face, causing his golden hair to shimmer and his skin to appear velvet soft. Even in his dreams Demyx was an angel.

Carefully freeing an arm, he reached over and ran his fingers down Demyx's cheek. His face was just inches from his own, he could feel the drawn out breaths on his lips. As his fingertips came down to his jaw, Axel ran his thumb gently over Demyx's soft lips. At the touch, Demyx shifted parting his lips and slightly tilting his head into the caress. Axel could feel a knot form in his gut, blood rush quickly to his cheeks, and his own breath hitch and quicken pace; in his ears he could hear his pulse hammering inside his veins.

Shifting his other arm, he half propped himself up. He waited a moment, making sure that Demyx was still sound asleep before he allowed his eyes to drift. His gaze wandered over Demyx's round shoulders, down the soft slopes of his sides, over the boy's boxers and down his smooth legs. In the night the pair had shifted some, causing Demyx's only article of clothing to ride up his leg to reveal more of his thighs than normal. At this border of where cloth gave way to skin, Axel's stare lingered.

A quiet mumble came from the sleeping form and his eyes returned to Demyx's face, which was still held in his left hand. The incoherent murmur continued for a moment longer before Demyx took in a deep breath and shifted again. This time as he pressed his face towards Axel's hand, his pink, supple tongue snaked out fleetingly to lick Axel's thumb.

Shivers running up and down his spine, Axel withdrew his hand. With no further thought he brought his thumb to his own lips and licked at the dampness there. He stopped abruptly; this time his cheek burning like fire, and he ducked his head down embarrassedly.

"I can't believe I just did that…" He voiced quietly in humiliation, his voice muffled almost to nothing by the pillow. Taking advantage of a sleeping boy, an underage one at that! And letting his eyes scour his body like he were some form of feast! It didn't matter if no one saw him do it, Axel knew he'd done it and that was enough. He was guilty! Guilty, guilty, guilty! Demyx had come to him for support, and what did Axel do? Use the opportunity to kick up the once dormant sexual desire within him. That desire was a beast best left chained and tranquilized in the pit of his stomach.

"Mmph… Morning." Axel lifted his head, peeking over at Demyx from his pillow. The musician had a goofy grin on his face, his eyes heavy and dilated from the lingering effects of sleep. Rolling over slightly, he pressed up against Axel and propped himself up on an elbow. Now on his stomach, he covered his mouth to stifle a happy yawn. After stretching his back, he pulled himself over and collapsed on top of Axel, wallowing over him, quite on purpose, "What time is it?" He asked hoarsely, letting his head fall to the side and rest on Axel's shoulder.

"Um…" Trying to ignore the obvious ache from between his legs, Axel looked around for a clock. There was one on the nightstand, but he had to stretch to turn it around and look at it. Reluctantly, he reached out for the clock. Unable to contact it, he rolled onto his belly and stretched out further. The shift of his body forced Demyx to move as well, but not off him, of course, oh no, that would have been a godsend. Instead, Demyx crawled onto Axel's back to await his reply.

Snagging the clock's edge, Axel shifted the device towards them. In red 9:30 blared against the black background. That was pretty late for Axel; he'd only ever slept in past eight three times before.

"That early?" Demyx groaned in complaint, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, he buried his face in the red hair, "One more hour…" He mumbled snuggling up on Axel's back.

Mind completely grinding to a stop, Axel bit his tongue to hold in the needy moan forming in the back of his throat. The weight on top of him was feeling rather heavenly. However, his moral based brain desperately wanted to think of some way out of the situation, but his frazzled mind wouldn't hear any of it. Every time a thought occurred, it was smothered by a rather troublesome memory, which only resulted in worsening the situation. He was beginning to panic and hyperventilate.

Scooping the pillow up with his arms, he quickly hid his face again. The self-smothering made it harder to breath, but in turn forced him to take slower and deeper breaths; that was the first step to recovering.

"Hey, Axel, you all right?" Asked Demyx inquisitively leaning heavily over his shoulder. Axel only responded with a half-hearted nod and a loud hum, "You sure? You're breathin' kind of heavy."

Axel turned his head and gulped in a deep breath of cool air, "Yeah… Fine- I –uh-er- D-didn't you want to… To, uh… G-go somewhere today?" Axel couldn't help but stumble over his words. It wasn't the brain upstairs that was trying to think for him anymore and it was hard to get out anything even semi-comprehensible.

"Oh, yeah. What about it?"

"Uh…" Axel paused a moment, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate on the words, "Gotta… Leave soon or we won't… Uh, get home early enough… 'Cause, uh…. Er…" A long pause, his mind was going so slowly, "Ah! Reno's got work tonight!"

"Aw…" Demyx let out a disgruntled whine, "All right, I'll get up. I call the shower first though!" Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, Demyx knelt over Axel for a moment. Axel shifted to lie on his back and watched as Demyx arched his back and let out small grunt as he stretched the kinks out of his back. Once again, Axel bit back his own tongue to keep his voice from escaping. Then Demyx hopped off the bed and hurried into the bathroom.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Axel rested his arm on his head forehead, shading his eyes. After a moment, he sat up. Needless to say the blood pulsing through other regions of his body objected to such a sharp movement and he fell back down dizzy and in a black haze. The water was running in the bathroom by the time he had regained some degree of control and was able to sit up.

Upright, he placed one hand between his thighs and ran the other through his hair, "Damn it, I shouldn't have problems like this anymore…" He groaned, fighting the urge to attend to a certain craving. Slowly getting to his feet, he retrieved the extra pair of clothes and quickly got changed. His attire for today was pair of faded jeans, silver-studded leather belt, a white tank, along with a half-sleeve black and grey denim jacket. Though he hated to admit, he'd brought them because, despite them being fairly simple, they were flattering on him and he hopelessly wanted to look good for Demyx. It seemed even more of a crime now that the previous incident had gotten him worked up. He really needed to walk off his excitement before the teenager got out.

Axel knocked on the bathroom door, "I'm going down to the lobby. Want anything to eat while I'm down there?" He called through the door. He himself was starving, he hadn't eaten anything yesterday; those marshmallows had been the last meal he'd had. If he didn't get something in his system today, he knew he was going to get awfully irritable.

"No! I'm not hungry!" Replied Demyx. Axel's heart sank, maybe it was normal to stop eating for a while when something like this happened. He wished he knew something about these types of situations. More than anything, he wished Demyx would eat something, it wasn't healthy this way.

"All right… I'll be back soon then." Axel replied down-heartedly before leaving the room. Down in the lobby, there was a lot of hustle and bustle. Children ran in and out of the shops. Parents were paying for rooms and busied by luggage. In general, it was happily stressful.

Through the throngs of people, Axel found himself at the food court and scrounged up something mostly edible before settling down in a chair. For some reason, he felt if he went back to the room he'd suddenly lose his appetite. Of course, that didn't stop him from feeling guilty eating at the ground floor.

When someone sat down across from him, Axel nearly leapt out of his skin, but he was calmed upon seeing it was Rude with his own tray of food.

"Where's Reno?" Axel asked casually, not having much else to say.

"Sleeping." Gee, Axel could only imagine why that was. He might have turned a little pale from the even vague suggestion he'd made to himself, "Demyx?"

"He's getting ready in the room."

"You're going out?" Rude raised a brow.

Axel gave a short nod, "Yeah, I think just to the beach or something. It might help him to go around and see everything he has to leave behind, get it out of his system. When we get home, everything will be normal again- Speaking of homes, given any thought on moving in with us? I know Demyx has the guest room, but I was thinking more of you and Reno sharing his room." Axel spoke up.

"This again? Did Reno put you up to this?" Grumbled the large bald man.

"No. I just miss you when you're not around, and I worry when you kidnap my brother for days and don't bring him back." Axel chuckled, "Come on. You don't own a lot of stuff, anyway. It would be easy. Plus, you'll get to eat home cooked meals made by yours truly."

Rude stared at him for a moment through the dark sunglasses before changing the subject, "I'll tell Reno that we have the rest of the day. Just be back before 4:00 p.m."

"Yes, father." Rolling his eyes Axel got up, "But I expect an answer next time I ask you to move in. Got it memorized? Anyway, guess it's time for me and Demyx to head out. See ya, later Rude."

* * *

Because they didn't have the car or a lot of money, they'd walked, making the journey longer than it otherwise would have been. As far as Axel could tell, they'd wandered about six miles and out of the central urban area. However, the nearly two hour walk had been nice. It was a pleasant day and the streets had a strangeness to them that Axel had never known before; he supposed it was just the fact he'd never been to this place and everything was new to him. After all, Axel had actually never been to the coast, he'd never really left his own place of birth.

Right now, they were walking along a rundown area. The stands and shops were small specialty places, carrying only a certain kind of good. Those who stood behind the counters were smiling and friendly, greeting most everyone by name, giving Axel the impression only locals came around this part of town.

"My family did a lot of shopping around here," Demyx noted looking around at the shops, "On Sundays, just over there on the platform, there were open markets where we could buy fresh produce and a variety of handmade crafts. We always got fish straight from the docks though, it's cheapest there and so fresh that some of the fish still squirmed in the sack." Stuffing his hands in his pockets of his denim cargos, Demyx tipped his head back and smiled at the sky the sun making his eyes shimmer, "I'm really gonna miss it here… I mean, I missed it a lot when I was inland but with mom still alive I thought that there might be some chance I'd be back soon."

"You can always come back here, you know. After you graduate, you can move back." Axel stated, trying to be helpful.

Demyx shook his head, "No... I didn't mean like that… I know I can come back someday, but things will change. I mean that I'll miss it the way it used to be, I'll miss going out with mother. I'll miss going to the same house I lived in… All of that's in the past now… I guess it's like I've lost everything that makes it all so familiar. Walking down here now, I feel like a stranger… Not a resident-"

"Demyx!" The pair stopped and looked to an older pudgy woman manning a stand just beside them. She waved to Demyx, "Honey, I haven't seen you in ages. How are things for you and your mother?" Demyx physically wilted, his head hung low and his shoulders slumped forward, "Last time I saw her, she seemed to be having such troubles with those terrible migraines."

"I forget that no one knows…" Demyx sighed heavily before shaking his head and smiling brightly, "Sorry Ms. Potts! I don't think you'll be seeing me or my mother around here anymore."

"Oh, goodness, why not?"

"My mother passed away recently and… I, uh, I don't live around here anymore. I'm just passing through." Axel could hear the pain in Demyx's voice; the boy wasn't very good at hiding the sorrow. Still, Demyx kept on smiling all the same.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you all right, dear?"

"Fine, fine… Don't fuss over it; it's not your fault you didn't know… Um, just… If anyone asks about me or my mother, tell them for me all right?" His smile faltered but returned when the woman agreed to do so, then Demyx quickly lead them away from the hustle and bustle of the streets and into the back alleys so they would avoid the gaze of anyone who might recognize him.

It wasn't too long until they found a lonely road leading from the small parish to a more open grassy area. Here, they came across a large building. Its red bricks were crumbling and dingy looking; that went double for the parking lot and pavement. The lawn around it was patchy and dead. It looked like it had been abandoned long ago. Demyx paused and pointed towards it, "That's my old school. I know it looks pretty ghetto, but it's actually really nice. Our teachers were good enough to make up for the lack of quality books and equipment." Axel gave his a questionable look and Demyx shrugged it off with a smile, "In case you're wondering, it's still used. Nobody really drives to school in their own cars so that's why there's none in the parking lot, most everyone walks, those who don't take a local van." Then he started walking again, up a small hill, "The ocean air really takes a toll on buildings around here." He added.

"Looks that way… If you walked, does that mean you lived nearby?" Asked Axel.

"Yeah, real close." Smiled Demyx knowingly, "The sea's just over there too, see?" Axel looked to his right to look at the ocean. From the school to the water, it couldn't have been more than a twenty minute walk, "That's my beach. Mom and I used to go there a lot. We picked up seashells, poked around at crabs, anything really. Of course, my favorite was always surfing. Mom couldn't surf, but my dad taught me how when I was young so I got pretty good at it. She used to sit on the beach and watch me; we'd pretend I was a big shot surfer in a contest or something strange like that. Sometimes there really were contests, nothing big, just something the school put together."

"Sounds like you had it good here…"

There was a moment of silence, "You know… I really did." Stepping at the crest of the hill, Demyx stopped and looked over the area. A sad smile appeared on his face and, unexpectedly, he took off through the overgrown and dying grass to a single house that stood lonely on the hill slope.

The aged house was a two-story old style home. Its walls were painted a blue-gray, though much of the paint near the bottom had chipped away. The tar roof was a dark gray, the older patches varying from a musty old brown to a mossy green. The supporting planks of wood that framed the building were white, but much of the old wood was revealed and in a decaying state. In the front center, a boarded door stood between two large blocked windows. Above those two windows was another set of covered windows and above them in the center, high at the very top, was a small vent window for the attic. Part of the second floor jutted out over the front door, creating shade for the patio. This section looked like if may fall down at any moment, the pillars holding it up were rotting and leaning ever so slightly. Much of the base of the dwelling was swallowed up by wide brush and sturdy old vines, some of which were probably keeping the house intact.

Out front, there was a single old tree. Its branches were bent wearily and its bark was shredded by the harsh wind coming in from the shore. Just beneath it was a warning sign and a small demolition truck. Other than that, the scene was void of anything of particular interest, unless the perched gulls on the hill were at all intriguing.

Though he stood rather stupefied for a moment, Axel immediately knew that this abandoned place was where Demyx had lived. For a moment, his mind tricked him into thinking it was better before, but, reexamining the damage, he figured the house must have been run down for many years. His heart sank; this sad rural-like area was where Demyx had grown up in and despite what Demyx said, it had to be rough living around here. Axel wondered how Demyx had managed to adapt so quickly to the different style of living back in the city four hours away.

When Demyx reached the door, he threw his weight against it, kicking it with all his might to get it open. That racket was what finally brought Axel around and he quickly made his way to the house. Even as he came up from behind, Demyx didn't stop his persistent efforts to break into the house. Another pounding caused a plume of chips and dust to be loosed from the old wood. Pausing, Demyx coughed at the intrusion of the debris into his lungs before ramming against the door again.

"Demyx," Axel placed a cautious hand on his shoulder, "You're going to hurt yourself." Demyx slapped his hand away and glared back at him angrily. Taken aback by the angry tears in Demyx's eyes, Axel withdrew respectfully and Demyx quickly went back to work.

One of the boards shifted and Demyx quickly grabbed at it, yanking it from its place over the door. As he stumbled back, he stared at the plank. For a moment he seemed to wonder what to do before he went back to the door and shoved the board between the door and another offending lath. Using the board as leverage, he pulled down. The tactic was quick and efficient and within minutes, he'd pried away the blockade.

Looking over his shoulder, Demyx gave Axel a sad apologetic look, "I didn't mean to snap." He voiced, his throat rough from silent tears. Then he turned back to the door, standing there in the heavy stillness for a long moment. His hand reached out hesitantly for the knob. There was a moment he drew back, but then he ultimately came forward and opened the door.

The hinges let out a screech of distress as the heavy door swung open. Another cloud of dust fell from the doorway, but this time Demyx simply walked on through it with no reaction. Axel ducked in behind him, keeping his head low in some type of submission or reverence for the mourning residence. Within the confines of plaster walls was only rubble and thick dirty air; the once happy memories had been replaced with the new scarring ones made just a few weeks before. The walls had been stripped clean, only leaving the hooks, wires, and stained shadows of what used to be placed there. On the floor, there were faint imprints of where furniture once stood.

Demyx walked into the front room, to the right, staggered, and fell to his knees in its center. His shoulders shook, his body racked with quiet sobs, "I… I'm home." Bringing his knees up, Demyx hid his face in his arm, trying to choke back the cries.

With a frown, Axel inaudibly went to Demyx's side. He couldn't understand why Demyx hadn't gone alone, or more precisely why he was here witnessing the sad breakdown of this teenage boy. It may have been some sort of privilege to have Demyx be so open with him, but currently it was more of a curse.

Running his fingers through Demyx's hair, Axel's stroked his head gently. Demyx silenced himself and angrily wiped his tears away, "You know… I used to be stubborn about crying too. Whenever I got hurt, I just shut myself up too." Axel stopped petting Demyx's head and sat down, taking a similar position as Demyx, "My brother used to cry a lot. He told me that crying was the only way to bleed out the pain he felt inside… I don't know if it's true… But I think people cry for a reason and if it hurts that much you should." Demyx glared over at him.

"Boys don't cry." He muttered bitterly.

"That's because boys are boys and they're stubborn like that. Kids cry and adults cry, for some reason in between those two, when you're a boy you just try not to." Axel gave a small sigh, "I suppose if you're still _just a boy_ you can hold it all in if you want to. But whenever you decide to grow up, the tears will be waiting for you." Glancing over at Demyx, he quirked a brow at the musician's unhappy expression.

"You're lying."

"How rude." Huffed Axel.

"If men cry then why don't I see it, when was the last time you cried?" He asked bitterly, his voice still very strained from the tears being held back.

"If men did all the time in public, I think everyone would be a bit disturbed. They cry all the same, just in private… Like you are now." Axel paused, hoping he could get away without answering the second question. However, it didn't seem like that was going to happen, "I… I think the last time I cried…" Axel thought long and hard, he'd had nothing to cry over for a long time now, "The last time I cried was when I graduated high school. You're going to think it's really dumb, but when I thought about leaving Roxas behind… I cried a lot. Roxas has been my friend forever and I thought I'd never see him after I graduated. Of course, I was wrong and Roxas came over two days later to cheer me up."

"I wish… That would happen to me." Demyx fell against Axel's shoulder, "I want her to come back. I miss her so much…"

"Then cry…" Axel thought a moment, picking his words carefully to make them more meaningful to the musician, "Wash your pain away with an ocean of tears." As he spoke the words Demyx grabbed Axel's arm roughly, surprising the redhead. Looking down at him, Axel met the strange gaze Demyx gave him. Time stood still for a moment, drawing out the eerie impression. Then Demyx threw his arms around Axel and buried his face against his chest as he began to cry. The instant had passed, but the peculiarity of that look remained and Axel couldn't help but wonder what it meant as he held the boy tenderly in his arms.

It seemed like forever before the sobs died down, but, strangely, Axel didn't mind waiting. To him the time exhausted couldn't have been used any better way; any time spent with Demyx was worth while in some way, even if it was just for the company and the comfort Axel's life wasn't as miserable as it could be.

Resting his chin on Demyx's head, Axel gave the teenager a pat on the back, "You done?" There was a muffled hum of confirmation, "Good… Feel better?" Demyx pulled back, sniffling a bit as he rubbed the tears from his face.

"My head and throat hurts, and my eyes burn, and I must look terrible… but, yeah… I feel better. Um…" Demyx looked down timidly, "Thanks, Axel… I really appreciate you being here with me. I mean, it was pretty selfish of me… Dragging you clear out here when I knew we could have stayed in the hotel and…" Slouching forward, Demyx rested his head against Axel again, "Just thanks."

"It's no problem, I wanted to come. I like being with you… Besides, someday I might just need someone to care for me and I can count on you to be there for me, right?"

Demyx looked up at him again, the strange look flashing across his face before he quickly bowed his head, "Uh… I- Of course, I… I'd definitely be there if you wanted me- I… I'm kind of part of your family now, right?"

Axel gazed at Demyx for a moment, pondering that expression before smiling brightly, "Yeah," Placing his hand on the blonde's head, he ruffled his hair, "If Rufus ever gives you trouble, you can come back to our house any time. Now, you ready to go? All that walking has made me pretty hungry, so why don't we grab something on the way back?"

"Sure." Demyx scooted back, giving himself room before hauling himself up to his feet. Then he offered Axel a hand. Gratefully, Axel took it and got up as well. His legs were a little stiff from walking and then sitting down, but he could walk it off quickly enough, "Hey, about yesterday… I didn't really ever get to say anything, but… You looked nice." Demyx let out a soft chuckle as he turned his head and looked at Axel out of the corner of his eye, "Not that you don't look striking today, 'cause ya do."

Axel grinned sheepishly, running his hands over his hips in a slightly restless gesture, "Thanks." He murmured in kind to the compliment. Inside his heart pounded happily in his chest, delighted that he'd been noticed. He felt like such a moron, what kind of representation was he for the male paradigm? Men weren't supposed to feel giddy as a schoolgirl when they were complimented.

Lost his in shameful thoughts, Axel jumped a little in surprise when Demyx took his arm, "Come on, I want to show you around before we go." He voiced before pulling Axel into a room that appeared to be the kitchen, "This is the kitchen. When my dad was alive, we used to eat out back, but after the accident me and mom cooked and ate in here 'cause it was big enough for two and going out as usual kind of made her unhappy. I always helped out mom with preparation, but I was never an expert at cooking." Demyx tugged at Axel again, leading him to another room, just beside the kitchen, "This was the family room. We watched movies and stuff, it was kind of the central room of the house and when all of us were home we were always in here. Over there was the front room, we talked to guests there, but it was pretty much a useless room. My mom and dad decorated it really nice when they just married so at least it was nice to be in. Come on; let me show you my mom's room." Demyx rushed into the empty room, which he'd just spoken of and dashed up the open spiral stairs. They creaked under his feet. Axel smiled and followed quickly, running his hand along the smooth wood railing, "I used to slide down that all the time. If I got a rag I could stand on my feet." Demyx noted, smiling at the top. When Axel reached the top, Demyx pulled him along the railing to the far end of the hall, "This room was where we kept all dad's things, when he was still here it was his home office, and this room next to it is the master bathroom and, of course, this last room was the master bedroom. Ya gotta check out how big it is." Opening up the closed door, Demyx ran into the center of the room and spread out his arms in a grandiose gesture, "I used to sleep in here with mom, after dad died… She was really lonely and cried a lot so I moved up from the basement to be closer to her." Looking around Demyx pointed to the corner, "We had a king size bed that went over there, there was a stand next it, and over there was the dresser and wood wardrobe closet. Because dad used to sleep up here with mom, she didn't really like being up here by herself and never came upstairs without me…"

"Sounds like you two were really close." Axel commented looking about the room, the emptiness of it now was rather sickening.

"Yeah… We were." Turning Demyx laughed a little rubbing the back of his head, "I was always teased about it, 'mama's boy' they said. I didn't mind though," letting his hand drop Demyx returned to Axel's side, "I knew I was, and we needed each other so… There really wasn't anything to be upset about. All right, downstairs! The basement was my kingdom." Back in the hallway, Demyx sprung up onto the railing, arms out for balance as they headed down the stairs. Axel could feel his gut twist in agony at the sight; if Demyx fell he could easily break his neck. Noticing Axel's apprehension, Demyx laughed, "Don't worry, I've done this since I was five. I've got the reflexes of a cat." Grinned the teenager before hopping down at the bottom of the steps.

Heading down into the basement, the rooms were nearly pitch black, only sections lit up by below ground windows. The place seemed to consist primarily of two large room and two smaller ones. Of course, Axel couldn't be sure.

"This is where I used to spend my day. I was down here 24-7 when my parents weren't home. In the large room, just back there, we kept out instruments and computer equipment, and the room next to it was where I used to practice dancing and stuff. I had parties down here a lot with all my friends. My room is right there, with a private bathroom right next to it… Come on." Taking Axel's hand, Demyx carefully lead him through the dark to the small room Demyx had called his own, "It's not very big, but I only came in here to sleep… Among some other things." The second half of the sentence was stated as a hesitant after thought. Axel blushed, knowing exactly what he meant by 'other things'. Somehow, these perverted thoughts had to be Luxord's fault. Axel had never entered a room and thought about those kinds of things, let alone a boy doing those things and _those things_ making Axel blush from imagining them, "So anyway, that's my house- well, was."

"Things should have gone better for you…"

"Should have, but didn't… I guess I'm just here to lower the standards of the 'good life'. Not everyone gets on so easily, I suppose, and I was just unlucky enough for it to fall on me." Demyx wrapped his arms around Axel's, "Whelp, we'd better hustle along before that stomach of yours gets upset."

"Yeah… Right. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Back outside, the pair headed down from the house to the beach, following a well trodden path. As they passed through the field, gulls took flight around them settling elsewhere so they could pass and a stray cat stalked after a mouse further along the path. Kicking a stone, Axel startled the cat and it let out a hiss as it took off and the mouse scurried away. Lucky mouse.

At his side, Axel felt Demyx slither under his arm, bringing Axel's hand around his shoulder so as they walked they could brush up against each other. Axel didn't mind, didn't speak or object, just smiled.

By the time they reached the sand, Demyx was humming something and after a moment longer, it seemed he just couldn't not sing it aloud.

"… _I don't have digital, I don't have diddlysquat._

_It's not having what you want; it's wanting what you've got_." Demyx held the hand on his shoulder, giving it a happy squeeze as they continued down the beach.

"_I'm gonna soak up the sun._

_I'm gonna tell everyone to lighten up._

_I'm gonna tell 'em that I've got no one to blame._

_Well, every time I feel lame I'm lookin' up_." Leaning heavily against Axel, Demyx cast a smile up at Axel. The redhead couldn't keep his own smile from growing and looked up at the blue sky, dotted with patched of white puffy clouds.

"_I'm gonna soak up the sun._

_I'm gonna soak up the sun._"

"Sheryl Crow, right?" Inquired Axel at the beaming boy under his arm.

"Yup!" Chirped Demyx, obviously highly pleased that Axel had known the artist.

"What makes you sing that song?"

"Dunno." Grinned Demyx foolishly, "I just feel really happy all the sudden and it just popped into my head, so I thought I'd sing it 'cause it makes me even happier to be able share it with someone." Axel shook his head as he smiled, if Demyx had any inhibitions Axel didn't know of them. The musician would rather look like a fool then keep a song muffled in the back of his throat.

"Cute." Without any real thought Axel leaned down and kissed Demyx on the crown of his head, "Go on. I want to hear the rest of it." Though Axel was not very a musically inclined person, he thoroughly enjoyed himself listening to Demyx's voice. Not only did he look like an angel fallen to earth, he sounded just as divine.

* * *

ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER WTF? Tell me, are these long chapters annoying?

More freakin' character development, hope your brains haven't ruptured from it all. It seems to me, that my favorite part of the story is the 'getting together' part because I always take my time with it.

I would like to note, Demyx's waking up habits are very much like my own. If ever I have a lover, or at least someone who sleeps in the same bed as me, they'll have to deal with my wallowing. Wallowing is part of my morning routine, it can't be omitted.

Also, I know I put a lot of lyrics in this story and just so we're all clear, none of them are mine. They belong to their respected lyricists. I've just got the music in my soul, and so does Demyx so they show up… A lot… Anyway, they're there because some of us really love music and songs help get across a certain feeling.

Speaking of music, I wanted to list the songs that I think go best with Kingdom Hearts. I might add more later. Feel free to state what songs you think go best with the series (or to whom if a particular character) if you review. I'd love to know what you think.

Fastball- The Way

Natasha Bedingfield- Unwritten

The Cure- Burn (particularly for Riku)

Depeche Mode- Damaged People (Organization)

HIM- Funeral of Hearts (Organization)


	11. By My Side

****EDIT (1/31/2012): Fixed some typos and grammar errors.

* * *

**Chapter 11: By My Side**

Axel hummed thoughtfully, placing the tip of his pen to his mouth. Then, lowering the utensil, he wrote the finishing touches on his paper. It was Wednesday again, the days after returning home had gone by with nothing of interest. In fact, everyone had seemed to step right back into the rhythm of normal life. Demyx hadn't skipped a beat before returning to school. Axel had gone to work the day after and Reno as soon as they'd dropped the two off. Everything progressed as if nothing had ever happened and it was probably for the best. The weekend following the funeral, Demyx had not eaten well or slept much, not that it showed through his bright attitude. Putting the whole thing behind them seemed to be the best cure for his ailments.

Just a half an hour before, they'd finished eating dinner and now, side by side, Demyx and Axel worked on bookwork. Already, it seemed Demyx was struggling but Axel tried to ignore the fact and continued on with what he was doing. After all, he didn't have time to figure out what Demyx's problem was with the text before him; he had his own theorems and figures to work out.

A low growl rose in the back of Demyx's throat, and Axel glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Pencil clamped tightly in his jaws, Demyx gnawed angrily at it with his pearl white teeth. A moment later, he removed the wooden instrument and licked at it just slightly before fiddling with it in his fingers. Why Axel was so captivated by the behavior, he couldn't say (or rather wouldn't say).

Silencing the growl, Demyx closed his eyes in frustration and, for a moment, Axel believed the incident was over; he was wrong. Quite suddenly, Demyx slammed his text book shut, shoved it forward, and stood up with a yowl of aggravation, "I just don't get it! Why do I have to even learn this crap? When in the world would I need to know what pi equals, or how to find the stupid area of a triangle? Huh? I'm a musician! I don't care what the difference is between a theory or a law! And I sure as hell don't need to know what 12x12 equals! It's all just too confusing! Multiplications and divisions, and shapes with their stupid-their stupid- Augh! Shapiness!" Slumping over the counter, Demyx covered his head with his hands and Axel turned his head and propped it up on his arm as he watched silently, "I hate math! And numbers! And I hate the stupid symbols and equations!" Letting out a snarl of resentment Demyx lifted his head, "And science! Who cares how the world works as long as it does? With all its logical reasonings restraining and snuffing out the creative spirit! This is no way to live- Nuh uh! I just wanna sit down, and mix some music, and sing to my heart's content… Is that so much to ask?" Demyx plopped back down into his chair and rested a cheek in his palm as he looked over at Axel, "I don't want to sit in class for hours learning about stuff I'm never going to use; it's not fair. Isn't that, like, considered cruel and unusual punishment or-?"

Axel placed his index finger against Demyx's forehead, silencing the teenager. Their eyes met and both just stay still for a moment, waiting for Axel to break the silence, "Music… A composition of sound mathematically spaced, timed, and figured in such a way that it is appealing to the human auditory senses. Each element creating the instrument is tuned to perfection for the piece, reacting with it own physical properties to create sound that travels in rhythmic waves to the listener. Over the course of hundreds of years, each instrument has been crafted from the finest materials to make the desired sound and create music as we hear it today… From the ancient drum to the electric guitar: years of history have been put in to perfecting the math and science of the 'simple' art of creating euphonic sound." Retracting his finger Axel continued to stare at Demyx in silent interest for a second, then a grin lit up on his face and he placed the finger to his own skull, "Got it memorized?"

Bowing his head, Demyx rubbed his forehead lightly, "Yeah, whatever. You make it sound like it comes so naturally, but you're just a nerd."

"What of it, punk?" Axel quirked a brow, resting his arms on the counter, "I'm in college and it's really a sink or swim kind of deal. Anyway, being smart can be fun." He added with a bit of a smile, "You can think for yourself, outwit and make fun of people without them knowing what you're talking about… And it's a good way to impress someone. There's a lot you can do with the kind of education you get from college… Ever think about getting a degree?"

Demyx made a face and shook his head, "Nah. College isn't for me. I told you, I'm a C-average moron. I'm fine with being stupid, after all 'ignorance is bliss', right?"

"I suppose… At least until reality bites you in the ass, but, hey, do what you like. I'm not your dad or brother; I can't tell you what to do." Axel shrugged before picking up his pen again and getting back to work. He was not entirely convinced Demyx was a moron, but he wouldn't fight the matter with him.

"Um…" Demyx shifted beside him, "Are you angry with me?" He asked, looking a little worried.

Turning his head slightly, Axel gave him a puzzled look, "Why would you think that?"

"I just thought that since you were going to school that maybe you were disappointed to hear that I have no intentions of continuing with my education." Voiced Demyx leaning over the counter to get a better look at Axel's face.

"Of course not." Axel shook his head and cast him a comforting smile before looking back down at his textbook. "I don't make it a habit of telling people how to live their lives. Besides, college isn't for everybody. I was just asking because there are some courses that I thought would be useful to a musician; there are lyrics studies and classes on rhythm and music composition. Not that I've ever taken any class like that, but you might."

"Guess you're right, but I still don't plan on going. I can learn about that stuff elsewhere, it's not exclusive to schools and teachers… So, is that stuff really important?" Demyx tapped Axel's book as he inquired.

Axel shrugged, "Not really, it's not due until next week."

"Good, come on." Grabbing Axel's arm, Demyx carted him away from the kitchen and into the front room. There he proceeded to push him down onto the couch and plopped down beside him. With a quiet mewl, Demyx curled up happily and turned on the TV, which was on a movie network channel. It didn't seem he cared what was on because he tossed the remote aside before even considering what was playing.

Hesitantly, Axel put an arm around him, closing most of the space between them. A light blush lit up on his face, he could tell by the distinct burning on his skin. After spending most of his time at home with the boy, he was beginning to wonder exactly what this kind of relationship could be called. It wasn't as if he'd had one like it before. Was it the transition from friendship to love? Perhaps he was blowing it out of proportion. From what he could gather, Demyx had been in a very demonstrative kind of a place, where everyone hugged as a greeting. Reno was pretty touchy feely too… Maybe Axel was the strange one.

"Demyx?" His voice sounded like a cat dying, in his own ears; he hoped it didn't sound so to Demyx.

"Hm?"

"Ah… Nothing." Axel just couldn't do it. Asking a question like that out of the blue just wasn't something you were supposed to do. He'd have to figure out what was going on in Demyx's head in a more _indirect_ way, "I was just thinking I'd do some laundry before I went to bed… So if you have anything in your room that needs to be washed, just set it out and I'll pick it up later." He lied; well, it wasn't a true lie. That wasn't what he was thinking about but doing the laundry didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Laundry?" Demyx tipped his head back, "Now that you mention it, I was wondering where your washer and dryer are… They're not in any of the rooms I've seen."

"Garage; it's through my lab so you wouldn't have gone in there." Explained Axel relieved that his ploy had worked.

"Oh…" Demyx rested his head back on the couch cushion. For a moment, he visibly thought on something before speaking up, "Um, the festival is next week. Actually… The school's gotten together with some of the local stores and stuff so it's going to be a like a real street festival. There are going to be food carts and little gift stands and the student planning committee is even going to put up lanterns and spring decorations." Explained Demyx before pausing. Anxiously he sat up, "You're still going to be able to come, right?"

Smiling, Axel nodded and Demyx visibly relaxed, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. You were doing a dance right?"

"Mm hm! And sing something too." Confirmed Demyx leaning back into the spot he'd been occupying previously under Axel's arm, "I guess I'll join up with some friends later on and enjoy with some of the festivities."

"Friends?" When had this happened? Last time Axel had talked to Roxas, he'd said Demyx was a loner. Now he had friends? Apparently Roxas had failed to inform him of this development.

"Well Roxas and Zell mostly. There's this girl too, Namine, that I hang out with a lot." Axel felt a pang in his chest at the mention of this girl, "She pretty cute, and she does well in class so I when I'm lost she helps a lot." His heart dropped even more. Demyx hadn't mentioned her before and he hoped that she was just a friend, but who was he kidding? Demyx was normal teenage kid, of course he had interest in girls, "She's lent me a couple of great books too. I mean, I prefer movies but she just gets me. Anyway, I might tag along with her and play some games for part of the festival." Demyx paused, "I was thinking I might invite her over this weekend. If that's all right with you? Unless you had something planned…"

"No. No, she can come over," Sighed Axel dejectedly, "I can go out Saturday if you want to be alone." He added only depressing his mood further.

"No that's fine. I was just planning on going out back, maybe swim in the pool, so don't feel obligated to leave the house."

_Just_ swimming out back? There was no _just_ about it. If they were actually going to be in the water, Demyx would be wearing his swim trunks- Axel had to pause on that thought for a moment, remembering the morning in the hotel. It was a rather pleasant subject to toy with in his own little word- But! Augh! Namine would be wearing her swim suit, and with Axel's luck it would be a showy two piece and the two wouldn't_ just_ be swimming out there. Life wasn't fair. Karma just knew how much Axel disliked water, so the one person he was interested just had to love it.

"Um… Something wrong?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Axel quickly shook his head, "Oh, no. I was thinking… What this Namine like? I hope she's not into anything I should be worried about."

Demyx grinned and gave Axel a playful nudge in the side, "What's this? Acting like a parent again? Making sure I'm with the clean crowd?" He laughed, "She's fine! She doesn't do anything any normal girl wouldn't do. She's too nice to get involved with drugs or gangs or anything." That was a bit disappointing, Axel was hoping for any reason he might be able to use to run her out of the house.

"And you mentioned someone called Zell? What about him?"

Demyx got excited. Sitting up, he placed a hand on Axel's face. Immediately Axel went rigid. His breath hitched a moment and his cheeks burned, "He's so cool, Axel!" He exclaimed tracing a design on Axel's face. "He's got this wicked tattoo on his face and he can play guitar and drums! So he's going to be helping me the music at the festival! I'm so jealous of him! He's way stronger than I am, and even though he's kind of goofy like me, he's got lots of friends! I'm lucky that he even noticed me!"

"Uh huh." Axel gently removed Demyx's hand from his face. At least Demyx had failed to notice the obvious physiological changes Axel was experiencing. Swallowing a little, he tried to keep on subject, "But he's a good kid right?"

"Yeah, yeah! Hey, Axel, when'd you get your tattoos?" Asked Demyx running his fingers down Axel's arm. When he reached Axel's hand he took it in both of his own. Contemplatively, he rubbed his thumbs over the back of Axel's hand.

Axel had several tattoos. The most obvious were the ones beneath his eyes and the second most obvious were the ones on his hands. The markings on his hands were designed in a way to match his facial ones in both simplicity and color; they were simply a circle with three triangles spaced pointing downwards towards his fingers. He had one other tattoo; the one on his stomach. Demyx had seen it several times but had never asked about it.

Eyes fixed on his hand in Demyx's Axel spoke a bit distantly, "Oh, I got mine when I was a little younger than you are now. It was about my junior year in middle school. I'd been asking my brother about it for months and he finally gave in and took me to see this local guy." Tearing his eyes away, he tried to sound a bit more casual, "It wasn't too painful, I expected it to be a lot worse."

"I wish I could get a tattoo." Hummed Demyx enviously. His hands slipped from Axel's and he pulled Axel's shirt up and away to reveal the design on his stomach. The tattoo was located over his navel and two of the major points were on the axis of his stomach, pointing straight up and down. Axel shivered as the cool air washed over his bare skin, "I like this one a lot." Demyx smiled, tracing over it with his fingers, "What is it?"

"A chakram…" He replied, realizing all too well his voice had lowered from arousal. Inside, he hoped that Demyx didn't notice the subtle changes that Axel so clearly noticed when he was getting excited.

"Chakram?"

"Yes. It's is an ancient weapon that was used during times of war or tribal conflict. They could be thrown or used in close combat as a melee weapon. They've long since lost their popularity." Clarified Axel, clearing his throat in a pitiful attempt to get his voice back to its former tone, "This particular design has Chinese influences from the Wind and Fire Wheels."

"Wind and fire? That's just like you… Then, it's a symbol of your strength and resilience… You're very strong," Demyx flashed him a smile before settling back down, resting his head on Axel's chest while he still traced over the outline on his stomach. It was the sweetest kind of torture for Axel. Though it pained him to think that Demyx was interested in someone other than him, he still couldn't help but enjoy this sort of contact, "Smart too..."

Soon the movie on the TV screen ended and Demyx retreated to his room for the night, leaving out the dirty clothes that had accumulated in his room. It was very regular thing for a teenager's room to be cluttered with old and dirty things; you know, instead of actually taking the time to put it in say the hamper in the bathroom?

With a heavy heart and quite the satisfied tingling on his stomach, Axel gathered the pile of clothes in his arms and headed for the washer and dryer. Of course, he had to set the entire pile back down two more times to open the door, first to the lab then to the garage. Once within the cool and dank cement area, he began to sort through the clothes that needed to be washed according to color or washing directions. However, he often paused, feeling the material with his fingers and gazing down at the mixture of color and textures while he made sure that nothing had been left in any pockets. These pauses were especially long with Demyx's clothes.

Pulling out a jacket Demyx wore quite frequently, Axel stared at it unhappily. He would bet one hundred dollars that _she_ didn't know that Demyx always wore this jacket with his gull T-shirt. Namine, Axel knew Demyx better than she did no doubt about it. And her name, what kind of name was that? One that should never be used. Stupid girl.

Axel hugged the jacket tight, hoarding it protectively. Jealousy was an ugly thing. He knew it. That's why he brooded silently when he knew no one else was watching, quietly contemplating some way of ridding himself of such nuisances. With a 'humph' of distaste, he pressed his nose into the denim fabric, gratefully inhaling the ocean bay sent with just a touch of some type of cologne or gel.

"I bet she doesn't even know what happened. She's just some bimbo girl looking for the next hot rock star to turn up at her feet." He grumbled angrily. Of course, none of this was true. He frowned, this was so sad. Jealous of someone he'd never even seen before… And smelling Demyx's clothes! What was he? Some kind of sicko pervert who gets kicks out of stealing little boys' clothes?

Shoving the jacket into one of the bins, he glowered at it in disdain. No, he would not continue sticking his snoot in some random peace of clothing for some sort of sensory high. He was an adult, far beyond the twisted level pedophiles slunk to. Still… It had smelled pretty good, like the beach pines and firs mixed with the open sea breeze. It was a waste to wash away such an exotic smell.

He reached out to grab the article he'd so viciously scorned but shook his head and withdrew, "I will not." He stated firmly in a clear voice, speaking always made it easier to obey. Picking through more of the clothes, Axel casually removed tiny papers, pins, and pencils from pant pockets and continued with his duties.

Most of the pile was done now, and most of what remained were Reno's clothes. So he'd gotten past the most tempting clothes. Except… There was always some exception. Near the bottom of the pile, Axel came across a pair of boxers and a tank top that Axel for sure knew were Demyx's. They must have been mixed in somehow during his sorting duties. Of course, now he'd let his guard down and his temptation came back with a vengeance.

The boxers were soft, a very fine cotton mixed with some other appealing fabric. In color, they were a faded blue with white spots on them, which appeared to be bubbles dyed into the cloth. At this Axel smiled, it was cute. Bubbly underwear... The tank top was plainer, just white, but still very appealing in Axel's mind. The garment appeared older and more worn than the underwear, which made it all the more special. Though it was just cotton it had been worn enough to be very soft to the touch, giving Axel the idea that the article of clothing was well liked by his teenage companion.

It was a sticky situation. Now Axel stood holding the two clothes in each of his hands. For now he was staring, but split seconds later, after a quick look around, his face was buried in them. The smell of sweat and skin filled his nose and a shudder ran through him. Groaning, he could feel his eyes roll back in delight at the scent and the feel of clothes on his face. To think that his face was touching something that had-

"Ah! That is so wrong!" He yelped pulling the clothes away and hitting his head down onto the washer, "That's it! I'm a sicko! I couldn't help; it was so~o good." He groaned smacking his head against the cold metal several more times. Despite the light pain and distraction, he could still feel his body reacting wildly to the act he'd committed, "I can't believe I did something so demeaning and embarrassing!" He yowled, scolding himself before finally just resting his head on the machine, then he tipped his head and looked at the clothes he concealed next to his stomach. He wanted to smell them again, have his face in them, but in all good conscious how could he?

Face burning hot, throat tight from the soft cries of longing, he threw the clothes into their appropriate bins. That was that. They were going to be washed and then they would smell like normal clothes: detergent!

Unloading the washer, he stuffed the wet clothes into the empty dryer and reached over for a bin. His body resisted; nothing that smelled so good should be washed away. Gritting his teeth, Axel turned from the basket holding the undergarments and instead picked up the dark blues and denims. It contained clothes of Demyx's but none that were so heavenly smelling as the ones he'd turned away from.

Dumping the clothes in, he turned on the washer and turned to go. He paused just before the door; something in his gut was preventing him from just leaving. Hand on the doorknob, he looked back over his shoulder weakly. The whites were sitting there, oh so temptingly calling to him. All he needed to do was turn the knob and go. Just turn the knob… and go.

His will buckled. Snatching the clothes from the bin once more, he pressed his nose to the garments. He shivered with pleasure as he breathed in the scent, his skin prickled, and his knees grew weak. Leaning heavily over the washer, he clutched both the boxers and shirt close to his face as he relaxed against the machine.

"I'm weak I need it…" He whined in excuse. Demyx hadn't slept in bed with him since the hotel and he sorely missed his company: the warmth, the smell, the soft sound of him breathing. It just wasn't fair. Axel hadn't been able to sleep the whole night through the entire week; he was haunted by dreams of Demyx, some a little more welcome than others. Just one night sleeping side by side and Axel couldn't stop pining. This wasn't exactly what he'd call healthy.

Sadly, he dropped the clothes back in the basket and headed for the door again. He had class tomorrow; he needed to get to bed.

His hand was on the knob again and he rested his head against the door. Maybe he could get away with it, just for tonight. From the corner of his eyes, he glanced at the hamper. No one would know, except him.

Guiltily, he swallowed the lump in his throat. Walking over to the bin, he picked up the tank top. It was less conspicuous. With another glance around, he wrapped both arms around it and fled from the room. Upon entering the main part of his house, he stepped into stealth mode, slinking about like a cat so that he wouldn't catch Demyx's attention. It would be hard to explain why Axel was sneaking about holding a piece of clothing like it was gold.

Once safe in his room, he sighed happily and curled up under his covers. Grabbing an extra pillow, he laid the tank on top of it and cuddled up beside it. Arms around the pillow, each breathe he took was filled with Demyx's scent and he was calmed. Even if it was wrong, it felt nice to mimic the presence of the teenager. If nothing else, he'd have long and pleasant dreams tonight.

* * *

Axel sighed irritably tapping his pencil to his books as he glared angrily ahead. When he'd woken up that morning after a very good rest, he found that something had lit up inside him. He could feel it under his skin, sprung from jealousy and fueled by Demyx's persisting affection. It just burned him up that right then Demyx could be sitting next to that girl, talking with her and _enjoying_ her company.

SNAP!

The pencil in his hand finally gave in. Unable to withstand the abuse Axel was unconsciously dealing, it cracked down the middle sending small splinters of wood flying over Axel's books.

"All right, I'll give. What in the hell has got your bloomers in a twist?" Voiced Luxord from his right, tearing Axel from his ever growing violent thoughts. Axel gave a snort of annoyance and frowned down at his pencil, "Come on, love, tell ol' Luxy what's wrong." Class had yet to start because they always arrived early to get seats in the very front of the room. They had plenty of time to talk.

"Demyx _met_ someone." Spat Axel disdainfully, "She's coming over this weekend to 'hang out' with him in the pool."

"Aw, sweetcakes, I'm sorry. Are you sure he's interested in her?" Luxord inquired leaning over and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "What exactly did he say about her?"

"He said she was _cute_." Came Axel's grumble of a reply as he sank further down in his chair and rested his head on his arms, "He said that he hung out with her all the time now and they even share stuff together! I can't compete with her, she's his own age and she's a girl. How could he, in his right mind, pick me over her? Who was I kidding, thinking he might actually be interested in m- Yow!" Axel brought his arms over his head and recoiled, "What'd you do that for?" He snarled rubbing the sore spot on his head where Luxord had just struck him.

"Talking like that's not going to do you any good! Anyway you're a catch!" Luxord objected, "And even if you're not the nicest guy around, you're sure as hell a good lay-"

Axel practically leapt on him, "Shut up! I told you never speak of that! Ever!"

"Sorry, forgot. But what I'm saying is that you just can't give up on him yet." Voiced Luxord, toning his voice down. Glancing around Axel ducked his head down again; their raised voices had caught the attention of some of the other students who'd arrived early as well, "I think it's about time you stopped pussy-footing around and made a move on him already. He's not going to be available forever, you're time's running out," Luxord tapped his wrist as if pointing to a watch, "Take a chance at love, it won't kill you."

"I can't do that…" Axel wilted and rested his chin on the table. Looking miserable, he wallowed in his own despair, "I'm not the type of guy who can just come out with these kinds of things."

"I know; you like others to move in on you but sometimes things are worth reaching out for. Look at me," Luxord touched Axel's cheek turning his head so they looked eye-to-eye, "A lone fire can't burn forever in place… Do you understand?" Axel was silent, his emerald eyes scouring Luxord's; then he finally gave a nod, "Good! By the way I need to spend a couple of nights at your house." Luxord smiled brightly patting Axel on the cheek.

"What did you do?" Axel seethed, gritting his teeth together. This was how it began last time; Luxord knew Axel couldn't refuse to help a friend in need so Luxord had spent the week at Axel's house. It had seemed like an okay idea at the time, he'd known Luxord for nearly six months. Sadly, Reno and Rude were away for some vacation time together nearly halfway across the world. That week had been one of the most impulsive weeks Axel had ever experienced, and it was the one he regretted the most.

"Ah, yes. Well, you see. They opened up a new casino in town, just next to my usual bar so I'd stopped by to see how things were coming along. I met a delightful young man there and started up a conversation. One thing led to another and I lost my savings plus a few weeks advance pay." Luxord laughed, "Ah, yes, I was in a bit of a pickle when the landlord came by looking for rent. So here I am, utterly homeless again with only my car and a few essentials."

"You know, 'one thing led to another' usually ends with 'and now she's pregnant'. That would have been so much more convenient for me." Axel growled through his teeth. Luxord was actually quite an intelligent man, despite his current situation. Even though he often asked Axel questions, he usually had a good handle on things and was just confirming his ideas. However, Luxord had one fatal flaw and it consistently got him into trouble. Luxord was a gambling man, "I thought you said you were going to counseling for your addiction."

"I was, but I lost that money in horse-racing two months ago." Hummed Luxord, still happily lost in his own little world. Sometimes Axel did wonder if he took the consequences of his actions seriously, "So I'll just follow you home today, all right?"

A heavy sigh, "Fine… But you better behave."

Luxord gasped in mock dismay, "I'm a gentleman! How could you even propose that I'd make a move when it was unwelcome?" Inquired Luxord with innocence, placing his fingers to his jaw in a queer manner.

"Because that's what happened last time, you player!" Axel snapped bristling at the mere mention of the incident.

With a hum, Luxord stood, "That's not how I remember it going down." He began. Oh no, Axel had opened the doors too wide this time, "Dining on some of the most exquisite food I'd ever tasted in my life, we opened an aged red wine, a '67 if I remember correctly. It was perfection to say the least-"

"Luxord shut up, right now." Axel warned, his hair standing on end.

"Then it was an hour out in the park, walking off the buzz you'd acquired during dinner. The moon shown so nicely on the pond, ducks snoozing quietly beside it. Other young couples walked with us at a distance trapped in their own separate worlds-"

"Stop."

Luxord sat atop the desk, grinning, "You were chilled and I offered you my jacket and you accepted so graciously." Raising a leg up, Luxord rested an elbow to a knee as he continued with the tale, "Once we arrived home, you invited me up to your room, who was I to deny such a request? The night was still so very young and the house cool from the northern wind seeping in through open windows-"

"One more word and I'm going to-" Axel was slowly rising in his seat, a predator readying for the kill.

"For how quiet you are in class, and how subtly you expressed your feelings I had no idea that you'd be so wild in bed." Axel snapped. Striking out, he grabbed for Luxord's neck but the gambler fell back over the desk and made a break for the opposite end of the room. He meowed liked a cat and batted a hand, "Aren't you frisky today? Pent up sexual frustration?"

"I'm gonna rip out that tongue of yours and make you eat those words, god damn it!" Axel leapt over the desk and chased after him, nearly tripping and falling over a chair in the process.

"Oh, scary!" Luxord exclaimed in a feminine voice before fleeing up the auditorium seating, stepping lightly from desk to desk, "How about I just grab some toys from my car and have you play pitcher and we call it even?" He inquired playfully pausing halfway near the top.

"I'm seriously gonna kill you if I get my hands on your scrawny ass!" Axel lunged, missed, and slammed hard onto a desk, "Get back here and accept your punishment!"

"Nu uh! You gotta catch me if you want your fun!" Luxord teased rushing down the row, running atop desks, "Oops, 'scuse me miss!" He apologized, nearly trampling a young woman's books in the process. It gave Axel some time to catch up a little, "Eek! You're getting good at this game! You been workin' out?" Mocked Luxord turning back sharply and dashing past the redhead.

"Shut up!" Axel skidded and unable to stop soon enough crashed into a fellow student. Without any type of apology, he scrambled to his feet and leaned heavily over the stationary desk. Panting for breath, he rested his forehead down for a moment, "-gonna… Kick your ass."

"You're getting old! You're going to need to get in shape to run with kittens like Demyx, cougar." Taunted Luxord, his voice very near.

Axel looked up, his eyes scanning the classroom. Luxord was nowhere in sight, "You're older than I am!" He objected angrily, crawling atop the counter, "Where the hell did you go? I'm super pissed with you." Jumping down, he walked to the aisle and began to make his way down the stairs, "I'm going to catch you, handcuff you to a lamppost, beat you with a stick, cut open your gut, and set your organs on fire with some pretty fireworks."

"Well that doesn't sound nice," Complained Luxord popping up from behind a desk. Axel caught sight of him immediately and quickly ran after him. Jumping the desk, Luxord escaped to the front of the room where they came face to face at long last, "Good to see that you don't give up easily- You really did have a lot of stamina from what I remember of our wondrous week together."

"Augh!" Axel cried out in frustration at the reminder that it had not just been a one time thing; it lasted throughout the entire week! What had he been thinking? Swinging a leg up, Axel made to kick at Luxord's face but Luxord ducked.

"Oh! Flexible as always!" Luxord yelped as Axel landed a punch in his gut. Doubling over, Axel struck his back with an elbow before he let out his out cry of surprise. Luxord's arm caught him around the waist and he was picked up. Before he could be thrown down, Axel grabbed at Luxord's leg bringing it out from under him and they both tumbled to the floor.

A low chuckle sounded in the back of Axel's throat, "Ha, caught you… Ya big oaf." He panted detangling himself from Luxord to place a knee on the elder's stomach, "What now, big shot? Huh?"

"It's nice to see young people so active now days."

Axel winced and shyly looked over his shoulder. Their professor stood over them, a brow raised in inquiry at the sight. His hair hung over his shoulder in a pony tail and he wore his normal pinstripe suite, though it looked funny on such a scarred man. Ducking his head down, Axel got up and cowered like a whipped dog, "Sorry sir." He mumbled quickly before rushing to hide himself among his books.

"Our behavior was intolerable, please accept my humblest apologies. It'll never happen again, Professor, I swear… Please don't kick us out of your class." Luxord pleaded in a strangely respectful manner, probably still on the ground, though Axel didn't dare look up to check.

There came a hearty chuckle, "Boys will be boys, come now, off the floor." Axel peeked up from his book to watch as the Professor reached down and pulled Luxord to his feet, "Now be a good boy and run on back to your seat." Luxord gave a curt nod before slinking over to his seat and quietly bowing his head shamefully. The man he had a crush on had just caught the two of them roughhousing and laughed at him, that must have hurt to some extent. Axel himself was embarrassed enough that he'd actually behaved like that in front of other people.

Leaning over, Axel gave him a soft nudge, "You all right?"

"Yeah… Um, so I'm staying the night, right?"

"Of course."

* * *

Yup, we're back to the home life again, and it seems all the coast incident is forgotten… Or is it? It's not really a mystery…. This was a fun chapter, I enjoyed it.

This chapter's laundry scenes were inspired by my lack of undergarments this week… I don't know where they went, but I don't have them and they're not in the laundry room… If someone's been stealing my clothes to sniff them, I swear to god! -shaking angry fist- I'll find them and I'll steal back my clothing while pummeling someone in the process!

Just so we're clear, there's nothing going on between Axel and Luxord **anymore**! There was that one week though where there was, but it's over and not in this story! They are just friends (no longer with benefits, as much as Luxord would love that) Like Demyx says 'Don't be mad!'


	12. Behind Closed Doors

EDIT (2/9/2012): Minor editing. Enough said.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Behind Closed Doors**

Shoulder pressed to the entry, Axel pushed open the unlocked door wide enough for both him and Luxord to go through unhindered. Instantly, from his usual place on the couch, Demyx turned and smiled at him. He greeted him with a 'Welcome home!' before giving a slightly puzzled frown at Luxord's presence. However, it seemed he didn't want to be impolite for he greeted Luxord cheerily as well.

"Um, Luxord's going to be staying here for a while." Axel explained lightly, making his way to the couch and giving Demyx's hair an affectionate ruffle, "But you can ignore him for the most part. He's a pest anyway." In return Demyx grinned up at him, tipping his head back into the touch.

"Well, I never." Huffed Luxord before jumping over the couch and sitting beside Demyx, "Hey, chap, how're the vocals?" He asked, putting an arm over the back of the cushion.

"All right, I'm working on getting a gig near here. I just need to find some other guys to join my band. So far there's only me and a new friend of mine, but I've got to have at least three people backing me: back-up guitarist, someone on the keyboard, and a drummer." Explained Demyx leaning ever so slightly away to create some sort of space between him and the intruder. This simple act pleased Axel infinitely; Demyx never shied away from him, "So what are you staying here for?"

"Got evicted." Shrugged Luxord before reaching over and picking up the remote and flipping on the television.

"That's what happens when you don't pay the rent." Laughed Axel though his heart wasn't really in it, then he snagged Luxord by the scruff and pulled him up a bit. Close to his ear, Axel whispered with agitation, "You lay one finger on him and I swear to god, that infatuation you have on the Professor will be known by the world and I will crush you." Then he forced another laugh, letting Luxord go and patting him on the shoulder, "And that's how it happens." He voiced, pretending to have told Luxord something else. It worked; Demyx smiled at him before turning his attention back to the TV. Axel turned to go drop off his books in the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way Axel," Pausing, he turned and looked at Luxord. The blonde was grinning looking back over his shoulder, "Do I get to sleep in bed with you this time too?" A shiver ran up his spine, his skin prickling again at the mention of the incident. His blood instantly boiled and he scowled back at Luxord, "Just kidding, I'm crashing on the couch, don't you worry."

"Right." Axel narrowed his eyes suspiciously before entering the kitchen and setting his bag on the counter. As he picked out his books and set them at the end of the counter, Demyx came up behind him.

"Need any help with anything?" He asked leaning on the counter, cocking his head to the side.

"Not at the moment, we won't need to get started on dinner for at least another hour. Why? Do you need something to do?" Inquired Axel, after all, even he got fed up of being cooped up in the house all day when he was off work and out of school, "If you're bored you can always invite someone over or go out and explore." He offered as they entered the front room again.

"All right…" Pausing beside the stairwell, Demyx seemed to consider the idea, "I haven't been to that park yet. So I guess I could go check it out, where is it?"

"Just walk up the street for a few blocks, you'll find it easy enough." Axel gestured in to his right, imagining he was standing outside, "It should only take a few minutes for you to walk there. Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette hang out there a lot; maybe you'll run into them."

"All right, then I'll be back soon to help out with dinner." Promised Demyx before venturing out of the house on his own for the first time since he'd arrived. Axel couldn't help but feel a little lost watching Demyx disappear from the house; he might have perhaps felt abandoned like a puppy that is left alone at home while his owner goes out to work.

Silently, he stalked across the room to the front window, drawing the curtains back just slightly. His eyes followed Demyx as he walked down the street. The teenager seemed happy, perhaps relieved to be on his own. Boys needed their space sometimes and lately he might not have gotten a lot of it. Suddenly, Demyx glanced back hesitantly and Axel quickly withdrew from the window. Head turned away; he stared at the floor guiltily.

"Lonely, fireball?" Axel's head snapped up in surprise, he'd forgotten Luxord was there. The blonde had his head cocked slightly, a knee crossed over his leg. Somehow, Luxord looked very refined in the pose; similar to how one would imagine a prince might sit.

"Perhaps a little." He admitted solemnly before taking a seat on the couch as well. Resting his chin on his knuckles, he leaned heavily on the arm rest, "What's wrong with us, Luxord? We finally find someone and think 'oh, he's the one' and what do we do? Sit on our asses and watch as they pass us by. How hard could it be to just reach out and stop them?" Axel looked over at Luxord out of the corner of his eyes.

"It's a lot harder than people think." Voiced Luxord seriously, shifting to rest his arm on the rest; his other arm was crossed over his chest, hand clasping his other wrist lightly, "Isn't it strange how I can place all I own on one to a thousand chance but when it comes to my heart I can barely make a move? It's a hell of a gamble, one that even I'm afraid of… But I have faith. We'll figure something out somehow."

"I hope so..." Axel sat up, and threw a thumb over his shoulder, "You should snag a blanket from my closet. Take one of my pillows too… Don't touch my kits, I don't want you to cause a fire or break any of my glass." He warned lightly, "I'll know if you take something too, so don't even think about it."

"Hey, you're the one who likes playing with fire and wax, not me." Luxord gave a shrug before pushing himself up to retrieve the items from Axel's room, "Besides, I've gotten rusty; I'd probably burn myself with that stuff." With a wave of his hand he headed up the stairs.

"Whatever, just be careful when your getting the blanket and be quiet." Voiced Axel before getting up, "I'll be in the garage if you need me." Then he too was gone from the front room.

Back in the garage, Axel pulled out the dried clothes and put them in a basket to take into the house. Then, as he opened up the washer to empty out its contents into the now empty partner beside it, something caught his eye. On top the table beside the washer and dryer was the pile of objects and papers that he'd emptied from the pockets of the clothes the day before. He wasn't sure why it had caught his eye today, for he'd already seen it once before. However, he could not resist the urge to investigate it.

Neglecting his duties, he stepped to the side of the counter and gently touched the tip of a wrinkled strip of paper. Fingers scissored, he trapped the paper between them and raised it carefully from the pile, allowing a paperclip and dime to slide gently off it. Stained and torn, the writing on the slip was barely legible; a scrawl of words on worn notepaper.

'_B-17 -3:34 a.m. Fir Gr-_

_B-1 - 6 sharp Hale Street 2-_

_B-9 - 7:25 a.m. Gull Bay 30 min-'_

It seemed the paper had ripped after having been written. Flipping it over Axel scanned it for anything more. He could only read one thing on this side.

'_Pack tokens- $6'_

Axel wondered what it was he was looking at and, more importantly, he wanted to know when and why it was written. It wasn't his brother's, this handwriting wasn't his, and it wasn't Rude's. The handwriting was similar to Demyx's, but it was so sharp; it must have been written in a hurry. Frowning, Axel slipped the paper back to the pile feeling that if he took it, he might find out some terrible secret to it.

Gaze back on the pile, he removed a second paper from the pile. This one was folded, cleaner, and newer than the other. The date at the top indicated it was only written a few days before and was simply titled 'Unfinished Song'.

'_It's been two weeks since we said our goodbyes._

_The ocean swells still pour down my face, from my eyes_

_But the moon's so high and the tide's come in to reveal a sea of lies._

_I can't keep the tears from coming and drowning me again._

_I'm trying so hard to be the sun that dries up all the rain_

_But storm clouds of deception won't let me shine through all this pain._

_Give me strength, my guardian, my angel; I have to smile another day_

_Cover up the squall of ire with some false appealing display'_

Affectionately Axel stroked the writing with the tips of his fingers, "Demyx… If I could make it go away…" He could almost feel the pain radiating off the innocent piece of paper.

"Axel!" Axel started, jumping around, he nearly knocked the table over; the pile atop it falling apart, a few of the coins and trinkets fell to the ground. His heart, beating ninety miles an hour, was relieved when it was only Luxord who stood in the door. The gambler quirked a brow, "Jumpy much? Anyway, I found this tank top in your room. Isn't it a little small for you?" He teased holding up the shirt Axel had taken to his room the other day.

"Luxord." Axel turned and set the lyrics down; then whirling around, he stormed over to give Luxord a good talking to… He didn't even notice as the old slip of paper fluttered from the tabletop to nestle underneath the washer far away from human eyes, "I told you not to touch anything else in my room! Where you even listening to me?" Luxord shrugged disinterestedly as Axel grabbed at the shirt, but it was quickly pulled out of his reach, "Luxord! Give me his shirt back **now**!"

"Oo! So it's Demyx's? Sleeping with his clothes, shame shame, that's kind of pervy Axel." Luxord mocked before quickly relinquishing the article of clothing to avoid anymore conflict with Axel for the day. In a huff, Axel rolled up the shirt and threw it into the open washer, "Aw, are you going to be able to sleep tonight without it? If you want, I'll sneak up after Demyx goes to sleep and keep you company."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather spend a sleepless night alone if the only other choice is having you paw at me like a starved animal-"

"Ouch, not sparing my ego are you?"

"I'll spare you nothing but gossip." Axel informed him sorting angrily through the laundry, "Why don't you watch TV or something? Don't you have something better to do than to aggravate me?"

"Not particularly." Luxord leaned on the wall beside the dryer and folded his arms across his chest, "I checked the TV guide and Queer As Folk isn't on for another half hour, which is bollocks. There should be a channel dedicated to that show, or even prime English comedy would do nicely." Luxord gave an exasperated sigh. "I might add that any station that has any of my good old comedies don't air them till late at night."

"Well that's just how this country works, Luxord; we play shows that were filmed here." Voiced Axel coldly as he completed transferring clothes to their appointed locations. Then he picked up the clean clothes and tipped his head in the direction of the door.

"Yeah, well, I don't see why. If you have people from all over the world living in one place, why shouldn't the media follow suit?" Luxord asked making his way for the door and opening it for Axel. The redhead gave a shrug as he walked by into the lab and paused once again for Luxord to open the other door; then he continued on his way to the front room.

"Don't you have movies and books of your own?" He asked setting the basket on the small table and sat down on the couch.

"Well… Yeah." Luxord took a seat beside him, "But most of it isn't suitable for kids under the age of eighteen. It would be kind of awkward if Demyx came back in during one of those."

"Then watch one of the other ones." It really shouldn't be so complicated to entertain Luxord. Actually, he was the type of guy who could play 'War' for hours un-end. Simple, that was what Luxord was. Right now, he was just being a pain to get attention; he did that a lot. Didn't he get enough attention elsewhere from his one-night-stands and bar buddies?

"But I'm anxious. I want to _do_ something." With a predatory gleam in his eyes, Luxord leaned over closer. He smiled charmingly and placed a tentative hand on Axel's thigh, "Come on Axel, let's fool around a bit. You know, 'while the cat's away the mice will play'."

"You're dangerously close to becoming akin to a eunuch." Warned Axel, only verbally rejecting Luxord's offer. However, that was enough for Luxord to back off. Retracting his hand, he sat back once again and grumbled a bit to himself. Grateful, Axel leaned forward and pushed the laundry hamper closer to Luxord, "Fold."

With a pout, Luxord grabbed a handful of clothes and aided Axel in the task. They both remained fairly quiet throughout the duration of the chore and when they were done folding, Axel had Luxord help with putting the clothes in the appointed room and drawer. Except, of course, Axel did not allow either of them to go into Demyx's room. Demyx put his clothes away himself and Axel didn't want to intrude. So they placed all of the musician's clothes in a stack at the top of the stairs.

By the time Axel ran out of chores to busy himself with Demyx returned home. There was no over-the-top welcome home, just the normal greeting before they got started with dinner. They worked side by side, both smiling happily as the food was prepared. Reno arrived home just in time to catch dinner and ate with them. They discussed nothing of real significance and so the day ended with no further incident.

Slung halfway over the couch back, Axel hooked a foot behind a heel as he gazed down at his sleeping friend. It was morning and Namine would be there soon; Friday had come and gone in a flash. Currently, he was pondering on how bad it would look if she came in and Luxord was sleeping like a drunk on the couch. Sure, this was a fairly ordinary occurrence but this was Demyx's guest and, even if he didn't want her there, Axel didn't want to make a poor impression either.

He shifted his weight to one arm and leaned forward. Reaching down with his left hand, he tapped Luxord on the forehead, "Time to wake up, loverboy." He voiced quietly. When Luxord didn't respond, Axel retracted his hand slightly before brushing the tip of Luxord's nose with a finger. A wide smile spread on Luxord's lips. For a brief moment, Axel was curious as to why but, when Luxord snagged his extended arm and pulled him down, his answer came.

Swiftly, Luxord's other hand captured the back of Axel's neck and pressed their lips together. Before Axel could recover from his surprise, Luxord's tongue slid into his mouth to run against his own. He had to try hard not to bite his companion's tongue as he struggled to get free; sadly, his attempts were rendered fairly useless for Luxord had quite a good hold on his slender frame. Naturally, to conserve his breath, he gave in.

Arm around Axel's chest and a hand buried in his thick red hair, Luxord seemed to wake up a bit more, the kiss quickly becoming passionate. Breaking the kiss for only a second to adjust, Luxord delved back in for another taste running his tongue demandingly along Axel's once more. A low moan sounded from the gambler as Axel helplessly reciprocated.

Then, quite suddenly, Luxord released him and Axel pulled back violently, filling his lungs with much needed air. His gasp turned into something of a cry as he lost balance and fell onto the floor, sort of. In the motion, he clipped his head against the coffee table and only his shoulder blades actually made it to the floor; the lower half of his body was still strung on the couch and Luxord.

Sitting up, Luxord blinked a bit and looked down at himself then at Axel, "Oh yeah." He mumbled. It seemed he'd forgotten that he'd been kicked out of his own apartment and was staying here. Seeing his surroundings had jogged his memory.

"Don't 'oh yeah' me! Next time I'm biting!" Axel snarled his cheeks flushing deep pink with both embarrassment and excitement.

"Wha-" Luxord paused, placing a hand over his mouth as he stifled a yawn, "What time is it?" Flopping back down on his back, he stretched and let out a groan.

Unhappily disentangling himself from the uncomfortable position, Axel rubbed his sore head, "Nearly nine." He replied with a 'humph' to express his current disapproval of Luxord, "Augh, your tongue was in my mouth and everything." With a grumble, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"You kissed back so it couldn't have been _that_ bad." Argued Luxord, sitting up again he glanced around, "Demyx didn't even see it so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that we're not doing that sort of thing together anymore, got it memorized?"

"You say that now, but later I don't think I'll hear you complaining." Luxord voiced running a hand over his face, scratching lightly at his jaw, "Damn, I need to shave if I'm going out tonight." He muttered tiredly.

"Going out? Where?" Axel demanded curiously as he leaned against the wall.

"Pub- Now I know what you're thinking. If I don't have enough money to pay rent then I shouldn't be going out." That's exactly what he was thinking, was he really so predictable, "Well, I've got enough for a few beers and I'm going to buy some! It's been too long since I've been smashed and I miss feeling the warm fuzzies in my stomach. There're only two things that give me those and you're being a real ass about the alternative."

"Why don't you be a normal single person and give yourself the 'warm fuzzies', hm? You've got a right hand, use it."

"Now you're just being obscene… I'm going upstairs to get freshened up, I expect you to be in a better mood when I get back down here." Like Luxord could really tell Axel how to feel and what to do. At least he was going upstairs and leaving Axel to his bitter thoughts about the girl who would be arriving in just a few minutes.

"Mornin' yo!" Reno greeted casually. As usual his clothes looked to be thrown on in a hurry and he had a very disheveled look about him.

"Good morning, Reno." Replied Axel going up to his brother and trying to fix up his brother's clothes as much as he could. Reno hurriedly pulled on his shoes, hopping on one foot so he didn't have to sit down, "Stop moving, I can't button your shirt with you jumping all over the place." He ordered. Reno let out a whine but did as he was told. Once Axel was satisfied, Reno dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the normal breakfast that waited for him, eggs on toast.

"Thanks, bro! Be good while I'm gone an' if ya go out, be careful 'cause I heard there's some kinda psyco on the loose- Later yo!" And Reno dashed out the door, he let out something of a cry, "'Scuse me!"

Tipping his head, Axel caught a glance of the person his brother had nearly run over and he caught the door before it closed all the way. Slowly drawing the door open, Axel stared at the girl before him. She was a peculiar thing; she looked at least two years younger than Demyx. She was pale too with platinum blonde hair that appeared almost white in the sunlight. The dress she wore was white, making her look all the more pale. Reflecting off the clothing, the sun gave her a distinct glow. At her side, she held a bag with its strap going across her shoulder. She had possibly the palest ice blue eyes he'd ever seen.

With a shy bow of her head she smiled up at him, "Hi." She voiced meekly, "I'm here to see Demyx."

For a long moment Axel just stared dumbly at her; then he snapped out of his daze, "Oh! Um, come in." Stepping out of the way, he motioned for her to come in, "Make yourself comfortable; he'll be down in a minute." He voiced nervously. Somehow, he was expecting something else of her. Perhaps he was hoping for her not to be so pretty; yes, he'd admit it. There was definitely something about her that was very unsettling about her. If he had his guess it was that his competition was such a sweet little doll like that and, against her, he couldn't even be compared; they were completely different. If Demyx liked people like that; there wasn't any hope for him at all.

Feeling distinctly cornered and trapped, Axel backed up against the staircase. Frantically he was looking for a way out of this mess. He was in luck; just a few seconds later, Demyx came bounding down the stairs. Or maybe it wasn't luck because Demyx was only wearing his swimming shorts. Of course, Axel loved to see so much of Demyx's skin; he just didn't want anyone else seeing it, like say, his rival in love.

"Namine!" He exclaimed excitedly as he came up before her. Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a friendly hug, "Did you find the place all right?" He asked releasing her and taking a step back.

"Mm-hm! I live just beyond the school so it was easy to follow your directions. Oh, I brought the CDs and that movie you wanted to borrow." Lifting her bag, she shuffled through its contents before pulling out a few disks, a DVD, and a book, "I thought you might enjoy something to read too. I know you don't care to sit down for hours reading but it's a good series and I thought it would be worth a try." She told him handing him the stack, "I've got the rest at home if you decide you're interested."

"Cool. I'll give it a try then, but no guarantees I'll make it all the way through." Demyx told her looking through the things he'd been handed. Satisfied, he set them on the stand beside the couch. Then he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, Axel's heart stopped, his stomach turning unhappily in his gut, "Thanks, Namine." Gritting his teeth, Axel mustered all his control to tame the rage building up inside him. It wasn't supposed to be like this; Demyx meant far more to him than to that girl.

"My, my do my eyes deceive me? Or am I actually observing a star fallen from the sky?" Axel's gaze snapped up to meet Luxord as he made his way down the stairs. Adorned in plain navy and white shirt and a pair of jeans, his friend made his way down past him, "My lady, you are a sight to behold." Bowing down, Luxord took the girl's hand in his and kissed it, "Good morning." Axel just scowled angrily at him keeping his anger in check, if only to stay on Demyx's good side.

"Good morning." Murmured Namine shyly with a giggle before stepping back when her hand was released.

"Oh, right! Um, Namine. This is Luxord," Demyx introduced, gesturing the blonde before turning to Axel, "And that over there is Axel. Axel, Luxord, this is Namine."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Luxord smiled. For fear he might snap at them, Axel just nodded curtly and looked away from them. He felt awkward, not being able to express his distaste for the situation at hand but still unable to leave and avoid it.

"Do you need to change?" Asked Demyx curiously.

Namine shook her head, "I have my swimsuit under this."

"Cool, let's head out back then." And with that, Demyx romped off with the young girl to the backyard to uncover the pool for some fun.

Left alone and unhappy, Axel waited until he heard the backdoor close before he made his way to the kitchen. He didn't know exactly what to do with himself. Saturday was the day he normally cleaned up around the house, but he was feeling a little too depressed to do anything. So he took a seat near the stove and just sat there. It was about twenty minutes before Luxord nosed his way back into Axel's business.

"You know, if you really wanted him, you'd be out there with them." Luxord voiced leaning against the entryway.

"He's not like us, he's not gay." Muttered Axel turning away from Luxord and glancing out the window. Demyx and Namine looked happy out there. They were sitting by the pool with their legs dangling in the water while they talked and they looked at some book that Namine had taken out of her bag.

"No one ever said he had to be flat-out queer. Even bi would get your foot in the door, got me far enough with y-" Luxord stopped on that train of thought when Axel shot him an icy glare, "Uh hum, you know… They look pretty preoccupied out there. If you want, we could do some snooping. After all, you're not doing anything."

"It may look like I'm not doing much in particular, but on a cellular and neural level I'm quite busy." Replied Axel. He'd heard a line like it before but he didn't remember who he'd got it from. Not that it mattered, he was being too bitter about being left out to really care about who said what.

"Well, you're too late anyway. I already rummaged through his things." Luxord hummed happily, Axel could mentally see the smug grin on his face, "Pretty interesting stuff… But if you don't want to know, well, I'll just go play with myself. There's an entire room up there I haven't sifted through yet. I could find something interesting in his closet, or even under his bed. Teenagers are particularly terrible at hiding things in their rooms."

Axel turned and scowled, "Ever heard of something called privacy? Leave it be."

"All right…" That was easy, a little too easy. Since when did Luxord give up like that without Axel pulling the 'professor card'? Never, that's since when. Luxord was up to something.

There was a splash and Axel looked away from Luxord and looked back outside.

Demyx was laughing, having been pushed into the pool. He ducked under the water and Namine stood up and set the book aside as she peered down into the pool. After a few seconds of tranquility, Demyx nearly jumped completely out of the water and pulled her in as well. Once they were both in, of course, a splashing war was started and the two tried to better each other with large sprays of water.

Letting out a groan, Axel leaned against the sink and quietly watched as they played around. He couldn't see himself doing something like that. Water wasn't exactly his idea of fun. His idea of fun was more laid back; he liked to cook things, bask quietly in the sun, or even just walk. Sometimes, when he was feeling up to it, he liked to go to carnivals, fairs, or theme parks. He supposed that mock-fighting and some sports were pretty cool, but he normally did those things with Luxord. The reason for that was so that it was 'fair' fight or a 'fair' game. Though, in reality, Roxas could out battle Axel almost any day.

In no time at all, Axel was lost in thought and he lost track of time, his mind wandering from where Demyx and he could go together and what they'd do, to what Demyx did without him. It came to him that he spent a lot of time with Demyx but he didn't actually know what he was like when they weren't together. After all, Demyx's life didn't revolve around just those fleeting moments and neither did Axel's. They both had school, friends, and hobbies.

"Just disgusting, isn't it?" Axel let out a yelp as Luxord pressed up against his back.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered shakily trying to duck away from Luxord's body, but with no luck seeing as how Luxord caged him in by placing an arm to each side of him.

"The way they're getting along so well. That's what you were thinking about right? How much better it would be if that were you making him laugh?" With a frown Axel leaned forward and leaned against the sink again. He let out a disgruntled 'humph', "You can always interrupt them. It's your backyard; you can go wherever you want." When Axel didn't answer, Luxord patted him on the head and backed away, "They're just friends, so don't worry so much. You'll upset him if you start acting up."

"Are you out of your mind? Do you not see what I'm looking at?" Asked Axel gesturing to the happy play-scene outside.

"I see it just fine. You just don't understand how this friendship thing works. Girls are always a lot more physical than guys are with friends and they expect it in return. They hug, they kiss on the cheek, sit side-by-side, have sleepovers where they all sleep in the same bed… They're just a different creature than straight men. What you're witnessing is nothing more than two friends having a good time." Luxord stated in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"How can you be so sure Luxord? He said she was pretty." Retorted Axel almost reluctantly. He sorely wanted to believe Luxord on this one, but didn't see how he could be right. It would just be far too convenient for that to be the truth.

"And he hasn't ever said that kind of stuff to you?" Well, that was a good point. Thinking back, Demyx had said plenty of things like that to him, "And isn't he the one you always admit is snuggling up to you when you sit together?" Axel looked down bashfully; of course, Luxord knew that was true too, "So, then, what makes it so much more likely he's in love with her and not you?"

"She… Because she's a girl." Wilting, Axel turned and rested his chin on the counter, "And she really is kind of pretty."

"So? You're a guy and you're hot as hell, both metaphorically and literally speaking. It doesn't matter if he's a guy too. We're not the only gay guys in the country and, hell, there are also plenty of bisexuals too. Is the chance he's one of them so slim that you just don't want to get your hopes up?" Axel remained silent. Hope wasn't something he ever had a lot of, the same went for courage. Truth be told, he was probably a bit of a coward. "Well, if you decide to ever grow some balls, you can always just ask… Hm, or at least do some snooping."

"You already know, don't you?" Axel sat up a little and gave Luxord a hard look, "You went though his stuff, didn't you?" He accused.

"Perhaps. Doesn't matter though, if I told you it may be that you wouldn't believe me. And even if you did, I could always be wrong, though that's unlikely." Turning away, Luxord made his way to the fridge and pulled out some of the lemonade that Axel had whipped up the day before. Then he got out a couple of glasses, put some ice in them, and filled them up with the cool drink, "Well, just because you're miserable doesn't mean that I have to join you, as much as that might please you. I'm going to pay the kids a little visit." Grabbing a few straws, Luxord shifted the drinks so he could carry all of them at the same time. Just as he slipped out the back door he called back, "Don't hesitate to join me."

With a heavy sigh, Axel turned back to the window to watch Luxord as he crossed the yard to join the two. Demyx and Namine smiled at him as he handed the pair their drinks. They talked a moment before Namine patted the ground beside her and Luxord sat down with them. Looking away, Axel drew the curtains shut and left the room. If watching Demyx alone with Namine was bad enough; seeing that Luxord could fit in with them with such ease wasn't going to make Axel feel any better. So retrieving a book from his room, Axel settled down on the couch, raising a knee to his chest, and opened to the first page.

He'd just turned to page 88 when a sound brought him from the world within the book. Looking over his shoulder and into the kitchen, he found that the group had come in from out back. They were still laughing and talking about something that was unbeknownst to him.

Demyx was the first to speak to him, "Axel?" In response Axel let out a loud hum in question, "Oh, there you are. I wasn't sure where you were. It's nearly one o'clock, I would've thought you'd be eating or something." Axel let out another hum, his eyes trailing back to his book.

"What's that you've got there?" Asked Luxord.

"It's called 'Fear Nothing' by Dean Koontz. I'd heard it was good, but I haven't had time to read it so it's just been collecting dust in my closet over the years." Replied Axel before carefully closing the book and setting it down, "Do you guys want me to make you anything?"

"Oh, no! It's fine; read your book. We're just going to have some sandwiches and be on our way back outside." Demyx explained.

"Oh… All right." Frowning, Axel picked up the book again and flipped back to the page he'd stopped on. He rested the book against his chin for a moment, looking out the window to see the brightly lit streets there, before he drew the book back and once again fell into the steady pace of reading. Only two pages later was he interrupted again. This time, Demyx entered the living room and set a plate on the small side table.

Tipping the book back, Axel gazed at the sandwich curiously. Then he looked to Demyx for some type of explanation, "What's this for?"

The boy smiled nervously, "Ah, well, I figured you might be hungry and all, so I thought I'd make you something for once. I hope you like it. I wasn't sure exactly what you liked, but I remember some of what you used when you made lunch in the morning for yourself. So… Yeah." Bowing his head down Demyx turned to go.

"Wait!" Axel reached out, taking hold of Demyx's wrist to keep him from escaping. Surprised, Demyx looked back. Axel was nearly shocked into silence at how beautifully the golden light played on the teenagers face. Sometimes he just couldn't help but be astounded by how the boy caught the lighting in the room.

Smiling fondly, Axel turned his face away only to look at Demyx from the corner of his eyes, "Thanks." He voiced softly.

Demyx returned the coy gesture with a smile of his own, "You're welcome." Placing a hand over the one that had him by the wrist, he stroked Axel's hand affectionately before Axel released him, "I hope it has a happy ending."

"What?" Axel cocked his head to the side. Chuckling, Demyx gestured to the book in Axel's hands, "Oh, right… So do I."

By the time Namine had to go home, Axel was on page 268 of the book with still another good 100 pages left to go. Not really caring by this time, he only turned in his seat to watch as Demyx walked her to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ride home with you?" He asked earnestly.

"What? Are you afraid I might kidnap her? Be realistic." Scoffed Luxord, "I'll see to it that she gets home safe and sound, besides I was going out tonight anyway." He explained further.

With a smile, Namine nodded and slung her pack around her shoulder, "He's right. I'll be fine, so I'll see you Monday at school then."

"Yeah, I'll bring back anything I've gone through too. I don't want to keep your stuff too long, otherwise I might not be able to part with it." Demyx joked, "Seriously though… You be careful driving, Luxord. You never know when something might happen."

"I know. I know. I'm not sixteen. I'll see you later." Luxord started out the door, "Come on, Namine. Let's go."

"Hey!" Luxord paused at the door and glanced back over at Axel, "When are you coming home?"

Luxord thought a moment and looked at his watch. "Probably around ten."

"Ten? That's pretty late." That would give him six hours of time to do whatever it was he was planning. As far as Axel knew, nothing Luxord did took that amount of time. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah, well, you know. I've got to make up for two days of socializing, drinking, and ga- er… gaming." He was lying through his teeth about that last one. He was going gambling? Why did Axel have to have such a stupid friend? And drinking, he couldn't drive home after six hours of that! He'd be hammered.

"I want you to call me when you're ready to come home. No ands ifs or buts about it. _Call_ me. It's bad enough you've probably shaved off years of life from your liver, I'm not having you risk your neck trying to get back here on your own, got it memorized?" Axel tapped his temple with a finger. When Luxord waved his hand idly and began to leave Axel called back to him, "Repeat it back to me. I want to hear you say what I just said. I want to know that you're going to call."

"Fine! I'll call you when I want to come back." Luxord pulled out his phone, "See look! You're #1 on my speed dial." He tapped his phone screen.

"All right. Good. Now drive safe…"

"I'll see you two later." Then Luxord rushed out the door before Axel could stop him once more.

With a sigh, Axel slid back down to sit more comfortably on the couch. As he did so, he heard Demyx behind him, "I'm gonna go upstairs and change; I'll be down in a sec." Then the sound of him romping up the stairs rang out.

Axel once again reached for his book. He hadn't noticed, but he'd set it down on the stack that Namine had lent Demyx. Quite suddenly, he felt his interest spark and he moved the book to his lap; certainly one look wouldn't hurt. Picking up the pile, he started to sift through the disks, examining the artist and genres. It only took him three CDs to figure out that most of the artists were girls: Natasha Bedingfield, Gwen Stefani, Vanessa Carlton, and so on. After going through the rest he found that while many of them were girl singers, there were a few boy bands in there too.

"Huh." He voiced more in interest than in question as he set aside the CDs. All that was left was the book and the movie, "The Nightrunner Series... By Lynn Flewelling." He spoke the title and name aloud. It sounded relatively interesting just because of the uniqueness of the writer's name. Opening the book, he flipped through it idly before setting it aside as well, "In & Out? But this is-"

"Axel?"

The DVD fell from Axel's hand, his heart leaping into his throat. Turning quickly, Axel looked up at Demyx guiltily. The musician had a quizzical look on his face; obviously, he'd not noticed yet that Axel had been looking through his things but he suspected something. There was no way Axel could hide what he was doing now though. Demyx was now right behind the couch and his eyes were scanning over the scene. When his eyes landed on the DVD on the floor, fear flashed across his face and he instantly stepped back.

"Demyx wait-!" Nearly throwing himself over the back of the couch, Axel snagged Demyx by the wrist.

"No! Let me go!" Tearing free, the teenager made a break for the door, but Axel jumped over the couch and caught the door before it opened wide enough for Demyx to slip through. There was a moment's struggle, Demyx fighting to get out and Axel trying to keep him in. However, the resistance ceased with the sound of the door finally clicking shut and Demyx huddled against the cool wood.

An arm to either side of Demyx's body, Axel trapped him against the door and his body, "Demyx… It's okay, I-"

"No! It's not okay! I'm a fag! A goddamn fairy!" Demyx struck the door angrily with a fist. His voice growing tight and stained, "Why do I have to be this way? I don't want to like men! Why can't I just be normal like everyone else?" Turning away from the door, Demyx wrapped his arms around Axel's waist.

"Shhh. There's _nothing_ wrong with you." Placing an arm around the teenager, he used the other to stroke his head, "Being different is what makes us normal."

"You're only saying that because you're brother's a queer too! What if he'd been normal too? Would you have ever been Luxord's friend? Would you be saying something different now? You're so stupid and ignorant, just because you say that it's okay doesn't mean that everyone else thinks that way!" Despite his harsh words, he just held on tighter to Axel. His voice now muffled by the material of Axel's shirt.

"What does it matter? I'm saying you're fine just the way you are right now and I won't say anything different in this lifetime."

"It matters because… My mother- I never got to tell her… What would she think of me now? I'll never get to know if she'd have loved me for me- Why did she have to die? Why, just when I needed her the most? She never even told me that she was sick." He choked and for a moment his voice died before coming back anew with bitter anger, "I thought that they were only migraines, that her memory was just failing because she was stressed and getting older… I didn't know that she was dying of cancer… She never told me! How was I supposed to know?"

"Sometimes when we're hurting, we don't tell others because we don't want them to have to share the pain too. I'm sure she just wanted the last days she had with you to be as normal and happy as they always had been. She didn't mean to make you cry or leave things unanswered; it was just her time to go." Axel tenderly brushed back Demyx's hair. All of the things he said, he could never be certain were true but they were all the explanation he had. Even if he didn't know Demyx's mother, he was learning how these things worked with the help of his two friends and from what they'd said his reasoning why was as good as any.

"But if she'd just told me… I would've at least had her to help me through it. I'm still growing up, I don't know everything yet."

"And you never will; no one ever stops learning. I know that death isn't fair, and I know that it hurts a lot right now, but blaming your mother for how you feel right now isn't going to make things better. I'm sure she tried her best to help you understand, but some things you have to learn on your own- Like how to let go." Demyx tipped his head back a little to look up at him, and Axel gently wiped the tears away from his face, "Everything's going to be all right, okay?" Leaning down, Axel placed a kiss on Demyx's forehead. For a moment, there was a flicker of the strange look Demyx had given him back at his house by the coast, but then it faded into a shy smile. Mutely, Demyx gave a nod and rested his head back on Axel again.

"Um… I'm… Sorry for being so emotional and dumb all the time." Murmured Demyx.

"Don't worry about it; I've had worse run-ins with you the first week you came. I think I prefer being cried on than getting the silent treatment any day."

Demyx laughed a little before pulling back, "Um… Thanks for being here for me."

"Anytime. So you wanted to watch that movie, right? If you want to watch it now, I don't have anything else planned for today." He offered making his way back to the couch and picking up the DVD.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Admitted Demyx returning to the couch, taking a seat on the couch as Axel put the disk into the player and turned on the TV. When Axel sat down beside him, all too close, Demyx bowed his head and blushed, "Um… You're not… Uncomfortable are you?"

In response, Axel put an arm around him and pulled Demyx as close as humanly possible, "Not at all." He couldn't hide the delight in his voice. All that worrying he'd gone through today had been his due to overactive imagination. As far as Axel was concerned now, Demyx was all his.

* * *

Riiiing

Axel let out a sigh. It was dark in the house now and Demyx had already gone to bed. Being the type to go to sleep early, it sure was late enough: 11:30p.m. The call was an hour and thirty minutes late. Picking up the phone, he answered, knowing all too well that it was Luxord on the other end.

"Where the hell have you been?" Axel growled.

There was a long silence, "Oh… my… god… You won believe wha happened."

"Try me." Axel crossed an ankle over his knee and leaned back. It sounded like he was drunk; he only needed to speak one sentence for Axel to tell this.

"A'right… So I, um, went out and fer a while I was hangin' around a coffee shop… Jus' drinking tea 'cause it wasn late 'nough fer me to do anything, but… Well af'er that I went to a club, I mussa been there for a long time but I don't remember... I… Then I- Then I went to a bar to get some drinks and I met up with- Wai- Hey, I was talkin' on that." Luxord's voice faded curiously. From the dialogue someone must have taken the phone from him, "I- I was-"

Then another voice came over the phone, "I can see that you were, but I told you to lay down before you hurt yourself. Put this rag over your forehead-"

"Ah! H-hey! That- Thas cold, like ice." Hissed Luxord in only mild complaint before he laughed, "Come 'ere, I don wanna lay all by myself."

"Oh behave." There was a soft ruffling sound before the voice became crystal clear and Axel could swear he recognized it, "Hello? I'm sorry but Luxord is a bit disposed at the moment. I can see to it that he calls you back. May I ask who's calling?"

Axel thought a long moment, "Um… This is Axel- I… Is this- Oh my god! Professor?"

"Oh, shit… I have to go."

CLICK

Axel sat a moment, gaping as he listened to the dial-tone. He let Luxord out of his sight for a few hours and he'd somehow sniffed out the only guy in the city that he desired. What were the chances of that happening? After a moment, a smile crept onto his face; it was likely Luxord was too drunk to try anything. That man would never hear the end of this one.

* * *

Sorry it's a little late, but to make up for it it's another longer chapter.

Oh and to explain Demyx's reaction at being found out by Axel (because there really wasn't a place to put it in the chapter). This is based off of my own personal experiences. I find that whenever I have something really important to say, it's always easiest to tell people I don't know as well, like friends. However, when it comes to family or the center of affection it seems ten times harder to tell them because what they think means so much more. That's why Demyx didn't have a problem Namine knowing about his orientation and literally freaked when Axel saw the DVD. (Also, 'In & Out' is a real show just like 'Fear Nothing' is a real book. I haven't seen the movie but I really want to because it sounds really good from what I've heard.)

So the 'Unfinished Song' in here is mine, I know, I never cease to amaze you. However, I'm having difficulty finishing it, hence the unfinished part. We'll see if I can get it done before the fic is over.

By the way, on a scale of 1-10 how annoying is it that Axel and Demyx haven't even kissed yet and we're on chapter 12?

(10 being 'WTF? Why the hell aren't they together yet? I want to stab you 74 times with a butcher knife, slice your throat, cut off all your fingers, gouge your eyes out, and set you on fire!' And 1 being 'I don't mind at all, I enjoy the fluff and character development.')

EDIT: Thanks calysta sylpher for pointing out my time error.


	13. Between Me and You

EDIT (2/22/2012): Yes, this too was read over and edited some.

(Probably the least eventful chapter ever known to mankind, but it is done and 11 pages long not including the lyrics. Also, I've noticed I suck at chapter titles, I may have to fix those.)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Between Me and You**

It was around noon by the time Luxord finally staggered in. Up until then, Axel had been working double time to cover both his and Luxord's stations and, by the looks of his friend, he'd be doing it for another hour or two. Luxord was a sickly shade and disheveled; he probably was experiencing the hangover from hell. Ha! That wasn't about to stop Axel from tormenting the gambler.

A wry smile crept onto Axel's face as he tossed the food sautéing in his pan with the flick of his wrist. The contents made a nice sizzling sound and the pan gave a shriek of retaliation when Axel shifted it back onto the burner. Behind him, Luxord let out an agonized moan and, from the sounds of it, curled up best he could on top of his station stool. Then, he grumbled something along the lines of 'do you have to be so loud?' before letting out a disgruntled moan. Axel's smile grew.

"So… Hit the clubs hard, did you?" Axel inquired a little louder than he needed to. Inside, he was giggling with glee when Luxord voiced his disapproval in a rather high-pitched whimper.

"Keep it down." Luxord plead in agony; of course, he deserved it. Axel had stayed up late waiting for his call and he'd had a hell of a time getting out of bed this morning. "Isn't it obvious, _friend_, that I drank a little too much last night? Mercy, it feels like my skull is gonna split any second… Ugh… My stomach's got the same idea. I must have drank some hard shit, and a lot of it." Too true. Luxord had an exceptionally high tolerance for alcohol; he could down two entire bottles of whiskey and still be able to think, walk, talk, and act straight. Well maybe not act straight, Luxord was always a little loopy especially when he was having a good time.

"Must have… By the way, I waited up pretty late for you. What happened, buddy?" Asked Axel. Oh, yes, he knew Luxord wouldn't remember that he'd called and Axel was going to milk this opportunity for all it was worth. Exacting revenge was sweet.

Luxord let out a pitiful sound of anxiety, the sound some people make when they suck at lying and feel so trapped they might faint just to get away. Revenge was oh so sweet. "What was that? If you answered you're going to have to do it louder than that."

"For the sake of all things sacred, keep your voice down!" Luxord snapped, but, from his accompanying whimper, he'd regretted having raised his own voice. There was a moment's silence as he recoiled before he continued in a quiet mumble, "I was… Picked up by a friend so I stayed over at his place."

"Oh, is that so? Wasn't that nice of him." Quickly finishing up the final dish of the rush, Axel called out the order and returned to continue torturing his ailing companion. Leaning on the counter, careful not to stand too close to the hot stovetop Axel smiled pleasantly and looked to the gambler, "So you met him while you were out? Was he looking for a good time too?" He inquired, trying to not to smile too much.

"Why would you say that? Maybe I called him, huh, what about that?" Luxord defended hastily, his voice higher in pitch due to nervousness. If Axel hadn't known already, he'd have definitely been clued in by that tone.

"Well, I just assumed since you couldn't call me and I was on speed dial that you wouldn't be able to get a hold of any one else either." Axel stated, feigning innocence but only for a moment. When Luxord seemed to consider Axel's statement, Axel went in for the kill, "So, did you two screw like a pair of little bunnies?"

There was a long pause and Luxord's face went oddly flat and calm, "I didn't think to ask…"

This time it was Axel's turn to be shaken up, "Wha?" What the hell did that mean? Where was the shocked and terrified reaction Axel had been hoping for? Why wasn't Luxord in a cold sweat- Wait, there it was.

Suddenly, what little color Luxord had in his skin drained away and he went slack-jawed. His voice seemed to be caught in his throat for he was moving his lips but only quiet utterances escaped his mouth. The sight of a petrified Luxord was oddly satisfying and Axel only turned to better bask in the glory of the situation.

Behind, there was a soft pitter patter of feet before a quiet thump. From the pattern, Axel immediately knew who it was beside him, the voice only reassured his presumption, "What's up with Luxord, you didn't put something in his food again did you? Because last time man, that was really gross; I wrenched just hearing about it."

"No, no, Roxas." Hummed Axel pleasantly, not even turning to the sixteen year old as he spoke, "We were just discussing some midnight escapades. Luxord slept with our teacher last night after picking him up at a club, just so ya know?" The said let out a strangled gasp and doubled over, looking very much like he was going to puke. This time Axel couldn't help but snort and give a little chortle.

"Wha- How- but? What?" Luxord managed to spit out.

With a shake of his head, Axel reached into his pocket and shook his phone at Luxord, "You called me, moron. What? Did you think I could read minds?" With his last question he placed the phone tip to his temple and waggled the fingers of his free hands in a cheesy magician impression.

"No way! Luxord slept with the teacher? Couldn't he be arrested for that?" Roxas exclaimed leaping over the counter and through the window to stand as Axel side. He let out a soft yelp; he'd touched the hot stove but Axel didn't worry, the kid would be fine.

"Not arrested." Axel corrected tossing Roxas a wet rag, "But our Professor could be fired."

"Damn." Muttered Roxas absently placing the rag on his hand before coming back into the conversation, "That totally sucks. So much for your 'love transcends all barriers'," Huffed Roxas, "More like 'busts down the walls and makes hell for everyone'." Well that wasn't true, assuming it wasn't a forbidden love things would be all right. However, in Luxord's case it was fairly accurate.

"Roxas, try being a little more gentle." Axel voiced carefully, "Luxord's had a rough morning… You know with the waking up beside his lover, not remembering how he got there, and his poor little head pounding." A little condescension may have entered his voice but it was a futile effort to cover it up.

SCREECH-BAM-CLATTER

"I'VE GOTTA CALL HIM!" Luxord was already out the door by the time his voice echoed back through the kitchen. The sound of the stool scraping against the ground reverberated in the background, rolling against the hard floor after being knocked down.

"Damn it! You better get back soon, I've got the rest of the day off!" Axel called back; it wasn't likely Luxord had heard him though. Sighing, Axel leaned back and rested his elbows on the counter. "Well, then…" His eyes came to the stool, watching it as it slowly came to a stop.

"Think he's coming back?" Asked Roxas.

Looking back to the kitchen door Axel frowned, thought, and then looked back over at Roxas silently and contemplatively. Then, "No." Axel's gaze returned to the back door, "He's not coming back… Least not for a while."

"Huh… Well now what're you supposed to do? You can't leave work without someone to cover you right?" Inquired Roxas folding his arms as he pondered a solution.

"Right… We'll just have to stay put until third shift comes in. They should be in," Axel paused looking around for a clock. Finding it on the west wall, he continued, "in just about twenty minutes… We'll have to stop by the house before we go anywhere though." Axel pushed off the counter and headed to the back to snag a drink. However, just a few steps in that direction and he was stopped by Roxas' reply.

"Why? Demyx isn't even there, unless Reno's got a new rule to keep you on ball and chain." Roxas told him, maybe sounding just a little annoyed.

"What?" Turning on a dime, Axel gave Roxas his full attention. He must have had a strange and somewhat angry expression on his face because Roxas flinched and looked around nervously.

Backing off, Roxas tried to weasel out of the conversation, "Um… Never mind?"

"No, no, no. What did you say about Demyx just now?" Axel clarified shaking his head a little to remove whatever expression he was wearing as he quickly returned to Roxas' side.

"Oh, uh, Demyx is out with his friends today, I guess." When Axel didn't respond, Roxas assumed correctly that he was to continue, "I saw them on the way in. Demyx was sitting with a couple of kids from school at one of the tables. They were eating so I assumed that they'd already been out for a while and you'd dropped him off on your way to work… You didn't?"

"No…" Axel hummed in puzzlement, "I'll be back."

Leaning back in his chair, Demyx stifled a yawn and closed his eyes. The conversation around him continued without interruption. From the looks of it, Demyx wasn't really interested in what they were talking about. Axel could identify two of the people in the group.

Demyx sat at the far end of the table, facing neither the front or back of the restaurant. Beside him, facing the front of the building so Axel could only see her profile from time to time, was Namine. To his left, across from Namine, was a boy he didn't know with blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to the unknown teenager was Zell; Axel knew this because the blonde had a large black tattoo on the side of his face. Then, finally, next to Namine was a strange boy with long faded green blonde hair.

To any passersby the group probably looked like a no-good bunch of punks. They all wore the clothes to match the profile… It didn't help that Demyx had his feet up on the table, his guitar resting against the table, and the green haired kid was crouching on his chair hunched over like some kind of animal.

"Yup, we used to live just down the street of each other. When I heard about what happened, I finally let up on my parents and came on over too." Said the blonde with no name. He laughed, smiling brightly as if it were really that amusing of a story, "He's really quick on his feet. I thought he'd still be moping around but look at this! Got a girlfriend and thrown together a band. This is great!"

"Yeah, it's a pretty good deal our way too. We were short a guy," Zell piped up, "And since you two have worked together before it's a smooth transaction." He swiped his hand out to express the clean-cut works of the situation, "With the house nearly all to ourselves, we don't have a thing to worry about. We'll definitely be able to shape up for Friday night."

"That's really nice and all, but isn't Demyx already failing class as it is? I don't know if he can afford skipping out on homework for an entire week." Namine cut in with genuine concern, "And he's got the dance to practice for too."

"Which reminds me-" The blonde boy picked up a book that had been lying abandoned on the table. Lifting it high he gave Demyx a quick smack upside the head. The musician let out a yelp and quickly recoiled, bringing his legs to his chest and his arms over his head.

"What was that for?" Demyx snapped unhappily with a pout on his face. At this Axel smiled, it was cute.

"You're supposed to be finishing up your homework, Dem-Dem."

"But I don't wanna!" Cried Demyx dejectedly nearly throwing himself on the tabletop. Hands still on his head, Demyx rested his chin on the table and gave them the most pitiful look the boy could muster, "Be merciful, Tidus. I really tried to get it done last night, doesn't that count for anything?"

The blonde, apparently named Tidus, shrugged and tapped the book against the table, "Not really. I mean, if all I did was try to perfect Blitz Ball, then I wouldn't have gotten anywhere. So don't try, _do._" Opening the book, Demyx's companion shoved it in his face, "Get it done, we've gotta get back to practicing soon."

"Man, you should just write down _something_." Commented Zell before taking a large bite out of his sandwich and pausing his commentary for a brief moment, "If something's written down, at least you have something to turn it."

"Don't tell him things like that!" Scolded Namine before taking the book from Tidus to peek at the material, "This isn't too bad."

"Says you." Grumbled Demyx sitting up straight again. Picking up his guitar, he ran his fingers over the strings, "I just don't get it and that's that."

"Well not with that attitude." Grumped Tidus.

Axel's attention was suddenly drawn away from the conversation. There was warmth beside him which he finally recognized as a human body. Looking over, he found it to be Roxas, who was just as silently eavesdropping on the group. Though, he seemed to be watching Namine in particular.

Raising a brow, Axel cocked his head while withdrawing a bit to stand securely behind the wall; they were hiding just within the kitchen entry, "Got eyes for little Namine, huh?"

"WHAT? I-mph!"

Axel clasped a hand over Roxas' mouth. He'd nearly screamed at the top of his lungs, was he trying to get them caught? Scowling a bit, Axel slouched down a bit, "Keep it down you idiot; they aren't deaf in case you'd forgotten." He hissed between his teeth. Wide-eyed, Roxas just nodded.

Huffing a little, Axel released him and peeked around the corner again. Almost immediately, he regretted it. A pair of cat-like eyes caught hold of him. The long haired one among the group stared at him, eyes wide and frown on his lips. Mechanically, his head slowly turned further to look over his shoulder and watch Axel. His hand came around briefly to feed a piece of fish to his lips, which he gobbled down quickly before licking his fingers and claw-like nails clean.

A grin crept onto the boy's face to reveal a mouth full of pearly whites, set included with fangs. Bringing his feet around, he turned completely to watch Axel and, now, Roxas. His toes curled around the tips of his flip-flops, they looked clawed as well. His animal print shirt rode up on his knees a little, revealing the bottom of a bony ribcage. The pants he wore knotted a bit, the hem of the shorts having gotten caught on the chair as he'd turned. He looked like a 'wild child' or one of those really strange drum players for an extreme heavy metal band. Bone and teeth jewelry hung around his neck, wrists, ankles, and ears.

With a tilt of his head, he slung his arms over the back of the chair. Only when he reached back again and grabbed at his food with bare hands and commenced eating were his actions noticed.

"Gau! Hey, man!" Zell exclaimed, "This isn't a pig pen, eat with a fork ya monkey!" Ordered Zell, though he himself was eating his own food with just as much indecency. In response, this Gau practically inhaled the rest of the food in his hands, turned, and plopped his butt into the chair. He sat like that for a while, licking his hands clean and whipping his face with an arm. Eventually, however, he turned back, slinging one arm over the chair to once again stare at the eavesdroppers.

"Gau?" Namine turned to look at the boy, probably concerned with why he was no longer paying any attention to the conversation.

"Uwah?" Barely interested, Gau shifted his eyes to here.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, smiling pleasantly. Axel instantly disappeared around the corner, back flat against the wall, "Hm? There's no one there now." She spoke, obviously in reply to a whisper or gesture from Gau. Then the conversation commenced, well for a moment.

The uncharacteristic hum of a guitar sounded in the restaurant and Axel peeked around the corner to find that Demyx had his eyes already set on him. The beach boy gave him a smile, already rocking a little to the beat of the song. Looking down shyly, Demyx's mouth opened and illuminated the words,

"_I've been awake for a while now,_

_You got me feelin' like a child now_." Demyx glanced up at Axel out of the corner of his eyes and smiled a little more sweetly.

"_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,_

_I get the tingles in a silly place._" Looking away Demyx closed his eyes, looking almost as if he might laugh but he continued quite fluently and tipped his head back a little as he sung.

_"Starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes, I always know._

_That you make smile_," Demyx's eyes returned to Axel and this time it was Axel's turn to shy away and offer a meek smile.

"_Please stay for a while now._

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go._"

Demyx closed his eyes again and lifted his head high, perhaps remembering something as he sang the next verse and as soon as Axel heard the first line, he was thinking of a particular time too.

_"The rain is fallin' on my window pane_

_But we are hidin' in a safer place,_

_Under covers stayin' safe and warm,_

_You give me feelings that I adore._

_Start in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose,_

_Wherever it goes, I always know._

_That you make smile_

_Please stay for a while now._

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go._" The rhythm of the guitar slowed and Demyx dipped his head down again and looked back over at Axel.

"_What am I gonna say?_

_When you make me feel this way?_"

"Oh… my… god… it **is** contagious." Came Roxas' voice from his side and Axel furrowed his brows in confusion. Looking away from Demyx, he gazed down in inquiry at Roxas. What in the world was Roxas talking about now? It? What is it? And why is **it **suddenly contagious?

"What?" Axel finally managed to voice his internal bedlam after a moment or two of staring blankly at his friend.

"**The gay**." Oh… that, "Luxord moved in with you guys and it got him too!"

With a laugh Axel waved a hand, "What? No way! How did you come up with that conclusion Roxas?"

"He was singing a _girl_ song. Think about." Roxas mimicked Axel's habit of placing a finger to his forehead, purposely making fun of him, "Guys do not sing girl songs! That is not normal behavior!"

"Oh come on!" Giving an over exaggerated shrug Axel tipped his head up in superiority, "I'm sure plenty of normal guys sing girl songs."

"Name one person." A smug smile took its place on Roxas' lips and he folded his arms in confidence. Roxas knew very well that Axel barely knew anyone, let alone anyone who was actually straight. There was Roxas and his friends, but Axel didn't know Roxas' friends that well. Demyx and Luxord had both come right out with it to him. Then there was Reno and Rude, but that wouldn't help his case either. It really was official, Axel would never be able to name one person and defend his choice.

"Sometimes I hate you." Muttered Axel unhappily.

"It's 'cause I'm right isn't it?"

"No." Axel refused to give in, even if he had already lost, "You win because of insufficient evidence and that's all. If I knew more straight people I'd have won."

"Yeah right, you're just trying to defend your masculinity by pinning girly things on straight guys." Retorted Roxas, not that he really meant much of what he said. They both knew that it was just one of those games that they played… However, everyone else didn't.

A strange feeling came over him and Axel raised his hand to his head. Placing his fingers to his forehead, he drew his brows together in agitation. Shit, "Roxas… Tell me. Do you derive some sick pleasure out of making me a public spectacle by revealing information that I'd rather was kept in dark?"

"Not really, why?" Of course Roxas would be oblivious, but Axel couldn't help but think the world did this kind of thing to him on purpose.

Using his free hand, he pointed a thumb in the general direction of the tables, "Oops." Yeah, 'oops' was right Roxas.

Already shuddering inside, Axel dared a glance in Demyx's direction. He was glad he did, immediately the guilt and embarrassment over the situation dissipated. Demyx sat smiling, arms strung over his guitar. For a moment, he didn't say anything but then he raised his hand and gestured for Axel to come over. Axel obeyed, closely followed by Roxas.

"Guys, this is Axel, he's the guy I'm living with right now. His brother works for my uncle." Demyx explained getting to his feet as he introduced them, "And most of you already know Roxas from school." They nodded before Tidus stood up.

"Hey, I'm Tidus!" He greeted reaching over the table to shake Axel's hand, "I used to live at the coast with Demyx. I know he can be tough kid to deal with, glad to see you're doing all right with him."

"Oh? He hasn't made any trouble for us… Least not yet." Axel responded before Tidus sat back down, however, it seemed he wasn't done talking.

"I'll be playing the guitar this Friday and assist as a back-up singer for the performance. I couldn't miss out on a chance like this with an old buddy of mine." Tidus informed him. He seemed pleasant enough, wasn't dressed too punk either. He had on a black shirt and short accompanied by a strange hoodie that looked like it was made from a yellow and blue one; the sleeves were cut off too.

Zell stood up next, but shifted to go around the table to great Axel, "Hey, I'm Zell." He greeted, taking instead Axel's wrist in sort of a ghetto handshake. Not quite as clean looking as Tidus, Zell had torn jeans with black lettering scribbled all over them and a black leather jacket with some blue and red designs plastered on it. He also wore a set of fingerless gloves, "I'll be playing electric guitar too for the festival. It's gonna be a lot fun, I hope they've got a hotdog stand though." He added on the way back to his seat, "I love hotdogs."

"Uh huh… Um and that guy there, that's Gau. He's our drummer." That much Axel had figured out. The kid was creepy. In response to being mentioned he let out a disgruntled grumble and bit at a roll on his plate. His long hair fell around his shoulder a matted and frizzy lion's mane, "He doesn't talk much, but he's really pretty fun to hang out with once he gets to know you." Explained Demyx, "And you've already met," Axel's attention was captured by Demyx's pause. He was looking at Namine who was now standing politely, "My girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Axel looked Namine up and down, not actually sure why he felt uneasy. After all, Demyx had already confessed that he didn't like girls. Maybe it was the fact he was hiding behind her and their fake relationship. It made Axel uncomfortable to know that it was a lie or it may have been the fact that Axel was jealous. Even if the relationship wasn't real, she at least got to play the part. She could hold his hand, put her arm around his, hold him, even kiss him… No one would even take a second glance.

"Axel?" Demyx's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah, we met over the weekend when you dropped by for a visit." Confirmed Axel bowing a little, a habit he'd picked up because he was so much taller than girls, "Nice to see you again."

Namine smiled, "Nice to see you too." She voiced happily before leaning over a bit to look around Axel.

Stepping aside, Axel looked back to Roxas, "Oh, you're the only one who hasn't met Roxas personally." Demyx stepped in, "Namine, this is Roxas. Roxas, Namine."

"Hello." Namine clasped her hands behind her back and bowed her head shyly.

Roxas was a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Actually, it looked like he might faint any second. If he didn't start breathing here in a moment, he was going to be on the floor anyway.

Bringing an arm around, Axel placed a hand on Roxas' back and pushed him forward, "Well now, say hello to the girl." He commanded trying to bite back the smile creeping onto his face. Hey, he was allowed to have a little fun with his best friend for the incident just minutes ago.

"Ah! Uh, er, ah… H-hi." Roxas tried to step away, but Axel held him firmly in place. Wasn't this cute? Little Roxas has a crush on Namine, the girl Demyx is supposed to be dating. This could be interesting, and eventually fulfilling. After all, if Roxas steals the girl away, there's nothing Demyx could do about it and the world would be set back on the correct course. That would result in-

Axel slapped himself mentally. Those were terrible things to think! With all the deceit, secrecy, and hidden motives it would make it seem like Axel was a bad guy. That wouldn't do. He was just being overrun with jealousy, a terrible emotion; he'd never think to cause such trouble otherwise.

"I just have to deal with it."

"What?" Demyx was sitting back down, Namine too, and they were watching him in mild interest. He must have been thinking in silence too long.

"Nothing. I think I'll head back home…" He replied looking around, "Where is that oaf?" He muttered under his breath, shouldn't Luxord have been back by now?

"You can't." Demyx immediately responded.

"Why not?"

"Reno said he'd need the house to himself until at least two o'clock." Demyx hinted. Of course, Reno would want to be alone for at least part of the day he had off. Axel couldn't blame him, Reno and Rude had to keep a little more on the 'low-down' with Demyx around. Sure, Axel could run into them and be mortified for a week, but they didn't want to risk it so much with Demyx; he was minor after all.

"Right, guess it's you and me, buddy." Not that Roxas was listening to hear that Axel was including him in today's little adventure to the outside world. Well, they'd already kind of planned on it anyway… But space cadet Roxas had probably forgotten .

"Hey, Axel." Demyx beckoned before Axel could even turn to go.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be home late today." At least he had the nerve to inform him.

"… How late is late?" He hoped his voice didn't give it away that he was hurt and wanted to see Demyx as soon as they could return home.

Demyx hesitated, then stated softly, "About seven." God that was painful.

"Dinner will be waiting for you." Axel thought a moment, "If I'm lucky I'll have my schoolwork done by then too." Was that too obvious? Axel looked to Roxas to see if the response had caused a stir then to the others, no one seemed to care.

"Cool. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, later punk." Giving a curt wave, Axel turned and started for the back to retrieve his keys. When Roxas didn't follow Axel let out an aggravated sigh, "Come on Roxas!"

"Oh! Coming!" And his friend dashed to his side.

"Hey! Boss, I'm takin' off for the day!" He called out. By the time she yelled back, Axel had retrieved his keys and was out the door.

* * *

A light smile touched his lips; it was something he'd never really done before. Listening, actually just listening… It was strangely comforting, something that he'd never felt from the simple act before. Maybe it was the nostalgic aura of remembrance, thinking back to the night of the storm, of their first serious fight… It was a first for a lot of things, like the deep rooted feelings harbored in his heart for his mother. Axel didn't linger on that though; more important were the feelings when Demyx slid into the bed beside. Though, admittedly Demyx hadn't seemed too fond of the idea, but maybe that was just an act… Being with Namine was an act; it would be easy to express discomfort in a situation where you didn't want to be found out.

"Axel, you done yet?" Grumbled Roxas. Well, Axel had listened to the song at least three times already.

Taking off the headphones, Axel hung them back on the rack and picked up the CD again, "Yeah, I'm done- Wait." A section just across the floor caught his eye. Pretty much ignoring Roxas' groan of misery, Axel made his way to the CD display. There was a picture of a forest above it and some words stating 'Natural Records'. It may have been changed to sound more appealing, but they were just sound recordings of nature.

His eyes danced over the covers, settling on one in particular. The ocean…

When he reached out to touch it, the sensation was oddly foreign. The motion of taking it into his hands felt out of place. It had not been so with the other CD, but Axel didn't mind. He'd already decided on it before he'd touched the case. He didn't believe much in destiny but, if at any time he was close to admitting it, now might have been such a time.

"Yeah, I'm done." He repeated, this time for sure. Going to the front desk, he lay the two CDs down.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, could I have 'Oceans' one wrapped?" Leaning on the counter, he rested his elbow on the top and his head on the flat of his hand. He looked back at Roxas. He was silent, they both knew who the CD was for and bringing up a conversation about it would get them nowhere but in trouble. However, Axel had expected at least a slight comment on the other one, the Colby Callait CD.

"Of course, what color would you like?"

"Something blue."

"That'll be $23.37."

Absent mindedly setting the money on the counter Axel spoke, "You should get her something."

"Did you not just hear Demyx introduce her as his _girlfriend_?" Inquired Roxas unhappily as he folded his arms.

"I did," Axel paused taking the sack he was handed with a quiet 'thank you', "But it was a lie." He added on the way out of the store. Briefly, Axel wondered why they'd decided on the mall. It was a bit of a cliché, always meeting up here.

"Even if it was, they're going to keep it looking real to others." Roxas explained.

"If you insist…" If Roxas was going to be difficult, Axel wasn't going to argue the fact. Eventually Roxas would give in. Axel just had to wait a little bit, and then the conversation would just be so much easier.

"Well, then? What do you propose?" That was quick, they hadn't even gotten ten feet from the CD store.

"I never said to approach her as a potential suitor. You know, starting off as friends is never a bad idea. No one will think anything of it if you approach her as just a friend." Axel suggested, sure it was the long way, but he wasn't really good at this sort of thing anyway, "And don't give me 'but I don't want to be just a friend' crap. Get to know the girl and Demyx and things will work out. I mean, surely Demyx will understand if the both of you come out with wanting a relationship."

There was a long pause, "Why do your ideas always sound stupider than mine?"

Axel shrugged, "Dunno, maybe you're expecting more because I'm in college."

"Either way that sounded really lame." Roxas informed him unhappily, "Come on, we're going to look at video games." With the change of course, another bout of silence came around but neither had anything to say so it wasn't all that uncomfortable.

After about a half-hour or more of 'testing' games in the story, conversation finally picked up again. It was Roxas' doing.

"Soooo… You like Demyx and he's pretending to have Namine as his girlfriend." Roxas drawled a bit, maybe wondering if he shouldn't have opened the door, "How does that make you feel?"

"Fuckin' pissed." The answer just popped out of him mouth with no thought, but what would have been the good in hiding the fact?

De-Do-De-Do **YOU DIED**

Axel sat back, staying at the screen, "That sucked."

"Have you told him anything yet?" Roxas leaned on Axel's shoulder, staring just as perplexed at the video screen.

"Of course not." He replied before selecting the 'continue…' button and the game resumed from a former point in the scenario.

"He at least knows that you don't like girls, right?"

"I should hope so." After all the time they'd spent together and all the clues, surely Demyx had picked up the scent on that. Of course, he hadn't figured out that Axel liked him yet so he couldn't have a lot of faith in the musician.

Roxas continued casually, "You know, the festival this Friday would be a great time to make a move."

"Same goes for you."

"Point taken."

"Hey Roxas…" Axel stood up and set down the controller. It was time to go home; Axel didn't want to be around Roxas right now. He wanted to be alone right now. Maybe he'd just lie in bed until he fell asleep, "Don't tell Demyx I like him, all right?"

"Sure… But one thing before you leave me to walk home alone again." Axel gave a nod to confirm he was listening, "Does he still call you cute little nicknames in private? Because if he's calling you things like 'hotstuff' still, I need to know so I don't freak out again."

Stupid Roxas, "Why you jealous?"

"Maybe just a little."

Axel smiled and shook his head, "Shut up, I'm trying to be angry."

"I know… See you at the festival?"

"Sure."

* * *

"RENO! I'm home!" Axel called out, throwing his keys on the stand next to the couch. There was a soft rumble from upstairs, indicating his brother's presence. Following the sound, his brother appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, bro!" He greeted happily. His hair was dripping wet and only a pair of boxers clothed him. Must have just gotten out of the shower, well at least he wouldn't smell like sex. That was always unpleasant when talking to someone related to you, "Dem's out with his band mates, said he wouldn' be home 'till late, yo."

"Yeah… I know. Think you could come down for a minute?" Instantly the paternal look entered his brother's face the 'mama's here I'll protect ya' look. Axel didn't care for the look but it meant his brother would be serious and listen carefully.

"What is it, yo? Ya know I always got time ta listen if ya need me." Reno didn't bother to grab anymore clothes and came down the stairs, following Axel into the kitchen. They both took as seat at the counter, side by side. Reno leaned over resting a single arm on the table while Axel rested both his on it. His gaze fell down to stare at the sack he still held in his hands. He couldn't tell Reno what he wanted to, but there was always something else.

'I think I'm interested in seeing someone.' Well, that's what Axel wanted to say. With all his heart, he wanted to tell Reno everything about what was happening, but that was impossible. Demyx was their responsibility, what would his brother think if he knew about this? Why were things so complicated? Wasn't it enough that he was bisexual (with a male preference) and didn't have the guidance of real parents?

Apparently not, "I miss you all the time." He murmured so softly, Reno almost couldn't hear.

"Come 'ere." Reno put an arm around Axel's shoulders and pulled him close. It was nice to have someone to hold you sometimes. Axel sighed, closed his eyes, and rested his head on Reno's shoulder. Silently, he stared at the hills of Reno's chest and stomach, shimmering with drops of water. The sight was welcome, the smell and warmth too. Human contact was something Axel didn't get a lot of so it was appreciated whenever he could get it.

If only everyone knew him like Reno. Then they'd all know: Axel never made the first move...

Pulling away, Axel offered Reno a smile, "Sorry… Rough day. Luxord came in late and ran off early. I'm going to kick his ass later." Axel voiced, trying to excuse his behavior. Reno shrugged the justification off immediately.

"Don' need ta tell me, yo." Reno grinned before pulling Axel's head close and rested their foreheads together, "'Sides, I love huggin' ya too, little bro." Then both arms came around and Reno ruffled his hair playfully, "Now get cookin' I haven't eat'n all day! I'm starved!"

Laughing, Axel ducked out of his grasp, "All right, all right! Just give me a second. I've got to drop this off in my room." Axel held up the bag before rushing upstairs. Stopping at the top of the stairs, he glanced back to make sure that Reno wasn't watching. He wasn't. Axel slipped into Demyx's bedroom.

The room was cool, warmth blocked out by the door, and a blue tint touched everything from the light that showered in through the drapes. It was quiet and calm, eerily empty still. Well, maybe this would make things feel a little more like home.

Breathe hitching, he reached in and tenderly removed the wrapped CD from his plastic sack. It still felt so strange but, in the room, was so in place. Lifting the gift to his lips, he kissed the ocean blue waves, cold and firm, then placed the small square gently on the center of the bed tilted ever so slightly just enough to retain the feeling of calm that surrounded it.

Smiling, Axel turned and left the room, pausing once more to catch one last glimpse of the room.

… At least he'd never made the first move until now.

* * *

A whole lot of nothing occurred in this chapter and I am super pissed with myself! This was _supposed_ to be the chapter containing the festival, but it contains nothing of the sort and now has to be covered in the next chapter. Argh. X(

If any of it seems rushed, I'm sorry but I'm pressed for time currently (really I have three papers to get done before the weekend is over, it totally sucks)

For fun, I'll list the series of unfortunate events that led to such a long delay. As you all should know, first I was sick. After that I was in a writing slump for a few days. When I finally got around to writing again, my glasses broke and I couldn't see for another couple of days. This lasted up until the day before my surgery. So then I had my wisdom teeth removed and for a couple of days after that I was sick and in pain and couldn't eat much of anything… Then school started before I was even off my meds. Of course, with school comes homework, and like tons of it. And while that was happening, admittedly, I veered off course because I had to read Death Note.

Don't my excuses just blow you away? I don't care if you still yell at me though, I deserve it.

PS: I finished Death Note, I cried a little… But only on the inside and only when two of my favorite characters died.


	14. For Impression's Sake

EDIT (2/10/12): Minor editing completed. Not sure how this went because it was one in the morning.

(AN: I'm a terrible person.)

* * *

**Chapter 14: For Impression's Sake**

"Mmhm!" Reno confirmed, mouth full of a rather large bite of baked potato. There was a pause as he tipped his head down, swallowed the lump, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, "Rufus said they only jus' finished up the framework, yo. Got lotsa other stuff ta do so they jus' workin' part time, not ta mention Rufus got some other stuff he's workin' on. Won't tell what it is yet, but he's gone off a lot. Kinda strange, think he's got a s'rprise or somethin' for the kid, yo." Reno stuffed another bite into his mouth, "Little bro, this 's delicious!" He complimented enthusiastically.

"I should hope so." Axel responded quietly before continuing with the conversation, "I guess that means that Demyx will be staying by a little longer than expected, right?" He inquired hopefully.

Reno shrugged exaggeratedly, "Never can tell, bro. Jus' have ta wait an' see, sometimes the workers jus start out a little slow."

"Oh," Axel glanced back at the front door. It was late and Reno was nearly finished gorging himself on the mini-feast Axel had prepared for dinner. He'd decided a rather old-style American dish of baked potatoes, corn, and steak would lighten his mood, but to his dismay it had done nothing to cure his loneliness; usually, sitting down with his older brother out back in the sun shucking corn lulled him into a peaceful daze.

The doorknob twitched and Axel sat up attentively. But, as the door opened, however, he slumped back down. Luxord, all smiles, glanced back out the door at a darker figure behind him, "Thanks for walking me to the door." His voice was low and uncertain, but brimming with excitement.

"It was my duty as a gentleman." Voiced the figure stepping a bit closer, the light from the house lighting up his features. For a moment Axel was confused, their teacher looked infinitely younger than he did when instructing class. Out of the stuffy suits required at the school, his dress and demeanor seemed to radiate youth. His hair, which was normally tied back, now flowed silkily down over his shoulders, a few stray locks dipping down to cradle his face.

"I'm a man too." Luxord responded playfully, taking a step forward out the door to meet their professor halfway.

"I know you are, but," The dark haired elder stepped close, drawing something from his hip as he tipped his head to one side; the stray lock slipped from his cheek, "I'm the one with the gun." To emphasize the point he rested the barrel against Luxord's jaw.

Letting out a quiet cry Luxord jumped back, batting the thing away, "Watch where you're pointing that thing!" He voiced though his smile never faltered.

"Aw, I would never hurt you. See, safety's on; she couldn't fire if she wanted to." With an innocent smile, he slipped the gun back into concealment, "I suppose I should be on my way home then. You're home safe and sound and I have a class to teach tomorrow."

With a small frown Luxord gave a nod and leaned against the doorframe, "Be careful on your way back."

"Don't worry; I've been taking care of myself for years. I'm a big boy." The elder looked over his shoulder at the dimming world for a moment before looking back to Luxord, thinking of something. Then he seemed to resolve the thought, for he quickly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Luxord's cheek, "I'll see you soon."

Disinterested, Axel looked down sulkily at the partially emptied plate before him. He vaguely heard the 'Good night' from Luxord or the 'Sweet dreams, dear Luxord' in response. Actually, only when the plate suddenly disappeared from his sight did he notice much of anything at all. Head snapping up, he glared at Luxord, who held the plate just out of his reach, "Hey!" Axel objected swiping at the plate.

"Soooo- The verdict is in and I did **not **sleep with him." Luxord boasted triumphantly, his chest swelling with pride as he took a seat beside Reno, "_And _he's agreed to give a relationship with me a chance. It's terribly wonderful, my day couldn't have gone any better!" Setting the plate down, he passed a smile to Reno, "Good evening." He greeted, Reno made some sort of attempt to reply but his mouth was too full of food.

Throwing an arm out, Axel made a grab for the plate but the object was quickly moved to a safer elevation, "Luxord." Axel growled, watching helplessly as the blond began to devour his dinner.

"By god! Axel! This steak is to die for!" He exclaimed.

"Good, then you won't regret eating it when I strangle you." Axel made to pounce over the table but a soft click stopped him in mid spring. His eyes were on the door in an instant, spirits lit with excitement.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Demyx called, giving a wave before closing the door behind him. Turning, he tiredly removed the guitar strap from his shoulders and set it down beside the door. Then he kicked off his shoes and looked up to meet Axel's gaze. In the pale light, Axel would have sworn over his parents' graves Demyx never looked so beautiful. His skin was flushed, glistening with sweat; damp hair clung lightly to his forehead. And those eyes… The protective mask over them was broken down, revealing a sea of raw emotion, but above all other feeling shimmered affection and delight. A smile touched his lips, "Hey Axel."

Axel stood dumbly for a long moment, watching in silence as Demyx approached the kitchen, "Um… Hey." He finally responded, quickly stepping away from his seat offering it up to Demyx who took it graciously, "I kept- Um," Eyes darting back, Axel quickly followed the visual trail to retrieve Demyx's dinner. Whatever he was saying, he forgot about it and quietly handed over the plate of warm food, "Here." It had been stored under some foil to keep it heated.

"Thanks, sorry I'm all sweaty. We were practicing pretty hard today, after all we only have a week to rehearse now so we're giving it all we've got." Demyx explained, his voice quiet and rough from having sung a good portion of the day, "Did you already eat?"

Axel had to think for a moment. Well, he'd started eating and a glance to Luxord told him that was all he was going to get. He hadn't prepared enough for four people because he'd originally planned on Luxord not having any. It was supposed to be some type of revenge for skipping out at work, but the plan had failed miserably, "Yeah."

With a guilty look, Demyx tipped his head down, "Oh."

"But, um…" Axel backed himself up against the warm stove. Hand brought across his own chest, he rubbed his arm a little in anxiety. He imagined he must have looked like a forlorn child awaiting some sort of recognition from the other children. At the thought he was glad he now stood behind Demyx, "So…" Shrugging his own hand away, he placed both palm on the edge of the oven, trying too look as normal as he could manage at this point.

Opposite the table, Luxord came to the rescue. He must have noticed the difficulty Axel was having, "So you need to be ready in a week, what for?" He inquired, Axel could have sworn he'd told Luxord but, then again, even if he had Luxord wasn't one to remember frivolous things that didn't involve him.

"Well, really within the week. Friday is the Spring Festival and I'm going to play as part of the musical performance. My class is also performing a dance. Axel said he was going to come by to watch. You should come too; it'll be fun." Axel could practically hear the grin spreading across Demyx's face from his voice, "_Especially_ if you bring a special someone."

"Would it now? Well then, I just must make an appearance." Voiced Luxord flamboyantly before smirking deviously, "So, have you already asked your special someone to attend?" Luxord's eyes flickered up to Axel but returned to Demyx.

Axel could see the teenager tense up, "Uh-I…" Demyx glanced back at him, but the look was quickly terminated when Demyx realized that Axel was staring back at him, "I don't really have someone special- Not really anyway… I, um. Well I guess I've asked someone I like, but we're not, you know, 'together'."

"Aw, why not?" Luxord tilted his head to the side.

"There are… Issues." Demyx shook his head, "It's really dumb."

"Oh. So you've only asked me and Axel." Stated Luxord casually. Axel caught on in a flash to what Luxord was doing. Despite how evil it seemed to play mind games with Demyx, Axel was eager to see the turn out.

"Yeah, just you two." Axel beamed, Demyx had just said it himself. He liked Axel, and more than just a friend. It may have taken a cheap trick from Luxord to confirm it 100% but now Axel didn't have to worry about Demyx rejecting any advancement he made; though that was a low likelihood. So more accurately, Axel could wait with confidence for Demyx to make a move on him.

Reno raised a brow quizzically, "And that girl ya like too." He voiced with uncertainty. Axel felt his heart skip a beat, well it was good that he knew and all, but he still didn't want Reno knowing about this little affair.

"O-oh! Right, and her." Demyx quickly tried to cover up. However, Reno didn't look so convinced. Looking over his shoulder again nervously, Demyx seemed to be checking if Axel doubted him as well. It would have been better if Demyx had said he'd lied and hadn't asked her because he was too shy, but he didn't seem to be that clever.

"Of course her too, Reno. What he meant was that, as friends, he's only asked us two." Axel provided, watching out of the corner of his eye to see Demyx visibly relax again. Then Axel closed his eyes and shook his head, "No need to be so suspicious… Unless," Axel smiled as he looked to his brother, "you're just upset he didn't ask you and Rude to come as well."

His brother pouted, "That ain't very nice, Ax, accusin' me o' bein' angry at 'im for not invitin' me and bein' all suspicious. I was jus' makin' sure I got the story right, yo. 'Course I'm not sayin' that it wouldn' o' been nice of 'im to invite us too."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I just assumed you two would be working, you're always gone so much." Came Demyx's hasty apology and excuse. Their secret love was safe for now.

Giving Demyx a pat on the shoulder, Axel interrupted the conversation, "You boys play nice with each other and enjoy your dinner. I'll be in the living room." Then he left them to continue talking away from Axel's ears.

Snuggled down on the couch, Axel smiled to himself and it wasn't too long before Demyx wandered in. Reno and Luxord seemed to have volunteered for dish duty, "Um… Hey…" He voiced in greeting as he sat down shyly beside Axel, "Um… So-" He let out a little squeak when Axel put an arm around him and pulled him close. It was their normal TV watching position, but now Demyx seemed a little more anxious about it.

Axel, as normal as could be, glanced down at him in question but no more before looking back at the TV. Of course, he wasn't watching whatever was on; he was far too busy memorizing the scent wafting off Demyx's clothes. It was purely his scent now, no cologne or lingering scent of food masked or mingled with it. Axel was quite enjoying it.

A few minutes passed before Demyx pushed away a little, "I… Should change my clothes." Axel frowned but removed his arm to allow Demyx to slip away. He knew his gift still waited to be opened and he wanted to see Demyx's reaction to it.

Sneaking up after him, Axel poked his head in just as Demyx picked up the wrapped CD. He glanced back and Axel stepped into full view. There was a long silence as Demyx inspected it carefully. Then he broke the silence by tenderly tearing away the paper.

His lips moved as he silently read the album title and he tenderly ran his thumb over the case, "Does this mean… you like me too?" Demyx asked hesitantly, looking up at Axel from the corner of his eye.

Axel glanced down the hall; Reno was still downstairs in the kitchen. Once he'd confirmed the coast was clear, he turned his head back to the musician and gave a subtle nod. With that queue, Demyx silently paced the length of his room to stand before him. He looked up at him, smiling a little, before he stood up on his toes, wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, and pulled him in for a hug, "Thanks Axel. I love it."

"You're welcome." Murmured Axel, timidly snaking his own arms around Demyx. Already a little nervous about the ordeal, he nearly leapt out of his skin when Luxord smacked him upside the head.

"Move along, kiddies!" He commanded, but his mere presence had been enough to make the two leap away from each other. Axel turned to glare at him, but the look was lost when he noticed that Reno just reached the top of the stairs. With a grin, Luxord headed towards the bathroom, "Thank me later."

Right, better to be caught by someone on neutral grounds. Axel gave Demyx one last small smile before quickly retreating to his room.

* * *

"He sure is taking his time." Muttered Axel closing his eyes as he rested his chin on his arms; a heavy sigh escaped his lips, "Sure, he pretty much flat out told me he's interested in me. But, he hasn't made a move on me since. How long am I supposed to wait?"

"You're just impatient," Responded Luxord monotonously from above him. Axel's skin prickled. Impatient? Who was he to call him impatient? He was the one who'd gotten drunk and jumped head first into a new relationship. Conceded English bastard. With a serious frown, Axel turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the blonde, "Don't pout at me like that." Grumbled the elder.

"I can pout all I want, got it memorized?" Axel grumped before shrugging his shoulder to rub his cheek; a trickle of sweat had tickled the flesh there. God, Luxord was heavy and this room was hot. The heat trapped beneath him, between his stomach and bed, wasn't helping much either. With another sigh Axel drew his arms up and out of the way, and then rested his head on his pillow and stared at the curtains shading his window, "What time is it Luxord? I can't see the clock pinned to the bed like this."

A bare hand was placed on his back while Luxord readjusted himself, placing a knee at each side of Axel's hips. Leaning forward, Luxord looked at the clock, "Just a little past one thirty in the morning." He replied curtly, "Why? You need a break?"

Did he ever. He needed to get up and stretch his legs or something; he was getting cramps. Lifting his head, Axel ran his hand through his bangs; the rest of his hair was caught back in a pony tail, "Do you?"

"Well it has been a few hours and I _am_ doing most of the work…" Luxord sat back on his heels; Axel only knew because the weight on the bed shifted and the heat radiating off of his friend left, "Yeah, I could use a little break." Thank god. With that Luxord got off the bed a stretched, "Besides, kneeling over your naked body like that was getting me pretty damn horny."

"Sick fuck." Growled Axel throwing a pillow at the man before getting to his knees. The sudden absence of the sheets against his skin brought a rush of cold and a distinct vulnerable feeling.

"It's not my fault you have such a nice ass… And may I remind you that _you're_ the one who asked for _my_ help?"

"I know. Just take a trip to the bathroom; I don't want you to suddenly jump me and ruin my 'make up'." Said Axel as he got off the bed. His legs throbbed with pain, having been motionless for so long. Raising his hands above his head, he arched his back and wretched out a few kinks in his spine. If he was careful, he could move around pretty freely.

"Sure thing, sweetcakes." Luxord's voice was suspiciously close.

"AIYEE!"

Axel yelped, instantly jumping forward. With a laugh Luxord ran out the door, cowering all the way, "You better run." Snarled Axel, but not moving to run after him. With a growl, he rubbed his butt. That was low, sneaking up behind him and grabbing his ass like that.

Shaking his head, Axel sat down on the bed, stretching his legs out in front of himself. They'd started at about eleven and progress was slow. What they were doing was henna tattooing. When Axel had known for sure that Demyx liked him, he'd decided that for the festival, which was today, Friday, he would have his body decorated with the temporary tattoos. Demyx had shown an interest in his tattoos before, so he hoped to snag the teenager's attention once anew with a new array of designs. He'd started it Wednesday night. After Demyx had gone to bed, Axel had crept out and found a local artist to sketch the design on his body, then paid a little extra for her to henna his arms and legs. All that remained for him to do was his torso and face. He'd done his front side Thursday while Demyx was at school, skipping both his class and work for the day. Now tonight, Luxord was helping Axel apply the tattoos to his back, unfortunately this would include his upper thighs and butt.

Even though the pattern was still sketched on in blue pencil, Luxord was terrible with his hands and that's why this process was taking so long. He'd only done the main designs on his back and had the lower regions and edges to do. And, of course, for his entire back to be done, he had to be completely nude. Yeah, it had been fairly awkward to ask and to get undressed for him, but if it was for Demyx Axel would do just about anything to lure him in.

The full mirror at the far side of his room caught his attention and Axel stood up again. Before the reflection, Axel admired the designs covering nearly all his body now. They varied in complexity and in color, but its theme was simple; his body was a portrait of everything he felt inside.

Over his heart lay a sun fashioned from some alien symbols and designs of swirls and jagged edges, burning brightly over the images below; at its center was an exact duplicate of the chakram on his stomach outlined by a brushwood heart that fed the flames. Under the sun a fiery dragon, omnipotent and hallow, coiled around Axel's gut, protecting the weapon in its clutches. Blazing vines erupted from its lips, and holy symbols burned at its feet. Soon, its tail would wind up and around Axel's neck.

All up and down Axel's arms and legs were shattered patterns and ivy-like flecks of trailing flames. The way they lined his bones gave them something of a deadly and sharp look to them. Sometimes the pattern was broken to slip in a wicked and unnatural pattern that resembled something out of a science fiction movie, perhaps the symbol of some alien race. Other times a pair of birds or a flower would make its way into the design. These all led up to a particularly intricate design at the top and bottom of Axel's hands and feet, though what exactly they were no one could say.

The unfinished pattern on his back would have a phoenix as its focal point, an upturned bleeding heart, its blood sharp like arrows, on the neck stretching down to chest of the bird. The wings would spread over his shoulders and its feet lost in an explosion at the base of his spine, resembling a burst of flames in the form of a flower. Vines and lingering spurts of flowery blazes would trail over his back down onto the upper thighs.

Axel was particularly fond of a single intricacy on his right lower hip, low enough that no one would ever see it unless he was stripped down. It was unlike all the other designs, for its frame swirled and curved like the waves of the ocean, and in its core he'd stained Demyx's name in old-style cursive. Axel had done this himself, as something of an after thought, but he was sure glad it was there now.

As he ran a hand over it, Axel caught a glimpse of Luxord closing the door behind him as he walked in. Axel shied away from the mirror, "Ready to finish up now?"

"Yeah, I think so." Luxord replied before Axel lay back down on the bed, flat on his stomach. He heard Luxord take a breath before getting on the bed with him. There was a moment of awkward silence, the same as when they'd started in the first place. Then Luxord decided to strike up a conversation, "So Xigbar should be coming by at around six."

"Is that so? Are you going to rectify your celibacy from last weekend?" Axel grinned a little. When Luxord had informed Axel that he had indeed not had sex with the professor he'd seemed pretty proud of himself, but as the week drew on he seemed more and more disappointed at not getting into the older man's pants.

"No." Replied Luxord huffily, "I politely requested he accompany me to the street festival, a date. He accepted so he's going to come over and ride with us."

"With us?"

"Well, because of his eye his license has been revoked and I'm not very good at staying sober on dates so… We're going to hitch a ride with you."

"Lucky me." Axel paused before his mind caught up with him, "Since when are you two on first name basis, anyway?"

"Well, I guess since yesterday. I stayed behind after class to talk with him and he told me to stop calling him 'professor' and instead call him Xigbar outside the classroom." Luxord sighed dreamily, "Finally, a date with our professor. I could cry I'm so happy."

"Drama queen." Axel laced his fingers together and settled his chin down, "At least one of us is getting somewhere… Do you think Demyx has been avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you?"

"Every day this week he's stayed out really late. I take him to school in the morning and don't see him until dinner, which has been late if you haven't noticed," Luxord hummed, confirming he'd taken note of the alteration in the dinner schedule, "Then after he eats, he shuts himself up in his room. We don't even sit and watch TV together anymore."

"Aw, feeling a little left out, fireball?"

"A little." More like a lot, Axel hated to admit but since this sudden prolonged separation Axel had stowed away articles of Demyx's clothes every day, particularly those from Sunday. Every chance he got, which was often enough, he'd sit with a jacket, shirt, or even Demyx's sheets in his arms, knees up to his chest. The feel of the cloth was just comforting enough to get by, "I don't know what I've done wrong… I'm nice to him, I'm a great cook, I'm on my way to getting my Bachelor's… Luxord, you find me attractive, right?" Shifting to look over his shoulder Axel inquired further, "There's nothing especially wrong with me, right?"

"Other than your obsessive behavior and social retardation?" Axel cast him a warning look and Luxord shifted his answer, "Not that I've noticed. Physically, you're pretty stunning." Luxord let out a contemplative hum, "Maybe he's a sub."

"And what if he is?"

"Of all the people- I think you should know, Axel." Luxord gave him an angry jab to his side making Axel grunt a little with pain, "You subs are so damn annoying sometimes. Grow some balls every once and a while, why don't you?"

"Hey!" Axel objected, "I can't help that I'm not good at expressing myself. I'm just not the type to go after someone." But Luxord was right, he was so passive it was crippling sometimes. If Demyx wouldn't take his bait, then nothing would ever come to pass between them, because Axel could never fully take the initiative.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Raising his chin, Axel ran a hand down his jaw and throat. The stains turned out nicely, the designs were crisp, clean, and moderately dark. Most of the day, since he'd skipped out on work today as well, he'd just been sleeping because he'd dyed his face that morning and couldn't very well do anything that might jeopardize his tattoos. They were scarce and relatively simple; he'd found that too much was never good and just seemed too busy. The exception of the rule was his eyes, which were laced with intricate French style vines and flowering. It gave them a flare, like the eyes of a feral tiger. After so many years of practice, it seemed he'd perfected the amount and complexity that should be used.

Luxord leaned over his shoulder and smiled, "Mmm, cypressy goodness." He commented on Axel's smell. Having used cypress oil and some lemon juice in the dye, of course he'd have some lingering scent. At least it was a pleasant smell.

"Shut up." Axel batted him away, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your _boyfriend_?"

"I would but you're hogging the bathroom. I swear, sometimes you spend more time in here than a pubescent girl." Voiced Luxord, lowering his voice in mock shame, "Now move it, your hair doesn't get any tamer than that, and there's nothing you can do about your tattoos now. Out." Grabbing Axel by the bare shoulders, Luxord ushered him out the door before slamming it shut at his back.

"Pushy." Muttered Axel unhappily as he headed downstairs for something to eat, with the tattoos complete he could finally get something in his system. He'd already gotten dressed for the occasion and was ready to go as soon as the sun started to set, which was when the festival would light up and begin. This meant he could do whatever he pleased for the time being.

What he'd decided on to wear to the festival was this: a vest, long pants, and boots; it was the least amount of clothing he could get away with and he didn't want to cover up the work of art his body had become. The vest was black leather and adorned with only a silvery replica of the overturned bleeding heart on his back. There was a zipper up the front with double fastenings, thus giving him a chance to leave the vest mostly open while still having it secured at the base of his sternum. The pants were black as well, matching the vest in color and simplicity. They rode low on his hips, despite the presence of a belt, and quite splendidly showed off the happy trail at the base of his stomach. For his boots he'd chosen his Harley Davidsons with the tongue that zipped up at both sides.

Axel liked the fact the clothes were fairly simple. He had enough complexity on his body to make up for it and the clothes had been worn enough that they were extremely soft and comfortable.

Just as Axel grabbed a bottle of icy water from the fringe the doorbell rang, which was unusual. No one really ever rang the doorbell at his house; they normally just waltzed right on in and usually with some rather loud and ambiguous remark. Axel kind of wished that the latter was happening; at least he could've quenched his thirst. But that was not the case so, with something of a grumble, he set the bottle down on the table unhappily and went to the door.

Upon opening the door, Axel jumped a little in surprise. Their professor, looking as young as he did Sunday, stood before the door wearing a dark purple skin tight t-shirt with the words 'One SHOT Will Cure What Ails You'; the word 'shot' was bolded and cracked with a bullet hole at its core. Over that, he had an open leather jacket, black and only notable for the strange gun-like designs on each breast. His jeans were just as unremarkable, but the strange fact that his belt held several rounds of ammunition had caught Axel attention. There was also a crease down near his leather boots that was questionable as well, but all of this was not why Axel had been startled upon opening the door.

It was the fact that their professor was removing a pair of sunglasses, which had been covering his eyes (though it was nearly dark already). This wouldn't have been a problem, but the lack of an eye patch caught Axel completely off guard and he found himself gaping at strange sight before him. The right eye that was usually covered was unseeing, scarred, and a milky blue and white. From the looks of it, the eye hadn't always been blind; a heavy blemish came down from just under the brow near the bridge of his nose to the uppermost edge of the orbital socket. Despite the damage, it followed the left eye accurately and stared blankly at Axel, like something in a movie.

Thinking back, Axel might have seen an eye like that from Watership Down. Maybe that one huge grey rabbit, the rabid one whose name had slipped his mind, had been blinded. It had probably come about in the same way their professor's had too, oddly enough-

Apparently, Axel had been staring too long because Xigbar grinned, quirked a brow, and spoke, "Well, as long as we're both here staring at each other… You missed my class the other day, but with the obvious growth of your tattoos I'm assuming you skipped for that."

It really didn't look real. Didn't they have something for that kind of thing? Like glass eyes? Some sort of surgery? Then again, they had ways to reduce the appearance of normal scars and he hadn't used those at all. Maybe he had something against doctors-

"This really is extraordinarily entertaining, but I _am_ here to see Luxord. And assuming from the car parked out front here, he's inside."

"Oh," Axel blinked a few times and glanced at Luxord's car in the driveway; a yellow 1970 Boss 302 Ford Mustang. Luxord said he'd won it- er according to Luxord, _**her**_ in a bet and she'd been given the name Lady, Lady Luck to be precise. With how much debt the man accumulated, Axel was surprised it hadn't wound up at an impound lot, "Um yeah… He's… Still getting ready, come in." Stepping back Axel gave their teacher room to enter before closing the door, "Have a seat while you wait."

A momentary pause in conversation allowed Axel to snatch his bottle of water from the neighboring room, but it did continue and he had to return quickly.

"So you two live together?" Their professor's tone was suggestive, "He'd told me before and I think I saw you when I stopped by Sunday, but I honestly expected that he'd have a place of his own."

"Oh, that… Well he did," Axel began as he took a seat on the chair adjacent to the sofa, which Xigbar had chosen to settle down on, "at least up until last week. I couldn't very well let him roam the streets so he's staying here." Waving a hand out, he gestured to the couch, "He sleeps down here and leaves when I do, so it's not too much of a problem." Axel downed a few gulps of water to wet his parched mouth. That eye was really starting to creep him out… watching him, cold, emotionless, dead…

Xigbar raised a brow in inquiry, "Evicted?"

"He has a bit of a gambling problem." Inside Axel scolded himself; he probably shouldn't have said that. Too late now. "I guess about a week ago today he lost all his money playing poker or something and couldn't pay the rent."

"I hope that he'll still be able to attend class." The statement sounded more like a question so Axel obliged him.

"Don't worry about that. Luxord has a full ride scholarship, including books and supplies, and it's nearly impossible for him to use that on booze or chips." Not wanting to spill anymore deplorable information, Axel put the bottle lip to his mouth to drink again. Despite the fact it was fun to gossip and set people against one another, he really didn't plan on harming Luxord's chances at hooking up with Xigbar.

The professor hummed in acknowledgement before switching gears and heading off on a new subject, "So… You're looking rather dressed up today." Axel bowed his head shamefully. He really should have expected to catch the attention of those other than his intended target, but it caught him off guard anyhow and made him a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah," was all he could really get out. Admittedly, it probably was more of a squeak than the actual word. At least he'd responded with that rather than choking on the water he'd been drinking.

"Hoping to catch someone's eye, maybe?"

"Trying." Replied Axel shortly before looking to the top of the stairs. What the hell was Luxord doing up there? He needed to hurry up and get down there, Axel didn't like being alone with their teacher. The man probably had a gun.

Xigbar looked over his shoulder; eyes directed to the point Axel had been staring at. However, when he looked there, Luxord actually appeared in the hallway. A smile lit up on Xigbar's face as he reached up and brushed his hair from his face; it was back in a ponytail but a few locks had strayed from their place.

"Do you make it habit to keep your guests waiting?" Came Xigbar's charming inquisition.

Embarrassed, Luxord averted his eyes momentarily before subconsciously running a hand over his short hair, perhaps in a nervous gesture, "Ah, no." He looked to Axel as he quickly made his way downstairs, "You should've called me down, I'd have come." Liar, he would've been just as long. He may have tried to come quickly, but he'd have messed up his clothes and had to remain an extra minute to compensate for the mistake. On the subject of clothing, he'd dressed moderately for the occasion. He probably hadn't been sure what Xigbar would have wanted of him so he'd taken the safe side today. Over a white long-sleeved shirt, rolled up to his elbows, he wore a sepia brown shirt with an old style looking ad on the front. It had one of those strangely perfect guys from the white picket fence era of the U.S. during the world war and the words around the image said 'Also Available in Sober'. His pants were semi-faded jeans accompanied by a brown leather belt. For him, it was one of his less provocative get-ups but still portrayed a distinct Luxord taste for morbid drunkard and gambler humor. Aside from this style of clothes, he also tended to wear a lot of blue, red, and white to display his English heritage, though many mistook these clothes as being American because the nation had taken on the colors after their British ties.

Before Xigbar got another word in, Axel quickly piped up, "Hey, Luxord. You don't think I'm too… Well, flamboyant, do you?" Boy did that sound gay. Flamboyant? He could've just asked if he looked over dressed for the occasion, but no. He had to say flamboyant, ostentatious was a less queer sounding word. Yes, he understood he swung for the other team but, damn, sometimes it really sounded stupid coming from his mouth.

Pausing just before the couch Luxord tipped his head, "In general or in light of the situation? Because in general, I'd have to say yes. However, if we're keeping in mind that Demyx seems to be sort of into the 'tough-guy' scene, then I'd have to say you look wonderful, love."

"It's really not too much?" He could change his clothes or something if he needed to. Man, was trying to impress someone hard, "My hair's all right and everything."

Luxord rolled his eyes, "You look fine. So," Eyes turning to Xigbar he smiled, "Looks like we're all set, why don't we head on out?" Axel gave a nod, though only Xigbar could've seen it, and stood up, "We'll take my car; she's already out." Axel couldn't care less; it just meant he'd only have to drive it back home instead of both to _and_ from.

Axel was left out for most of the conversation after leaving the house. He'd taken the back seat to let the two talk freely to one another. Even if he had been included, his mind would have been elsewhere. No matter how much reassurance he got, he'd still be nervous about Demyx seeing him like this. It was like a first date and Axel so wanted everything to go right for once.

Upon arrival, Axel hauled himself from the back seat of the car and took in a deep breath of the cool night air. Closing his eyes, he breathed it in again. The air was heavy with the smell of buttered popcorn, cooking hotdogs and hamburgers, and a variety of sweets, only a few like cotton candy could be distinguished from the others. Under the scent of food was the musty odor of damp streets, perfume, and cologne. Combined, it reminded Axel something of a carnival or fair.

The sounds were just as washed together as the smells. People laughing and talking above all else. They had to be loud to be heard over the music pounding over intercoms and the pops and whistles of game stands.

When he opened his eyes, he was glad he'd closed them to process all his other senses first. Despite the fact it wasn't completely dark yet, lanterns, signs, streets lights, and an array of other illuminating objects were turned on brightly for display. Neon greens, yellows, and red streaked across his vision as if in rapid motion, though it was only an illusion his mind was playing on him.

A warm hand came down on his shoulder and Axel jumped a little bit, his head whirling around to catch Luxord in his sight, "Whoa, you all right there, Axel? You looked like you just took a shot of cocaine or something, your eyes went all wide and your face lit up with what I suspect was temporary delirium."

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine, just fine." Axel told him, feeling his pulse picking up pace. It had been quite a while since he'd been out around people. The last time he'd experienced anything similar to this was when Luxord took him down town and gave him a tour of the latest greatest gay bars and casinos. And despite the fact he wasn't much of a people person, the sights and sounds had adrenaline pumping some form of heightened excitement to his brain… Or maybe he was just really excited to see Demyx again. Though, finding him would be a task of its own.

"Okay then, we'll see you later." From the way he wrapped his arm around Xigbar's and dashed away, it seemed he couldn't wait to start out on tonight's adventure. It would be his first date with Xigbar, lucky dog; he still had to find his 'date', who technically wasn't his date just yet.

Leaving the safety of the parking lot, he ventured into the throngs and mass chaos. His eyes leapt from vendor to vendor, catching sight of the variety there. Shooting games, tests of strength or intelligence, fortune tellers, hotdogs stands, cotton candy spinners, the little cubicles seemed endless. Axel wasn't even sure where the school was located from here, all that could be seen was a maze of brightly colored booths crowded with parents and teenagers alike. Even a few children would dart from under his feet from time to time. Faces seemed to be blurs, never registering fully in his obviously over stimulated mind. At least until, among the faceless crowd, a body swayed out of the chaotic rhythm and to the overlying beat of the music coming from above.

Quick on his toes and dancing through unseen gaps between bodies, Demyx sung to his heart's content. His eyes were closed and his hips were swaying, completely enraptured by the song, which had gone largely unnoticed by Axel until now. He held a sack in each hand, which were carefully maneuvered to prevent jostling though it seemed impossible to do with one's eyes shut.

All dressed up in mild punk adornment, he wore white tank top, cut denim jacket, and some blue cargos. He had a single chain-link necklace around his neck, weighted down by a seashell pendant. His wrists, though covered one by a white wristband and the other by a white bandage, had a few strange bracelets laced around them. Over his hands were a battered pair of silvery blue gloves, a few fingertips were missing to expose pink fingertips.

Axel was instantly on the trail, picking his way through the crowd in pursuit of the angelic dancer. As he followed, the masses slowly began to move more and more to the beat Demyx danced to, until finally Axel found himself standing among a large group of dancers. All out in the open, the vendors behind them and a stage in front, they seemed to care less about the festival and more about the music.

Axel looked about wildly, trying to catch a glimpse of his fleeting sprite, but he seemed to have been swallowed up among the crowd. Luckily, the music shifted to a slower melody for a moment and allowed him to escape to the outskirts of the mosh pit before the chorus broke out a new wave of wild dancing.

'_Maybe you were right, but baby I was lonely._

_I don't want to fight; I'm tired of being sorry. (sorry, sorry)_

_I'm standing in the street, crying out for you,_

_And no one sees me but the silver moon. (silver moon, silver moon)'_

"Axel!" A voice called, piercing through the sound to capture his attention. Looking about, he tried to figure where the sound had come from. Only after a few turns did he manage to spot a little white speck among the raging color and darkness. Namine, pale and ethereal as ever, waved to him atop an upraised pole base. Among the organized madness, she seemed to him a beacon of hope and he rushed for her to escape the chaos.

A fleeting glance away, however, and she was gone. It didn't stop him though and as he reached the lamp post, a wave of her dress drew him further away from the loud music and into the back alleys of the vendors.

Soon, he found himself just behind the make shift stage, just between it and the back of booth. There he found what he'd been looking for.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I told ya I was the wrong guy for this sort of thing." Demyx apologized as he looked down into the bag he'd been carrying earlier. In front of him Tidus rolled his eyes before snatching it away from him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm never sending you without a list again." He stated, though he laughed heartily about whatever mistake Demyx had made, "I'm going to finish tuning, so just chill all right? Don't strain yourself, we're on soon enough." Then he disappeared around corner.

Namine placed a hand to her lips as she giggled, "You're such a goof sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess so." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. His actions were cut short as a girl dressed in tight black clothes suddenly leapt out of the darkness and caught him around the neck. Letting out a cry of surprise, Demyx nearly fell back from the sudden addition of weight but he over compensated and ended up hunched over in an exaggerated position, a hand on the ground to keep himself from falling forward. Looking over his shoulder, he furrowed his brow in mild agitation, "Yuffie! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I surprised ya, didn't I?" She inquired proudly as she carefully slid off his back and allowed him to stand up straight again. Now Axel could get a good look at what she was wearing. From the soft sheen of the material, they were leather but moderately worn. The top had short sleeves and cut off at the bottom of her ribcage. Her skirt was a little above the knee and cut on the left side to allow for a good range of leg movement. There were a few belts slung around her waist, but they were loose and dipped down to her thighs. The boots she wore had half inch heels and covered about half her thighs; they buckled up the sides. All and all, it was quite the revealing outfit and was sort of like a female version of Axel's current wardrobe, "Of course I did! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! Master of stealth and- Oh!" Her head tipped back as the music shifted to a new song, "I love this song! Hey, Demyx want to dance?" She didn't let him answer and instead grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the open.

Axel felt his skin prickle and his muscles stiffen. Who was she? Namine was already his fake girlfriend but, instead of dancing with her, he was dancing with this new mystery girl. Odds were she was just a friend. However, the closeness of the dancing was spiking Axel's jealousy. Friend or not, Axel didn't want anyone doing anything so close to Demyx.

A visible scowl appeared on his face when his eyes caught they were touching one another. Then, quite quickly, it was lost as two girls brushed by him; though he went largely unnoticed by them.

"Demyx!" Called the leading girl, Axel already liked her better than that Yuffie character. This girl had light brown hair that frayed outward and only just reached her shoulders and her fair complexion added beautifully to her allure. She wore a long dress, pale blue with light pastel pinks, purples, and blues. It fit snuggly around the bust before hanging loosely around her hips and legs, looking much like a flower. Over it, she wore an equally silky shall which she had wrapped around her arms and caught around her fingers. Axel hadn't heard her coming because her soft slipper-like shoes treaded gently on the ground.

Demyx drew back away from Yuffie to look towards the girls, "Yuna, hey- Ah!" Demyx's face was overtaken with an expression of disbelief, jaw dropped and eyes wide. For a moment, he was struck silent with surprise before a bright smile lit up on his face like Axel had never seen before, "Kairi?" Shaking with bottled excitement, he burst from his stillness and rushed to greet the second girl. His arms had her captured in a second but released in the blink of an eye to take hold of both her hands and twirl them both about. The girl laughed in amusement and Demyx laughed just as much out of joy.

Tipping his head to one side, Axel took a good look at this other new girl. Her hair was red mahogany, eyes sky blue. A loose pink skirt whirled about her knees, flowing freely as they danced about, secured at her waist by a pale blue belt. Her top was plain white but mostly covered by a short sleeved jacket. It too was white, but with pink trim and decorated with a large heart on the back. Silver chains jingled around her neck and wrists, each adorned with lucky charms and lockets. She seemed pleasant enough, but it was disheartening to Axel to see Demyx so glad to see someone that was not himself.

At last, Demyx brought them both to a stop and pulled them apart at arms length so he could look her up and down, "I can't believe it, you're here. How'd you know to come?" He asked her excitedly.

She tipped her head down a little, smiling fondly, "Tidus called my mom. We wouldn't miss your big day for the world… Besides," She shook her head, "You know Riku, he was itching for something new."

"Riku's here too?"

"Uh huh!" She gave a quick nod, "Sora too. We hadn't seen you since the-" Her smile instantly faded into a frown. She seemed to back down from her earlier sentence and began again, "We were really worried. We all wanted to come see how you were doing."

Letting her hands slipped from his, Demyx nodded knowingly, but his spirits hadn't seemed to be damaged by the mention of his mother and he continued with excitement, "Where are they?" He asked looking around. Axel nearly slammed himself up against the stage to avoid being caught.

"Oh! Sora caught sight of a cotton candy machine and just had to go try some for himself. I had Riku follow him to make sure he didn't get into any trouble." She told him, happiness returning to her voice, "Oh, sorry. I think she had something to ask you." Axel glanced back to them to see Demyx turning to the girl he'd addressed as Yuna.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to know if you'd seen Tidus." She seemed quite soft spoken, quite polite.

"Yeah, just go around back. He should be with Zell and Gau setting up. They shouldn't be hard to find." He directed before the girl gave a quick 'thank you' and was off to find Tidus.

"I guess I kind of interrupted something." Kairi gestured toward Yuffie, who had her hands on her hips and was waiting impatiently.

"Oh, right! Um, Kairi this is Yuffie. I met her a week ago during lunch, and she hasn't let me be since. We don't have any classes together but she skips often enough to have a grade in my history and science class. And Yuffie this is Kairi. She lived just down the street from me when I lived at the coast. She's one of my best friends so be nice to her, kay?"

"Only 'cause you asked." Yuffie confirmed before shaking Kairi's hand, "Nice ta meet ya."

"You too." Kairi smiled.

"Oh!" Demyx rushed to the side and pulled Namine to the others, "And this is Namine. She's my lifeline; I'd be lost without her." He added affectionately.

"Thanks for taking such good care of him, there's a lot of us who wish we could've been here to help him." Then the introductions were over and actual conversation commenced. Axel was finding it really hard to find a place to step in, but apparently Namine was already working on that. It was subtle, but every now and then, she'd just glance his direction, making sure only to do so when Demyx was distracted. However, Axel understood what she was doing. She was hoping to draw Yuffie or Kairi's attention to him and it worked like a charm.

Kairi was the first to spot him, now that he'd parted with the stage and stood just within a ring of orange and yellow light trickling in from behind him. For a moment she didn't say anything and just stared and rather than looking away Axel stared right back. Then, she turned back to the chatting group and quietly put a word in, so as he wouldn't hear. Of course, what she said was obvious because Demyx and Yuffie both turned to look his way.

His little angel looked absolute star struck. He looked even more stunned than when he'd seen Kairi, which pleased Axel to no end. His lips mouthed his name but the word never seemed to escape his mouth. Axel took this as his queue to approach.

Giving a short glance over his shoulder, he hooked his thumbs on the rim of his pants and came forward. His head was tipped down a little and to the side, but his eyes were straight forward; shimmering emeralds among a swirling French vines. Only when he'd come to a stop did Demyx manage to utter his name and it made Axel smile. He loved the way his name sounded on the boy's tongue.

Letting out a heavy breath, so hot against the cool air that it came out in a faded cloud, Axel spoke, "Hey." His eyes traveled over them, "Quite the ladies man, huh?" Demyx hadn't broken out of his silent spell so he only nodded dumbly, "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?" A long moment of silence and Axel decided to just do it himself, "I'm Axel, A-X-E-L got it memorized?"

"Um, Kairi." She offered her name after some reluctant hesitation.

"Yuffie," Cut in the black-haired girl, stepping in front of them all, "And I've got a black-belt in karate, so don't even think about trying anything funny."

"Oh?" She wanted to play the 'I'm better than you' game in terms of fighting skills, did she? Axel surely wasn't going to take that from a girl who looked like she wasn't even 5 ft tall. Shrimp, he'd show her, "Coincidently, so do I and I'm also well versed in the art of Tai Quan Dou, Dai Jitsu, and Judo." Beat that, shorty. He wasn't even lying; Rude and Reno together had nearly every major martial art form down to a science. They hadn't skipped out on teaching their young dependant either. As a result, Axel knew quite a few styles of fighting from traditional to street and from hand combat to shoot outs. Though, it was Luxord who had actually gotten him into a Karate class for a formal education on the fighting technique. He'd won the classes in a bet.

"I could take you any day of the week." She huffed. Not likely.

Axel bit back a rather bitter comeback, realizing he was still suffering from his earlier bout of jealousy which had consequently increased the testosterone levels in his blood. Having actually paid attention in school occasionally allowed him to cut back on his moronic hormone led responses. After all, if these were Demyx's friend's it was best they got along, "I guess we'll never get to find out, seeing as how even mutual competencies are against that law." Axel wished he could have said the nasty things that were going through his head because that line right there… That sounded so like something a geeky coward would say. God, he'd even used the correct legal term. That girl needed to just go; he wasn't going to be able to impress anyone at this rate with her around.

"Oh yeah? Just yo-"

"Everywhere?" The utterance came from the still fairly stunned Demyx. There had probably been more to the question but the single word was all he could get out. As a result Axel had to cast him a look of inquiry for him to explain, "Those..." Demyx gestured to his own body, but it was clear he was referring to the tattoos, "Are they everywhere on your body?" Yuffie gave him a strange look, but both Kairi and Namine seemed to be just as curious as Demyx so their own looks were directed at Axel.

A sly grin spread across his face, suddenly forgetting his previous annoyance with Yuffie, Axel raised a hand from his waist. Attentively, he slowly drew the zipper of his vest down until it was completely undone. Once it was, he took hold of the jacket front in each hand and in one swift motion pulled it down past his shoulders to rest at wrists and was slung around his upper thighs. He kept the cloth twined around his hands to keep it from slipped all the way off.

For such a small group of people, their reactions ranged greatly. Namine bowed her head shyly, averting her gaze as a soft pink hue touched her cheeks. Kairi stood caught off guard and couldn't decide whether to look or not so she kept looking at him and then away again. Yuffie was a lot more scornful, she'd turned, folded her arms, and rolled her eyes as if saying 'Whoop de do, jackass'. However, Axel was more interested in Demyx's reaction, which was simply to go slack jawed and scour Axel's body with his eyes as if devouring a feast with his eyes. Of course, with how little Axel had covered to begin with their reactions were really unfounded.

Axel turned in place, allowing them to see the freshly revealed bird upon his back.

"When did you-?" Asked Demyx in wonder stepping closer when Axel paused to let him take a closer look at his back.

"Well, obviously when you weren't around… Though sometimes when you were sleeping." He smiled before deciding to give an actual answer; "They were done from Wednesday to today," Axel paused a moment, closing his eyes as Demyx ran his fingers over his shoulder blades. He allowed himself to enjoy the simple touch before he looked over his shoulder and questioned, "Do you like them?"

"Like them?" Demyx stepped back withdrawing his hand, "I love them, but… Didn't it hurt."

Smiling truly, Axel pulled the vest back up and over his shoulders again, turning as he did so, "No, they didn't hurt at all, but thank you for the concern." It was sweet, "They're only temporary."

"But," Demyx seemed to be confused. And in his confusion was unable to find words for what he wanted to ask so, in order to get the message across, he pressed his hand solidly against Axel's chest, running it down to his stomach. Axel almost didn't catch the moan that tried to escape his lips; even if it was an innocent gesture it felt heavenly to him. The touch seemed to jog Demyx's memory, "They don't smear."

"I never said they weren't skin deep." Axel shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them from doing anything he'd regret letting them do, "I dyed my skin, so it'll last from a few days to a couple of weeks. So enjoy them while they last."

"I'll try." Demyx murmured staring at the still bare flesh of Axel's chest. It took him a moment, but he snapped out of it and turned to Yuffie and Kairi, "Oh, um, this is Axel. He's uh… Well, it's complicated. See, my uncle doesn't have room for me at his place right now. So instead, I'm living with one of his employees, his name's Reno, and I won't be there for more than a few months. So, um, Axel is Reno's younger brother, so I guess we're like roommates and," Demyx was havering now. It was something a lot of people did when they were nervous, and from how much he kept looking back at Axel, it was obvious that he wasn't sure what he was talking about.

Axel placed a hand on his shoulder to stop the flow of rambling, "We're close." He voiced carefully. If Demyx had just given him some time of day the last week, this wouldn't have been such a difficult thing to explain. They both knew that 'just friends' wasn't it anymore but an official label hadn't been decided upon just yet. Axel didn't even know just who knew about the whole gay thing among the group either.

"Yeah." Came Demyx meek agreement.

"Oh!" Kairi's face became animated, recognition flashing across her face closely followed by a smile. Well, that was two people who knew, including Namine, "Well, finally! You're old enough, Demyx! We were beginning to think you were defective." She gave him a playful shove.

"I'm not defective!" Retaliated the musician.

"Kairi, you're not making fun of Demyx again already, are you?" Axel quickly turned to the new voice, which belonged to a striking young man. He had eyes like the Caribbean Sea when one looks out just beyond the sandy shallows where the sun hits the water to turn it a dazzling sea of liquid turquoise and aquamarine. They weren't just the color of the sea either; they were powerful like the crashing waves and just vast and farseeing. His hair, a silvery blue crown upon his head, framed his face and flowed effortlessly at his shoulders. The black of his high-collared t-shirt contrasted beautifully with it. Over the shirt was a soft white vest, which cut off at his midsection to allow the white to freely contrast with its polar opposite. His jeans, unlike many Axel had already seen today, were crisp and clean. They still contained the deep blue as if barely worn, but with how yielding they were the former observation proved false. At his feet, to wrap it all up nicely, he wore a pair of white Sketchers, though the borders were a metallic blue color.

"It's too fun not to." And this voice belonged to a second male newcomer. Though less impressive compared to his companion, he stood out more in affect. His deep sapphire blue eyes showed unhindered his glee at having a large wad of cotton candy on a cone, and perhaps his thrill at seeing his old friend again. The expression was further enhanced by the large and rather ridiculous grin on his face. His hair was chocolate brown, and stuck up every which way as if he'd not tried to comb out the 'bed head' look.

This boy was wearing a pair of blue and yellow multi-sectional shorts, the hemming was black. These pants were held together, or in place rather, by an assortment of straps which looped up around his waistband. His shirt was black but mostly covered by a short-sleeved hoodie. The bulk of the jacket was a light blue, but its various odds and ends were a mixture of yellow, black, and silver, though the silver was only due to buckles and zippers rather than actual color. His shoes were colored in the same manner. They must have been bought all at once as an outfit. Nothing matched that well otherwise.

"Riku! Sora!" Demyx called out enthusiastically, ducking past Axel to greet the pair. The blonde practically threw himself on them, flinging his arms around their necks and pulled them both close for a close group hug. The silver haired boy smiled in amusement pulling his head back a bit, while the brunette playfully knocked his head against Demyx's.

If Demyx touching girls got on Axel's nerves, touching other boys was in a league all its own. Especially since one of the two boys, in this case, Axel even had to admit was breath taking. And they weren't just briefly touching, like when Yuffie and Demyx were dancing, Demyx was clinging onto them and for an extended period of time.

Why did Demyx have to be so goddamn popular?

"Glad to see you too, Demyx." Said the most refined of the group, bringing a hand up to pat Demyx on the head.

Suddenly, Demyx pushed away from them, keeping them at arms length. His body was rigid and the entire situation appeared very awkward. The two who'd been pushed away cast each other perplexed looks before Demyx uttered out, "Sorry!" And quickly stepped away. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked back sheepishly at Axel.

Well, now it was Axel's turn to feel a little uncomfortable. Technically, they hadn't discussed any terms relationship wise and so there weren't any particular rules, but Demyx had done that with the assumption Axel wouldn't like him hugging the two. He'd been correct, but now he felt guilty about ruining their happy little reunion.

"Go ahead." Axel grumbled quietly. As soon as it had been said, Demyx had once again captured the pair in his arms and finished the greeting. Axel had looked away for the most part, to avoid his jealousy from boiling over.

"Hey, I want you guys to meet some new friends of mine." Demyx voiced excitably, pulling the two both by their wrists. The brunette didn't let that stop him from eating his cotton candy though. Coming up alongside the group, Kairi shifted to join the two boys and Yuffie and Namine stepped out to form something of a line so the others could see them, "This is Yuffie, Namine, and Axel-" His introduction was cut off by the bubbly brunette.

"Hey, I'm Sora!" He butted in, thrusting a hand forward. Yuffie volunteered to shake it and as she did she smiled.

"Strong grip, you struggle often?" She asked.

"Struggle?"

"Oh, yeah, it's this mock fighting thing they do here in the city." Demyx explained quickly, "I guess it never caught on around the coast, even if we play fought all the time."

"Oh." Sora hummed in acknowledgement, taking another bite of his cotton candy.

"I'm Riku." Stated the taller of the two, he looked a bit older than the others. Actually, looking at all of them together, Riku and Demyx looked like the oldest among the group. Namine and Yuffie tied for youngest, though being so sweet natured Namine would have been his bet.

Riku stepped forward to shake each of their hands, though when he came to Axel, he paused a moment to take in the designs stained on his skin. Axel had a feeling that Riku was the protector of the group. He seemed quite serious and wary, especially of Axel. With how Axel was dressed right now, that wasn't entirely unfair.

"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now. You have no idea!" Demyx told them, looking around at the people he'd surrounded himself with. At least one of them was feeling good about this because Axel certainly was not. There were too many people to keep track of. It was mentally draining to be around so many people at once, he'd never learned to deal with it before. From the looks of it, neither had Namine. She was looking rather shy and lost, not that Axel could do anything about it.

"Oh! Crap! Look at the time Demyx, you should be warming up!" Yuffie exclaimed looking at her wrist, "We'd better get out there or we won't be able to find any free space!" She said, talking to the three beach goers, "Come on, I'll help you get a good spot." She added before taking off around the large structure.

"All right, do your best Demyx. We're counting on you to put us on the map." Kairi bade farewell.

"Good luck!" Sora was off with her, Riku remained a second longer.

"Don't worry about impressing us or anything, just have fun. Sometimes people forget that doing something that makes themselves happy is more important than what other people think about them for doing it." Riku glanced suspiciously back at Axel before giving Demyx a pat on the shoulder, "Anyway, we're all very proud of you back at the coast. Oh... And I'm sorry about what happened to your mom." Riku brought a hand up and placed it behind Demyx's head, "Come here." Demyx let himself be pulled into a hug; Riku rested his head against Demyx's for a moment, "Next time you decide to run away, come home." Then he ruffled Demyx's hair and shoved him away, "Now get out of here before I lecture you too long."

Demyx smiled and nodded before turning to leave. He paused a moment before looking over his shoulder, "Hey, Riku! Thanks for coming."

Riku just gave a wave of his hand as he turned and walked away.

Axel stood for a moment, both because he was lost in thought and because he was still upset about the whole thing. But he only stood by idly until Demyx was out of sight. Then he turned to Namine, she'd gone over to a stray chair and was drawing something in her sketchbook.

"Why'd you help me?" He asked, slowly approaching her, eyes set on the combination of coloration on the page. She was drawing someone sitting at the edge of the shore, watching as the sun set beyond the water.

Picking up a light shade of reddish orange she smiled, "Because I can see it in your eyes." She said, not even glancing up to look him in the face.

"See what in my eyes?" Axel murmured, shifting to stand beside her to look at the picture right side up.

"That you love him." When she looked up at him, Axel recoiled a bit. The brightness in her face had caught him off guard as much as her comment, "See?" Her fingers danced over the pages already drawn before turning them to a specified page.

It seemed to be such a simple composition. A circle, large and dead center in the page, was colored with a variety of greens, blacks, yellows, reds and blues. As a whole it looked to just be a green iris, looping around an abyss of black pupil. But as Axel stared at it more closely, the lines making up the different shades of green or colored reflection began to take shape into those of men and scenery.

Carefully, Axel reached down to trace the image with his fingers, but Namine raised the pad and pressed it against his palm. Sure of her meaning, he took hold of it and pulled it close. The faint figures were mesmerizing, each shade or color representing a different person. Red for himself, red and yellow for Reno, black and yellow for Rude, yellow for Roxas, blue and yellow for Luxord, and finally blue for Demyx.

Axel turned the image at an angle, a particularly dark section catching his eye. Dark figures with only a glimmer of color line a solid black mass. A tiny flicker of himself beside the colors of his brother and Rude who stood beside Reno. Axel knew the meaning of this picture very well, "That's my mother's funeral… How did you-?" Axel looked up and about, Namine had gone from her seat and was now nearly out of sight around the corner Axel had come from, "Wait! Your notebook!" He called raising it high for her to see.

"Keep it!" Namine called with a smile, placing the last of her colored pencils into the pocket of her dress, "It was for you anyway!" Then she was gone.

"For me?" Axel looked down at the notebook again, staring at the picture. He thought to look through the rest, but a voice blared over head, alerting the nearby festival goers that the first musical performance was going to be starting. So instead, Axel closed the book and headed back out the way he'd come to watch from the sidelines.

As the stage was set up, Axel looked over the crowd. He could readily pick out the group that had gathered to meet up with Demyx before hand; they were near the front center and were large enough to stand out among the throngs of other people. Namine wasn't among them, but Yuna had joined up with them to replace her. From the looks of it, she must've gone off to find a quieter place to spend her time. A little further back, Axel spotted Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette who may have just come for the music, instead of especially for Demyx. And off to the side, Luxord and his date also awaited for the performance to commence. Axel didn't recognize anyone else, except for a few old teachers.

Suddenly the beat of the drum sounded and the stage lit up completely with blue, green, and yellow lights, churning together as if dancing on water. Demyx was lit up in the spotlight, creating a golden halo affect around his body. His ocean blue eyes were bright with excitement, but the smile in his eyes wasn't met with one on his face. Axel could see it in him, that even if this was the greatest feeling in his life, that this was a time to be serious. That fact alone made Axel think that this wasn't just a childish dream; it was something Demyx had put a lot of thought into and he might actually make it in the world as the next greatest singer.

Zell's guitar pitched in, and Demyx's voice broke through to end the brief intro. And Axel was awestruck at the difference between how he sung onstage and off it. The spontaneous singing away from the microphone displayed only a fraction of the talent he presented when all eyes shown on him.

"_I'm falling apart,_

_And I hope you got the news_

'_Cause you're the only cure._

_I need an extra dose tonight._

_We're oceans apart."_

Every note was sung to a T, the timing perfect.

"_I'm thinking of you and I know_

_The space is hard for you._

_You said it's getting hard to breathe_

_And there's nothing I can do!_

_So let's just break away, break away,_

_From all of this._

_You say you need to stay, need to stay,_

_I need you here with me tonight."_

Every wave of his hand, every gesture flowed with emotion.

"'_Cause time stands still when you're around._

_You can make the stars call out your name._

_You can make the ocean waves calm._

'_Cause time stands still when you're around._

_And every thought of you_

_Gives me hope to see this through another day."_

The way he emphasized and enunciated each word brought a whole new meaning to the word spoken.

"_I'm lying awake tonight._

_These days go by so slow._

_Your picture's staring down at me,_

_It's singing me to sleep._

_You are the sweetest thing, sweetest thing,_

_I've ever seen._

_You make all the gray fade away!_

_You bring color to my life!"_

The way he looked out into the crowd, his gaze laying on Axel fondly when it came, made Axel's heart race.

"'_Cause time stands still when you're around._

_You can make the stars call out your name._

_You can make the ocean waves calm._

'_Cause time stands still when you're around._

_And every thought of you_

_Gives me hope to see this through another day."_

Up there, beyond his reach, Demyx seemed a God among men.

"_You're so beautiful._

_And I'm coming clean,_

_This is more than I can take._

_It's when I sleep,_

_I dream of you._

_So don't let go,_

'_Cause I'm holding onto every thought of you."_

Axel couldn't help but be entranced.

"'_Cause time stands still when you're around._

_You can make the stars call out your name._

_You can make the ocean waves calm._

'_Cause time stands still when you're around._

_And every thought of you_

_Gives me hope to see this through another day."_

The crowd cheered, Axel didn't pay any attention to that. He was trying to settle the shudders running through his body. It was a little frightening how within three minutes, Axel saw everything he knew about Demyx in a different light. Up until now, Demyx's dream to play music for a living had seemed unrealistic. Axel had seen it as more of a phase, something a lot of teenage boys seemed to want to do but were rarely ever successful at. But Demyx was different.

In a daze, Axel made his way to the uninhabited space to the side of the stage and took the seat Namine had been sitting in before. For a moment, he just sat, eyes closed, and cleared his head. Then, gaining his bearings, he looked at the sketchbook in his hands. Maybe he was looking for answers, or maybe he was just curious, but he lifted it up and rested it in the palm of one hand as he opened it to the first page.

Emotive and rough styles seemed to be her trademark, as both the pictures had been an array of well placed scribbles as they were this time. In this picture, Axel was sitting on the couch of his front room, his leg out in front of him, the other tucked beneath him. His head rested on his fist and in his other a book lay open in his palm, much like how he was holding the sketchbook now. His face was shaded, not incredibly detailed but the look of concentration was evident. Axel recalled that the first day they'd met, he'd read Fear Nothing. His actions may have been its basis.

The next image was again in the front room but from a different perspective. The first had been looking down at him from the far corner of the room. This one was from where the TV would sit. Axel wasn't alone here; Demyx was curled up on his lap. His face was lax and peaceful in sleep. Axel's own expression was much less strained then the one before, and he seemed more at peace. He vaguely wondered if Demyx told Namine about the times they sat silently, just enjoying one another's company.

Edges running together in a water pool just beyond the focus of the image, the third drawing had Axel kissing the top of Demyx's head. The waterboy, smiling so much his eyes were crescent moon, was ducking his head down playfully against his shoulder. He, himself, had a soft smile on his lips which pressed against the blonde's hair. His eyes were closed in tranquility. This picture made Axel smile.

Another turn of the page and Demyx was sitting in a classroom. Face turned away from the viewer to gaze out a large window where, just before the ocean, two dark figures stood, hand in hand, looking out over waves. The other students in the class were diligently working while the musician day-dreamed.

'You Make the Sound of Pulling Heaven Down' was the caption just below the next sketch. It was all in blue and white, flowing together like water. The streaks left untouched gave the impression of reflections of light. It was Demyx, made all out of water, dancing atop the crest of a wave just about to crash against the pale shore. A six stringed guitar was being strummed in his hands. The sun behind him shined through the arch of the wave, showering light into the otherwise vast blue depths of the waters.

"Hey, how'd you boys like to make a little money? It's real easy." Axel looked up, not sure why the deep voice had caught his attention.

"N-no thanks. We're not interested." That was why. Axel stood up, flipping the art book closed, as he went off to find out where Demyx was talking with the suspicious character. It took him less than ten seconds, they'd been just around the corner to the very back. The man had approached them just as they were leaving so no one else was around. Demyx, standing with Zell, Gau, and Tidus behind him, was face to face with a shady looking character dressed in black. There was a hood covering his head so they couldn't see his face.

"Come on, don't be so shy. I work for the music business; I think you kids have some real talent. I want to make you a deal." He persisted.

Demyx shook his head, not stepping down from his position, "Just leave us alone. We don't want any deals, we're doing just fine as it is."

"Now stop being so stubborn-"

"Hey, he said he didn't want to so back off." Axel barked, coming up from behind the man and thrusting him back and away from Demyx.

"Shove off," The man smacked Axel's hand away as he turned angrily. He was shorter than Axel but built a lot sturdier. Axel wasn't sure if it was muscle or just fat because of the coat but that didn't scare him any, "this ain't any of your business. I was just offering the kid a deal."

Axel drew his brows together and scowled at the man, "And he said he didn't want in." He growled, "So you better just be on your way."

"What the hell's your fuckin' problem? You his goddamn pimp or something?" At this the man laughed gruffly. This guy was really getting under Axel's skin. And just when he was starting to feel better too.

"You're going to regret making such derogatory statements in front of my face, punk." Axel seethed turning away from the man a little; he shoved the sketchbook into Demyx's grip. Then, hands at his hips, he undid his belt buckle, swiftly pulling it from his waist. Once free, he slowly began to wrap it around his hand, "I suggest you go before I do something _you're_ going to regret." He clenched his hand into a fist, flattening the tight leather against his skin with his free hand.

"Tough talk coming from a twig," A hand came down on Axel's shoulder, "I'll break you in half." What a stupid prick.

Turning on a dime, Axel landed his fist square on the man's cheek. The force picked up from the turn added some needed momentum and gave the punch enough kick to knock the guy right off his feet. Luckily, Axel grabbed his arm before he fully hit the ground and turned him onto his stomach to gain the advantage. Before his foe could bring both hands around, he jerked them both around his back and pinned them there with knee. Placing a hand on the man's back for support, Axel drew back the hood and took a handful of the guys hair in his belted fist.

"Ah! Shit, you're breakin' my arm! Lemme go!" Axel pulled his head back a little further and leaned down to look him in the face.

"What's that, you piece of shit? It hurts? Look at my face." The man did, "Does it look like the face of someone who gives a fuck about how you feel right now?"

"M-man, this is assault! The cops are gonna have your ass-" Axel gave his hair a sharp jerk.

"Listen to me and listen close. I'm only going to warn you once. I see your sorry ass within fifty feet of these boys again and aggravated assault is going to be the least of your worries. Got it memorized?"

"G-got it! Just lemme go, man!" Axel shoved his head down into the cement for good measure before getting back onto his feet. The man coughed and curled up in pain for a moment before scrambling to his feet, "You're fucked up, man! You a demented little fuck!" He called as he ran away in fear.

Axel let his belt slip loose, "Goddamn street trash." He growled as he slowly began to string his belt back around his waist. As he did so, he glanced over at Demyx and his bandmates. They were silent in shock for a moment before Zell grinned.

"That was fucking awesome." He voiced.

"Yeah," Demyx dipped his head down shyly, "That was really cool, Axel."

With a smile, Axel quirked a brow, "Really?"

"Totally." Demyx confirmed with a nod of his head, handing the book back over into Axel's custody again.

"Thanks man. That guy could've nabbed us if you hadn't been around." Tidus said gratefully, "Who knows what he would've done to us. Oh, hey Yuna, guys! You'll never guess what just happened!" Axel looked back, Demyx's friends had found them once again and Tidus rushed to tell them the tale.

Shaking his head, Axel gave a happy sigh. Finished buckling his belt he turned fully to Demyx, "Don't bother thanking me with words." He started before Demyx could open his mouth again, "I don't need thanks for doing something I'd do a thousand times again if it meant keeping you safe." Looking over his shoulder at the group he thought a moment, before looking back to Demyx, "However, I won't object if you want to thank me some other way." He suggested.

Blushing, Demyx quickly pushed past him. Someone in their midst wasn't aware that Demyx was gay; he couldn't risk something in front of them right now. Axel hoped that at least a little later, his patience would pay off.

Axel followed him slowly; walking up to the group who'd just finished listening to the story Tidus had to tell. Riku smiled at him gratefully, taking the initiative to thank him personally for the others, "It seems Demyx has been placed in very capable hands. You have our gratitude for taking such good care of him." Riku offered his hand and Axel took it. When he did, his hand was jerked forward and Axel was pulled down close. Close to his ear now, Riku whispered, "I'm watching you and I won't be very forgiving if you cause him any pain." Giving Axel a quick pat on the back, he released him, "Well, Demyx. Wish we could stay to watch your dance, but we've got to head back to the coast. Our parents think we're still out at the island. They're going to get worried if we don't come back tonight."

"You have to go already?" Demyx wilted a little, "Well, I guess I can't make you stay, but be careful all right. It's dark out so go slow and switch if you get too tired."

"Don't worry Demyx. We'll be fine; I promise nothing will happen to any of us. If you'll answer the phone, I'll call when we get back." Riku offered, "But you'll have to swear you're going to answer this time."

"Sorry… I'll answer from now on. Cross my heart hope to die." Confirmed Demyx.

Letting out a short laugh, Riku shook his head, "Don't hope to die. Just make sure you pick up. You don't have to call us or anything, we'll do that. Anyway, see you later Demyx. And don't be a stranger, come by and visit us every once and while. Everyone misses you a lot."

Demyx kicked at the ground, "All right. I'll talk to you soon."

Kairi and Sora said their own goodbyes before Riku led them away, talking about who would drive first. Though, before they were out of earshot, it was made clear Sora wouldn't be allowed to be at the wheel at all. Apparently he was a terrible driver.

"Guess, we're gonna have to say goodbye too." Zell said, "Gau needs to be home in a little bit and I'm his ride." He informed Demyx, "Good luck with the dance though. I'm sure you're going to kick some major theatrical ass."

"All right, I'll see you later then." Demyx bade farewell. Leaving only Tidus, Yuna, and Yuffie; Namine hadn't returned with them, "Why don't you guys go enjoy the festivities, I think I'm going to, um, relax here for a bit. I'm kind of tired."

"All right, Yuna and I will see you at the dance performance then. Rest up." Tidus gave a wave before taking Yuna's hand and leading her away.

"Well, if you think it's all right." Yuffie gave Axel a wary look, "I'll be over by the Struggle ring if you need me." Then she was gone too and they were alone.

Demyx sat in the stray chair and instantly began to explain, "Sora, Riku, and Kairi are my friends from the coast. They've known me since they were born. We know everything about each other… But when mom fell into the coma… Well I just couldn't think to confide in them. I haven't seen or talked to them since until today. They… They're really understanding. I'm glad we got together, even if it was for a little while."

"Riku seems pretty protective of you." Axel commented collapsing onto the ground beside the chair.

"He's that way to all of us. It doesn't even matter that I'm older than him. It's just the way he is. I guess I'm a little immature though, so it all works out. He keeps us out of trouble."

"Who were the two girls? Yuna and Yuffie?"

"Yuna's Tidus's new girlfriend. He actually moved here a month or so before the incident with my mom. So he's already pretty much stable now. Of course, he's been keeping in touch with our friends a lot more than I have." Demyx let out a quiet sigh, "And Yuffie is just a friend. Not like Namine though. I guess she's just around when I need someone there. She's a bit of delinquent, but that's what makes her so reliable… Why? Are you jealous?"

"No." Axel denied flat out, though it was obviously a lie.

Demyx chuckled, "If you say so," Reaching out, he grabbed Axel's head and pulled it over to rest against his side, "Sorry I haven't been around much this week. I had so much practicing to do that we didn't have a lot of time to talk. So I guess now would be a good time to start… Um, I guess I… Are you my boyfriend?"

"Only if you want me." Axel mumbled.

"Cool…" Demyx fell silent for a moment, thinking about something Axel couldn't guess. Then a grin spread angelically across the singer's face, "So, want to go on date?"

Placing his arm around Demyx's waist, Axel tipped his head back. "When?"

"Right now." Finally. It seemed like it had been the wait of a lifetime for this.

"Sure."

* * *

I hope the insane length of this chapter makes up for my serious lack of updates. (It's 25 pages long in Word including the song lyrics by Novice. 24 pages if you don't count the song)

Anyway, I didn't get the stuff I wanted to get done in this chapter… Again. So it will be featured in the next chapter, I swear upon someone's dead body it will be done.

BTW, I'm **thinking** Axel/Reno's car is a red Ferrari 430, and their motorcycle is a black Harley (Street Stalker, Softtail Duece, or Fat Boy). Any suggestions? Or do we really not care?

FOOTNOTES

Henna is a natural herbal dye. It is made from dried leaves and mixed with oils and water. Depending on the area of the harvest and what oils are used, henna paste (which is green) will leave a dark red to pale orange color when left on the skin. Henna is applied to the skin, left to solidify to a soft spongy texture, and then it is wrapped. The wrap is used to keep henna in place in order to leave a darker stain.

The dye works by penetrating and dying the skin cells, therefore longer lasting and darker stains are found in regions were skin is the thickest. It is completely natural and harmless (unless you are allergic to the oils or henna) and will fade as the skin cells flake off and are replaced with other un-dyed cells. Because it is a dye of the skin, showering and bathing will not remove the designs.

Sub is short for submissive. In gay couples the sub is often the receiver or on bottom, but more accurately pertains to the passive partner of the two. Its opposite is a dominant, dom for short. In Japanese terms the sub is the uke and the dom is the seme.


	15. In the Heat of the Moment

EDIT (2/10/12): Completed minor editing.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Chapter 15: In the Heat of the Moment**

Demyx's fingers were loosely intertwined with Axel's as the blonde led the way through the vendors. They walked just close enough to keep in touch, but far enough not to catch the attention of others. Axel had no idea where they were headed, but Demyx seemed to know well enough so he just followed trustingly. The sketchbook Namine had left him was now wedged between his back and his pants; it was the only place he could really find to put it.

Along the way, they paused momentarily. Demyx had caught sight of Luxord and Xigbar at a mini shooting range game. From the look of it, Luxord wasn't fairing too well with the toy gun, because just as they came within hearing distance Xigbar took the plastic riffle, "You're not even holding it right; let me show you how it's done." He'd said as he laid a few coins down for some ammunition. Loading the gun, he brought it up to his shoulders and took aim. His stance was that of an actual shooter, the way he held the gun, peered down the barrel, and breathed in just before firing. He hit every mark.

Bringing the gun down from his face, he twirled the rifle on a finger before slamming it down on the table, "That's how you shoot a gun, sweetheart." He grinned holding out a hand as a plush white bear wearing a casino vest was placed in his hand. Then he held it out for Luxord, "For you."

"Show off." Luxord huffed good-naturedly, taking the bear, "Lead the way to any throwing game and you bet I'll show you."

"I look forward to it." Hooking his fingers on Luxord's pocket, he pulled the gambler close, "Come on, I think I saw one just down the way." He said, before they headed back on their way, hip to hip and a hand in each other's pocket.

"Axel, this way." Demyx gave his hand a light tug and that's all it took to lead him back through a narrow opening between two booths. Then their pace slowed and Demyx fell back closer to Axel, "We're just going to pick up something first." He voiced merrily, something of a chime in his voice. Axel didn't even think to ask what they were getting.

Whatever he needed was apparently metal or stone because they stopped in front of a cubicle that had a lot of precious gems and metals on display as well as a wide variety of jewelry for both men and women. The boy manning the counter was sitting in a fold-up metal chair, one leg crossed over the other, and a book in his hand. He didn't even look up as he addressed them, "Demyx. A pleasure to have your company as always."

"Ha ha ha! How'd you know it was me?" Demyx asked, leaning over the table top to look at the book the boy was reading. Storm-cloud blue eyes flashed up from under steel gray locks.

"I could smell you a mile away, sea salt ocean breeze with a hint of sundew and herbal conditioner. Very distinct. I think a few of your friends passed by here earlier; they smelled like they just came from the beach." Said the boy before looking back down at his book, "Who's your cypress and ash friend?"

"Oh, this is Axel." Demyx told him, "Axel, this is Zexion. He's a teacher's aid in my English and science class. He took summer school and he's graduating soon so he couldn't find anything new to take."

"Hi." Zexion only hummed in acknowledgment to Axel's greeting.

"So did Lexaeus get it done?" Demyx inquired. For a moment Zexion was still, and then he slowly got to his feet and turned to a drawer case. His fingers ran over the rows of small rectangles before landing on one and tugging at the handle. Once open, he picked up a small black box and set it on the counter.

"It's even polished for you." He stated, sitting back down and turning the page of his book.

Demyx picked up the box and Axel leaned over his shoulder curiously. Flipping it open, the musician took out the chain necklace within. Held high, it whirled to and fro in his hands, the front of the chain weighed down by a pendant. Axel recognized the design immediately. The pendant, held up by a spherical fastener, was metal and shaped to form a chakram. However, the first solid ring gave way to a warm multicolored stone that was translucent so you could see the metal through it. It appeared to be glass, but Axel couldn't be sure. What he could see was that within the glass there was the etching of a blazing sun; a miniature version of those internal crystal sculptures that you could find in glass shops or fantasy stores. To each side of the main pendant, seven links away from it, there was a diamond shaped glass or crystal piece, also held up by the sphere metal clasps. The chains themselves were a mixture of dark gray, orange, and red; as a result Axel wouldn't have even a guess at what it was made of.

"Wow. It's perfect." Demyx breathed, before turning to Axel, who immediately stepped back to try to hide that he was looking, "Down here." Waiving a hand, Demyx motioned for Axel to lower his head and he did, "Let's see how it fits." He stated absent-mindedly unfastening the sturdy chain necklace at the back and raising it to hang around Axel's neck. Binding it together once again, Demyx finally let the full weight of the chain and pendants come down on Axel's neck.

Pulling his head back, Axel looked down at the ornament lying at his upper sternum. Rather gently, he reached up and turned the chakram in his fingers, examining it. Demyx held up a mirror from the table, "Here." He offered.

"… Thanks." It looked good on him, not feminine at all. The curve of it was smooth, the dual pendants keeping the larger one from creating to sharp of an arc. And, against his slender frame, it looked strong.

"It's quite becoming." Voiced the strange young man, glancing up from his book.

"I think so too, worth every cent. So Axel, it's for you. Of course, only if you want it." Was he kidding? Of course, he wanted it. Demyx had it made for him; the fact that it was from him was enough to make him want it in the first place. Not that he'd display his actual enthusiasm for the gift. He didn't want to seem too girlish, squealing over a necklace.

"It's from you, how could I not accept?" Was his response.

Demyx set down the mirror and took Axel's hand in his once again, "Good, come on. Let's have some fun." He bade a quick farewell to Zexion before leading them away.

It seemed they stopped at nearly every vendor. Sometimes it was to play a game, while other times it was to watch a magic trick or look at some hand crafted goods. It didn't seem to matter what they did though. Demyx was happy whether they won or not and wowed by even the simplest of illusions. And the stops by the merchandise booths were just another chance to learn about each other's taste in every insignificant thing.

Axel flinched as an over zealous game overseer showered him with confetti for getting a perfect score at a ring toss game. It was the first time that night apparently anyone had done so, though it seemed like it was really the only game he'd been good at. He'd only won a few minor trinkets from the other booths, which was why Demyx had a pocketful of candy and another of tiny plush toys.

With a huff, he shook his head to rid his face of a few stray pieces of paper, "What prize would you like?" The man asked merrily as Axel picked a ribbon from his hair which dangled in front of his face.

"Uh…" Axel looked at the toys hung along the walls, "I think-" Axel spotted a blue-gray dolphin in the corner, it wasn't the biggest thing there but, as he'd learned earlier at a figurine vendor, Demyx loved dolphins, "That dolphin, there."

"Here ya go. Have fun now! Thanks for playing!" He said as they moved aside for others to play. The dolphin was soft to the touch and extremely squishy.

"Now you have a dolphin of your own." Axel voiced relinquishing his ring-toss trophy to the boy. Demyx grinned, happily hugging the thing close to his chest; he pressed a cheek against the side of its head.

"You're giving me too much; I think I better win you something too."

Axel laughed, "No one's stopping you."

"All right then." Demyx looked around, "Ah! There's something I can do. Have you ever eaten eel before?"

"Eel? No… I don't think I have. Why?"

"Over here!" Rushing across the human flow of traffic, Demyx ran up to a rather large booth. It read 'Fresh Eel' over it, and from that alone Axel could tell it was there to blend culture into the festival. Surely, the school wouldn't have offered this on their own, "Hold him." Demyx gave Axel the dolphin to hold onto as he laid down some money on the counter. The woman at the counter began to reach into a large bucket at the side of the table, but Demyx stopped her, "Let me. Could I use a pair of gloves?"

"Oh, sure." The lady handed him a pair of latex gloves. They were long and as Demyx pulled them on, they came clear up to his shoulders.

"All right, which one do you want Axel?" Asked the beach boy, Axel shrugged. He'd never eaten it, how would he know what eel was best? Demyx rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll pick one for you." Leaning over the tub of water, his eyes surveyed the slick water snakes as they writhed at the bottom, "Ah, that one's strong and healthy."

Slipping his hands down into the water, the eels at the bottom stirred. Demyx froze until the slender fish settled again. Then in a swift motion, he lurched forward to close in on the chosen eel. The water sloshed about, distorting the view of what lay beneath. Axel couldn't tell that Demyx had caught the thing until he suddenly wretched it out of the water. Water splashed across Demyx's face, the tail flailing about widely.

Axel nearly leapt out of his skin when Demyx turned and presented him with the eel. The worm fish gaped its mouth and squirmed, but Demyx had a good hold of it by the neck and body. Then he turned and leaned over to hold the eel on the cutting board.

"Wow, young man. You're very good at that." The woman complimented.

"Thanks, it's taken years of practice." He told her, smiling over his shoulder as he stepped back to let the woman gut and clean it.

"What would you like on it?"

"Onions and soy will be just fine." Demyx informed her, stripping himself of the gloves before turning back to Axel, "Bet you can't do that."

"Can't say I can." Axel admitted handing the dolphin back to Demyx, "Did you fish a lot back home?"

"Oh yeah, every day. I'm glad I haven't gotten rusty." The musician looked back as the eel was wrapped around on a stick and covered with some leaves to keep in the moisture, "It didn't matter what we had; I used everything. We had fishing harpoons, rods, cages, really anything you can think of. If we'd wanted to, I bet we could've lived off the ocean. We had a permit, so it wouldn't have caused any legal problems either. You know, by five I could catch birds in mid-flight. Of course, seagoing birds aren't much to eat so it was really just for fun."

"I'd like to see that one day." Murmured Axel, trying to imagine what it must have been like to live as Demyx had.

"I guess you're going to have to keep an eye on me then." Demyx flashed him a knowing smile, before the woman removed their eel from the fire and handed it over. Shifting the dolphin under one arm, he held the eel on a stick in his left hand, "Thanks, miss. Let's eat it over there, it's quieter."

"Sure." Ducking out of the crowded roadways, Demyx and Axel took a seat on the grass just beyond the streets. The voices and music seemed distant with the barrier of the cubicles shielding them from the disruptions. Light, soft but illuminating, poured in through the crevices and clothe walls.

Demyx had his legs folded to one side and leaned heavily against Axel, who sat with one leg folded and the other upright to rest his arm upon, "Here, try it." Demyx raising the eel to him and when it was taken from him he wrapped his arm around the dolphin.

It looked a little questionable, now unwrapped to reveal the darkened flesh. Axel was glad it was at least beheaded. But, Demyx seemed sure about it, so swallowing his reluctance he took the first bite.

The meat slipped easily off the ribs, leaving Axel with no worry of choking on the bone. Though the skin was crisp, the inside was incredibly succulent and the flavor reminded Axel of a mix between lobster and halibut. Of course, he wasn't too familiar with much seafood so his description wasn't particularly accurate. The point was, it was actually quite good.

"Like it?" Demyx tipped his head back to look up at him.

"Yeah. You picked a good one."

"Good." Slipping a hand around Axel waist, Demyx let out a quizzical hum, "Hey Axel, where'd you get that book?"

"Oh… I just picked it up somewhere." He wasn't sure why he didn't say it was from Namine. It didn't seem like a bad idea to tell him, something just told him not to.

"'Kay." Demyx didn't press any further as he rested his head against Axel's shoulder. He let out a disgruntled 'hey' when Axel slid his arm out from between them, but the objection was hushed when he wrapped it back around Demyx.

They stayed like that for a while, even after Axel had finished eating the eel. The stars were bright above their heads and the grass was soft beneath them, even if the air around wasn't warm their bodies shared the natural heat within and kept them content. Axel turned his face to rest his chin on Demyx's head, wondering silently how long they could stay like this. He really didn't ever want to leave this spot.

A new song play over the system, light compared to the washed out sound of people talking but singled out because of its euphoric tones.

_I like where we are, when we drive in your car._

_I like where we are, here._

'_Cause our lips can touch,_ _Our cheeks can brush,_

_Our lips can touch, here._

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "hello I'll miss you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's nowhere else I could be but here in your arms._

Axel raised a hand to stroke Demyx's cheek, this was a position they'd been in many times before. It was different now somehow. True they were not snuggled up on a couch, safe and warm in his house, but that wasn't the reason. It felt different. As if before, they had existed on different sides of a glass wall, indifferent to one another. The glass had been shattered.

_I like where you sleep, when you sleep next to me._

_I like where you sleep, here._

_Our lips can touch, our cheeks can brush,_

_'Cause our lips can touch, here._

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers "hello I'll miss you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's nowhere else I could be but here in your arms._

Drawing his head back, Axel ran his hand under the blonde's jaw, lifting his head ever so slightly. He looked just as he had before, but the lens in Axel's mind seemed to have shifted. Why did he look so much older now? Like he'd matured since the last time he took a close look. Had it just been that before Axel had been so focused on age? Was that what it was? The same thing had occurred earlier that week, when he'd looked at Luxord and Xigbar. The difference in time seemed so much less that time too.

Demyx was still so beautiful. Hair like threads of honey gold and skin so smooth and rich. His eyes were full of vivacity and premature understanding of life and death. Full lips, which Axel found were already being stroke by his thumb, so soft.

_Our lips can touch._

"Demyx, I…" Axel couldn't for the life of him remember what he was about to say, but it didn't matter. The space between their mouths closed and his words were lost on the lips of another.

His eyes fell shut as he gently pulled at the back of Demyx's jaw, pressing their lips closer together. They were softer than he could've ever imagined when they were against his own, and so warm.

Demyx's arm came around his neck, closing whatever distance remained between them. And for how short and incredibly sweet the kiss was, it left Axel hot and in a mild haze of lust. The passion for a closed mouth kiss like that was once in a lifetime. Axel couldn't have asked for more in a first kiss in what he hoped to be his first and only true relationship.

_Our lips can touch,_

_Here._

A playful smile touched Demyx's face as he placed their foreheads together. Soft and almost inaudible, Demyx giggled before whispering, "I like the way you kiss me." Sliding his face past Axel's, he breathed down his neck, "Hotstuff."

"I love the way you sweep me off my feet." Axel voiced huskily.

Demyx pulled back, "We're sitting down." He teased with a melodious laugh.

"Precisely," Axel pushed Demyx down, back flat to the grass. With a soft chuckle, he kneeled over the musician, placing a knee at each side of his hips and a hand at each side of his head. Leaning down close, his smile spread, "You're so sweet." He hummed pleasantly and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

Giggling, Demyx shook his head, turning it away shyly, "Oh yeah? Well I don't mind. Because I think you're cute."

Axel quirked a brow, "Not handsome?"

"Not one bit, just cute."

Narrowing his eyes in mock suspicion, Axel lowered his tone, "You're teasing me."

Arms came up around Axel's neck, pulling him off to the side and toppling him over, "Yeah, but only 'cause it's fun." Demyx rolled over onto his side to face Axel and rested his arm on Axel's neck. The other he used to rest his head on, "If I ran away, would you come for me?"

Axel stared at him for a moment. It was a strange question to be asking, "It depends on why you're running. Why?" Demyx shrugged.

"Come on, there's still a strip we haven't been to yet. I want to go before I have to perform." Sitting up, Demyx grabbed the temporarily forgotten dolphin. Then he stood and held out a hand for Axel, who took the offered hand and got up as well.

Down at the vendors, Demyx cheered. He'd found something else he'd try to do for Axel, and miraculously won. It was pure luck that he had, but that didn't seem to matter to him because he picked out a small nine-tailed fire fox as his prize. This he proudly gave to Axel as if it were filled with diamonds and sewn with gold.

The tiny thing found a place in his pocket, the front half of it lolling out as if it lived and needed to breathe. Though the real reason it was only half-way in was because the pockets were just really small.

"Oh! Axel, check this out!" Demyx called, having moved to the next station. He had a lollipop in his mouth now; one of the many Axel had gotten him earlier.

He was playing around at a small booth selling hats, wigs, and gloves. He already had a baseball cap, which said 'punked' over the bill, on. His eyes were on a mirror in front of himself, admiring it.

Shaking his head at the behavior, Axel looked over the rest of the items. One in particular caught his eye and he simply had to try it on. Reaching into the pocket not holding the fox toy, he pulled out a silver hair tie. As he pulled his hair back, he tied it in place before taking the black cowboy hat in his hands.

Hot damn, it matched his outfit and everything. Black leather with silver studs, Axel was liking this. Putting it on, he tipped it a bit forward, which caused the loose hair near his face to frame his features more snugly. Another look around and he found something else.

Pulling on the black biker gloves, he turned to see Demyx. The singer had on a velveteen yellow and purple jester's hat now, the bells ringing out cheerily around his head. What a goof.

"Hey, Demyx." Axel tapped him on shoulder and the boy turned, "What do you think?" As he inquired, Axel struck a pose. Stance widen and a hand on one hip, he turned a head over his shoulder and brought his other hand to take hold of the tip of the cowboy hat.

When Demyx only laughed, Axel started to take the hat off and take on a normal stance, "Wait, no, stay like that just for a moment." Axel did. Reaching into his pocket, Demyx took out his cell phone and centered Axel in his screen, "Smile." He commanded and Axel obeyed, though his smile was more of an amused smirk. The camera phone snapped the shot and Demyx grabbed Axel by the arm and pulled him close. "Check it out."

Phone presented to him, Axel took a look at the new image. He was surprised at how well it looked, like something from a band magazine where the singers would get all dressed in fancy clothes and strike artistic poses in front of still shots of various places. His own pose mimicked an image he'd once seen in such a magazine, vest caught behind the wrist of the hand on his waist to expose stained skin basking in the warm light.

The lighting of the various lanterns had left orange and red hues on the black leather of his clothes. Blurred motions of people shifting in the background gave it a strange and mysterious appeal. It looks like a river of people, lantern fireflies lighting the cloth and frame embankments.

"Looks good." Really, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Demyx glanced at the time on his phone, "Gotta head over soon or I'll be late." He said taking off the jester hat and setting it aside. Axel did the same with the cowboy hat and also placed the gloves back in place, "What should we do-"

"Axel!" Turning in response, Axel spotted Luxord and Xigbar, still attached at the hip. It was Luxord who'd called, "We're headed over to watch some Struggle matches. You and Demyx should join us." He offered pleasantly enough and soberly enough, seeing as how Axel could smell alcohol on him when he stopped before them.

"Oh sure, but Demyx has to get ready again soon."

"Actually that's right next to the school so that'll be great. The dance performance is going to be held in the auditorium because they were worried about weather conditions. Singers can still perform if it's raining, but dancing requires more stable conditions." Demyx explained, "The bonfire should be lit over there now too; you look like you could use a little warming up by it." Chuckled the musician, eyeing Axel up at down. Axel hadn't taken notice up until now that Demyx was looking at him quite differently now, like how a starved man stared hungrily at a feast. It wasn't entirely unwelcome, but Axel wondered just when he'd started looking at him like that.

"I hadn't noticed the cold." At least he hadn't until now. Reminded of the fact he now felt ten times colder than he otherwise would have. This made him shiver a little.

"I'd warm you up but there's going to be more students that'll recognize me down there." Demyx apologized. Xigbar and Luxord shared a look, obviously understanding the way it was but also rejecting the fact it had to be done.

"That's all right." Stepping back, he gave Demyx his space, "I know how it is."

Looking away, Demyx nodded a silent thanks before leading the way to the school. Because he was a bit conspicuous Axel hung back closer to Xigbar and Luxord. The two didn't seem to mind much either so they talked, mostly about how the night had been going for them. From what he heard, Xigbar was really warming up to Luxord. They'd already planned to go out over the weekend. Xigbar was going to take Luxord to a shooting range and teach him how to 'properly fire a gun'. Then they'd go paint-balling, which to Axel seemed like a bad idea for Luxord. As soon as it was late enough, Luxord was taking Xigbar gambling and dancing. Really, anything Luxord loved to do was a nighttime activity so their schedule worked with Xigbar choosing the daylight activities and Luxord choosing the nighttime ones.

Axel vaguely wondered where he and Demyx would go on their second date.

As they finally came within sight of the fire, Luxord's attention was drawn to a group around the flames, "Oh Axel, check it out. Those pacific islanders are doing some traditional dancing; you should join in and show off some." He stated making Axel blush. While it was true that music annoyed him to a certain extent, Axel appreciated a good beat because dancing was just one of the things he loved to do. However, it was embarrassing to admit that he actually knew the steps to a great many dances, including a few traditional island dances.

Though, the actual reason he blushed was that any mention of dancing from Luxord reminded him of that week long lapse of judgment. Why? Because he'd provided Luxord a great many lap dances as well as few modified belly dances he'd used to strip. It certainly was not something to be proud of, though Luxord had **really** appreciated them at the time.

"Did I ever thank you for the dances you did for me?" Speak of the devil. Axel whipped out the sketchbook and-

SMACK!

"OW! I didn't mean those ones!" Luxord pawed at his nose tenderly as he ducked behind Xigbar, "You're a violent one!" He complained.

Axel crossed his arms and tapped a foot irritably, "Oh, yeah, I bet you didn't. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Yours was in it too!" With a yelp, Luxord ducked down before Axel smacked him in the head for a second time. And though Axel tried to pursue him, Xigbar got between them and held them at arms length of each other.

"As much as fun as this is in my classroom, you two are going to cause a scene out here. Now be good boys and cool it." Xigbar commanded. Axel snorted angrily; Luxord stuck out his tongue childishly before hugging Xigbar's arm with a smug smile, "What's this all about anyway?" Now it was time for both of them to fall quiet: Luxord looking away from Xigbar guiltily and Axel looking worriedly in Demyx's direction. Demyx too seemed to be curious of the situation.

With no real cover up, Axel looked for an out, shoving the art pad back between his pants and back. Luckily, it came by itself.

"Axel, Demyx, Luxord!" Roxas jogged up to the group, "And um… I don't think we've met."

"Xigbar."

"Hey," That was it for greetings from Roxas; he's come with a purpose, "The struggle matches just started. Come and root for me."

Axel looked back to Demyx, "Go on, I have to head inside to get ready. Just make sure you're there for the performance, kay?" The water goer didn't need any confirmation, already sure Axel wouldn't miss it, and started off for the front doors of the school.

"Come on!" Roxas urged.

"Coming."

Over at the Struggle fighting ring, the crowd had gathered to watch. The arena was large and hexagonal, blocked off by portable pipe fences. The rules of Struggling were simple. Two opponents were put into the ring with heavily padded batons. Points were awarded to contact blows, partial or full, from the baton. There were no cheap shots allowed, so no tripping, kicking while the other was down, or use of any weapon other than the baton. Axel had never been great at it; fighting to him involved the whole body and he could never get into a good rhythm by just using his hands. Roxas on the other hand was superb.

Pence and Olette were already waiting for the Struggle matches to begin when they got there and the three took their place beside them; Roxas went off to get ready for the match. What Axel didn't expect while waiting there was Namine. Soon after getting settled, she'd appeared near the back to watch. She didn't seem the type to be into this sort of thing so Axel gathered she was there for someone in particular.

"Namine! Up here!" He called waving his hand. Hesitant at first, she looked around as if she might leave, but then she slowly picked her way to the front, "So, here to cheer on the Strugglers?"

"Ah," She clasped her hands tightly, wringing her dress a little in her small fists, "Yes."

"Let me guess." Leaning over the rail, Axel looked in Roxas's direction. He really wasn't good at guessing people's types but he was hoping that his response was right, "You're here to see Roxas, right?" As he looked back to her, he caught her looking towards his young friend. She quickly looked away, but smiled angelically, giving him a short nod. Well, Roxas was in luck now, his tender feelings were shared, "You should come visit Demyx more often, or at least drop by the restaurant on Sundays. You might just bump into him. If nothing else, I'll have a free meal waiting for you."

"I think… I may just do that." She voiced quietly.

"The Twilight Skate Park and Sunset Hills on east side are really nice too. I hear there's an amateur skateboard competition in a couple of weeks. Should be fun." Axel casually leaned against the stabilized fencing. Pressing up against the rail, he was reminded of the book and he took it out, "How did you draw all these things?" They'd only seen each other a few times and briefly and he didn't understand how she knew the things she knew or drew them so accurately.

"I don't know. I just find the inspiration somewhere." She gave a little shrug, "Sometimes things just come to you, you know?"

"But these pictures-," Axel flashed through them, "Did Demyx tell you about the things in them?" He asked.

"Maybe… Oh. There's a match starting." Axel turned; Hayner against Yuffie. Well, Namine obviously didn't want to talk about the booklet so he might as well enjoy the festivities while he could.

The first struggle match was relatively sad state of affairs; Yuffie had Hayner beaten hands down within a few minutes. It seemed that Yuffie hadn't been lying about the black belt thing either. Axel had to admit she had some skills but just because she beat Hayner didn't make her good. From what Axel remembered, Hayner was all bark and no bite. Still, it would've been nice for her to lose; Axel just did not like that girl.

Seifer entered the ring for the next round. He was one of the older participants; only students could enter and he was a senior. Axel had known him in school; he was a power hog and over all stuck up punk. This also showed throw his clothes, beanie on his head, which wasn't allowed at school, black tank, and torn jeans. His mini mafia groupies were on the sidelines, just watching today.

Sure, Seifer looked cool and, actually, usually had good intentions. Axel had never liked him. Since he could remember, he'd been Roxas' enemy and thus Axel's. They'd only gotten into a few scuffles before Axel graduated.

This match far outdid the previous. Yuffie looked like a frightened rabbit and Seifer the hungry wolf. She was quite enough on her feet, but Seifer easily blocked her attacks and came back strong with a counter. Axel quite enjoyed watching her get hit with the baton and scamper away mildly scathed. His dislike for Yuffie outweighed his distaste for the young bully.

A wicked grin spread across his face when the final blow was struck. It wasn't so much the fact Yuffie lost that amused him, but that she was knocked back on her ass when it happened. Then, of course, the look of pure bitter humiliation was priceless. Stupid girl deserved that for clinging all over his Demyx like that.

Stepping back, Axel coaxed Namine to stand beside Luxord, "You know, I think I'll wait inside for the performance."

"What? Leaving us again?" Whined Luxord.

"Yeah, but I'll see you in an hour or so to head home. You two enjoy the rest of your date. Tell me how the tournament ends." Giving Luxord a pat on the back, Axel slunk away and into the building.

It was quiet and empty in there, only the lights leading up to the auditorium were lit up. Axel had always wanted to be inside the school after dark, when no one was around. Now that he was, he didn't know what to do. If it were back when he was in high school, he might've contemplated setting a garbage can on fire or riding his bike down the hall to leave hours worth of skid marks. But he was older now; he was beyond the stage of pulling pranks for the sheer fun of getting in trouble. However, pulling pranks for the sheer fun of making others suffer was not beyond him and he'd have given all the money in his wallet for a can of red spray paint.

Oh well… At least Demyx was in there somewhere.

Upon finding the double doors to the stage, Axel pushed them open and slipped in behind the scenes. He was on the right wing of the stage; most of the students there were practicing on the viewable section of the stage, no doubt just orienting themselves. Of the students, Demyx was not one of them, nor was he sitting out.

"He must be still getting ready." He murmured to himself, fiddling mindlessly at the toy in his pocket. Then continued talking to himself, "Guess I should go sit down then. It may not start for a while, but people will be getting seated soon. Now how do I…" Axel looked around for a way out from behind the curtains. It was faster not to have to go around to the other doors just to sit down.

"Hey, Axel! Are you looking for Demyx?" It was Yuna, calling him from the door she'd just come in through, "He's changing in the boy's bathroom. If you're quick, you can probably catch him naked." She added with a soft laugh.

As long as he knew and didn't have anything better to do, Axel didn't see the harm in seeking him out. So leaving the stage, he paced down the hall and cautiously stepped into the bathroom. When he got there, Demyx had his back to the doorway and was just finishing pulling up his pants, "Hey," The boy jumped nearly a foot before turning, "I thought I should wish you good luck before you went out again."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Demyx nabbed his shirt from hanging on a stall door and pulled it on. Fumbling as he buttoned up the shirt, he added, "I thought you'd still be watching the Struggle matches."

With a smile, Axel went to him and placed his hands over Demyx's to still them. Then as he took Demyx's place in buttoning the shirt, he spoke, "I missed you." It was quiet, though in an empty tile room, it sounded moderately loud. "There, all set." Axel straightened out Demyx's shirt a little before stepping away to observe.

"Thanks…" Demyx flashed him a smile, tucking the shirt into his trousers. The shirt, more of a blouse really, was loose and flowing. The fabric was white, fairly see-through, with a few well placed ruffles. His pants, pale blue, were just as revealing of the body beneath, but they were so in a different way. Instead of being translucent, they wore fairly tight against his skin near his hips and thighs before loosening up around his calves, "It's kind of an interpretive dance." He explained, trying to excuse his attire.

"Hey, I don't mind." This time it was Axel's time to take in the way his partner looked, "This way you're not the only one who gets a fair look."

"You can see me any time," Demyx looked at the multiple mirrors along the wall, "You just have to open your eyes." Axel didn't know what he meant, wasn't sure if he was supposed to. And Demyx changed the subject before Axel was given time to think about it any further, "You should get a seat, I don't want you to miss me."

"All right, I'll go." Axel turned to leave, "Anyway, good luck."

Back in the theatre, or rather the auditorium, Axel found a seat easily. It wasn't too near the front, but not in the back either, just a little before the center. From there, he could sit comfortably with no need to turn his head or strain his eyes. This was all well and good because he fully intended to watch every move Demyx made. He wanted to see how he moved, his expression as he did so. Axel had always been the one dancing; now it was time to see for himself what he'd actually been offering to those who had watched him.

The wait seemed like forever, lengthened by the rush of noise following the entrance of other observers. And, even as the program began, the wait continued. Main lights dimmed, the stage was shown in a variety of color as dancers tread lightly on the wood floor with their bare feet. None of them were Demyx, Axel couldn't have expected him to be in every dance but, until he was, the redhead would only watch in mild interest. The movements, no matter how well timed or performed, were lost to him in this state; it really wasn't fair to the other dancers, but Axel only had eyes for one.

It was probably about halfway through the dances when Demyx came onto the stage, and despite the darkness Axel spotted him in an instant. And to this, Axel sat up, alert and watchful.

This time when the music eased the lights awake, the sound did not pass over him, Axel listened. He watched the shift of the colored light, the pinks and blue melding to form shades of purple. Demyx, standing beside his partner, was crouched low waiting for the music to wake him into action as well. It was only after the lights had fully come to life; Axel noticed Yuna was Demyx's partner.

Of the two, Demyx was the first to stand. Face, illuminated by the well rendered make-up, stayed calm and stern, but his eyes lay on her soft and gently to begin to tell the underlying story. Encircling her sleeping form, ever graceful, he bent a knee to bring a hand to her. His touch brought her into awareness; she rose with him this time.

Axel watched in silent contemplation. It was a story of spring, that much was apparent. Demyx was the flowing water, melted from its icy form by the sun to awaken the sleeping flower, Yuna. As the time passed in the abbreviated season, Yuna wilted and fell, only to be revived once more by Demyx. Others stormed in once and again, some the spring storm flurries, other drought chasing the water away.

Having only been there for a few weeks, Demyx was extraordinarily elegant. His motions were smooth and confident, body bending to his will with increasing understanding. The calm expression on his face faltered only when it should have, a soft smile when he went to his flower's side and a look of sorrow and longing as they were torn away. Whenever they could be together, they touched at their fingers, dancing lightly, twirling in place.

When the time came, the conclusion was this. The stage, having been softly lit, grew harsh with a yellow and orange blaze. Its intensity had Demyx's character weakening, falling back away from the light. The flowers grew weary, slowly falling to the ground before the water nymphs were driven away completely and they lay still on the floor. Spent from the heat, summer had come to take over the life of springtime.

* * *

FINALLY! THEY KISSED! Wasn't that exciting? Bringing in the New Year with their first kiss?


	16. Just The Beginning

**Out of My Element – Part II**

**Chapter 16: Just The Beginning**

Axel had been dreading this moment all morning. It wasn't that he didn't want to leave his room, it was just that the world outside held more uncertainties than it had before… A lot more, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Changes in his social environment always hit him hard. Leaving school, he'd been out of commission from the sheer weight of adulthood, so he'd gone to college to cling to that last bit of what he'd known. Meeting Luxord had been the hardest thing to incorporate into his life; it took three months to get used to his obnoxious personality and unpredictable drop-ins. This thing with Demyx, Axel had a bad feeling was going to take just as long.

Sure, Demyx was the same person as he was yesterday, but the status jump from high-school dependant to adolescent boyfriend was now a little overwhelming… Well, it had been overwhelming the night before but now it wasn't an overjoyed feeling but a sinking one. Axel couldn't tell his family that he'd taken a step outside of his comfort zone or ask them for help when he didn't know what to do. Keeping things like this all to himself, away from Reno, it was unsettling. Reno and him, they were as close as brothers could get.

What would his only family think of him now?

How was Demyx going to react to the news that they had to keep this secret even inside the house?

Axel hit his head against the doorframe. What a mess this was.

Glancing back at the clock, he let out a breath. Its battery had finally run dry, stopping the hands in place at 8 and 9, the second caught in between. The stillness was calming, and the face's silence had let him rest until late morning. Maybe the clock was a sign for him to take it slow, that time would wait for him until he was ready to move on.

The wishful thinking of a reluctant passive.

Inhaling, he turned the doorknob and stepped out into the world beyond his own. His brother's door remained closed, and down the hall there were the faint sounds of life. Demyx was already up, he could hear him downstairs; how he knew these particular sounds were his, Axel wouldn't be able to explain for some time.

All right, this was no time to back down. Today was the day he figured out how this whole relationship thing really worked. He'd seen plenty of movies on it. Sure there were always some rough spots, but, really, how hard could it be?

With another deep breathe, the third one this morning, he boldly headed down the hall.

When he reached the banister, he was surprised to find Xigbar already there, that or he'd never left in the first place. The older male was sitting on the couch Luxord sprawled about precariously over the couch, legs over the back and head easing ever so slowly to the floor. At the moment, he appeared to be going through some papers, which Axel assumed were school related. A creak of a floorboard under Axel's feet, however, caught the man's sharp ears and turned those eyes to him.

Offering a smile, the professor raised a hand in a casual way, "I thought I'd make myself at home." He mentioned, "You already have three house guests, I figured one more couldn't hurt." Cocking his head a little, almost a knowing and smug nod, he turned back to the papers, shifting through.

"Huh?" Four? For a moment Axel paused on the stairs, turning over the phrase in his head. A nod in the direction back up the stairs from Xigbar got the message across. Though how Xigbar knew Rude was there, well, Axel just hoped he'd seen them come in together because the other alternative put images in his head that made him a bit paler than he already was. His lips parted, as if to speak, but the words didn't have a chance to exit his mouth as Demyx spotted him and called out a very cheery 'Good morning!' from in front of the stove.

"Good morning." Axel murmured, a small smile touch the corners of his lips. The smile, though, wasn't entirely a pleased one, there was a bit of nervousness painted on it as well, "What are you doing?" He asked, having finished the journey from room to kitchen. Behind Demyx, he looked over the surfer's shoulder. The boy was cooking, on his own too.

Blushing some, Demyx smiled a little shyly as he looked over his shoulder, "Well, you make me breakfast all the time… And you were still sleeping when I got up so I thought… I thought I'd make you breakfast."

Axel sighed, heart melting a little. Somehow, it didn't make what he wanted to talk to Demyx about any easier. Leaning in, he kissed Demyx's head, hand on the boy's shoulder, "Thank you… Want some help?" He asked, hoping he was acting relatively normal. What with the change in their relationship, the things he'd experienced the night before, he wasn't so sure he was really himself anymore.

Smile brightening, Demyx turned to meet the light, the action making him glow like angel, "I'd love some help." He said, seeming to swell with joy to just have something to do with Axel. It was cute.

"Scoot over then." Axel gave Demyx a little push, chuckling a little as he took over cooking the eggs and Demyx focused on the sausages. The sounds of sizzling meat and juices, soft scraping of spatulas and forks on the pans, filled the air just as the smell had when Demyx had put them on the burners. Despite the noise and distraction, the lack of talking between them felt heavy to Axel. After a few minutes, Axel turned his eyes to Demyx, "Um… Can I… Can I ask you to do something for me?"

That innocent pair of blue eyes turned to him, making Axel's heart tighten a little and his gut sink a bit deeper, "Yeah?" Demyx questioned, head tipped ever so slightly in curiosity.

Axel just couldn't look him in the eyes and he quickly looked down at the eggs, "You know… I mean… I was thinking, and, er…" Oh, what the hell was he trying to say? Stumbling over his words like this, he looked like a fool. Then the words tumbled gracelessly out of his mouth, "Could we keep this a secret?" Wincing at how it sounded, he looked to Demyx, "Actually, just don't let my brother and Rude know. I know you think my brother knows everything about me but… Up until you, I didn't even know for sure that... I've… Before…I had…" And the words just kept coming. He wasn't sure how to stop them but as he tried his sentences just came out all chopped up. At least he didn't let it slip that he and Luxord had been together, but it had tried to come out.

"Don't worry. I understand." Demyx cut it, stopping the seemingly endless flow of vocabulary jumping off Axel's tongue. He didn't sound at all upset and that forced a sigh of relief from Axel, "It will be our little secret… Promise. I won't tell anyone who doesn't know already." He confirmed, happily turning the sausages.

"Thanks… The eggs are done." Added Axel lifting the pan away from the heat as he turned off the stove and turned around. Tipping the heavy pan, he emptied it on one plate before setting it back on the stove. With a 'the sausage is done too' Demyx mimicked the action.

As Axel moved effortlessly to pull out the plates and set the table there was a distinct 'thump!' from the front room. Axel could only imagine that Luxord had finally slid the rest of the way off the couch and Xigbar had not caught him in time or hadn't tried to catch him before he hit the floor. Shortly after, there was a tired and painful groan as Luxord came to. From the sounds of it, he was going to have a little bit of a rough morning so, like a good friend should, Axel poked his head into the living room, "Breakfast!" He called, louder than needed.

"Ow~! Not so loud!" Luxord barked back as he suddenly appeared into view from in front of the couch. Brows furrowed, he glowered back at Axel, who smirked and disappeared back into the kitchen. Luxord might have been acting soberly enough the night before, but Axel had smelled the alcohol on him and knew he'd be suffering at least a little this morning.

Back in the kitchen, Axel looked at Demyx. He was doing his best to be helpful, divvying out the freshly cooked food for everyone and pouring several glasses of milk and juice. The juice would be for Demyx and Reno, they preferred more sugar in the morning but everyone else would be fine with milk. However, Axel's mind was far from the food on the plate. Demyx had agreed to keep their relationship a secret but Axel was still not at ease. Not sure exactly how he was supposed to act Axel shifted uncomfortably and looked back out the kitchen. If Reno came down soon then he'd be safe, until then he had to stall.

Clearing his throat, he moved to join Demyx at the table, "So… Do you have plans for today?" He asked looking down Demyx's back. Should he place his hand on his back? On his shoulder? Not at all? Axel was at a loss.

Demyx turned and jolted a little at how close Axel was, "Oh, well, actually Roxas invited me to join him at the skate park today." Then Demyx hesitated and frowned a little, "I could stay home with you though if you want, or you could come with." He suggested. Obviously, he was thinking about what Axel wanted but Axel found it a little relieving to have Demyx out for the day. He could use some more time to think this out.

"No, you go out and enjoy yourself. I'll see you later when you get home." Axel said with a small smile. There was a moment of quiet between them, Demyx leaning against the counter and gazing up at him and Axel smiling down at him, before Luxord traipsed into the room. Hand to Axel's back, Luxord gave him a quick shove into Demyx as he passed by.

"Don't let us interrupt you!" Luxord said obnoxiously.

Growling, Axel quickly stepped back, letting Demyx escape, "Damn it, Luxord!" He snarled, but that was about all he could get out before Reno caught his attention. Somehow his brother's light feet were becoming more and more silent to Axel, that or he was being deafened by the sudden rush of desire he felt for Demyx. Either way, Luxord's antics were keeping them out of trouble so Reno wouldn't catch onto anything too peculiar, "Morning, Reno." Axel greeted a bit sourly.

"Mornin' lil' bro! We sure are gettin' popular, if this keeps up we'll gotta hire a crew to do an addition ta the house or somethin'." Reno blurted out happily, obviously too preoccupied with their houseful of guests to notice Axel's grouchiness. Reno was right about the house being full though. It'd be nice to have the house to himself for the day. Demyx could go hang out with Roxas and the gang, Luxord and Xigbar would go out on some escapade or another, and Reno and Rude would be at work for a good long while. That ought to give Axel plenty of time to get the whole thing sorted out.

As he leaned on the counter, watching his extended family sitting down for breakfast, he wondered if he was allowed to ask questions when Demyx got back. Now that they were going steady, what was it exactly they could do now that they didn't before? And how far was too far? How soon was too soon? This was all just way too far over Axel's head. Maybe he'd just sleep off his worries.

"Axel?" Snapping out of his momentary thought, Axel lifted his head at Demyx's voice. The musician frowned at him a little, "Did I burn something?" He asked and for a moment, Axel couldn't figure it out. Then he realized, he hadn't been eating and quickly shook his head.

"Ah, no. I was just a bit distracted. Sorry." He apologized before taking a seat at the counter next to Demyx. Xigbar, Luxord, and Reno all sat at the table talking about some thing or another while Demyx and Axel ate silently closer to the sink and away from the group.

"You sure you don't want me to stay home with you today?" Demyx asked quietly. Maybe he thought that Axel's previous silence had something to do with him going out.

"I'm sure. You were so great last night and this'll be the first time you've had a break in a while right? It'll be a nice change of pace to go out with your friends, just have a good time at the park. Do you need any money for lunch or anything? Should I make you something?" Asked Axel, trying to be supportive but the more he spoke the less enthused Demyx seemed to be, "Demyx?"

Bowing his head, Demyx played with his food, "I want to spend time with all of you… I don't want to have to pick between you and my friends."

Axel should have realized it at the time, but with a lover's eyes he couldn't see that Demyx was playing him. Feeling guilty for wanting to spend the day alone and lost in thought, Axel conceded, "Don't worry about it. Maybe I could use a little fresh air… I could tag along…" He said, trying to act cool but not really succeeding.

A grin spreading across his face, Demyx leaned over to bump his shoulder against Axel, "I'd like that." He said before casting a glance over his shoulder. Axel recognized the expression he had on his face... That curious expression when Demyx sometimes looked at him, like the one he'd witnessed back at Demyx's house. Axel hadn't quite figured it out yet.

Without a second thought, Axel placed his hand on Demyx's face, turning back toward him, "What is that?" He murmured aloud without knowing. Brows furrowed, he tipped his head, searching Demyx's face for the answer but finding none.

Demyx's cheek grew hot under his palm and Demyx offered an embarrassed grin, "What? What's what?" Turning his face away, he wiped his face with the back of his hand. He must have thought Axel was talking about some on his face, other than his expression.

Shaking his head, Axel waved a hand, "Ah, it's nothing. So the skate park, guess I ought to bring along my bike… Oh, you don't have anything to ride do you?" Getting up, abandoning the table to avoid Demyx's impending questions, Axel wandered into the garage. Demyx followed him curiously and watched in relative silence as Axel rummaged through the various objects in the garage, "I guess you could borrow Reno's bike but… It's more of just for leisurely riding. You can't grind rails or anything… Hm..." Pulling down a cardboard box, he looked pulled out various gadgets he used to play with as a kid: a jump rope here, some chalk, a bike chain, a hopscotch puck… When he pulled out a pair of rollerblades, he stood up straight and considered them.

For a moment, they seemed like a good idea. Then he looked back at Demyx, who was looking through the things he'd just pulled out. After a quick look over, he decided they wouldn't work, the size was wrong. Abandoning the box, he went to search another where he commenced tossing aside old toys: Frisbees, baseballs, gloves, bats, remote control cars… Even though he'd lost his parents young, Reno had taken good care of him.

"Ah!" Then he found what he was really looking for, "Here…" Turning around, he held out the old and worn skateboard. It was plain, wood with a black weathered top and red wheels, and obviously quite old, "I know it's not much to look at but it should do for the day. We can get you something you like a little better later." Axel told him as Demyx took the board to inspect it, "Don't worry, it shouldn't fall apart with you on it."

"You sure?" Demyx looked skeptical.

Giving Demyx a pat on the shoulder, Axel walked by him to the items carelessly tossed about the garage, "I'm sure." Axel confirmed offering a cocky smirk as he bent at the waist to pick up the box and the first of the many items.

Before he could put the baseball glove, Demyx's hands fell on his back. Immediately, Axel shot up, dropping the box and mitt, "Oh wait! Can you keep that out?" Demyx asked, not seeming to notice how stiff Axel had gotten. It was less that he was surprised and more that certain parts of Axel's back were extremely sensitive. It was one of those embarrassing weak spots of his that got him all hot and bothered…

Swallowing hard, Axel shifted out of Demyx's grasp, "Ah, yeah." He breathed in a murmur waving his hand absently, "Uh… Do whatever you want with it…. I don't use any of it much anymore, just, uh…" He was slowly backing away from Demyx, hoping to de-fluster himself by avoiding the source, "Put it away when you're do-EEYAH~!"

Axel let out an unflattering yelp as shivers jolted up and down his spine and then swiftly knocked him off his feet. Falling to his knees, Axel bowed his head and balled his hands into fists, "Damn it, Luxord! Knock it the fuck off!" He snarled viciously, grabbing the mitt and hurling it at Luxord's face. The Englishman easily batted the offending object away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Luxord denied blatantly, "Anyway, Xigbar and I are going to head out, so I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

Demyx's laughter interrupted Axel before he could respond and both head turned to Demyx in question, who had a query of his own, "What was that?"

"Huh?" Axel voiced dumbly, Luxord cocking his head.

"That noise? Was that supposed to be a scream?" Unable to suppress his laughter, the words of the question were broken up by breathy chuckles. There was grin spread across his lips. He seemed to be struggling with the smile, trying to keep his lips from showing off his teeth but not quite succeeding. In the end, he covered his mouth with a palm, chortling from behind it.

With a blush of humiliation, Axel got to his now steady feet, "Oh, shut up." He spat out irritably as he marched off into the house. Behind him, he could hear both Luxord and Demyx burst into laughter.

Not thirty minutes later, the entire house had dispelled and Axel and Demyx were on their way to the park. Axel was coasting along on his bike, he low so that it practically rested on the handlebars. He was wearing a white shirt, black jacket, jeans, and sneakers. The wardrobe helped him fit in with Demyx, who wore similar attire but all shades of blue and violet.

Demyx pushed along beside him, giving the earth a good kick, he zoomed up ahead of Axel, "Oh, stop moping." Demyx said rolling his eyes and watching as Axel's bike easily caught up and left him behind, "It was cute." Added Demyx as he stepped twice to roll beside the redhead.

"I'm _not_ moping." Lifting his Axel glared half-heartedly at Demyx.

"Oh, then that frown must just be a permanent fixture on your face." With a bit of a grin, Demyx darted away ahead towards a dip in the road. Hitting it hard, it popped him up enough to flip the skateboard under his feet. Then he continued cruising along leisurely, "Hey Axel… Got any plans for tonight?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

Anger ebbing away, Axel sighed at the question, "You should know better." Replied Axel as he stood on the pedals. Throwing his weight into it, he suddenly thrust forward, "Heads up!" He called playfully before he rushed by Demyx and gave him a playful shove. As he tumbled off the skateboard, Axel laughed, "Gotta work on that balance buddy!" Turning, he let go of the handlebars, "Come on, you gonna do something about it or not?"

Demyx sat baffle on the curb a moment, before he glared playfully, "You're going to get it now!" Jumping up, he ran to catch up with the skateboard that had left him behind. Without even trying, he stepped into the speed of it and sped after Axel, who was smiling like a cat.

The pair darted among traffic, weaving in and out of side streets at their leisure. Neither were worried about getting to the park in any reasonable amount of time, Roxas wouldn't stay angry for long and they were having a good time by themselves. Axel had forgotten how much fun going out could be. After high school, Roxas and Axel had spent more time gaming and talking than actually doing anything... This was a nice change of pace.

Suddenly cutting Demyx off in a driveway, Axel gave him a start. Letting out a surprised yelp, Demyx fell off the skateboard for the third time. Axel circle him on the bike, "I'm waiting for y-" He failed to notice Demyx booting the skateboard at him and the bike easily kicked out from under him, sending him to the ground as well.

"Nice! Need some water for that face-plant, Axel?" Demyx's voice was filled with pride at having finally gotten back at him.

Groaning a little, Axel rolled off his bike and rubbed his stomach, "Ugh, I think I took a handle to my spleen!" He complained, but Demyx seemed unsympathetic as he moved to stand over him. Hand shading his eyes from the sun, Axel looked up at him.

Sticking his tongue out, Demyx made a face at him, "That's what you get for knocking me down." He said before his grin suddenly left his face and he looked away. Axel followed his gaze and sat up immediately. An old man had exited the house and spotted them in his yard. From his expression he wasn't very happy about having intruders about his house.

"What're yer doin' in my yard?" He yelled as he came down the steps.

"Oh shit," Axel gave Demyx a shove so he could jump to his feet, "Let's get out of here!" He urged, but Demyx didn't need telling as he'd already picked up the skateboard and took off running. As soon as Axel straddled his bike and came on behind him, Demyx hopped on the board and the pair disappeared around the corner with the old man still screaming at them.

Out of harms way, they broke into laughter. It was unlikely they would have gotten into any real trouble if they hadn't made a run for it, but somehow or another the rush had given them a boost of adrenaline anyway, "Did you see the look on his face? You'd think he'd caught us shaving his cat!" Demyx yelled over his shoulder at Axel.

"Can't blame him, I was about to pull you down at have my way with you!" Axel called back, grinning as Demyx turned suddenly and nearly plummeted off his board again. Chuckling, Axel zoomed by, "Too bad, right?"

"Huh? You serious?" Demyx replied dumbfounded before realizing he was falling behind, "Hey!" Catching up, he glared oddly at Axel, "You're making fun of me." He accused with a bit of a pout, but it sounded like he was asking a question instead of making a statement.

Closing his eyes, Axel lifted his chin in a superior way, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Maybe rode a little too long blind because a few seconds later, he crashed into a series of trashcans and finally a dumpster before coming to a stop. At least his landing was a little bit softer due to the piles of black garbage bags he eventually ended up on top of.

"Holy crap! Axel, you all right?" Demyx tipped the skateboard up and grabbed it so he could run over to Axel's side. Crouching down beside Axel, he leaned over and placed a hand on Axel's head, "Hey, you hurt? Come on answer me!" He demanded in worry, but there was no need for it.

Opening his eyes, Axel swiftly grabbed Demyx's arm and pulled him down on top of him. Demyx had started to cry out, but the sound was silenced when Axel caught his lips in a kiss. Wrapping his arms around him, Axel held him close as he tasted those wonderfully salty lips. They were both hot from riding, skin tingling, and Axel felt a bit lightheaded from the fall…

Above him, Demyx moaned quietly and shifted to straddle Axel's waist. Pulling his arms out from under him, Demyx slid one around Axel's neck and the other gripped the dumpster above their heads. Parting his lips, his tongue glided over Axel's lips before he pulled away. His cheeks were flushed red and his chest was heaving

Swallowing hard, Demyx shook his head and sat up, "You're such a jerk." He grumbled with embarrassment as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I know it." Axel admitted as he ran a hand down Demyx's chest to rest on his stomach, "We'd better hurry up and get to the park… Roxas won't wait forever." Axel told him now as he removed his hand and folded his arms behind his head. He was rather satisfied with the way this accident had turned out, but anymore of this and they'd need to turn right back around and go home.

Demyx gave Axel a playful punch in the gut as he stood up. Then he rummaged through the garbage a bit to find the skateboard and looked around. From the looks of it, there was no one around to have seen them. Somehow they'd ended up behind a strip mall and as far as he could tell no employees had come or gone since their sudden arrival.

Groaning, Axel pushed himself to his feet as well. He gave his jacket a shake and brushed off his pants, "Don't look so worried. Who cares if a stranger sees us?" Axel mentioned, seeing how Demyx was giving the place a thorough look around, "What are they gonna do? Call the cops and report a couple of queers making out in their parking lot?" Demyx shot him a deadly glare and Axel raised his hands in surrender, "All right, all right. Sorry." Coming up alongside him, Axel ruffled his hair a bit, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

I know, I know. By some miracle I have risen from the grave to finish this fanfic. I'll be surprised if any of my old readers are still here but, if they are, I must convey my sincerest apologies. I never intended to leave this so long. I hope you have it in your hearts to forgive me.

As far as updates go: I'm hoping to get a chapter done about every two weeks. Tentative date for the next update is the week of March 4. It could be as early as the 4th or as late as the 10th.


	17. Down the Halfpipe

**Chapter 17: Down the Halfpipe**

Axel was less than thrilled when they arrived at the park. They had been having a great time by themselves, laughing about nothing in particular and Demyx randomly breaking out into song. It was like traveling with a living jukebox, but one that matched his song to the occasion. More and more, Axel was enjoying this more musical lifestyle, or maybe he was just so into Demyx that he couldn't care less if it verged on the annoying.

They were walking now, lengthening their journey, and talking about something inconsequential when they were spotted. Immediately, Demyx sidestepped away from Axel and waved. Despite his silence, Axel was less than amused by the action and his mood took a 180 to happy to pissed in less than ten seconds flat. But what had he been expecting? They'd already outlined some of the rules for their relationship and one of them was that it was on a strictly need to know basis. Anyone who didn't know already wasn't supposed to know at all… Ever.

"Geez, what took you guys so long?" Roxas spoke first in the group. It consisted of Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tidus, Zell, Gau, Yuffie, Yuna, and even Namine. Far too many for Axel's taste, and, due to his height, he stuck out like a sore thumb. Demyx didn't seem phased, "Fall down a rabbit hole, Alice?" Grinned the blonde as everyone else fell in behind him like a gang from West Side Story.

Grimacing, Axel made an exaggerated expression of disgust mixed with sarcasm, "Oh yeah, I dropped in for a spot of tea with the Hatter and the craziest thing happened- I found out you were full of shit." Griped the redhead. He wasn't even sure when Roxas had started calling him Alice, but it always got on Axel's nerves. Mostly because the best counter name he could devise was Roxette, which was on a level of annoying at least ten notches below Alice. Also, Roxas didn't seem to care either way.

Chuckling, Roxas shrugged the insult away, "Watch out guys, Axel's got some bite today." He called over his shoulder. Hayner rested his arm on Roxas and leaned over the same shoulder Roxas had turned his head to. He wore a skeptical look on his face.

"Sure it's not just bark? Can you even do anything on that old thing anymore?" Hayner asked pointing to the bike, "Looks like it's fifty years old."

Axel looked insulted. How old did everyone think he was? Did they forget he went to school with most of them?

"Don't pay any attention to him. I bet he's just intimidated." Olette chimed in helpfully offering Axel a sweet smile before looking at Namine, "Hayner never was good at these kind of things." The words made Hayner jump to attention and object, but no one was paying attention to him.

"'These kind of things'?" Axel repeated with the raise of his brow. He looked down at Demyx who was now wandering away from his side, whistling suspicious, "Something you forgot to mention?" Asked Axel, but all Demyx did was give an innocent shrug before stopping by Namine's side. Axel tensed immediately and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as Demyx put his arm around her waist, "Demyx…" He growled lowly before Zell slugged him in the arm.

"Hey man, don't sweat it. I'm sure you'll do fine. Anyway, it's just a friendly competition among friends, right?" Turning Zell lifted his palms up as if to put the question in the air for anyone to answer.

Yuffie huffed, "Friendly maybe, but-" Whatever Yuffie was saying, Axel was far to distracted to listen. Everyone had started talking all at once and his head a reeling. Something behind him caught his attention and he lifted an arm and looked behind him. Gau was standing behind him, sniffing his jacket. For a brief moment, Axel thought he might be sniffing his ass like a dog.

"Demyx, your drummer's _sniffing_ me." He complained, only feeling the awkwardness of the statement when the entire group became silent. Looking around, he glared some, "Why are you looking at me like it's my fault?" He snapped irritably.

Namine covered her mouth with the back of her hand, turning her head away modestly. The others were no more helpful that she was, snickering to one another before Tidus decided to lend a helpful hand, "Dude, you smell like a week old kitchen garbage bag." Axel caught Demyx smelling his own arm to make sure he hadn't contracted the scent as well.

Frowning, Axel's shoulder slumped, "There was an incident with an older gentleman and a dumpster." He grumbled unhappily.

"Don't let us cramp your style," Yuffie gave a shrug, giving Axel the evil eye, "Who cares if you smell like a sewer rat, it suits you."

She was just begging to be drop kicked, but Axel just silently stared her down. If their looks were daggers, Axel figured they'd both be pinned to the ground with forty butcher knives at that moment.

Now it was Demyx's turn, but, rather than being an ass, he suggested something to lighten the mood, "If we cut through the concrete fountain it might wash off some of the smell Axel." Or maybe he was trying to torment Axel even more, because that sounded like a terrible idea, "It'll be good to cool us down before we start!" He added a bit more cheerfully and Axel realized he still didn't know what in the world they were up to.

"Uh, so what are-" Axel's question was cut off and he didn't attempt to talk over the crowd as the one by one began to agree with Demyx's statement. This was why he didn't like crowds… How could he get a word in with everyone talking at the same time? Oh well. Frame sagging, he followed the group reluctantly. He caught an apologetic look from Demyx as they went but nothing more.

Roxas fell back to walk next to Axel who lingered behind the crowd, "Hey, you all right? I was just goofing around." He said, obviously having noticed Axel's poor mood. He kept his voice low so the others didn't hear, Axel appreciated that.

"I don't know how you do it…" Muttered Axel under his breath, looking over the others, "There're too many people here." For a moment, his eyes left them and traveled over the entire park. They were attracting a lot of attention, or maybe it was Axel and his extensive henna tattoos…

At this Roxas rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on. It'll be good for you. Besides, how are you going to keep an eye on you-know-who if you're at home?" Asked Roxas elbowing Axel in the side to make sure he was paying attention.

Grumbling a quiet 'ow', Axel rubbed his ribs a bit and then looked at Demyx, "I kissed him again today." He mentioned bluntly, not realizing how awkward and peculiar the statement sounded. However, he did catch the lengthened pause before Roxas responded.

"Uh… 'Kay? I miss something. When'd you two get together?" Asked the now baffled Roxas.

Axel seemed surprised, he'd forgotten all about telling his friends his 'good news'. Had he even told Luxord? Did anyone know? Then he stumbled over his thoughts. Should he have just told this to Roxas? Oh hell! Roxas already kind of knew but now it was official, did the promise with Demyx extend to Roxas too?

"Axel! Snap out of it man!" Roxas snapped giving Axel a shove. Axel stumbled just a bit before he was brought back to reality. Quickly looking around, he went rigid at the sight of everyone now looking their way. How he hated attention… He tried to think himself smaller than he was but it didn't work, "Nothing to look at. You guys go on ahead and cool off. I'll deal with the airhead." Axel shot him a glare, but was relieved when the group carried on without him, "All right, what's going on, Axel?" He stepped in front of Axel to confront him, "I noticed you weren't there for my struggle match. Not cool."

Looking down, Axel avoided Roxas's gaze, "Sorry… I… Got distracted." Axel looked up past Roxas to watch Demyx walk away, "I guess there's no point in keeping it from you, but you can't tell anyone. Not a soul, got it memorized?" Roxas nodded, "Last night..." Axel fought the grin that was making its way across his face but there was no hiding it when the words spilled out, "Demyx asked me out." Raising a hand, he covered the smile, "We kissed behind the booths." Axel felt like the memory had been engraved in his mind. He could remember everything.

Roxas was quiet then, "Wow, that thing you're doing right now, totally queer." His voice deathly serious before a smile jumped on his face and he ducked out of the way of Axel's fist, "Ha ha ha! Sorry, but you're grinning like an idiot! So, how was it? Everything you dreamed it would be?" Roxas's words sounded like he was joking but his tone indicated sincerity.

"I'd be lying if I said no… But it was just a kiss." He added to make sure Roxas wasn't getting the wrong idea, "It was our first date after all…"

"And today?" Roxas pressed.

"Oh man, don't laugh," Axel began, sounding breathless as his heart pounded a bit faster in his chest. One probably wouldn't peg Axel as the kiss and tell type, but he told Roxas everything, "But I just can't get enough of him. I was this close," He displayed the measurement with his fingers, "to throwing him down on a stranger's driveway… Guy came out before I could, but I ended up doing just about that in the back of that crappy strip mall. You know the one with the Subway?"

"Oh yeah, I know the one." Roxas said distantly, possibly a little disturbed. Roxas was open minded, but definitely straight, "So where'd the garbage come in?"

"I fell into it behind the strip mall and stole a kiss from him."

"Oh that's romantic. I should keep that in mind for when I get a girl." Roxas was making fun of him again.

"You should… Damn," Roxas looked at Axel curiously before Axel grinned devilishly, "I should have copped a feel."

"You're terrible." Roxas told him before jogging up on ahead to meet up with the group, "Next time, keep that stuff to yourself!" He called back, but they both knew they were in for a string of conversations just like it. That was the trouble of being a best friend. Like it or not, an earful is what you get. Axel was glad he could trust someone with this secret, it made him feel less like a coward hiding it from Reno when someone could know.

When he caught up, Axel's stomach knotted and his knees grew a bit week. He wasn't really disconcerted by the water, but when he saw Demyx soaked from head to toe… Well, he was just glad he was wearing a pair of rather forgiving jeans.

Demyx was standing in a fountain of rainbows, droplets of water reflecting the spectrum around the boy like a symphony. His jacket was abandoned and his pale shirt clung to his skin, which could be seen right through the fabric. His pants too, heavy with water, caressed his form, and Axel was entirely certain he'd never wanted to be alone with him more than at that moment.

Closing his eyes, he rubbed them, trying not to stare any longer. Given his current state, there was no way he could get in the water now, if he had ever considered it to begin with. Why had he agreed to this again?

"Hey Axel!" Demyx's voice caught his ear and he let his hand drop. He swallowed the hard lump in his through as his boyfriend rushed over to meet him, "Aren't you going to get rinsed off?" He asked.

"I think, uh…. I'm going to pass." He murmured, wondering if Demyx could see his eyes dilating or perhaps feel the heat wafting off him. From the look on Demyx's face, he was oblivious. Clearing his throat, Axel peeled off his jacket, "You know me… Water's not really my thing. Besides, I like it hot." This made Demyx grin and, after a moment to think about it, Axel was grinning too.

* * *

"You guys have got to be kidding me." Axel looked at Roxas and Demyx, but they were serious, "A relay race? What you, five years old?" He asked. This was stupid. He hadn't done a relay race since he was in the fourth grade, and that was to win a box of jellybeans. Oh, but now the stakes were raised. Losers bought ice cream for the group. Did they look this shit up on the internet? If so, he'd have to write a disapproving e-mail.

"Oh, what? You scared, big boy?" Yuffie asked "You can go home, if you're chicken." Axel just frowned at her.

"So how's this going to work?" Asked Axel at last.

Zell indulged him, "Here's the breakdown. Pence is going to be keeping the tack of the trials and note who won for each relay. Since Tidus thought of it, he'll be filming so he can use it for his final video project for class. Then there are going to be two teams of five with Yuffie and Roxas being the leaders." And that was that, "Questions? We'll go over each leg of the race once we decide teams." No one had anything to add so Zell handed it over to Yuffie and Roxas to pick teams, choosing one person at a time.

Yuffie picked Zell, Hayner, Gau, and Olette. Roxas selected Namine, Demyx, Yuna, and Axel. He'd purposefully picked Axel last because he knew Yuffie would rather die than have him on her team.

"You guys are going down!" Said Yuffie, hands on her hips, "Don't cry when we leave you in the dust."

Roxas snorted, "Don't count on it Yuffie. Axel's sharper than he looks." Did Roxas just insult or compliment him?

"Come on guys, I'll show you what you're going to be doing." Tidus ushered, hoping to keep the over competitive players from breaking out into a street brawl. Axel wouldn't have minded that because he totally would have beaten them to the ground… That was the testosterone jealousy cocktail talking, "First up is the halfpipe! Racers on skateboards run through the park and are required to collect at least four flags before tagging the next person in line. After that, we've set up an obstacle course that must be tackled on foot. The course will lead us to the park where there will be a freestyle race to the opposite end of the park. There the cyclists will tag the next team member who will need to obtain some body gear. Once all pieces are collected, it'll be handed off for the players at the final challenge." Tidus pointed to the community center, "The final team members will need to find a way to scale to the top of the building and wave the red flag to signal the end of the race!"

Gathering together, the groups discussed who would tackle what part of the challenge. The line-up ended up being: Roxas vs Hayner on the skateboard, Yuna vs Gau on the course, Axel vs Zell on the bikes, Namine vs Olette at the hunt, and finally Demyx vs Yuffie for the climb. Tidus led everyone to their designated areas, pointing out where the ending point was and advising everyone to be careful.

Up atop a hill in the park, Axel and Zell had a good vantage point of the races before theirs and waited patiently for things to get started. Axel was content on silence, but the tattooed blonde had another plan and decided to strike up a conversation, "Roxas is going to blow Hayner away." He mentioned, folding his arms and leaning forward on his bike, "Don't you think?"

Axel looked over the park and the flag locations, "Yeah. Hayner's not bad, but he doesn't have the skill to collect the flags early on. It'll cost him some time." He mentioned as he looked away from the beginning of the race to the community center. From this distance, he couldn't decipher subtle gestures or expression but he could still see that Demyx and Yuffie were having a good time talking. They had their backs to the building so they couldn't pre-determine a path up the building. Axel vaguely wondered what they could be talking about.

"So…" Zell tipped his head back, almost rolling his eyes as he drawled, "Demyx lives with you and your brother, huh?" Axel didn't answer, not sure what it was Zell wanted to know exactly, "You two get along?" What was he getting at?

"I suppose so. We don't get in each other's way or anything." Shrugging, Axel dismissed any implications Zell was making about them, "Just like having a roommate or something." He lied.

"So you don't talk a lot or anything?"

Axel looked at him sharply, "No, why?"

Smiling, Zell shook his head, "It's nothing. Sometimes I just get the feeling that he doesn't like it here. It must just be me though. No one seems to think anything of the idea anyway. Oh! Look, they've started!" Zell pointed to Roxas and Hayner. Straightening up, he watched them intently. Axel was about to continue on Zell's line of thought before deciding he should just shut up and watch the race.

They were quite right about Roxas. Right out of the gate, it was obvious that experience gave Roxas the upper hand. He was a little faster than Hayner but that gave him enough of an edge that when he shot up the halfpipe, he easily snagged the first flag. Hayner on the other hand, couldn't quite get enough air and had to abandon the idea of collecting the first one. There were eight flags so he had plenty of chances to grab another later.

Roxas was quite a sight to see, Axel thought. The way he rocketed around the concrete waves and shot up like a jet to snag flags. It reminded Axel of a skilled surfer and wonder if Demyx would be any good with practice. After all, Demyx said he was good at riding waves, why not concrete?

In no time at all, Roxas had tagged Yuna. She was agile and graceful, ducking through tubes, jumping over fences, but she was nothing compared to Gau. When Hayner finally got to him, the boy took off like a wildcat. He bounded through the obstacles on all fours sometimes and other times, he swung from one task to the next like a monkey. Even with the head start, Yuna was no match for him.

Zell saluted a little and grinned, "See you at the finish line, Ax!" He called before hopping on his bike and taking off across the park. The site of his retreating back put Axel on edge. On his own bike, he gripped the handles so tight his knuckles turned white. He had nothing against Zell, but the thought of losing suddenly struck him as something terrible. Especially since, this was his chance to show off.

Could he even do anything on the old thing? Damn straight he could!

Looking over his shoulder, he silently urged Yuna to hurry it up. His heart lit up with excitement when he saw her and the moment she tagged his back, he lurched forward. He knew the park by heart and knew the most direct pathway to the finish. Zell had gone off a little to avoid the difficult barriers between, but Axel didn't have time to play it safe.

Weight thrown into each pump of the pedal, Axel raced straight down the center of the park. Ignoring signs advising preservation of the grassy knolls and harsh curbs that threatened to beat his tires in, he tore through the crowds, scarcely missing a dog walker with her seven clients.

Swerving to avoid a jogger with her headphones blaring, Axel ducked just in time to avoid a branch only to be faced with an upraised garden. Leaning back heavily, he popped the front tire off the ground and hopped the front wheel over the ledge. The back wheel hit the concrete hard, jarring him forward. He nearly met the sidewalk with his face but managed to regain enough control to jump safely back down. Glancing back, he grimaced a little, they might need to come back to fix that. The plants that had been there were no longer recognizable, "Oops…"

Head forward, his eyes returned to the path ahead. The greenery broke into grey as the pavement came together as a central point. Just beyond the concrete plaza would be the lake. He could pick up some speed there.

Gritting his teeth, he looked off to the side. Zell was zooming towards the finish at an alarming rate.

"Oh no you don't!" Axel growled under his breath as he turned sharply to meet the first in a series of stairs. It was too large a set to jump so he bumped the back wheel against the rail and grinded down it on his pegs. The sheering of the two bars against one another let out a satisfying screech before they gave a sharp crack as he bumped back off it and landed on the ground. Both wheels were only on the pavement a brief moment before he jumped the last smaller set of steps. The landing jarred him a bit but he continued without skipping a beat.

Spotting a flock of ducks and geese, Axel grinned. If he could just get close enough. Zell was just up on a ridge, a few yards to his left…

"Hey Zell!" Axel called out causing the younger male to look his way, "Why don't you check out the wildlife?" He asked as he jerked his bike into the sandy beach of the lake shore. Water hissed under the tires, spraying his pants and the birds enjoying the shallows and bank honked and quacked in distress. Flooding out of his way, he drove them up to the left, wings and bodies thumping up into Zell's way.

Axel heard him let out a startled cry and he pulled away from the water, it would only slow him down. Cutting up through a stable patch of grass, he darted in front of Zell.

"Wha- How'd you?" Baffled Zell looked from where he thought Axel should have been to where Axel was.

Axel wasn't about to indulge him and only answered with a genuine laugh. Standing up tall, Axel scoped out the area. He could see Namine now just beyond a grove of trees that stood on the other end of a vendor clearing. When he saw his route, he got down low to pick up some speed. The going was easy now, just a few curbs to hop and the occasional pedestrian leaping out of place here and there. For this reason, Axel was surprised when Zell caught up with him in the trees.

Neck and neck, they pedaled towards the girls and the community center. Then as they came skidding across their 'finish line', there was no telling who'd gotten there first as both girls took off at the same time.

Panting heavily, Axel looked to Zell, "You're fast." He said and Zell grinned.

He rubbed his nose, "Yeah, gotta hand it to ya though. You've got balls. Though after those jumps, I'm not sure they're quite intact anymore." Zell told him with a laugh, "You're all right man."

Axel made a bit of a face… Had he just made a new friend? When did that happen?

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked at the doors of the community center, "You're not bad yourself." He murmured under his breath as he stepped off his bike. His thighs might be a little bruised tomorrow but, otherwise, no harm done. Zell parked his bike at the rack outside the center and headed around the building to the exit with Axel in toe. The two didn't say much but they were both eager to see who came out first.

They just managed to get to the door before Olette burst through with some gear in hand. It looked like some gloves, rope, and pads. Zell met her with a high five as she ran past to do the hand off with Yuffie, "Nice going O~lette!" He cheered as she passed. Axel watched anxiously as Yuffie began to put on the protective gear, but before she could finish Namine had appeared and gave Demyx the go ahead as well.

Stepping back, Axel watched as the two finished putting everything on and jumped over the bench to run at the building. It was fairly smooth looking with just some gutter lining, door frames, and dumpsters. There wasn't much to go off of.

Yuffie looked like she was going to rope climb up, attaching one end of her rope to a hooking device. Demyx on the other hand took it like Axel's brother Reno. Forget the gear, he was going at this with his bare hands!

"Look at him go!" Zell yelled from somewhere to Axel's left as Demyx scrambled atop a dumpster to get some height before jumping onto the vertical portion of the gutter, "And I thought Gau was a monkey!" He exclaimed, watching as Demyx climbed up the side of the wall and onto the roof. It was anyone's race now, because Yuffie easily made it over the lip of the building as well. It was only then Axel became aware that the rest of the gang had gathered to watch. The noise level rose, everyone yelling and cheering. Well, everyone but Axel, who was more apt to watch eagerly.

"Oh, look!" Olette cried out pointing.

"It's the flag!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Who's got it?" Yelled Zell, hopping up to get a look. Tidus stepped back a bit, he fiddled with the camera.

When he got it focused, he announced, "It's Demyx! He's got the flag! Roxas and his team wins!"

* * *

Assembled over three lunch tables located near the food cart plaza, the group talked over their lunch. As predetermined, the losing team bought lunch and would be buying everyone some frozen deserts afterwards. Axel sat at a table with Zell, Gau, and Namine. Demyx was at another table with Tidus, Yuna, Yuffie, and Roxas. They were discussing something or another about the footage Tidus had gotten. Next to them, spilling over onto a table farthest from him were Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Axel couldn't hear their conversation from where he sat, not that his group was particularly loud.

Axel stared down at the questionable meal in front of him. Some mystery meat packaged in pig intestine inside a slightly charred bun topped with soggy lettuce, odd colored pickles, relish, brown mustard, and red ketchup. Beside it was a bag that had once been opaque that had begun to turn translucent as greasy fries saturated the paper. And just beyond that was a red and white cup filled with artificially flavored lemonade, for some bizarre reason no one offered water around there.

He wondered if the meal might kill him… Or give him food poisoning that would result in him puking consistently for the next four hours.

"You gonna eat that?" Asked Zell before stuffing his face with his own artery clotting concoction. Axel shrugged a little, he was thinking about it.

Namine smiled gently, "One street cart hotdog isn't going to kill you. Just try it, you might enjoy it." She told him before daintily taking a couple of fries from the table and nibbling on them.

Sighing, Axel looked over at the other table and watched Demyx. He looked happy… With another heavy sigh, he pushed the hotdog towards Zell. The boy had been eying it as though he wasn't currently gobbling up a large hamburger and onion rings, "Why don't you eat it. I'm not very hungry." He shrugged, though his stomach turned in disapproval. For the time being, he'd just pick at the French fries. He ate one here or there, but the grease on them quickly laced his mouth. It left sickening taste on his tongue.

As Zell swallowed the last bite of his burger, he reached across and grabbed the hotdog, "There's something weird about you." He said bluntly before he bit into the dog, condiments oozing out over his hand. Glancing at Namine, Axel hoped that she might say something but she didn't. In fact, she didn't seem the least bit concerned about what Zell was saying. Then he looked at Gau, but he didn't seem to care either as he tore into his food like a wild animal, "I mean, who doesn't like food cart hotdogs?" Inwardly, Axel gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I guess I prefer to make what I eat." Axel shrugged as he picked up another fry and then decided against it. Tossing it back with the others, he pushed these towards Gau. He hoped the strange kid would accept the peace offering because for some reason, he felt like Gau didn't like him. Axel wasn't one for winning people over, but these were Demyx's friends and he ought to at least try.

"Well, more food for me." Zell mentioned with a shrug, "So, you still live with your older brother?" He asked.

"Yeah…. It's not really that big of a deal. Statistically speaking, people are leaving home later and later in life." Axel told him, feeling defensive, "I don't plan on being there forever, but my brother's a great guy… So I'm not in any hurry. After I finish school and I've saved up some money, I'll move out."

Zell tipped his head, "Hm, guess I see your point, but I can't wait to get out of here. As soon as I'm old enough, I'm on my way. Gau too… Right buddy?" Gau made some inaudible noise as he nodded, mouth full of food still, "What about you Namine? Are you going to stay at home for a while?"

For a moment, she seemed to think. She looked at Roxas at the other table before answering, "Well, I might go to college. If I get a scholarship, I might live on campus." She mentioned though she didn't sound sure.

"You've got plenty of time to think it over. I wouldn't worry about it." Axel told her before looking back to Demyx's table. His heart stumbled a beat when he saw that Demyx was no longer there, "Where'd Demyx go?" He asked and the rest of the group looked to the other table as well.

Zell shrugged, "Probably finished eating and went to go get desert."

"I hope just for himself." Namine mentioned, "I mean… He's just not very good at getting things straight." She bowed her head and played with the hem of her shirt shyly.

Silence fell over the table again. Awkwardness followed Axel like a dog on a scent. Clearing his throat, he nudged Namine's leg under the table to get her attention. She looked up at him and he looked over to the spot where Demyx had been. It just so happened that Demyx had been sitting next to Roxas. The spot was now open. She looked a deer caught in the headlights and quickly looked away.

Growling just a little in his throat, Axel shifted and cleared his throat more meaningfully. He covered his face just a bit and tipped his head towards the other table, trying desperately to get her to leave.

"But-" Namine began before she caught the glare on his face. In silent resignation, she picked up the trash from her meal and stood up. Axel watched her carefully as she walked around the table, threw away the garbage and took as seat next to Roxas, "How'd the footage turn out?" She asked timidly.

"Great, but Tidus says that it's nearly full up so that's it for today." Roxas replied. His voice sounded steady enough, but he couldn't seem to look at her. The poor guy.

Axel jumped a little at the feeling of something weighing down on his shoulder, "Hey, I got you some too." Came Demyx's voice just as Axel turned his head. Demyx was standing behind him with his arm on Axel's shoulder. In his hand was a popsicle wrapped in generic white paper.

"Oh thanks." Axel muttered reaching up and taking the frozen treat from Demyx's fingers. Then Demyx, quite easily, stepped around Gau up onto the table. Then he hopped down on the other side to sit beside Zell where Namine had been. Axel really wished that Demyx would've asked Gau to move but that would have been too obvious.

"Hey, Zell!" Demyx greeted, not asking why or when Namine had moved, "So Axel passed on the fast food huh?" Zell had already eaten all of the hotdog, but the remains of it were still splayed out in front of the tattooed kid like a crime scene.

"Yeah, such a weirdo. He cook good at least?" Asked Zell not caring that Axel was sitting right across from him.

Demyx unwrapped his popsicle and leaned on the table. It looked like he'd gotten some sort of fruit bar. It was deep red and gave of a faint sweet smell. Axel wouldn't be able to place it without tasting it though, "Oh yeah. Everything he makes it really flavorfull, you'd think he went to school for that than bomb making-"

"I don't make bombs…" Axel tried to hide the blush on his face and turned his head away indignantly, "Much… That's more of Rude's thing." At the mention of this, he smiled to himself. Rude was quite good with his hands and often helped in out in making small explosives. It was one of the things they bonded over. It was nice to be able to do stuff with just Rude.

Demyx laughed at him, "What do you make then?"

"Oh, flares and fireworks… Maybe I'll make some for you to see when a good holiday comes around the corner." Said Axel as he peeled open the wrapping of his own icy delicacy, "Hey… Who told you?" He asked, referring to the blue sea salt popsicle in his hand. As far as Axel knew, he hadn't bought any to keep in the house lately. He only had a stash at the restaurant.

"Roxas." Demyx replied shortly before sucking some on his own bar, an act that had Axel completely mesmerized. He wasn't sure if Demyx was trying or not, but the way he sucked the sweet pop in his mouth was beyond sexy. Slowly working the red treat back and forth between his staining lips until sticky red syrup would collect at the bottom and threaten to drip. Then he'd take it out and turn his head to lick off the melting remnants. Sometimes, he sucked on the tip, making it go pale as he drew out the flavor before sliding it back in deep.

Incredibly, Axel's pants seemed to be shrinking again.

Demyx pointed at him with the popsicle making Axel jump a little, "It's melting." He told him and Axel looked down at his sea salt ice cream.

"Oh…" Was the only audible noise he could seem to make. Then he focused his eyes on the table and busied himself with his own bar. For a moment, he ate it normally. Licking at it to make it soft, sucking on it sometimes, before he felt eyes on him. His green gaze lifted and now Demyx was watching him with a devilish grin. He'd been waiting for Axel to look at him before he continued to suck on the red popsicle. Now Axel realized it was on purpose.

Groaning painfully, Axel closed his eyes and massaged his forehead with his fingers. He could not play this game with Demyx, not in public and not when he was becoming so… Let's say frustrated.

"Brain freeze?" Asked Zell and Axel looked at him from under his hand.

"Something like that." Axel replied, glancing at Demyx who was playing innocent now but still sucking alluringly on that fruity pop. An image flashed across Axel's mind and his skin prickled with goosebumps. Shivering, Axel hunched over a bit more. Damn his pants were tight.

Purposefully looking away, Axel began to make short work of his desert. Instead of licking and sucking, he bit of chunks and tried not to revisit the scenario that had popped into his head moments before. Around him, the rest of the gang began to get up. They were heading over to get their own frozen deserts and beckoning everyone to follow since they were going to hit the park one more time before they left.

As Demyx hopped up and passed by, he patted Axel on the shoulder, "That's for the garbage ambush." He grinned with his red lips before hopping on the skateboard and rolling away.

Axel waited a few moments before getting up to follow, mostly to work up some self control… And to finish his ice cream. When he did get up, he tossed the stick and wrapper before grabbing his bike. He was not quite brave enough to actually get on it in his condition, "Like smelling like a trash bag wasn't enough." He muttered to himself as he jogged to catch up with the group. Demyx had finished his popsicle as well and was laughing about something someone had said, "I hope it wasn't something about me." Axel said, not intentionally loud enough for Demyx to hear.

Turning some, Demyx grinned at him, "I wouldn't do that to you." He said, hand on Namine's should to keep him moving at the pace of the group. His smile seemed to make the park just a little brighter and Axel had to smile back at him.

"It wasn't, promise." Namine chimed in sweetly looking back at him as well, "It was something Tidus did."

"Don't announce it to the world!" Tidus objected loudly and the group burst into laughter again.

Off to his right, a young boy ran past bumping into him, "Oh sorry!" Cried the small brown headed child. Frantically, he looked in his hands to see if the flowers he'd been carrying were all right. When he saw they were okay, he rushed on by. Axel glanced back briefly and continued on, "Momma, I picked you these flowers! Aren't they pretty, don't you like them?" Axel smiled to himself, he used to do similar things for Reno. Though, instead of flowers, he'd find rocks and bugs. Reno had praised him for the gifts anyway.

When he looked forward again, his heart jolted. He'd expected to see Demyx in front of him but he'd disappeared. The rest of the group had stopped and they were looking back at him- No, they were looking past him. Turning, he saw that at some point, Demyx had stepped a foot down and stopped to watch the boy. Whatever joy that had been in his face had drained away, replaced with a strange calm that rendered his features blank.

Even without the expression, Axel could sense a tinge of loneliness from him.

"You guys… Uh, go on ahead. I'm… Not used to the city air." Demyx told them, keeping his head turned so no one could get a good look at his face.

"All right… You know where we'll be." Yuna said, casting concerned look at Tidus who waved her worries aside. He was the first to turn away and continue on with Yuna and Gau.

"Take your time, buddy! We've got all day," Zell added, giving Yuffie a shove so that she would move on. Pence and Hayner exchanged a look and accompanied her. For a moment, Zell looked to Axel. He didn't say anything but Axel could almost hear his earlier words repeating in his head.

Roxas left Olette and Namine to join Axel, "You should follow him." He said under his breath as Demyx picked up his skateboard and wandered off in the direction of one of the several raised fountain memorials.

"What would I say?" Axel asked.

"Dunno, up to you." Then Roxas left without another word, taking Namine and Olette with him. Axel kind of wished Namine would have stayed… He could have used the help.

Swallowing hard, Axel went after him all the while trying to think of what he should say or do… If he'd ever thought Demyx was completely okay, Axel had been a fool. Even if they wanted to be together, that didn't erase the fact that Demyx's mother had passed away a few short weeks before. How long did it take for a pain like that to heal? Axel didn't know….

The low melancholy sound of Demyx's voice floated through the thin crowd.

"_Playground school bell rings again…  
Rain clouds come to play again…  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to.  
Hello?"_

He sat on the concrete lip of a wishing fountain. His shoes and socks were resting on the skateboard behind him, his feet in the water. Some people passed and looked at him oddly but did nothing other than that.  
_"If I smile and don't believe,  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream…  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.  
Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide.  
Don't cry…"_

Hunching over, Demyx covered his head with his arms, face between his knees. Axel could hear the hurt in his low murmuring tone and he left his bike by a tree as he approached.  
_"Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping.  
Hello, I'm still here,  
All that's left of yesterday…"_

Oh boy… Was Axel not good at this. Hesitantly, he reached out and placed his uncertain hand on Demyx's shoulder. Then, in a cracked and quiet voice, he sang… For the first time in years, he thought of a song he hadn't heard in ages.

"_Smile, though your heart is aching.  
Smile, even though it's breaking.  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by...  
If you smile with your fear and sorrow.  
Smile and maybe tomorrow you'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just..."_

Axel's voice broke and he found he couldn't continue, not that it sounded much like a song to begin with. Still, Demyx turned his head and placed a hand on the one Axel had on his shoulder. Then his hand fell and he sat up. His reddened eyes, turned to Axel and he smiled at him, "You really suck at this."

Blushing, Axel stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, whatever." He grumbled looking far off at nothing in particular.

Demyx leaned back, "Thanks…"

In the end, they wound up taking a rain check on the rest of the day's activities and headed home. Demyx went straight up to bed and Axel didn't hear from him the rest of the night. The day, it seemed, had exhausted him well enough that he slept right through dinner and Axel had to settle on the promise of a better day tomorrow.

* * *

Oh yeah, tons of nothing happened. However, I need a filler chapter or two to give the illusion of time passing. Also it gives Axel and Demyx time to develop their relationship. Trust me, it's more important than it seems.

Also, we have a clever, clever fan out there. I think someone's been reading my mind. It's spooky… I wonder how many of you have figured it out as well.


	18. Change of Pace

**Chapter 18: Change of Pace**

It was the following Thursday night after the park relay race and Axel and Demyx were enjoying a rare moment alone. With Luxord as an indefinite house guest, they often found that their favorite mingling spot on the couch was occupied. It was not so now. The TV was on and, for once, not on a movie channel. Instead, it was on the Science channel and a re-run of Prophets of Science Fiction relayed information on one of the influential early SciFi writers. Axel was interested, but Demyx was not. He'd taken to tracing the fading lines of the henna tattoos covering Axel's skin. It was endlessly fascinating to Demyx and, to indulge him, Axel had turned up the furnace and shed all but his boxer shorts.

Head on Axel's chest, Demyx's fingers glided smoothly over Axel's thigh. When he shifted, Axel's attention turned from the television set and Philip K. Dick to the warm breath washing down his chest. He wrapped an arm around Demyx's shoulder and turned his head to kiss Demyx's head.

He'd blown the relationship issue way out of proportion Saturday. Since then, his worries of a complex system in which he had no means of understanding had been calmed. Demyx was not demanding or particular, and they enjoyed their time together in much the same way they had before. The only difference was that when they were alone, they took the opportunity to steal a kiss from one another. On Tuesday, they'd even had enough time to really get into it, though Axel had been too chicken to actually try and feel Demyx up then. Axel wondered if that made him a coward, maybe that's why he was more inclined to start something up again, just to prove himself otherwise.

He could feel Demyx's expression change against his skin, a smile. The blonde rotated his shoulder and pressed his lips against Axel's bare chest, causing Axel's heart to flutter. Another kiss followed on his collar bone and then his neck before Axel gripped his jaw with his hand and tipped Demyx's head back. He didn't kiss him right away, but stared Demyx in the eyes. Those shimmering blue orbs where beautiful, not a trace of sadness today just light as it played off the textures and colors of the young man beside him.

When their lips did meet, it was gentle and soft. Axel let his eyes close as he focused on the feeling of Demyx's velvety lips against his. Relaxing his jaw, he coaxed Demyx to do the same by running his tongue along his bottom lip. Demyx made a quiet sound, like the meow of kitten, and parted his lips for him.

Demyx tasted sugary, his tongue and mouth laced with the remnants of some unknown candy he'd acquired at school. It was nice, and the quality was something like the texture of a fine chocolate melting on his tongue.

Axel's heart took another leap when Demyx's palm pressed against his leg and slid up so that the back of his hand pressed against his genitals. The sudden move was followed by an increase of intensity in the kiss. Turning from gentle to passionate, Demyx pushed his chest up against Axel and pressed his tongue past Axel's lips.

"Wanna fool around?" Demyx murmured breathlessly when he pulled away. Axel's lips tingled, feeling hotter than before.

Who could decline that kind of offer? "Fuck, yeah." Axel replied, voice low and husky.

The response elicited a grin from Demyx, who swung a leg around Axel's waist to straddle his hips. Firmly planted in Axel's lap, Demyx wrapped both arms around Axel's neck and Axel rested his hands on Demyx's sides. Axel wasn't about to object to a little lap dance, even if it meant Demyx taking the reigns. He could take control later, or maybe he wouldn't. Damn, Axel didn't care who was in charge as long as he got some!

Grinning, Demyx dove back in for another kiss. Lips pressed together, tongues battling it out between their mouths, Demyx ground his hips into Axel's. It only took a single thrust for Axel to tell that Demyx was already hard. When that happened, Axel wasn't sure, but he wasn't too far behind him.

Hands sliding up and down Demyx's back, Axel pressed his fingers into Demyx's muscles. The way his bones and muscles undulated under his palm made Axel all the more hot for him. He was so lithe, his muscles toned but smooth. How old was Demyx supposed to be? He thought teenager were more sinewy, maybe it was beach living…

Demyx pulled back and pressed his face under Axel's jaw, biting at his neck eagerly. It felt good and Axel let his head fall back, allowing Demyx to attack his throat with fervor. Sure, he might have bite marks and bruises covering his neck when Demyx was done, but really… Even that made it hotter for Axel. People would see it, even if Axel couldn't be seen with Demyx, he'd have proof of a relationship, "Ah, Demyx… Harder." He demanded lowly, hands shifting to Demyx's hips to aid him but he needn't do so. The words made Demyx wild, grinding harder into him.

"Wow, you're body's so warm now… Ha, and your skin's turning red." Demyx breathed between kisses and bites.

Something clicked in Axel's brain, probably the off switch to self control, because suddenly Axel couldn't quite take sitting idly by anymore. Letting out an animal-like growl, he lifted Demyx up and switched their places. Demyx pushed onto the couch, Axel had an arm around his back to hold their bodies together. Between Demyx's legs, he was better angled for thrusting his hips against Demyx's and the friction between them was so good Axel swore he saw stars.

It was at this point when a familiar sound registered in Axel's ears, but he was on autopilot. Only when a secondary sound followed did he suddenly shoot up in alarm. His gut turned in his stomach when he locked gazed with Luxord, who had just walked in on them. The first sound had been the front door, the second an audible gasp from Luxord.

Luxord looked surprised a moment, but then if faded into a smile. Folding his arms, he looked smug, "My oh my. Right in my bed even." He mentioned good-naturedly, entirely pleased he'd caught Axel in the act. Maybe he was flashing back to that fantastic week when he'd been in a similar position with him, Axel wasn't sure.

From below, Demyx gave Axel a shove and darted out from under him. He was up the stairs and in his room in seconds. Axel stared at Demyx's room a minute, still a little baffled at what had happened, his brain wasn't entirely functional.

Sitting on his heels, his shoulders sagged when it caught up to him, "Damn it Luxord…" He groaned as he collapsed against the back cushion. So close…

Rounding the couch, Luxord sat down next to Axel and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Sorry, mate. I didn't know you two… You know, were doing that kind of thing so soon." He sounded sincere. I mean, Luxord could barely hold off on sex for four days let alone- Oh Axel didn't want to think how long he'd been celibate.

Axel moved to sit normally on the couch and closed his eyes, head back. His body was so hot still, "So soon?" Axel repeated wistfully. What blood was in his body certainly wasn't in his brain and he was struggling to regain some mental functioning.

Luxord gave a bit of a shrug. Looking away, his expression appeared anxious, like he wasn't used to being so serious or caring, "Well... You only started seeing each other Friday, it hasn't even been a week yet." Luxord mentioned eyes on the television now. Jules Verne was on now… Maybe they were having a marathon, "But who am I to judge? We weren't even seeing each other when we-" Axel immediately regained his sense and slapped his hand over Luxord's mouth.

"Shut up!" Axel hissed lowly, glancing nervously up at the door. Demyx was nowhere to be seen, "You… Really think it's too fast?"

Luxord shrugged, "I don't know… You know me. I'm not known for discretion with these kinds of things." He replied, peeling Axel's hand away. Then his eyes when back to the television, "What is this?"

"Hm? Oh just something on the Science channel… You think I should say something?" Axel asked turning in his seat to stare up at the motionless door, "I, uh… He said he wanted to fool around… Maybe I went too far." Fuck, if Luxord hadn't interrupted, Axel wasn't sure he would've stopped. Once he got started, he didn't want to stop… Wasn't everyone that way? He didn't know.

When Luxord didn't answer, Axel rolled his eyes, "Dick…" He growled, hopping over the couch. Behind him, Luxord responded with a quiet 'wanker' but Axel didn't care.

At the top of the stares and before Demyx's door, Axel leaned up against the frame. Quietly, he knocked on it with the back of his hand, "Demyx? You okay?" He called softly, feeling stupid now. There wasn't a response, "I uh… If I'm ever… Er… You can always stop me… If you, ya know, don't want to…" Axel shifted uncomfortably. Thinking about it, maybe it really was too soon. They'd known each other, what? A month now, but then… How long were they supposed to wait? "Demyx?" He placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Y-yeah! I-I know!" Demyx suddenly blurted out, "You-You don't have to come in!" He sounded breathless, "I'll be down in a minute, c-could you start dinner?"

"Uh… Yeah." Axel turned away from the door feeling odd. He couldn't quite decide what to make of Demyx's response. Was he upset? Shit…

Axel was in the middle of preparing some rice and green beans when he heard the water turn on upstairs. Leaning over, he peeked into the front room. Luxord was still on the couch and Reno wasn't home… Demyx was taking a shower?

From the front room, Luxord leaned back, arching over the couch to look upstairs, "Maybe I was wrong…" He muttered, loud enough for Axel to hear. Then he slid back into a comfortable sitting position, "Kids these days."

"You're not that old." Axel told him from the kitchen as he dumped some water into the steamer and rice pan to get that going. Then he grabbed a hand towel and walked into the entryway. He was wiping his hands and curiously watching the bathroom door, "What did you mean by that?"

Luxord placed an arm over the back of the couch and looked at him, "You really don't know?" When Axel didn't respond, Luxord chuckled, "My god, you are absolutely hopeless." Just then, the door opened up and Reno stumbled in followed closely by Rude. Luxord waved to them, then looked at Axel, "I'll tell you when you get older." He teased.

"Tell you what, yo?" Reno asked as he kicked off his shoes by the door. Rude held onto his shoulder so he wouldn't fall over while he struggled with the right shoe.

"Uh…" Axel glanced at the bathroom one more time, "Nothing." Tossing the rag over his shoulder, he sulked back into the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready in twenty." He added as he pulled out some fish from the fridge, he'd fry it up in a skillet. He'd chosen fish and rice because he felt he had to fix something Demyx favored as an apology.

"Thanks, little bro-" Reno's cell rang and he checked the call ID, "Gotta take this." He said as he rushed upstairs to take the call and get undressed. Rude, however, stayed downstairs and entered the kitchen. He hadn't made any attempt to get comfortable, tie still secured around his neck and shoes laced impeccably. Sometimes, Axel thought Rude knew him better than his own brother because he always seemed to know when something was up.

"Something you want to talk about?" Rude asked in a low tone, gaze resting heavily on Axel's back behind his sunglasses.

Swallowing hard, Axel dared a glance back and regretted it, "N-no! Nothing…" He lied, knowing his higher tone gave him away. Bowing his head, he focused on trimming the fish and seasoning it. Then he glanced back again and regretted it even more than the last time as Rude folded his arms and stared him down.

Axel thought fast and turned to him. Standing up straight, he folded his arms mimicking Rude's stance, "Fine, you got me." He said a frown on his face, "When the hell are you moving in here? I'm serious, I'm sick of not knowing when you're going to be here. How am I supposed to know how much to cook?"

Rude's form faltered and suddenly he looked like he had somewhere else to be, "I think I heard Reno calling." He mentioned before suddenly rushing out of the room. Axel chased after him but stopped at the stairs when he saw Demyx narrowly avoid jumping out of Rude's way, "What's his rush?" Asked Demyx looking down the stairs at Axel like nothing out of the ordinary had gone on between them a half hour before.

"I asked him about moving in…" Axel told him, just standing and staring.

"Oh…" Demyx glanced down the hall, "Afraid of commitment, huh?"

"No… Reno and Rude have been together since I was a kid. I don't know what the problem is."

Demyx shrugged and turned to go into his room to get dressed; after all, he was only wearing a towel around his waist. Axel waited a moment, then returned to the kitchen to put the fish on. No sooner had he started to set the table and Demyx waltzed in. He stopped by the stove and took a peek, "Salmon, yum." Licking his lips, he lifted the lid to smell the herbs simmering. Then he left it and came up behind Axel, "You don't have to do that, it's my job remember?" Demyx said, taking the plates and silverware from Axel's hands to do it himself, "Hey... Do you have any plans for this weekend?"

"Plans?" Axel repeated as he grabbed some drinks from the fridge, "No, I don't think so… Why?"

"I though we could do something together." Demyx mentioned vaguely as he struggled on whether the knife and spoon were supposed to go on the left or right side of the plate, "Nothing special really. I just thought it would be nice to do something, just the two of us while your brother and Rude are out." He added before finally settling on the placement of the silverware.

"That'd be nice... So… What are we going to do this weekend with just the two of us?" Asked Axel with a charming tone as he crossed the kitchen to the table. He plopped some ice in the cups and placed the chilled lemonade in the center of everything. Maybe Demyx really wasn't angry with him, "Oh! But the week after next I've got exams to study for so I'll be pretty busy the weekend before. So…" Where was he going with that?

"All right." Demyx didn't need him to finish the sentence as he sat at the table and poured himself some lemonade. He sipped it some and watched Axel return to the stove to tend to the still cooking food, "You should lock the front door at night… Someone could break in, man."

Or we could get interrupted again… Axel thought.

* * *

Heart hammering in his chest, Axel felt as though he had a fever. His body felt warm and his skin was damp with perspiration. It wasn't that he was sick; it was that Demyx had his bare chest up against Axel's unclothed back. As it turned out, Demyx hadn't seemed interested in 'fooling around' again this weekend what with Luxord due back any moment. Instead, he'd settled on something a bit more safe in his mind.

Maybe Axel should have told Demyx that his back was his weak spot but he was too embarrassed to say anything…

"You're fingers have shifted again." Demxy murmured. His chin was on Axel's shoulder, peering down at the guitar on Axel's lap. Arms around Axel, Demyx guided Axel's hands back into place, "There like that." He said, his breath smelled like maple syrup from the French toast they'd eaten for breakfast. It had been several hours since they'd eaten, but it lingered sweetly on his lips, "Listen to the sound of it now." Gently holding Axels hands, he moved his hand to pluck the pick against each string, "Hear it?"

"I think I might be tone deaf." Axel muttered softly, catching the smile the words gave Demyx.

"Maybe…" Kissing Axel's shoulder, he strummed the pick in their hands against the chords a few moments, "Try something on your own… Don't worry about it sounding like anything, just play… Learning is more fun when you discover it on your own." He said before releasing Axel's hands. On his knees, he folded his arms up and rested them just behind Axel's neck.

Staring down at the guitar, Axel swallowed hard, "Okay…" Briefly letting go of the guitar, Axel cracked his knuckles and stretched out his hands before taking the instrument in his hands. He'd been holding it all morning and was hoping he remembered at least some hand positions Demyx had been showing him. For a moment or two, he just tested the sounds of the different strings slowly forming some sort of string in his mind of the sounds he liked.

Then tried to play something... It wasn't much of anything really. Strange notes whined from the instrument, irregularly drawing out their cries or choking them out as though dying. It was slow and awkward, his fingers working it timidly and with hesitation.

Maybe it wasn't what someone would call a song and maybe it would song like a mess to anyone else, but Axel somehow found himself growing fond of it. He'd never tried to make music before.

On a particularly harsh sounding note, Axel placed his hands over the strings to quiet it, "I feel stupid…" He muttered, feeling suddenly even more embarrassed over the whoel ordeal. He'd probably just been making a fool of himself, strumming nothings on Demyx's guitar.

On the back of his neck, he felt a puff of breath as Demyx let out a silent laugh, "Don't… It was good." He said pushing against Axel's back to get up. Then he moved to sit up against the couch. They'd pushed the coffee table out of the way so they could use up the center of the room. Draping an arm over it, he leaned on it heavily, "I liked it…"

"Sure you did." Axel rolled his eyes and looked away. Lifting the guitar, he held it out for Demyx, "Here. You play something…"

Dropping his head back on the cushion, he gave a playful groan. Then he sat up and took the guitar from Axel's hands. Getting up, he relocated to sit against the chair so he could prop his legs up on the coffee table that was shoved up against the entertainment system, "Somethin' serious or fun?" He asked.

Axel smiled and flopped onto the floor, "You're serious _all_ the time…" Axel complained with a humorous grin. Reaching over, he nudged Demyx's foot, "Play something that will make you happy!" Advised Axel happily, "I like you better when you're not beating yourself up."

"Oh really? All right, something fun then." Tipping his head to the side, Demyx began to tweak the guitar. For a minute, he tested the strings making sure they sounded right when he played the right note. When he was satisfied, he smiled and tapped his foot to a beat that Axel couldn't hear,

"_She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light.  
When she gets paid, true religion gets it all, if they fit right.  
She's a little bit manic, completely organic,  
Doesn't panic for the most part."_

He grinned at Axel, voice sounding ever so slightly breathy and Axel smiled back. Axel was happy that Demyx seemed to be enjoying himself. The way his muscles twitched in time with the beat gave Axel the impression he was really into the song without really singing it out right,

"_She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no  
To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets.  
Like everybody, she's in over her head,  
Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds._

_She's a Gemini Capricorn, thinks all men are addicted to porn.  
I don't agree with her half the time, but, damn, I'm glad she's mine."_

Axel laughed a little, "I hope you didn't choose this song because it reminded you of me." He murmured between the lyrics. Demyx chuckled a little, playing but obviously having to loop the tune back around because he missed it the first time.

"_Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go when I go home._

She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had.  
She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad."

Demyx cast a meaningful look at Axel, silently implying that the song really did remind him of a certain. As if to emphasize this, he sang just a little louder,

"_Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives, _

_Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,  
Says cowboy hats make her look fat, and I'm so glad she's mine."_

Axel grabbed a pillow and gave Demyx a smack with it. Demyx let out an over exaggerated gasp and shoved his guitar off his lap. Jumping up on top of him, he growled, "Oh, man, you're gonna get it!" He exclaimed grabbed the pillow from Axel and beating him over the head with it. On the floor, pinned by the blonde, Axel writhed and called out for help, though no one was there to hear.

"Help! Assault! Domestic abuse!" Axel cried blocking his face with his arms before grabbing the pillow and hitting Demyx in the side of the face. Being more than helpful, Demyx played along and let out a cry of false pain and fell off of him.

"I'm hit!" Yowled Demyx, holding his face as if he were actually hurt.

"Wow, I realized you guys were queer, but I didn't realize you were girls too."

Demyx scooted to peer around the couch and Axel sat up, "Does anybody bother to knock anymore?" Asked Axel as Roxas went to lean over the back of the couch to look at them. With an agonizing sigh, Axel leaned on the front cushion of the couch, his stomach bowing down to rest on Demyx. Wrist to his forehead, Axel closed his eyes, "Didn't you get the memo, anyway? Demyx and I are staying home together… You know, alone?"

"Yeah, you know what, I think I didn't get that…" Roxas mentioned, "Um, actually I just stopped by to see if you guys knew where Namine is."

Sitting up now too, Demyx had to hold onto Axel's side to stay up, "When I told her that I wasn't going out this weekend she said that was fine and that she was going to be at the library. I'd check there." He said, "She spends hours there, drawing I think."

"Cool, thanks Demyx." Roxas pushed away from the couch and looked down at the two. For a moment he just looked at them before Axel shifted and scowled at him.

"What?" He barked accusingly and Roxas shook his head.

"Sorry, it's nothing. It's just weird to see you with someone. You two have fun, er, playing together." Roxas said as he left, scarcely avoiding the pillow Axel chucked at him.

"Aren't you worried that they'll be seen together?" Asked Axel.

Demyx rested his head on Axel's shoulder, "Not really. Namine knows to keep it discrete."

"I hope you two know what you're doing."

* * *

A little shorter than expected, but I originally had them play contact basketball with Hayner, Roxas, Zell, and Tidus. I scrapped the idea after writing it when I realized that the last chapter was too similar to it.

Gonna have some fun next chapter. Planning a time elapse with some 'getting to know you' kind of scenes and it'll be pretty pointless unless you know what you're looking for (kinda like this chapter, no Prophets of Science fiction has nothing to do with anything).

Holy fuck, everyone! I just made a list of all the different scenes I still want to include in this story and it is long (I even omitted a few)! I'm guessing this thing has maybe 8 chapters left if I stick to the outline. That's a lot more than I originally planned. It was only going to be 20 chapters when I started! But that's my fault… That last park excursion took way more words than it was supposed to.

Also, I'm not going to lie to you guys. There's going to be some drama in the last chapters (like a lot), but I'm going to try and cram some fun stuff in there so you aren't sad all the time. It'll be three or four chapters to cover the turning point and climax of the story. You're gonna FEEL the drama damn it!


	19. Until There's Time Enough For Us

**Chapter 19: Until There's Time Enough For Us**

For Axel the week passed in a blur. The moments without Demyx there passed like hours but left no impression on him. He found himself watching the clock at work, and wishing his professors might cut class short or, even better never show. And when the blonde was there, the world seemed to go into hyper drive, leaving him feeling as though the time they spent together could never quite be long enough. He lived for the times when he could see Demyx's face and they could do whatever they wanted without fear of persecution.

_I don't know but I think I maybe fallin' for you,  
Dropping so quickly.  
Maybe I should keep this to myself.  
Wait until I know you better_

**Monday- **

Axel grinned down at Demyx who was sprawl over the couch like he'd just run a marathon and passed out. Sure, it was Monday but school wasn't military training. Whipping Demyx on the chest with the towel he held in his hands, he jolted Demyx awake, "Day's not over yet, waterboy." And Demxy groaned. Covering his face with his arms, he tried to hide the grin that was spreading across his lips but Axel grabbed his wrist to take a peak, "You're fine, come on. The car needs to be washed."

"Ugh! But it's not even my car!" Demyx objected, flailing just a moment on the couch before going limp again, "Do I have to?"

Leaning over, Axel knocked on Demyx's forehead with his knuckles, "Did it sound like I was asking?" Inquired Axel with a quirk of his brow, implying that this wasn't up to debate. Then he noticed Demyx was half laying on a blanket that Luxord was using. Grabbing the edge of it, he gave a sharp tug, "Now get up!" He said as he swiped the blanket out from under him and sent Demyx plummeting to the ground.

"Geez! All right, all right! I'm up!" Scrambling to his feet, Demyx cast him a crooked look that was half annoyed and half amused. He marched over and snatched the towel from his hands, "Let's get to work then, I've got beauty sleep to catch up on."

Axel chuckled, "'Cause boy do you need it." Teased Axel as he rushed past and ruffled up Demyx's hair. Behind him, he could hear Demyx pick up pace, rushing to walk on his heels as they went outside. The hotrod was parked in the driveway and Axel had already pulled out the hose and filled up some buckets with soap water, "There's your bucket, I'll do the other side." Axel told him as he rounded the car and reached into the cold water bucket and pulled out his sponge, "We'll be done before you know it."

"Yeah, yeah. Two's better than one and all that jazz." Demyx said, till pretending to be unhappy with the situation as he began to scrub down his half of the car. As Axel reached across the car to get the window, Demyx quickly dunked his sponge back in the water and slapped it down on the windshield in front of Axel's face.

Axel inhaled sharply, gasping a little louder than he expected he would. Leaning back, he wiped his hand down his face, "You did not just splash with the filthy soap water."

Elbows on the car, Demyx grinned through his teeth, "Payback's a bitch." He said with a laugh in his voice before he let out a similar gasp as Axel squeezed his sponge and flung the excess water at Demyx to effectively spray his torso with the icy water, "Oh, so that's how we're gonna do this. You're going down, hothead!" He exclaimed wildly, slapping his hands down on the car.

Axel stuck his tongue out at him before letting out a short yelp, jumping out of the way as Demyx jumped atop the soap car and slid across the hood, "Hey! You be careful with the car!" He yelled running around the car to keep away from Demyx. As it turned out, pulling out the hose was a bad idea because he tripped over it. Demyx caught him as he fell and shoved his sponge down the front of Axel shirt. He gave it a squeeze and drenched Axel in the soapy liquid before darting. Axel couldn't quite move for a minute, paralyzed by how cold it was, "You are so dead!"

"Gotta catch me first!" But that wasn't really an issue. Long legs are useful when sprinting and grabbing Demyx by the collar he pulled him to the ground. On his knees, Axel pinned him to the ground and reached over for Demyx's bucket and tipped it. Waves of the murky water poured over Demyx, washing over him and wetting not only Demyx's entire body but Axel's pantlegs as well.

"How's that for payback?" Axel grinned, but Demyx had already devised a counter. Grabbing the hose, he flipped the latch to unleash the water and sprayed Axel in the face. Axel practically flew back off of Demyx and fell on his ass, "Holy shit that's cold! Stop! Stop!" He cried before scrambling out of the stream and behind the car. Grabbing his own bucket, he made a last ditch effort to get Demyx, but as he came out Demyx sprayed him again and Axel only managed to clip him with the gallon or so of water. From then on, Demyx had the upper hand and was chasing Axel in circles around the car.

Needless to say, it took them three times as long to get the car washed than it normally should have.

_I am trying not to tell you, but I want to.  
I'm scared of what you'll say.  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling,  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

**Tuesday-**

Luxord was out on another date with Xigbar leaving the living room free again. So Demyx was in the front room again with the coffee table pulled up close to the couch so he could hunch over and use it to work on. Curiously, Axel leaned over the back of the couch to see was he was doing. From the amount of color and paper, it didn't look like he was working on homework… Well, that is unless highschool teachers assigned homework to be done in colorful non-toxic paints on craft paper, "Hey, what're you doing?" Asked Axel, practically on Demyx's shoulder.

Demyx shrugged, "Painting." He said, dragging his paint covered fingers over the sheet.

Axel waited for a better answer than that but not came. With a shrug of his own, he nodded, "Okay…" Then he purposefully tipped himself over the back and crawled over to sit behind Demyx, who objected quietly as Axel nearly shoved him face first into his piece of art, "What are you painting?" Axel asked, head on Demyx's shoulders and arms snaking around his waist.

"Stuff! What do you care?" Demyx looked over his shoulder and gave him a grumpy look and Axel chuckled.

"I think you're doing it wrong."

"What?" Demyx looked back at the paints. Obviously he was confused but it gave Axel a chance to dip his fingers in the red paint, "How am I doing it wrong?" As he turned his head back, Axel smeared the paint down Demyx forehead to his nose. Shocked, Demyx raised one of his own hands and touched it to his nose, "Hey!" But that was all he could say in objection as Axel leaned in and kissed his cheek. Visibly relaxing, Demyx smiled hopelessly at Axel, "You're incorrigible."

Axel kissed him again, "Such big words, you must be learning something." He leaned in to steal another kiss but found Demyx's hand instead. Smearing paint all over Axel's face, he held him at bay, "Thanks…" Pulling away, Axel wiped some of the paint away from his eyes.

"You are most welcome." Demyx lifted his chin, "Now stop being a pest!" Batting Axel away, the redhead got up and sat on the other side of the table on the floor. Arms cushioning his head, Axel looked up at him pitifully, "What?"

"Can I paint too?" Axel asked childishly.

Demyx heaved a sigh, but smiled none the less, "All right…"

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya.  
I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya.  
I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you…_

**Wednesday-**

"Axel! Where's my lunch?" Yelled Demyx, zooming around the house like dog after a laser pointer, "We're going to be late!"

From the kitchen, Axel shook his head and continued packing his book bag, "Don't worry about it! Just get your books together!" Actually, he had something a little different planned for today and he hoped that Demyx would like the surprise. If he didn't, they could do the packed lunches again, but Axel thought this new idea superior to that in every way possible, "Got everything?" He asked as Demyx walked into the kitchen, panting a little. Given a nod, Axel responded with a short, "Good, let's go."

In the car, Demyx inquired about lunch again, "I can't go without lunch Axel. I'll starve." He complained boyishly in the passenger's seat, "And you get home late today! If I don't get lunch I'll have to wait _forever_." He moaned.

Axel rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't make you wait _forever_ to eat." He promised, "Just wait out by the parking lot during your lunch break." Demyx cast him a disapproving look but resigned. Getting out of the car, he looked back at the car longingly for a moment before jogging inside to get to class.

By the time lunch rolled around for the highschool, Axel was back. Sitting next to a tree that was located somewhere between the building and the parking lot, he waited for Demyx to emerge. It wasn't long before he did, spotting Axel almost immediately and rushing over to see him, "What's this?" He asked curiously as he sat down in the grass more in the shade than Axel. Axel could practically see the hunger in Demyx's eyes.

"I thought it would be nice if we ate lunch together. I have an hour break and, like you said, I don't get home until later tonight." Axel told him as he unpacked the bag that he'd packed at work. He had made their restaurants signature grilled sandwich, specialty cheese potato wedges, and some garlic onion rings. They were still hot from the grill and fryer. In the bag, there was also some sauces and soda, "I wasn't sure how much cheese you could eat so one of the sandwiches doesn't have cheese and I got onion rings too."

Demyx smiled, "I'm not that bad. Some dairy here or there won't kill me." He said taking the wedges and one of the sandwiches, not bothering to see which he had selected. Sighing, he looked to Axel, "I wish you didn't have class tonight."

"I'll be home before you know it." Promised Axel, "Now eat up before everything gets cold, I didn't cook it up fresh so it could go to waste."

Nodding in resignation, Demyx began to eat, "Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Could we do this again tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand,  
Pull me towards you and we start to dance.  
All around us I see nobody.  
Here in silence, it's just you and me._

**Thursday-**

Axel came in his casuals. Class started an hour earlier on Thursdays than Wednesdays so he'd be leaving to go directly to class when they were through eating. As a result, the car was also parked in the lot, gaining attention from a couple of students who passed by to go out for lunch, "So, I leave Roxas to it and not thirty minutes later I hear him whine 'Axel, I can't get the door open and T-Rex keeps eating me!' So I go in there and there's the girl on the screen twirling around like an idiot while this giant T-Rex is trying to chomp her to bits. And I'm like, 'Just open the damn door it's not locked!' But Roxas insists that it's just not possible so I take the controller from him and just like that, I run the girl over to the door and get inside with no problem."

Demyx laughed at the story, "You and Roxas used to hang out a lot, huh?"

"Well, yeah. He's been my best friend since I was seven. We go way back…" Wadding up the empty paper that had originally contained his wrap, Axel tossed in the garbage a few feet away without standing, "We used to do all sorts of things together. Play video games, riding at the park, conventions downtown, you name it… Things changed after I graduated though. It wasn't really a falling out, but we just don't do that kind of stuff so much anymore…" Axel rested his chin in his palm, "I'd forgotten how much fun it could be." Then he grinned, "Though I could do without the crowds, you know too many people."

Shaking his head, Demyx waved a hand dismissively, "You just don't know enough people, but, you know what? It's fun with just me and you." Lying on his back, Demyx cushioned his head with his arms. He stared up at the sky, "When you're with me… I can forget sometimes…"

Axel saw the melancholy expression on Demyx's face and knew exactly what he was thinking about. Sighing, Axel sat back and shifted his weight onto his hand, the other laying over his lap, "Don't think about it. I'm with you now, there's no reason to be sad." Demyx turned his eyes from the blue sky to rest his gaze on him, "Whenever you feel lonely, you can always call me. Here, give me your cell." Reaching out, Axel waited for Demyx to pull the phone from his pocket. Entering his information in the phone, he handed it back, "There, whenever you call, I'll answer. No matter what."

Demyx held the phone over his head and stared at it. Then he tucked it in his back pocket, "Sometimes, I just can't figure you out…" He murmured wistfully.

"I could say the same thing about you."

That night, they settled on a quiet evening, just watching a movie in each other's arms knowing and waiting for Luxord or Reno to interrupt their time together.

_I am trying not to tell you, but I want to.  
I'm scared of what you'll say.  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling,  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

**Friday-**

"Where's lunch?" Asked Demyx when he finally spotted Axel in the parking lot and met him over at the car. His bright blue eyes shined in the sunlight like gems, wide and eager. If the day had exhausted him at all, it didn't show on his face.

Lifting a shoulder in a half shrug, Axel replied "Didn't bring any," And Demyx's face dropped, obviously disappointed in the lack of food, "I missed you a lot this morning…" Axel leaned back on the car and looked off at the horizon, "So I thought you could ditch class the rest of the day and we'd go out. Doesn't have to be anything fancy. I just wanted to get away with you for a while. What do you say?"

Demyx was stumped. For a long moment, he just stood there and stared, this open confused expression on his face. Then he closed his eyes and shook the expression away so he could speak, "You're giving me permission to skip class?"

Smiling, Axel let out a breath of a laugh, "Yeah, what's one day gonna do? Or are you too good to drop everything and go out with me?" He asked, placing both hands on the hood and leaning heavily to tip his head to the side.

"Sometimes I wonder about my luck." Opening up the car door, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

As Axel got out of the car, he peeled off his sticky shirt, "Has a day passed this week where we've actually been able to stay clean around each other?" Asked Axel. Hopping on one foot, he attempted to pull his shoe off. He fell against the car and managed to get it off and remained on the car to get off the other. Similarly, Demyx was sitting in the front seat of the car and pulling off his own shirt and shoes.

"I don't think so." Demyx replied as he dumped his shoes in his shirt and got out of the car, "In my defense, you always start it." He added, watching as Axel went a bit further and pulled off his socks and lastly his pants. As far as Axel was concerned, the garage was his house and boxers were close enough to shorts to be seen in, "Pants too? I didn't think it was that bad." He mentioned as he tossed his dirty clothes in the corner of the garage with the rest of the dirty laundry.

"I bet you didn't," Axel threw his clothes on top of Demyx's and closed the garage door and headed inside, "That maple syrup was on a mission." He said as he entered the kitchen, "I'm not even sure where it all got."

"Should have had whip cream like me. Easier to lick off." Demyx told him with a grin hopping up on the counter, "Want to take the first shower?" He asked but Axel was looking out back.

Now Axel wasn't fond of the water and he rarely did anything in the backyard pool, but something about Demyx changed him. Things he'd never considered fun or acceptable were now, quite suddenly, the things he looked forward to the most, "Shower?" He repeated staring out the window, "I think I've got a better idea." Demyx raised a brow curiously watching as Axel passed by and opened up the back idea, "How about a swim?"

Demyx hopped down, "Now you're speaking my language!" Without stripping out of anymore clothes, Demyx ran out past Axel and jumped into the pool. He looked as if he had leapt up to fly, arms spread as if to hug the air. When he came crashing down, the water spilled up over the edges of the pool onto the concrete, "Come on!" He called eagerly when he surfaced and shook the water from his face.

Axel needed little encouragement, with Demyx in the water already the thought of the liquid became highly tolerable, "Move aside, I'll show you a real splash." Challenged Axel as he cracked his fingers and stepped back for a running start. Leaping up off the edge of the poolside, Axel balled up and hit the water hard, sending waves of water showering down in all directions.

When he came up for air, Demyx was almost immediately on top of him. Arms around his neck, Demyx leaned over, "This is the best idea you've had yet."

"Well, I had a little inspiration."

"Oh yeah? What?" Demyx kicked some, forcing his weight on top of Axel to dunk him under the water. Countering, Axel reached back and pulled Demyx up and over him. With Demyx in front of him, Axel captured him in his arms. Face to face, Axel rest his forehead against Demyx's.

"You, of course."

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya.  
I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya.  
I don't know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you…_

**Saturday-**

Axel pulled the necklace Demyx had given him from his nightstand and fastened it around his neck. He felt refreshed now that he'd had a shower. Demyx had taken his that morning so Axel had to wait until late the late afternoon for his own. He didn't mind giving up the first shower to Demyx, but he'd had to wait for the hot water to return to useable levels.

Briefly Axel looked at the notebook from Namine, he considered looking through it again. He'd yet to really go through the whole thing, but then the scent of food wafted up into his room from the kitchen and Axel's stomach twisted anxiously. He loved it when Demyx cooked, probably the same reason Demyx had been thrilled with their swim the previous day. It meant they were taking an interest in each other beyond their looks but interests as well.

Leaving his room, Axel leaned over the railing and peered into the kitchen. A smile spread across his lips. Somehow, standing in front of the stove, spatula in hand, Demyx looked so hot. Biting his lip, Axel crept down the stairs. As he made his way into the kitchen, Demyx spotted him and smiled, "I thought I'd cook lunch, I guess it's a little late… Whatever. You said we were going out with Luxord today so I thought we could use the energy."

"Yeah…" Axel responded vaguely, eying Demyx like a kid drooling over the displays in a candy store. His eyes flicked briefly to what Demyx was cooking. Oh good, nothing too time sensitive. As Demyx turned to wipe his hands off on the dish towel on the counter, Axel stepped up behind him and flicked the stove to low. Then he placed both his hands on the counter to trap Demyx between the tabletop and his body.

"Hey, the food's gonna burn!" Objected Demyx before letting out a quiet gasp when Axel leaned in and his lips brushed the back of his neck. Demyx's knees trembled and he quickly placed his own hands on the counter to keep himself steady.

"No it won't. I've turned it down." Axel murmured against the nape of Demyx's neck. Stepping closer, Axel pressed up against Demyx's back, "You know," He began as he moved an arm around Demyx waist, "Luxord won't be by to pick us up for another hour." His hand slid up under Demyx's shirt and he pressed his palm against Demyx's flat stomach. The way it rose and fell so quickly, Axel knew Demyx had caught his meaning.

"Axel…" Demyx's heart pounded fast, fluttering like a timid rabbit as Axel's hand rose to rest over it.

Kissing his neck, Axel closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, "I love the way you look when you're cooking… You look so focused." He murmured as he slid his other hand off the counter to pull Demyx's hips against him. The action made Demyx shudder and he arched his back to press into Axel's touch. There was no doubt in Axel's mind that Demyx couldn't feel the hard on he was already sporting. Perhaps it was the accumulation of desire this past week that had him ready at the drop of a hat for such an occasion.

Demyx laughed lightly, the sound of it slightly breathy, "The kitchen, really?"

Axel chuckled and gently bit at Demyx's neck, "Really." Axel wasn't picky about location as long as they weren't seen, "Besides, don't want to burn the house down." Added Axel, though the thought of fire only made him that much more excited, "Why do you want to go upstairs?" He bit again at the back of Demyx's neck and Demyx nearly collapsed, good thing Axel had a hold of him.

"N-no… Here's fine." Bowing his head, Demyx exposed the back of his neck and gripped the counter as if he'd fall if he let it go, though Axel believed this might actually be the case.

"Hm… Good." He licked away whatever pain he might have caused. The hand on Demyx's chest sought his sensitive, teasing it hardness when it was found. It made Demyx shiver with delight and his chest heave for breath. His other hand made its way down to Demyx's groin. For the time being, it remained on the outside massaging the bulge there methodically. For this, he was rewarded by a low breathy moan from Demyx and a shift of his hips back to press his ass up against Axel's erection.

Growling in the back of his throat, Axel thrust his hips against Demyx eagerly. Damn it, it felt good. How could he have forgotten this long lost delight?

Easily tugging the button open of Demyx's pants, Axel unzipped the jeans and slipped his hand under the harsh fabric. Demyx sighed pleasantly at the release pressure, which was quickly replaced by Axel's soft warm hand trailing up and down the length of his erection, "Axel." Demyx dropped to his elbows on the counter and rested his forehead on his arms.

Axel followed him down, one hand in Demyx's pants, he held his body close with the other. Another kiss to his neck, "Demyx…" The words fell out without reason or knowing, "I think I-"

GASP!

Gasp? Axel shot up quickly, pulling his hands from the tangle of Demyx's shirt. He scarcely avoided being knocked in the face as Demyx did exactly the same thing. Both immediately looked to the entryway of the kitchen.

Roxas covered his eyes, "Oh god! I am _so_ sorry!" He exclaimed, stumbling back up against the frame of the kitchen entrance.

With a frustrated growl, Demyx threw the dish towel at Axel face, "Damn it, Axel!" He yelled, running out of the room quickly and disappearing up the stairs.

Axel stared after him, why was he angry with him?

"Roxas!" Axel barked, tossing the towel on the counter, "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to knock anyway?" He was flustered, no that would be an understatement. Axel was down-right frustrated, the kind of frustration that he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. And damn it! What the fuck was he doing? What was he going to tell Demyx? That he loved him? Shit!

"I did knock, shouldn't you be doing- er- _that_, in your room or something?" Demanded Roxas defensively, lowering his hand cautiously. Then he sighed, "I really am sorry man, I didn't mean to… You can, uh… Go take care of that if you want." Roxas looked nervous as he made a general gesture Axel's way.

The anger drained out of Axel and he bent over the countertop to half lay on it, "I couldn't with you knowing what I was doing…" Covering his head, Axel closed his eyes. Roxas might have just saved him. It was way too soon wasn't it? For sex and love? This was a mess, "Just… Forget about it." Pushing himself up, Axel turned to the sink and turned on the cold water. Splashing it on his face, he tried to cool himself down. He felt like he was on fire.

Roxas stood in awkward silence before uttering a soft 'sorry' again. Then shifted anxiously, "I just… We're teenagers, not blind, you know…"

Dabbing the back of his neck with the icy water, Axel turned around to look at Roxas. He knitted his brows together, "Roxas… What on earth are you talking about?"

Arms folded, Roxas avoided looking at Axel directly, "This lunch thing you've been doing with Demyx this week… I'm worried about you guys. I mean, just because you're outside and you don't really… Do anything. I've heard some rumors going around. I just want to make sure you're being careful what you do where you can be seen." His eyes slowly fell and he sounded like he regretted saying anything at all, "I… I'm your best friend Axel. I know Demyx makes happy, but…"

Suddenly Axel felt like an asshole. Head down, Axel crossed the kitchen and placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder, "I know, you're just looking out for me… I'm sorry Roxas. I've been a really shitty friend lately. I just got so caught up with this… Thing with Demyx. Thanks for telling me. I'll be more careful." Axel promised. Then he let him go, "How about we catch a movie after my test next week? You can tell me all about your little girlfriend."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, 'cause that's going so well." Muttered Roxas folding his arms, keeping his gaze averted. It became obvious to Axel just how much he'd been neglecting his dearest friend.

Looking up at Demyx's room, Axel weighed the options. How long would Demyx be up there sulking? Wait- Was he sulking, "How long do you think he'd going to be up there." Roxas groaned and made his way over to the couch. Flopping over onto it, he flailed his arms a bit.

"How should I know?" He asked in exasperation before thinking on it a minute, "I guess it depends how far along you two were. Oh god, don't tell me how far. I do not need that kind of mental image in my head. No offense or anything, but I really don't. Did you even wash your hand? Did you touch me with that hand- Augh!" Roxas pulled a pillow over his head.

Axel looked at his hands guiltily. Backing into the kitchen, he washed his hands and then splashed more icy water on his face when he felt it burning. That's what Demyx was doing up there? The mental image was not helping the boner in his pants go away.

Returning to the living room, Axel sat down in the chair. He had to sit kind of low with his legs spread a bit wider than normal, but he hoped Roxas would understand, "Sorry…" Axel murmured awkwardly, "So… What's going on with you and Namine?"

Still under the pillow, Roxas sighed, "I guess I see her more than I used to… But I choke up and always say something stupid. I just can't talk to her like I can with you or anyone else. I must sound like such a retard."

Axel smiled, "Why don't you just tell her you're nervous? Don't girls think that kind of thing is cute?"

"That's stupid. I can't tell her I'm interested!"

"Sure you can." Axel insisted, "I mean, isn't it strange for someone who isn't interested to be following her around to the library?"

Roxas pulled the pillow down and glared at Axel, "Shut up."

Apparently Demyx hadn't been too far off when he ran out, because he reappeared just then at the top of the stairs. Looking embarrassed, he folded his arms and looked between the two, "What's going on?" He asked, his voice sounding a little lower than it usually was.

Axel waved a hand, "Nothing, don't worry about it." He said as he got up, "I'll talk to you soon, okay Roxas?" His friend nodded and got up. Purposefully, he didn't look at Demyx as he made his way to the front door and left quietly.

When Demyx came down, Axel could smell something inorganic on him, cologne or deodorant. Axel wasn't sure which it was, but the scent was sharp and strong. He didn't like it much, especially compared to the natural scent Axel still comforted himself with… Yes, Axel still wasn't particularly good at falling asleep without something of Demyx's nearby. He wondered how long he could get away with stealing Demyx's clothes without him noticing.

Demyx bowed his head, "Uh… Sorry… For yelling at you earlier." He mentioned, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous hand.

"Forget about it." Axel took him by the arm and pulled him close. Kissing his head, Axel hugged him lightly.

I love you… He thought silently

Luxord arrived a short while later, after Axel had scrapped the food Demyx had started. As it turned out it was possible to burn it, even on low if you forgot about it long enough. So, with empty stomachs they piled into his car. It was then that Axel noticed something peculiar. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that was different about the interior of the car. For the entirety of the drive, Axel sat in silence contemplating what it could possibly be.

As Luxord came to a stop outside a club, Axel cast a confused glance his way, "What are we doing here?"

"We're celebrating, come on and get out of the car. I hope you haven't eaten." He added with a grin as he got out. Axel recalled the ruined meal from earlier and remembered he was starving, "Axel, you go in around front. I'll take Demyx in the back." Axel frowned at him, but it wasn't like they could go home.

The building was old red brick and looked relatively peaceful on the outside. However, upon getting inside by flashing his ID, he found that it was quite the opposite inside. There was loud music playing and, for being so early, there were quite a few people… Most of which were dancing, drinking, and pawing all over each other. Axel regretted agreeing to come already.

Spotting Luxord and Demyx at a booth off in the corner, he headed their way. Weaving his way through the crowd, he frowned down at Luxord, "I will murder you if this comes back to bite me or Demyx in the ass." He warned as he took a seat next to Demyx. His stomach grumbled in complaint. Was there even anything eatable here?

"Ye of little faith. You're among friends here." Luxord assured before waiving to someone in the crowd and within seconds they were joined by Xigbar. He looked rather stunning. Wearing a dark gray pinstripe suit, purple shirt, and his hair tied back, he looked like a classy waiter… Maybe a businessman.

"What'll you boys have? It's on me." Xigbar said. A smile lit up his face and he seemed in good spirits. In fact, since Luxord and Xigbar had gotten together, they both seemed to be happier. Not that Axel saw them a whole lot… Maybe that's how it normally was when you start seeing someone. It didn't make Axel feel any better about abandoning Roxas though…

"Just a beer for me." Luxord said with the wave of his hand.

"I'll uh…" Demyx looked around the group with uncertainty but Luxord gave him a reassuring nod. As far as Luxord was concerned Demyx was old enough to drink. But then again… This was Luxord they were talking about, "Just a Mimosa… If I could…" Demyx looked unsure, maybe about drinking alcohol or possibly knowing enough about it to know what he wanted. Either way, Axel wasn't sure what was in a Mimosa.

"I don't drink…" Axel murmured, trying to hide his anxiety. Why were they there?

Luxord rolled his eyes, "Of course the boy drinks! Get this good chap a Screaming Orgasm. We'll see what you say after that." Xigbar nodded and left them.

"A what?" Axel wasn't up to date on all these weird names.

"A Screaming Orgasm, you'll like it!" Luxord assured him loudly, sounding as if he might already be a tad buzzed. To Axel's side, Demyx tried to hide his smile, "Don't be such a girl Axel. A couple of drinks won't kill you," That wasn't what Axel was worried about, "Besides, the occasion calls for a drink."

"What occasion?" But Luxord refused to tell until Xigbar returned with their drinks. At least that didn't take long. Divvying out the drinks, Xigbar took a seat with his arm around Luxord's shoulder. He had a Brandy for himself, not that Axel recognized that himself, "All right, so what's this news?"

Luxord grinned, "I'm moving out of your living room." He said proudly. Ah! That's what it was about the car; all his things had been missing from it.

"And moving in with me." Xigbar finished. Holding out his glass, he added, "Cheers." And instinctively the rest of the group took their drinks in hand and clinked the glasses together. Xigbar downed about half of his short glass and Luxord took a good swig from his bottle. Demyx was more reserved, sipping at his orange colored beverage. A Mimosa had alcohol right? And what the hell was in his? It was brown… It confused Axel and he stared at it hard as if that would force an answer from the liquid.

"That… Is big news." Shaking away the confusion of his drink, he settled on shock for the time being. And he thought he was going fast with Demyx. Moving in together? They'd been spending a lot of time together so he supposed it wasn't unthinkable. Still, weren't they worried about being caught or found out? Maybe it was just everyone who was in the closet who had to worry about those kinds of things. Not that Axel was particularly closeted, "I, uh… Congratulations." Axel stammered and as if to hide from the conversation he took a drink of his beverage-

Oh! It was tasty, surprising. Kind of chocolaty with a nutty finish… Maybe a hint of citrus.

Tipping his head back, he drank more and more of it without stopping until it was gone. Everyone was silent and watching. Then it hit him.

Covering his mouth, he whined in pain, "Holy mother- It burns!"

Luxord and Xigbar chuckled heartily, while Demyx snorted and attempted not be cruel by outright laughing at him.

* * *

Whew, I'm telling you guys I just had to get some of this cute out of my system. It'll be good for you guys too when the drama comes, that way you have something to go back on to get the warm fuzzies.

Now you don't have to worry about Axel or Demyx sleeping with anyone but each other. The drama has to do with something entirely different (that I've already hinted at). And Axel and Demyx won't always get caught. Axel learns _eventually_ to lock the door. Maybe next chapter? Maybe not… Who knows?

Oh wait, I do. Bwahahahah! *evil laughter there*

On a serious note, I'm always willing to consider reader concerns about future developments in the story. I write not just because I enjoy it, but because I like to make things other people will enjoy as well.


	20. Of the Heart, Emotions Break

Isn't this a treat, a double update! Also, you will bawl your eyes out if you read the part after Vanilla Twilight while listening to Kiss It All Better by He Is We… Not joking.

Warning: Mature Content Below... If you have an issue with this, please skip to the first break in this chapter.

**Chapter 20: Of The Heart, Emotions Break**

It was Thursday by the time Axel fully recovered from the 'celebration'. As it turns out, drinking whatever alcoholic drink set in front of you on an empty stomach is a very bad idea. For the rest of the night, Axel was very ill and also very drunk and the following day he was very hung over and very ill… And on Monday to Wednesday he was both sickened and sick from the drinks he had that Saturday. It was more of a mental thing that caused his stomach to turn every time he smelled or tasted anything that reminded him of the drinks, but that didn't comfort Axel any.

Being sickened by food and drink wasn't very conducive to studying for his tests. This meant Axel was more than a little stressed, which only made him sicker. Half the week was gone and he really needed to get a B or better on these next few tests.

Demyx had been more than understanding. Giving Axel his space, Demyx tried to stay out of the way the past couple of days and instead made it a point of enjoying their lunches together. Despite Roxas's warning, Axel continued to have lunch with Demyx but now opted to meet him at a nearby park where they would be a little less conspicuous.

Rubbing his neck, Axel groaned. He felt drawn out and tired. No matter how many times he went over it, he didn't feel like it was sinking in. Maybe he was over studying…

Axel jumped in his seat when two hands fell on his shoulders, "Axel… Maybe you should take a break. You've been studying non-stop for four days." Demyx murmured. Giving Axel's shoulders a tentative squeeze he waited for Axel to reply.

Sighing, Axel bowed his head, "I really need to do well on this test and I've haven't been paying close attention in class…" Not exactly saying 'no' but not saying 'yes' either to Demyx's suggestion. Probably, this was because he knew Demyx was right. If he just kept racking his brain and studying like this, he would get nowhere fast. However, he was reluctant because as soon as he stopped, he'd feel like he wasn't doing anything to improve his score.

Patiently, Demyx began to massage Axel's shoulders, "Is it my fault?" He asked inquisitively and Axel could feel his shoulder sag.

"No…" He lied, hoping Demyx hadn't figured out any of his tells.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No…"

And Demyx dropped it like that, "All right." But he didn't go away. His hands lowered, rubbing Axel's back. Pressing his thumbs into the tight muscles, Demyx methodically worked on the knots and smoothed them over with his palms. His hands, which Axel didn't think looked particularly masculine, were strong but yielding from years of playing the guitar and other various instruments. But there was something else… A knowingness that gave Axel the impression he did this a lot, but he didn't ask Demyx about it as he was far too concerned about the way it was currently making him feel.

Did he know?

With a quite moan, Axel lowered himself to lay over his books and papers, "Demyx, your hands work magic…" He murmured lazily trying to keep his breathing even. However, the more those hands ran over his sensitive back, the more labored his breathing became.

Demyx leaned over and breathed lightly down the back of Axel's neck, "Really? Just think of what else they can do." Axel could practically hear the grin in Demyx's voice. Clearing his throat, Demyx moved away but kept his hands on Axel's back, "As I recall… Your hands weren't too bad either." He mentioned casually as he grabbed Axel's shirt and pulled it up so he could place both hands on his bare back.

That just about did it. Sitting up, Axel finished removing the shirt. Breathing heavily, he looked over his shoulder, "Is that an invitation?" He asked. He wasn't going to argue about going 'too fast' if Demyx was eager to get things moving.

Still grinning, Demyx wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, "Only if you want it to be, but…" He eyed Axel's studies as he slid his hands down Axel's stomach, "Weren't you studying." Demyx asked as his right hand slipped between Axel's legs and cupped Axel's semi.

Breath hitching, Axel swallowed a moan, "I can…. Always continue later."

"Good." Demyx gave Axel a quick kiss and left the room with Axel in toe. When they got to the front room, Demyx gave Axel a shove to push him onto the couch. Then he continued to the door. Locking it, Demyx closed the blinds before returning, "That should keep the pests at bay." He mentioned as he knelt on the floor in front of Axel, who'd sat up to watch him.

For a moment, Axel was a bit confused as to why Demyx wasn't up on the couch with him. However, Demyx cleared that right up as he sat on his heels to lean over and kiss down Axel's stomach. As he undid Axel's pants, Axel grew uncertain.

"Are… Are you sure?" Axel asked nervously feeling as though Demyx was getting the short end of the stick so to speak.

Demyx smiled at him, "I'm sure. My hands aren't the only things that can work magic." Then he gave Axel's pants a confident and firm tug to get them just low enough that they were out of the way but not completely off either. His fingers played with the rim of Axel's boxers as he leaned in once more to kiss Axel's stomach. Gently, he dragged his tongue over the rarely touched skin, sending shiver up and down Axel's spine. Each kiss or caress of tongue made Axel hotter and lust for Demyx even more.

Not sure what to do with his hands, he placed one on Demyx's head, stroking his fingers through his hair, and gripped the armrest beside him with the other. He tried to think back, but he couldn't remember a time when he'd ever been, er, serviced before. A handjob here or there, yeah, but never this. Maybe it was strange, but that made him nervous. That nervousness, however, wasn't long lasting. When Demyx pulled down the last sheet of fabric between his lips and Axel's erection, the blonde's tongue dragged over the sensitive flesh without inhibition.

Axel's heart must have skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat, "Oh… That's good." Axel groaned. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back. He wasn't sure he could handle watching, not with how good it already felt.

Smiling into his kisses, Demyx's lips trailed from base to tip before parting and slipping easily over the hard length. One hand moved from Axel's hips to help him as he gently sucked, bobbing his head slowly up and down. His tongue pressed hard against the sensitive flesh, flicking over the head and probing the slit- Fuck, where did Demyx learn this?

"Ah!" Axel couldn't suppress the soft cry that was wrung from his lips as Demyx gently grazed his teeth over his erection. Pulling back fully, Demyx kissed the tip and shifted his hand lower to caress his balls.

"Axel…" Demyx's soft voice startled him and opened his eyes. Looking down and Demyx, Axel swallowed hard. Smiling gently, Demyx tipped his head, almost so it rested on Axel's abdomen, "I want you to watch me." He murmured, lips pressed against the side of the hard shaft of flesh.

"But…" Axel tried to object, but his voice was swallowed by another low moan as Demyx took him in his mouth again. His other hand moved to his aid now. Gripping the base firmly, he massaged Axel's balls as he worked him faster with his lips, "Oh shit…" Growled Axel in the back of his throat. Both hands on Demyx's head, he felt tension building in the pit of his stomach, "Harder." He panted, mouth feeling dry and his head hazy.

Demyx was eager to please. Trading gentleness for firmness and urgency, he sucked harder moving his head down lower than before so the tip of Axel's erection tickled the back of his throat. What he couldn't cover with his mouth, he pumped with his right hand. Then he began to make low humming sounds that vibrated the back of his mouth.

"Ah!" It was almost too good to bear. Each twitch of Demyx's tongue or squeeze of his hand drew him closer to climax. His chest worked double, heart beating erratically in his chest, "So good…" He moaned, "I'm close."

Briefly Demyx pulled back, "Say my name…" He ordered softly and patiently.

Axel met his eyes, "Demyx…" He murmured quietly as he loosened his grip on Demyx's hair so he could run his hands over the boy's cheeks. His heart screamed for him to say it, to sing it out to the world, but he left them to fester in his gut. Not yet…

Demyx smiled fondly. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head to press his face into Axel's touch. With a soft breath, he mouthed something that Axel couldn't hear. Axel was about to ask him to repeat but, once more, those lips were occupied. With the same vigor as before, Demyx sucked him hard, bobbing his head fast. His efforts focused on the sensitive tip, Demyx eagerly teased him, tongue pressing into the slit even harder.

His mouth was so hot and wet.

"Demyx," Axel's voice was strained and, in response, Demyx made one of those deep hums. That was the last straw. Growing tense, Axel tossed his head back with a short cry of pleasure as he found release, "Demyx! Ah!" Pleasure shot through him, pulsing through him strongly and wildly. Shudders followed each wave as well as a sticky string of white seed, which caused Demyx to pull away.

Coughing just a little, Demyx continued to milk Axel of all he had, wetting his hand with the slick seed. When Axel relaxed and melted into the couch, Demyx kissed Axel's spent cock, then the tattoo on Axel's stomach.

Back on his heels, Demyx sat up and wiped his lips with the back of his hand, "Feel better?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Axel, who couldn't be anymore relaxed, smiled back at him, "Much." He confirmed. Hand cupping Demyx's face, he leaned forward and guided Demyx in for a kiss. Demyx's lips were salty and slightly swollen. And damn it, if that wasn't hot. Axel groaned quietly, hoping that once would be enough for tonight but he doubted his libido was listening.

Click…

Jerking away from the kiss, Axel looked towards the door. Didn't Demyx lock that? Unfortunately, who came through the door had a key and Axel's heart dropped like a lead ball in his stomach. Axel couldn't see behind those dark sunglasses, but from the way Rude stopped in the doorway, Axel knew he'd seen them. Reno bumped into Rude from behind and stumbled back and immediately Rude closed the door, effectively locking Reno outside.

"Please don't tell Reno." Axel begged, his voice higher than he would have liked. Demyx was on his feet, wiping his hands on his pants. Demyx looked about as terrified as Axel felt.

Rude frowned seriously at them and from the other side of the door they could hear Reno, who tried the knob then knocked on the door, "Hey, Rude! I'm still out here, yo." He called. Briefly, Rude looked over his shoulder.

"I have never lied to your brother." He said, his deep voice sounding ominous in the quiet house. Axel stood and hastily pulled up his pants, Demyx hid a little behind him.

"Please Rude. I'm begging you." Axel plead, "You wouldn't be lying, just don't say anything. Please." Rude was silent, staring them down from behind his sunglasses. Then he nodded his head for them to go upstairs and the pair quickly followed his silent orders, each going to their own room.

Axel and Demyx didn't come down for dinner. When Reno came to check on them, Axel told him they weren't feeling well; they'd eaten something that morning that had made them both sick. Reno offered his condolences and wished him well before eating with Rude, probably something easier to cook that Rude could manage.

* * *

"_The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you.  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly but I'll miss your arms around me.  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear, 'cause I wish you were here."_

Axel stirred in his bed at the voice carrying through the house. It wasn't late and Axel had been trying to fall asleep ever since he heard Reno and Rude leave the house. Rolling over, he looked at the clock. Only 10:30pm… Reno wouldn't be back for another hour and a half but he was cautious about leaving his room still.

But, Demxy's voice called to him and he could not resist it, like a siren calls a fisherman to see. Slowly getting out of bed, he tread carefully to his door and down the hall to Demyx's room. He realized that he hadn't been in there for a long time… It felt strange to attempt to enter.

"_I'll watch the night turn light-blue, but it's not the same without you.  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly…"_

Pushing open the door, Axel peered in and stopped to take everything in. The room was breathtaking. The walls looked to be painted in pale pastels, the ceiling lit up with glow in the dark stars and planets. On the walls, the paintings they'd done together were plastered to the wall with stickers. The floors and shelves were covered with Axel's old toys and the stuffed animals and trinkets they'd won at the festival. It might have been a mess if everything hadn't been placed specifically about the room.

Somehow… It made Axel feel regret, but he wasn't sure why.

Demyx lay on his bed, wearing just pajama pants, and he stared up as his ceiling. The open window let in a cool breeze that caused paper mobiles of dolphins and fish to spin. Only the moonlight and a small lamp covered in a blue shade illuminated the room. Hand stretched out before him, he looked through his fingers at the fake stars.

_"The silence isn't so bad, 'til I look at my hands and feel sad.  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly."_

Rolling onto his side, Demyx sighed heavily and covered his head with an arm.

"_I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days.  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.  
But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night.  
Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone."_

He curled up on his side and holding his stomach as though he felt as sick as Axel told Reno he did. But the sorrow in his voice made it clear that it wasn't physical pain that ailed him. With a soft sigh, Axel walked further into the room, carefully picking his way through the maze of toys on the floor.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Axel placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder. He didn't seem surprised that Axel was there and sat up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Demyx sat hunched over, hands dangling between his knees. His head hung low and he didn't say anything. So Axel just rubbed his back comfortingly with a hand, waiting out the silence.

When Demxy broke the silence, he sounded hollow, "I was, uh, coming home from Sora's house. I'd stopped by after school to hang out, just goofing off, dumb stuff. But it was getting late and I didn't want to miss dinner… The sun was setting and it kind of cast this orange haze over everything. Everything was peaceful and quiet…" Demyx fiddled with his fingers, not looking up just talking, "Normal, you know." He shrugged a little, "I was halfway there when I checked my phone. I must have left it on silent or something because I had this missed call and a voice message. I listened to it… Mom had called while I was there." Breathing deep, Demyx rubbed his eye with his palm. He pressed hard, as if that would help the matter, "She, uh… She told me she was worried about me, I mean I didn't call to tell her where she was. I thought it was silly, of course. I mean, what was going to happen to me? I tried to call back but the line was busy and I figured I'd see her in a few minutes anyway."

Demyx pulled his legs up onto the bed again and wrapped his arms around his knees. Lifting his head some, Axel could see Demyx eyes shine with un-fallen tears. Why was he telling him this?

"When I opened the door I called for her, saying I was sorry for not calling her. I didn't…" He stopped a moment, the words not forming properly in his head or on his lips. Closing his eyes tight, he swallowed hard, "I thought it was strange when she didn't answer and I called louder upstairs because she might be taking a bath. But she still didn't answer and I went up but she wasn't there… That was when I started to get this weird feeling," He sat up, his voice growing tight. His brows furrowed together and he placed his hand on his chest. He tapped his ribs a moment, making an awkward clawing motion, "like the air had become heavier and I couldn't breathe it… And I couldn't breathe and I was scared…" His hand went to his face to cover his eyes, "And then I heard the dial tone of the phone in the kitchen… And-and there she was just… Just lying there... The phone next to her like she'd tried to make a call."

Choking a little, Demyx stopped for a time. Head on his knees, he covered his head a moment as his body shook and trembled in silent sobs. Not knowing what else to do, Axel wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close. What was he supposed to say? That it wasn't his fault? Demyx knew that already….

Breathing deep, Demyx lifted his head. He wiped his tears away and looked straight ahead at nothing, "I don't remember getting there, but I was kneeling beside her. I thought 'She fell, she's just-' I couldn't even think anything else could have happened… And I remember shaking her and yelling… Screaming at her to wake up, just hysterically screaming… I didn't…" His chest heaved moment in frustration as though he couldn't quite explain the conflict he'd felt, "I couldn't figure it out… Why she wouldn't wake up and why she just laid there in my arms… She was warm and she was breathing, but she just wouldn't… And I was s-so scared… So scared."

"I thought 'This can't be happening'. She was fine that morning. I mean, I'd just talked to her that morning, she'd just called…. I picked up the phone and dialed 911… But I was… I was crazy… Just screaming, over and over again… Screaming 'she won't wake up' it was all I could do… I couldn't think to tell them where I was or who I was… Who she was… Just that she wouldn't wake up… And I kept saying 'she's breathing, why won't she wake up'…" Tears finally spilled over his cheeks, but he didn't move to wipe them away. "And I was holding her… My face in her hair as I cried… I was so scared."

Closing his eyes, he took another steadying breath and pressed his cheek to his arm, "When they got there, they practically had to pull me off her… It was then that I realized I was shaking. I could barely stand, I shook so bad…. And I couldn't do anything except watch as they checked her pulse and her eyes… Asking her questions like she could hear them… Asking me questions, like I could understand them…"

"We were in the ambulance before I could even answer them… I told them who we were and that she seemed fine that morning… I told them that I came home to her lying there… But they couldn't tell me anything. They didn't know." Shaking his head, Demyx rocked a little where he sat. Axel had seen Demyx cry, but this was so much different. This was something else. He looked as if all he'd ever known was that moment where his world crumbled, like he would never smile again.

"I was so scared… And they made me sit in the waiting room while they rushed her back for tests. And I remember sitting in that chair holding my head, rocking back and forth. What had I been doing when this happened? I felt so _guilty_ for not being there… For not answering her call… For not telling her where I was… And I thought of how scared she must have been when it happened and wondered if she knew… If she knew what was happening… I hoped… I…" Demyx struggled for words again, "I sat there hoping that when they came back, she'd be standing there with them to tell me that everything was okay… But she wasn't…"

"The doctor started saying all these things I didn't understand, things about cancer and a tumor… How her blood pressure was dropping and I just didn't understand any of it." Shaking his head, Demyx leaned against Axel, looking drained and exhausted, "And then he told me that… She wasn't going to wake up… And I knew that was it… I knew I'd lost her and I didn't have anyone. I cried so much that day… I just sat by her bedside and cried… And cried… And there was nothing I could do but watch her… And she was gone… And what was I supposed to do? I had no job… No money… I hadn't even finished school… And my friends… I couldn't face them, couldn't tell them what happened, tell them how much I blamed them for what happened, how much I blamed myself… And I was alone with the guilt and the blame… And the fear."

Axel gently stroked Demyx's head and waited for him to continue, but the silence lingered on. Leaning over, he kissed Demyx's head. He didn't know what else to do. It was obvious that this wasn't something he could fix.

"Sometimes… When I close my eyes to sleep, I see her there… Lying on the kitchen floor and I feel like I live that day all over again when I do. I miss her so much Axel." Turning fully, Demyx wrapped both arms around him and buried his face against his chest, "I miss her so much..."

Pulling Demyx down onto the bed, Axel wrapped Demyx up in his arms protectively, "Try to sleep… I'll be here when you wake." He promised, "I'll be right here."

* * *

And the drama is beginning…

I know, it was short, but it wasn't in the original design you see. However, I figured you guys were being so patient that you deserved a little treat. Plus I needed to kind of get in a little practice. It's been a long time since I've written one of those kinds of scenes and I may have gotten a little rusty.

Expect next update between April 8 and April 14 (possibly a little later)


	21. Growing Anticipation

**Chapter 21: Growing Anticipation**

Demxy's head was on his chest. His face was peaceful now, the pale light of morning pouring in from the open window. Axel thought he couldn't have been anymore beautiful, drained of the pain and sound asleep from exhaustion. He wondered if this changed anything, if knowing was a right of passage into the mind of this person who was dear to his heart… When Demyx woke up, would everything be different, would it stay the same?

Moving his eyes away, Axel stared at the ceiling where the palely glowing stars seemed to dance playfully one another. This room… Demyx had transformed it, filling it with memories that Axel had long forgotten. Days in which life was easier, simpler… Axel was just a boy then, knowing nothing of the struggles of being a man, blissfully unaware of Reno's responsibilities. It was the time before Axel realized exactly who he was and the way the world worked, before school was chore.

Is that what it reminded Demyx of? Simple days that were happier than these ones… Were these ones so unhappy? Axel liked to think not.

This thing, this relationship, had changed him somehow and Axel felt it was for the better. He felt less reserved, more hopeful than before. It was as though the shutters had been closed before and now they'd been torn down to light up the world around him. In the blink of an eye…

Axel's gaze fell fondly back on Demyx's face and he gently stroked his cheek. At the touch, Demyx's eyes fluttered and slowly drew open. His expression remained blank a moment, those ocean blue eyes staring into his own. Then he closed them again and a smile spread across his face. Pressing his cheek into Axel's chest, he took a breath in that seemed to bring him to life.

Stretching, he hugged Axel to him tight, "This makes everything better…" He murmured and opened his eyes again to look out the window. So early… But Demyx didn't complain about being up and instead placed a kiss on Axel's collarbone, "I'm sorry if I kept you up… I know you have that test today." He mentioned and Axel shook his head to dismiss the idea of needing an apology, "I hope you do well. You deserve it."

Axel hummed to himself, "Maybe…" Everything was normal again, "I told Roxas I'd give him some time after the test."

"You should…" Demyx agreed, "I'd hate to come between you two. He loves you a lot…"

"Hm?" Axel sat up some.

"You know what I mean… Your friends love you." Pushing himself up, he ran his fingers through is messy hair.

Axel sighed and sat up too. Resting his chin on Demyx's shoulder, he wrapped an arm around him, "Yours love you too."

Smiling knowing, Demyx nodded, "I know… Maybe I'll call them today." He murmured and Axel knew he was talking about his friends from the coast. They probably needed to talk. If Demyx was going to get past this, he'd have to be honest with them.

Then Axel kissed him on the shoulder and the morning continued as usual until Axel left for the testing center.

Afterwards, he picked up Roxas at his house and drove them to the theater. They'd decided on a new SciFi horror that had come out two weeks earlier, the theater was quiet and relatively empty so they actually rather enjoyed themselves. They didn't talk much until after the movie when they hit one of restaurants just outside the building. Even then, it wasn't anything serious. Axel enjoyed their back and forth banter for what it's worth. Though, Roxas probably enjoyed it far less upon hearing more intimate details about his and Demyx's relationship.

By the time he dropped Roxas off, he was sorely missing Demyx. It felt like ages since he'd seen him, but they'd only just kissed goodbye that morning. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to enjoy being reunited with the musician as Reno and Rude were waiting for him when he got home. They stood in the front room and turned to him when he entered the house.

Axel's heart sank. Did Rude say something to Reno? Was the gig up already?

"What's up, bro?" Axel winced a little at the way the question sounded on his lips. Sometimes when he was nervous he adopted his brother's mannerisms, such as the use of the words 'bro' and 'yo' and other things ending in 'o'. Hopefully, Reno didn't catch that, "Where's Demyx?" He added looking around.

Reno tossed his thumb over his shoulder, "Out back, yo. Erm… So here's the deal, bro. I, uh… Er… The boss man called today." Axel's sinking heart didn't lift at this and he prayed that this wasn't a meeting to tell him Demyx was moving in with Rufus. He waited in silence for a moment, before noticing Reno's body language. He was nervous? Rubbing the back of his head, Reno looked up at the ceiling, "He didn't sound happy and, uh… Invited us for lunch tomorrow."

"Us?" Repeated Axel looking to Rude. Statuesque, Rude stood in complete silence. If he was there for emotional support, he certainly didn't exude comfort.

"Yup, you and me, little bro." Reno grinned anxiously.

"Not Rude?"

Reno grimaced and looked up at Rude, "Not Rude…" He confirmed, shifting anxiously now rubbing his neck with his hand. This couldn't be very good. Just a meeting with Rufus, Reno, and himself? No doubt it was about Demyx… After all, Rude didn't live here with Rufus's cousin and, well, Rufus really didn't usually want to see much of Axel. He wasn't a bad guy or anything, but they weren't friends either… Maybe, Axel didn't want to see him because it felt like meeting Demyx's parents. He hoped his guilt wouldn't be written all over his face.

"So, uh… What does this meeting entail?" Axel asked as he set his bag down carefully on the couch.

Reno shrugged, "Didn't say, yo."

Great…

* * *

Sitting there across the table from Rufus with Reno by his side, Axel felt sick to his stomach. Rufus had opted for a more formal meeting at the office and they were sitting in one of the executive meeting rooms. The windows had a wonderful view of the city, but the starkness of the room was gut-wrenching. Since they'd arrived, Rufus hadn't spoken a word and had sat by idly, eating in pleasant (or not so pleasant) silence. Reno seemed to be suffering from the same affliction as Axel because neither of them could seem to eat more than a few bites of the food in front of them.

And Rufus just took his own sweet time eating, irregardless of how anxious his guests were.

Dressed to impress, Rufus ate as refined as he looked. Each movement was precise and directed, carried out with such mechanical ease Axel wondered if he were truly human. But did robots eat human food? Could they? This humor wasn't helping relax him. Why were they here? It was driving Axel nuts!

Rufus probably saw it by the way he would secretly smile at them from his superior chair across the way. Were they being punished? But for what? Would he just get this over with?

Heart skittering a bit, Axel perked when Rufus finally placed his silver spoon on his equally silver platter. He leaned forward and pressed the intercom button located at the center of the table, "Collect the plates." Was all he murmured amiably into the device before lacing his fingers on the countertop and waiting patiently. Again, the room was filled with silence that Axel swore he could possibly drown in. Then a lovely young woman came in and quickly cleared the plates away.

Business continued on as usual, silence continuing to bore down on Reno and Axel as if this silent treatment might break them. Getting up, Rufus turned his back to them and went to the window to look out over the city as though he owned it, "I received the most peculiar message from my secretary this week concerning my sister's son." Demyx, Axel thought, your cousin does have a name.

Rufus fell quiet as if waiting for some confession but the brothers cast inquisitive glances at one another. Axel shrugged and Rufus saw it, "It appears that aside from a select few courses, he hasn't been attending class on a regular basis." Turning Rufus stared them down like the hawk he was, "Care to explain this mystery to me? I've been puzzling over it and I can't seem to decide who's more at fault: you two for not looking after him or me for thinking you could handle it."

Reno shrank and Axel wished his brother would stand up a little more to his boss. Rufus certainly did know how to intimidate his minions, didn't he? Swallowing hard, Axel lifted his chin defiantly, "I personally drive Demyx to school every day." And was occasionally romantically intimate with him, but that was besides the point, "And I've seen no reason to suspect that he's been skipping." Except maybe that he might have mentioned it and Axel promptly forgot about it, and that he might have facilitated it once.

Hard eyes locking directly onto Axel, Reno bowed his head, hopefully feeling shameful, "Then I'll hold you directly responsible. I've scheduled a meeting with several of his teachers this Monday after school. You will be there and you will talk some sense into that boy." Demyx, still he does have a name. Why wouldn't he use it? "You're a smart, level-headed young man. Explain to him how important an education is in this world… He can't always be dreaming of beaches and blue skies…" That last bit sounded regretful, "I won't always be around to take care of him." Axel was confused again, "I will be calling you to ensure you've taken care of this matter. I'll be out of town next week," He turned his attention to Reno for a moment and stared at him, "Make sure nothing… Regrettable happens in my absence." He ordered then waved his hand for the two to leave.

Axel glared at Reno in the hallway, "You owe me."

"Sure thing, little bro…"

* * *

To avoid conflict, Axel didn't talk much to Demyx about the meeting with Rufus. When they got a chance to speak Saturday night, all he told Demyx was that Rufus had set up some meetings with his teachers and that he, instead of Rufus, would be there to oversee. Demyx didn't seem too thrilled about the situation, but Axel couldn't blame him. Axel wanted to go as much as Demyx wanted him to. Certainly, due to their relationship, it was Axel's business but he didn't like how this was going down. Talking it over one on one was more Axel's style. Doing this… It just seemed like going behind Demyx's back or maybe slapping him the face.

When he arrived, he was met by one of the ladies in the front office. She gave him a paper listing Demyx's teachers outlining the ones that had agreed to meet with them. As it turned out, it seemed he must have been a more reliable student on A days because all of their names were accompanied by a sentence 'average student, no need for concern'. It seemed to be B days that were the problems with all of those classes stating that Demyx rarely showed and when present displayed a lack of interest. Two of those names requested meeting on a later date.

As a result, only four teachers of the eight would see them today. First on the list was a familiar character. Axel was relieved at that and even more relieved to see that this teacher had not problems with Demyx.

When he found Erik Lanyon's class, Demyx was already there waiting in the front row. Mr. Lanyon was sitting at his desk gathering up some papers. Axel remembered he'd always been kind of a scatter brain, always on the move. He was an average looking man. His short hair was a pale black, his skin an olive complexion, and his hazel eyes were hidden behind round glasses. He wore a suite, but it was never done up neatly.

Clearing his throat to gain attention, Axel knocked on the doorframe before entering. Mr. Lanyon, now standing half bent over his desk in search of something, looked up and adjusted his glasses. For a moment, he seemed to think and then he smiled, "Ah~! Axel, my dear boy! I wasn't expecting you!" He greeted cheerfully. Coming around the desk, he approached quickly and took Axel's hand in a warm handshake, his other hand gripping Axel's wrist, "Demyx said he lived with someone who went to this school but I never imagined~! What a small world- My goodness, how are you?" He asked as he pulled Axel into the class, his words quick and musical. Placing his and on Axel's back, he gestured to a chair, "Please, please. Sit." Axel did so.

"I'm fine. Going to college." Axel replied nonchalantly with a shrug. It wasn't a big deal to him, but Mr. Lanyon practically beamed at the news.

"Ah, you were always such a smart boy!" Mr. Lanyon said, emphasizing with a gesture as he returned to his desk. Then he continued to rummage about his desk, "And such a darling little lamb! You and your brother, sweethearts!" He assured, as if anyone in the room needed assurance on the matter.

"Yeah…" Axel drawled, casting a glass Demyx's way but Demyx wasn't paying much attention. He looked lost in the classroom, as if he didn't belong, "So, how is Lisa?" He asked, hoping that maybe he could get these formalities out of the way quickly. Not that he didn't like his old English professor, but he wanted to get home to be alone with Demyx tonight. They hadn't a moment alone since Saturday night, which they had wasted by doing some chores and just talking. Well, it wasn't a complete waste, but Axel was feeling pent up again…

"She's doing exceptionally well!" Mr. Lanyon continued to beam but paused this time to make sure Axel got the message he was quite happy with his life, "We're expecting our first in just a few months! We'd been trying so hard, such a saint!"

"Your first? A baby?" Axel repeated. He wasn't sure why he was surprised. Mr. Lanyon had been married happily for three years when Axel had taken his class. However, whenever the man opened his mouth Axel just assumed he was a closet queer that wasn't very good at keeping everything in the closet.

"No a dog- Of course a baby! She's absolutely radiant, my darling- Where are my rubrics?" Mr. Lanyon suddenly exclaimed in exasperation as he closed the second drawer of his desk. Then he looked under a pile of papers, "Ah! Here they are! Anyhow, I'm quite sure this isn't a social call. What is the issue going 'round?" Asked Lanyon as he began to pack his briefcase. He must be in a hurry to get somewhere, probably home to his 'radiant' wife.

Axel glanced at Demyx, but once more Demyx was off staring at the window or something outside it, "Uh… Demyx's uncle is interested in how he's doing at school." Axel mentioned, wondering if the teachers gossiped about their students if they weren't doing well. What a terrible thing that would have been.

Mr. Lanyon raised his brows in surprise, "Demyx? Oh, he's a lamb!" Mr. Lanyon said as though Demyx weren't sitting five feet from him, "Such a good boy, terribly smart- Oh so much like you! He could read a bit more, but isn't that always the case? Boys these days, so caught up in their video games and television- But Demyx is a sweetheart." He waved his hand reassuringly, though he looked frantic but that was his normal eccentric state, "Very good with words you know! Not as blunt as you though, you always had a knack for putting things into perspective!"

"Yes…" Axel grew a bit uncomfortable. His mouth had gotten him into trouble on occasion. It wasn't often Axel participated in class but when he did, he certainly wasn't smiled upon for his liberal attitude, "So no problems? He's been attending and participating all right?" Asked Axel, trying to gear the conversation in a way that would be more useful. After all, he was here on Rufus's request.

"Hm?" Mr. Lanyon perked from his tidying as if surprised, "Oh, you know teenagers! Certainly he's missed a day or two, but what child doesn't skip every now and then? It's good for them; a little rebellion never hurt anyone!" Though, really it did, but Mr. Lanyon certainly didn't seem concerned about it, "Anyway, he's been an absolute dear, nothing to worry about! He's not much for logical essays, but his writing isn't as poor as some! Oh, you should see these essays that come in, I do wonder how some of these children made it past the fourth grade~!" He sighed and raised his hands as if he just didn't know what to do with himself. Getting up, he picked up his briefcase and made his way around the desk. Placing a hand on Demyx's shoulder, Mr. Lanyon offered a smile and the tempo of his words slowed down considerably, "I'll see you for class, please try to get some sleep." He said gently before smiling brightly at Axel his speech picking up pace again in seconds, "I'm so sorry I can't stay to chat, but Lisa gets terribly anxious while I'm away, bless her heart! If you need anything, please stop by anytime!" Then he was out the door in a whirl of papers. So much for that meeting…

"He is a character, isn't he?" Axel mentioned, still sitting in his chair. Then he looked at Demyx who finally seemed to be back from daydreaming, "Roxas says you like him, but I guess he'd hard not to like." He smiled some, hoping Demyx's mood would improve but doubtful that it would. When he thought of other ways he could cheer him up, his one track mind went straight to the gutter. Face growing hot, he couldn't shake the idea of the two of them strewn over Mr. Lanyon's desk. That was weird- Normally 'dangerous' and 'public' weren't on his list of turn-ons. He must have been getting desperate.

Demyx didn't seem to notice Axel's sudden shift in mood and shrugged, "He's nice." He mentioned off-handedly. He didn't say much else, but what was Axel expecting? An in-depth story on how Mr. Lanyon just loved to talk poetry? "Who do we have to see next?"

"Hm," Axel hummed as he glanced at the paper trying to ignore lingering thoughts of foreplay in the classroom, "Cid Highwind, your driver's ed instructor." By the obvious groan in Demyx's voice and the comment on the paper, this meeting would be less pleasant. Now he kind of missed Mr. Lanyon… "Not good, huh?" Axel inquired with a sheepish smile, trying to keep things from being too serious.

"Try not at all…" Demyx murmured unhappily, "I stopped going after he showed that train wreck of a video." He said as he got up, he was rubbing his eyes a little. Axel tried to think back to what Demyx was talking about but couldn't quite pinpoint a specific memory from his own time in D.E.

"Well, let's get this over with then." Axel murmured glumly. No doubt Rufus would call to ensure Axel spoke with everyone. Otherwise, he would call it quits, go home and spend some quality time with his wonderful boyfriend.

As they left the room, Axel's cell rang and he answered, "Hey, little bro… I'm, uh, not going to be coming home tonight. Rufus needs me to work overtime." Probably his punishment for not keeping a close eye on Demyx. However, the news lifted Axel's spirits. Finally, no one would be around to interrupt him. He found himself grinning stupidly.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Axel said, hoping Reno couldn't hear the smile in his voice. It really wasn't like him to enjoy Reno's absence and it would be suspicious.

"Actually, I'll be staying with Rude for a while… I should be home Thursday night." This just kept getting better and better, Axel's mind went back to his early thoughts. If he kept this up, there'd be no hiding his lust.

"What's with the goofy smile?" Asked Demyx, who was obviously not amused with how the day was going and, surprisingly, still hadn't noticed the tell tale signs of arousal on Axel's part

Forcing a frown, he shook his head, "Nothing," He said to Demyx before saying goodbye to his brother and hanging up. Monday night (today), Tuesday night, and Wednesday night with no one to bother them, what a stroke of luck! "Just my brother with a bit of news." Said Axel casually, the good news could wait until this particular nightmare was over.

It felt weird for Axel to be in the halls again. Even empty, he could almost relive those stressful days of pushing through crowds and ducking around corners. They hadn't changed much, that was for sure. There were still the same old cracks in the tiles and stains on the wall; did they ever attempt to clean the place up? It wasn't a bad school but he remembered it being, well, less ghetto, not that it was particularly so now.

Soon they found themselves in the next classroom. It had a bit more of an industrial feel to it. Mr. Lanyon's room was decorated with author pictures, quotes, and books. In contrast, this was furnished with pictures of cars, mechanical parts, and tips on vehicle maintenance. A gruff, dingy looking guy, who looked like he would be more at home in a mechanic shop, sat at a desk. He looked to be scribbling up something on some blueprints, maybe he was designing something. If he was a mechanic by hobby, he could have been working on some plans for a car modification…

Knocking on the doorframe, Axel slowly entered with Demyx in toe. Axel could smell the tobacco on the guy as he approached, not only a mechanic but a smoker too. Wow, their new driver's ed teacher was a real winner.

"Hello, Mr. Highwind? I'm here to speak with you about Demyx." Axel said when Mr. Highwind didn't speak up.

Looking up, the man waved a callused hand, "Call me Cid." He said as he got up and moved around his mess of a desk. Axel wasn't sure of his age, he didn't look the type to age gracefully so he probably looked older than he was. His blonde hair was short and he didn't look like he'd bothered to shave, or shower, that morning, "Shit, you ain't related are ya?" Axel shook his head, "Figures, probably the son of some corporate junky and he doesn't even bother." He looked at Demyx, "I remember you," Demyx purposefully looked away, "What'd ya want to know?"

"Well, his uncle is concerned about his attendance…" Though Axel now knew Demyx hadn't showed for some time.

"Doesn't seem that concerned if you ask me, sending some lacky to do his dirty work." Mentioned Cid, obviously not impressed with Rufus's parenting skills, "The dimwit hasn't shown since Red Asphalt." Dimwit? Was this guy really a teacher? Wasn't there a policy on not harassing students or at least name calling?

Axel raised a brow as Cid took a seat on his desk. Things didn't feel any less tense in the room, "Red Asphalt?"

"Fuck, the video we show all the kids before they drive. Nasty shit." Cid shook his head scratching his jaw, "Sure you saw it, been updated but still the same fucking thing. Families gettin' killed, interviews with kids involved with accidents. Bloody mess." Axel glanced Demyx's way and the boy looked pale. Uncomfortably, he placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder and squeezed. Beneath his palm, he could feel Demyx trembling. From the indirect glare on his face it might have been more from anger than sorrow, "Didn't get far when this little brat jumps up and storms out of the room. Couldn't understand a damn thing he said as he turned tail." This guy swore… A lot, "Disrupted the entire class." And his swearing didn't?

Clearing his throat, Axel turned to Demyx, "Maybe I should talk with him alone…" Axel suggested. Muttering a curse under his breath, Demyx shrugged off Axel's hand and moved away. Then he left.

"Hell's his problem?" Inquired Cid, watching Demyx leave.

"His problem is his mother just fucking died you inconsiderate asshole." Axel said coldly, venom seeping into his voice, "I'm sure rubbing dead bodies in his face isn't conducive to the healing process. What the hell is your problem?" At this, Cid's expression changed from hard to suddenly very soft and apologetic.

"Hell, I didn't know." He murmured still watching the door, "We have the kids watch that shit to scare 'em a little. These numbskulls think drivin's so easy, they don't get how dangerous it is if you don't know your stuff… It's only shown the one time…." Cid shifted and folded his arms, "Tell ya what. Have him start coming to class and I'll get him set straight. No reason to fail the kid 'cause I scared him off. Really, I didn't mean to upset the little guy, I didn't hear any of this from the administration." He sounded and looked sincere and Axel's anger curbed.

"Thank you." Axel's tone was softer this time and he looked the guy up and down a moment. Guess he wasn't all that bad, "I'll let him know that you didn't mean any harm." Axel told him and Cid thanked him as they parted was.

Axel struggled to find Demyx once he was out. He searched the halls for a bit before he ventured back towards Cid's room. Spotting a bathroom nearby, he walked inside and easily spotted Demyx at the sinks. He was splashing some water on his face, "You okay?" Asked Axel as he approached, carefully watching his own reflection in the mirror. Once again, his mind briefly left reality and he thought of watching their reflection in the mirror as they got rough against the stall doors. Bathrooms too? They were so unsanitary! And yet…

Demyx shrugged, "Just a little spooked I guess."

"Well, the guy says he'll help you get caught up, so you can get a passing grade…. But you'll have to go." Axel told him, standing just behind him and watching Demyx's face in the reflection.

Shaking his head, "I don't know why I would want to do that." Demyx said outright and the tone of his voice grew darker with each word, "I don't plan on getting behind the wheel of anything in my lifetime. It's a waste of time, mine and his." Pushing away from the sink he pulled a paper towel out and wiped his face. His eyes were slightly red and Axel recognized the gravelly texture of Demyx's voice.

Choosing not to comment on the fact that Demyx was hiding his tears, Axel stood by and asked, "Why not? It's hard to get by if you can't drive. Public transportation can only get you so far." Demyx cast a strange look over his shoulder as if to say 'I'll show you how far it can take me'.

"Because it's too soon." Axel didn't understand.

"But, you're old enough… I don't-"

Demyx cut him off before he had a chance to finish, "You're such an idiot!" He snapped irritably and Axel glared.

"I'm not an idiot, you just won't explain!" Axel argued as he quickly crossed the bathroom and cut Demyx off from leaving. Backing him into a corner, Axel placed his hands on the cold tile wall. With a stern look, he stared down at him, "Tell me what's going on with you. Why haven't you been going to class? Why don't you want to drive?"

Demyx looked away but didn't try to escape, "I'm just not cut out for it. I'm not smart Axel. I'm dumb as a box of bricks." And just like that the anger in both of them was gone. Axel sighed and stepped closer.

Letting his hands fall from the wall to around Demyx's shoulders he shook his head, "You don't have to be smart to pass. Anyway, I'll help you, okay? It's not like you really will need to remember half the crap they shove down your throat anyway." Then Axel waited, but Demyx didn't speak, "What's the real reason you're not going to class?"

"How do you know that isn't the real reason?" Asked Demyx in a matter of fact kind of tone.

Axel grinned. Lifting Demyx's chin, he leaned down and kissed him, "Because I know you."

"Only a little." Demyx pointed out, but he didn't sound like he was angry about it.

"Then tell me more."

Demyx sighed and placed his hands on Axel's arms. Turning his head, he kissed the crook of Axel's arm, "My dad died in a car accident," He began and Axel's heart skipped a beat. Red Asphalt… "It wasn't anyone's fault really. The road conditions were bad and visibility was low. The other driver's car spun out and they collided head on." Demyx told him in a surprisingly calm manner. His eyes, which stared at Axel's shirt, held no sorrow or fear. Not the depth of emotion he'd had when describing his mother, "They said he died instantly."

When Demyx didn't continue, Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx more. Holding him and rocking him gently, "Where were you when it happened?"

"Home… He was coming home from work. When they called, it was my mom who answered the phone. I was in the other room and I heard this terrible noise. You've never heard anything like it Axel. She let out this shriek and began to wail as she collapsed on the floor. I knew instantly. I don't know how but I just knew something had happened to him. I took the phone from her and held her. I didn't even have to ask." Demyx shook his head and took a deep breath. It was so strange how he didn't sound sad or upset.

"Are you okay?" Asked Axel, unsure if the lack of emotion was something he should be worried about. It seemed like it should be.

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad. I mean… That sounds awful. You probably don't know, but every kid has there favorite. I loved my dad, but my mom… She was the world to me. I'm not sure if that was what made it easier or not. If it had been mom, I don't know if I'd have taken it so well, but it wasn't her. She was so weak and sad after he died. I felt like I needed to be strong for her. I didn't have time to be sad about it. I had to go to work. I had to make sure she was eating all right… I think that was the worst thing about it all. Not that he was gone, but that mom was so sad." Demyx sighed and leaned forward, "That's why I ran out of class that day… The interviews with the families, all I could hear was that shrieking wail my mom made when she heard. It's a haunting noise Axel. I'll never forget it."

"I'm sorry." Murmured Axel.

Demyx pushed away and shook his head. Smiling he disregarded the apology, "Don't be. It really wasn't that bad…. Anyway, that's the reason I don't want to drive. I don't want to hurt anybody like that."

There was no arguing that point. Demyx obviously felt strongly about this, "All right. Can you at least attend class for the time being? We can talk to Rufus about your classes when he gets back and possibly get him to agree to drop the matter." Axel suggested. Boyfriend and unofficial guardian, it was a tough spot to be in.

Offering a smile of resignation, Demyx nodded, "Fine."

"Thank you." Axel was relieved. He gave Demyx another quick kiss and then took the paper from his back pocket where he'd placed it after chattering with Cid, "Aerith Gainsborough is next."

"Good, she likes me." Demyx mentioned with a smile as he pushed through the bathroom door and headed down the stairs to the first floor. Axel followed him quickly.

Aerith was in the gymnasium off behind the curtains putting away some props that had been used earlier in the day. She looked nice enough. Long brown hair pulled back in a braid, vibrant cerulean eyes, and a beautiful face that was lit up with a smile. When she saw them, she stopped what she was doing and waved them over. She was wearing a pink dress that split up the leg a ways.

"Hello, you must be Demyx's guardian." She greeted, taking Axel's hand in a gentle shake, "I'm Aerith." She said, leaving out her last name.

"I'm Axel." He responded politely as Demyx went over to what Aerith had been tending to and started to clean up, "But, I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not Demyx's legal guardian. His uncle sent me on his behalf. I'm a friend of the family." Maybe…

"A friend? I see." She looked back at Demyx, "Silly, you don't have to do that." She called but Demyx waved a hand telling her silently that he was going to do it anyway. So she let him be, "He's really a very kind boy. Why don't we have a seat?" She suggested as she left the stage and sat down on the theater steps. Axel sat down in one of the gymnasium chairs, "I know what you've come to talk with me about." She mentioned, glancing Demyx's way again, "He's going through a lot isn't he?"

"Yes." Axel responded shortly.

"He works very hard keep up to keep up in class." Aerith told him, "But some days he just isn't himself. I try to cheer him up, but he's very stubborn." She chuckled a little at this, "Our class is based mostly on attendance and participation. He could do better in both, but these are special circumstances. I'm not concerned about him failing. I think dancing makes him happier…"

Axel watched Demyx and nodded, "Does he get along with the other students?'

Aerith looked back at Axel and hesitated, "I suppose with some of them. He really does get along well with the girls, but sometimes he struggles fitting in with the other boys. Its not as bad here, these kids love to dance. But outside this group a lot of my boys struggle to get along with the other boys in the school. It's not easy for them, especially if they're genuinely interested in dance and not the girls." Axel frowned, "You really care for him…" And Axel frowned deeper, "Don't worry, I don't think any of the kids know yet."

"Know what yet?"

Standing up, Aerith shook her head gracefully, "That he's in love with someone else. Namine isn't a very good liar." Making her way up the stairs, she patted Demyx on the back, "I think that's good for the day, I'll see you in class." She told him and Demyx left to rejoin Axel who wasn't very comforted by Aerith's easy observations.

"So, what'd she say?" Asked Demyx.

"She says she likes you." Axel responded, choosing not to worry Demyx over everything else she said.

"Told you." Demyx nodded confidently as they left Aerith alone. Axel was actually really grateful to be away from her. It was scary how well she read people; it was like Namine's weird extrasensory notebook. Axel was beginning to think they bred psychic women around these parts. Hopefully the rest of the female student body wasn't as perceptive.

Both their moods dropped when they entered the room of the next professor. The stark white room was chilly and every sound made in it echoed hollowly off the walls. Behind the front lab bench was an older man, not young but not elderly, with long blonde hair. His face was narrow with sharp features and he quite possibly had the coldest green eyes that could pierce through your very soul. Axel knew him and he hated him.

Also in the room was the steel haired boy from the festival. His sharp blue eyes spotted them in an instant from behind his jagged locks. Glancing from the doorway to his professor, he remained silent and continued to pour chemicals. He was wearing a black labcoat and gloves, indicating that what he was working with was at least somewhat caustic.

Axel didn't remember the boy's name, but he sure as hell remembered the professor: Vexen.

This time, Axel didn't bother to knock as they entered and immediately Demyx darted across the room. Obviously avoiding eye contact, he shuffled to the back of the room where the other boy was. From there, he peered at Vexen from the corner of his eye. Axel couldn't blame him, Vexen was probably the worst teacher Axel remembered. He certainly didn't try to be likable.

Slowly, Vexen raised his gaze from the papers he was grading. When he spotted Axel, his normal frown deepened to one of displeasure, "Axel… If you're in charge of the brat, I can't say that I'm surprised he's a screw-up. No respect for authority whatsoever and certainly no respect for his elders." Vexen gathered the papers and pushed them aside. Lacing his fingers, he did not rise and continued to stare like snake ready to bite.

"He's not a screw-up and don't call your own students brats." Axel seethed through his teeth. Cid got a little leeway, Vexen would get none, "I'm here to see if there's anything that can be done to improve Demyx's grades."

Vexen's thin lips pulled into a crooked smile, "Improve? That boy?" Vexen stood and shook his head, "There's no helping a lost cause. Best to focus on the bright and…" He paused and cast a meaningful look the steel-haired boy's way, or maybe it was to drive the point home to Demyx who tried hiding behind him, "Obedient." Then he turned to wipe his wicked writing off the board.

"He's not a lost cause, Vexen."

"You will continue to address me as Professor, that is all." Vexen insisted before thinking otherwise, "Unless you would prefer superior."

"Professor, then." Axel almost had to spit it out to get the word to leave his lips, "I'm sure we can come to some agreement. Assignments, projects, papers… Something that will let him graduate." Said Axel as he folded his arms. He did not sit down.

"Oh? And why should I do that?" Vexen inquired, "All of the other students regularly attend class. They receive ample opportunity to prove themselves. Why should I make an exception for some twerp who doesn't bother to listen half the time? Perhaps you should consider institutionalization, I'm sure they're better equipped to deal with that kind of child."

"And what kind of 'child' is that?" Axel snarled, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck bristle and his skin grow hot.

"Hmph!" Vexen put down the eraser and turned, "Well… Why don't we just call him 'special'?" Axel frowned deeply at him and remained silent. Waving a hand, Vexen walked around the table, "He's a troubled child. He needs discipline and he needs medication. I've seen boys like this before. Unbalanced… They're a menace unless properly dealt with." Vexen told him as he moved to the back of the room where the other student was- Wait no, he wasn't a student. Axel remembered that much, he was a teacher's aid. Now who would want to be pet to this kind of creature? Axel kind of wished Demyx would have chosen to hide behind him instead that boy.

"You talk about him as if he's an animal." Axel said following in the event he need to step between Vexen and Demyx.

Vexen waved dismissively again, "Of course. Children his age aren't capable of making rational decisions. Logic is the tool of age, something the young are incapable of using. That is why there is school. To guide these lost souls until they're old enough to make their own choices." Turning his attention away, he glanced at the chemistry going on, "Zexion, be careful not to add too much phosphorus, I don't want any explosions." He advised the steel haired boy. Zexion nodded, it was obvious he was listening to every word Vexen said. Little drone… How did Demyx know this kid and why would he want to again?

"I won't argue with you because it's pointless-"

"So you do learn!" Vexen exclaimed with mock surprise.

"Just tell me what I have to do to sweep this problem under the metaphorical rug." Axel demanded, not sure why he thought this 'push' strategy would work.

Vexen glared at him, "And what if I refuse to give this brat an excuse to slip by?"

"Tell me."

"Hm, why don't you beg me for it?"

Axel's mind stumbled a moment, "What?"

With a graceful and cruel smile, Vexen approached him. He stopped just inches in front of him and stared at him with knives in his eyes, "On your knees before me. Tell me that I've always been right and then beg me for it." He said coolly and he looked serious, gaze never faltering, expression firm.

It took all of Axel's strength not to slap that expression right off of his face, "You arrogant asshole." And Vexen backed down. Returning to his spot at the front of the room, he looked down at his papers as though saying 'this conversation is over'.

Axel looked over at Demyx, but he wouldn't meet his gaze. Instead, he looked out the far window, probably painting lyrics in the sky. Then Axel's eyes went back to Zexion, who was now bottling whatever concoction it was that he was working with. Once done, he followed Vexen's path to the front of the room. Briefly, he met Axel's gaze along the way, but did not hold it long. Instead, he directed Vexen's gaze, "Vexen, it's ready." He said and placed it on the papers in front of the professor. A first name basis? Wow.

"Thank you Zexion. You may go." Vexen directed as he took the vial and placed it in a drawer. However, Zexion did not move and Vexen raised his eyes once again, "I said you may go."

"I heard you." Zexion looked down at him with nothing on his face.

Vexen frowned and then looked at Axel, "And why haven't you gone, either? I have work to attend to." Then Zexion reached down and pulled the papers away from Vexen.

"I can take care of this." Zexion told him and continued to stare.

Axel wasn't sure what he was witnessing. It was like a bizarre showdown of top predators, neither one yielding but also neither going in for the kill. Axel heard Demyx shift and Axel noticed that Demyx was now standing beside him, watching with interest. Vexen's shoulders slumped and his icy stare at last waned, "You are deplorable, Zexion." He said as he stood and looked to Axel, "All right, what is it you would have me do, fool?" What had just happened?

"I, uh…"

"Spit it out!" Vexen snapped and Axel straightened.

"If you'd give an extension for any assignments he's missed… And, as for participation, perhaps he could prepare a project," Axel glanced at Zexion, "Or perhaps help around the lab." Zexion did not look at him as he sat down at the bench beside Vexen and began to silently grade the papers.

"Fine. I will prepare a workbook. If he doesn't complete it by the assigned date, he fails. If he does, then I'll give him whatever grade I think he deserves." Vexen said as he gathered his things, "I expect him to come to class on a regular basis from now on. Cross me again and I will not be so lenient." Then he left the room.

Axel looked to Demyx in disbelief, "What was that?"

"Play the game right and the pieces will fall into place." Mentioned Zexion from his chair, "Don't let me down, Demyx. And, if you do, do me a favor and don't come back."

Demyx smiled at Zexion, "Thanks… You're a good friend."

Zexion lifted his eyes, "We'll see."

* * *

"I wish you'd have told me before things got out of hand." Axel said in the car on the way back, "I know… I'm not your father and I don't want to be, but I care for you. If you were having problems… If you are having problems…" Axel wasn't sure where he was going with this and so he sighed without finishing.

Demyx looked at him guiltily, "I know… I'm sorry. I just… I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." Axel chuckled and reached over to stroke Demyx's head. Why was he so worried about that? How could Axel be disappointed in him? Demyx was amazing. Maybe not in the ways that Axel was or the ways other people wanted him to be, but why should he be? Demyx was fine just the way he was.

Still, now Axel worried, "So, it was mentioned you don't pay attention… Do you have a hard time focusing?" He asked, maybe Vexen made him paranoid, but Demyx had mentioned ADD. If it was bad, maybe he really did need some medication. It could help.

Demyx must have seen where he was going a mile away because he groaned and rolled his eyes, "There's nothing wrong with me."

Axel let it be, "Right, sorry…" And he dropped it. Probably because he was ridiculously excited to get home, "So… Reno called." Demyx gave him a look that said 'yeah I was there' and he continued, "He called to say he'd be late." This caught his attention. All ears now, he watched and waited for what he had to say, "Several days late actually. He won't be back until Thursday night. We've got the house all to ourselves."

Like a Cheshire cat, a grin spread across Demyx's lips, "Finally, some good news!" Turning on the radio, he fiddled with the stations for a moment before he found something he liked. Then he cranked up the volume, the bass heavy techno beat thumping in Axel's chest. When Axel glanced over, Demyx's grin seemed to grow even wilder, "Try to stay focused on the road, 'kay?"

"Wha- Ah!" So much for Demyx being scared of car accidents! Leaning over from his seat, belt still on, his hand found its way to Axel's thigh. Once there it made its way up his leg to undo his pants. Within seconds, Demyx hand had made its home under Axel's jeans and boxers, and it felt oh-so good. Axel could barely hear the song.

_We don't have to fall in love, in love, in love!  
We don't have to feel to touch, to touch, to touch!  
We can do it for the rush, the rush, the rush!  
I'm waiting for you!_

Bodies crash with no reaction,  
She bites my tongue, so I don't say too much.  
She was made for lust!  
Anymore than that would be so dangerous!

She got a bitter bite but I'm a sweet talker!  
Diamonds in her eyes and I'm a shine for her!

Shit! Concentrating on the road is hard when someone's got their hands down your pants. Especially when you've just been spending half the day mulling over the idea of throwing that person down and getting hot and heavy in every place and way imaginable!

They needed to be home **NOW**!

_We don't have to fall in love, in love, in love!  
We don't have to feel to touch, to touch, to touch!  
We can do it for the rush, the rush, the rush!  
I'm waiting for you!_

* * *

Got sick of trying to find Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters so I threw in a random guy I made. Erik Lanyon, such a doll… I like him, I like him a lot.

Damn, I hope I didn't use Cid already…

Now I can't decide, Demyx or Axel on top? I can kind of see it both ways… Opinions anyone?

Another early update, actually most of this was done with the other two chapters but I had to make some final adjustments. Not sure when the next update will be. Possibly two weeks, maybe less. I dunno how busy I'll be.


	22. Old Enough To Know, Too Young To Care

This is no April Fool's joke! An actual update for my wonderful readers!

I recommend listening to Blackout or Waiting by Breathe Carolina. You know, if you want to get the full effect.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Old Enough To Know, Too Young To Care**

They crashed in through the front door, neither really caring if the neighbors saw, and once inside Demyx shoved him up against the door. Axel could hear the locks on the door turn as Demyx captured his lips in another ravenous kiss. It made Axel's knees weak, "Fuck, I've got to call Roxas." Axel groaned when their lips parted. Demyx didn't seem concerned about why, just quickly tore Axel's shirt off and began to focus his lips on Axel's neck and chest.

Reaching into his back pocket, Axel pressed the speed dial and held the phone to his ear. His free hand tangled itself in Demyx's hair, forcing the blonde up for another hasty kiss, tongues clashing for a brief instant before Demyx pulled away, "Better be quick." He implored with a toothy grin. Nipping at Axel's lips, Demyx suddenly dropped to his knees in front of Axel.

"Axel? What's up?" Roxas spoke from the phone, entirely oblivious to the situation. Axel couldn't focus enough attention on him to determine if he sounded happy or annoyed or anything else for that matter. With what Demyx was going for, he was lucky he understood what Roxas said at all.

"Ah, hey buddy." Breathed Axel, his eyes following Demyx's hands, "I, uh-" His words were choked off temporarily as Demyx jerked his pants down just enough for his lips to slide over his erection, "Demyx, please!" He cried, half scolding and half begging. To keep himself from collapsing he had to grip the wall instead of Demyx's hair, "R-Roxas, the house is off limits 'till Thursday night." Axel's voice shook, almost as must as his body.

On the other end of the line Roxas was quiet, "I… I'm not even going to ask why." He finally said and once again Axel was too distracted to gauge the emotion in his voice.

Demyx gripped Axel's waist hard and pulled his face away. Grinning, he pushed his chest up against Axel's hips, "Hurry up." He said lowly before turning his head and biting at Axel's stomach.

Breath catching in his throat, Axel shuddered, "Call Luxord, I gotta go." Turning off the phone, Axel carelessly threw it across the room. He didn't care who tried to call him, there was no fucking way he was going to be answering the phone. The world could be ending and he wouldn't care, they were alone and that was all that really mattered, "Get your ass up here." Axel growled moving his hand back to Demyx's hair and pulling him back up for a desperate kiss. It had only been a minute or so since they'd last met, but it felt like a lifetime.

Demyx moaned into the kiss, using the door to keep Axel steady as he ground his hips into him. One hand left Axel's waist, snaking up behind his back to his red hair. Grabbing a handful of it, he pulled Axel's head back, broke the kiss, and bit at Axel's throat, "Took you long enough." His voice, low and husky, seemed to laugh.

Grinning, Axel draped his arms around Demyx's shoulders, "We are not getting interrupted this time." He said, as if commanding the universe to stay the hell away because this time he meant business. To prove the point, he suddenly pushed back against Demyx and sent them to the stairs. Pinning Demyx down on the carpeted steps, he grabbed Demyx shirt and pulled it up over his head. He threw the shirt carelessly over the rail and it landed somewhere in the front room with his own shirt.

Then it was his turn to attack Demyx's neck with kisses. His teeth tugged playfully at the seashell necklace around Demyx's throat before he worked his nose under it and his mouth found something softer to bite into. The action wrung out a satisfying gasp from Demyx, who arched up into him. Then as if to apologize, he kissed the bite and forged a trail with his lips down to Demyx's chest and then to his stomach.

Axel's heart thundered in his chest as he undid Demyx's pants. Mimicking Demyx's earlier actions, he pulled Demyx's pants down, but unlike Demyx he left the boxers up. Pressing his face to the bulge in the fabric, he inhaled deeply and groaned with desire. He smelled so good. Turning his head, he placed a kiss there before Demyx's hand worked its way under his chin to make him look up.

"I'm not shy, pull them down." Demyx told him and Axel was sure Demyx could feel the heat of the blush forming on his cheeks. Laughing a little, Demyx stroked his jaw, "You've never done that before. That's cute." He told him and Axel turned his eyes away. Sitting up some, Demyx stroked Axel's head, "I'm not laughing at you, go ahead. You'll like it." Demyx promised in a low sexy whisper before lying back on the stairs.

Bolstered by Demyx's voice, Axel let out a growl and grabbed the fabric between his teeth, tugging it down like some sort of animal. The grin on Demyx's face told him he liked it.

Demyx was right, he hadn't done this before. Axel may not have been a virgin, but there had been plenty he wouldn't do with anyone else. Luxord had tried, but Axel simply refused. Sex and sex only, that was that. This was different.

Swallowing his fear, he closed his eyes and closed his lips around Demyx's flesh. In his ears, he could hear an audible sigh of pleasure from Demyx. If he needed anymore reassurance, Demyx's hands in his hair urged him onward and Axel, surprisingly, was game for it. With a breathy hum, Axel took Demyx deeper in his mouth, making him slick with saliva before he could comfortably suck on the pulsing shaft in his mouth. Even if Axel was sure he was no good, Demyx didn't complain. And really, feeling Demyx in his mouth, the heavy scent of sex growing between them, it only made Axel harder for him.

When he pulled away, Demyx pushed him up to his knees and sat forward to taste his lips, "Upstairs, now." Demyx breathed. Then he got to his feet and rushed up the remaining steps with Axel on his heels. Throwing open the door of the guest room, Axel wasted no time in tackling Demyx to the bed, ravishing his body in urgent kisses. Hands roaming down his smooth skin, Axel's pulse thumped through his veins.

Demyx kicked off his shoes, which took his socks with them. Placing his hands on Axel's chest, he pushed him just far enough away so he could hook his toes around the trim of Axel's pant, kicking them down to Axel's knees. Then he pulled Axel down roughly and pressed their lips together, tongue tasting Axel's mouth. It was possibly a distraction, because the next thing emerald eyes knew Demyx had thrown him onto his back.

Now on top, Demyx straddled Axel's waist. Half-turning, he reached back and grabbed Axel's shoes, ripping them off quickly, before removing those pesky pants as well. He was so fast at it Axel had barely caught his breath before their mouths were together again.

Growling into the kiss, Axel pulled Demyx hips down, grinding against him roughly with desire. Each passing moment drove him more and more wild. The taste of Demyx's mouth called to him, his silky smooth skin enchanted, and Axel longed to see just what those hidden muscles could do to him. He wanted it all, every inch of the boy above him- No that wasn't accurate. Demyx didn't have the body of a boy. His proportions were sound and he had a strength beyond the years of a teenager. Demyx was fucking god!

"I want you." Axel breathed low and husky when Demyx pulled away to kiss his brows and then down his jaw, "How long are you going to make me wait?"

Demyx chuckled, Axel's throat between his teeth. Dragging his nails gently down Axel's chest, Demyx wrenched a moan from Axel that sounded more like the hiss of snake. And like a snake, Axel's body arched and writhed, pushing up into the slight pain of Demyx's touch, "Until you beg for it, hotstuff." Came Demyx's answer in a hushed tone.

"Such a monster." Axel gripped Demyx's hair in one hand and his wrist in the other.

Tipping his head up, Demyx bit at Axel's arm before lowering his head and crawling back. Face pressed to Axel's stomach, he dragged his tongue over Axel's tattoo, "Yeah? That must make you my prey." Giving Axel's stomach a nip, Axel gasped lightly only to let out an extended groan of lust as Demyx pulled off Axel's pants and tasted his cock.

"Oh, baby!" The words left his lips, feeling like they took his breath with him. Eyes on the ceiling, his mind spun taking the stars with him. They twinkled and blurred in his vision, watching him in delight as Demyx began to suck him off again. Axel could barely restrain himself.

Arching his back again, Axel brought both hands to his head. Crying out in frustration, he closed his eyes, willing those stars to shoot off out the window for just a moment so he could get a grip. But when he opened his eyes again, they remained shining done on him, "Demyx! Please baby! I need it, I need you!" His body was so hot and he felt parched, and only a dose of the surfer could quench his desires, "I'm beggin', fuck me!"

Demyx pulled away immediately, "That's what I like to hear!" And Axel could hear the grin in his voice as Demyx grabbed his side and turned him onto his stomach. Burying his face in Demyx's sheet, Axel inhaled the lingering scent of Demyx on them. It was intoxicating and Axel swore he blacked out a moment because he didn't remember Demyx wrapping an arm around him possessively around him. It felt so good.

Like some sort of animal, Demyx bit at the back of Axel's neck and pressed his fingers into the small of his back. Axel all but screamed with pleasure. Digging the heel of his palm into the bed, he pushed himself up into Demyx. He held onto the arm around his waist, urging it downward, "Harder!" He demanded. Demyx obliged him, biting into his shoulder harder and rubbing Axel's back raw with a hand. If that wasn't enough to drive Axel up the wall, Demyx was thrusting up hard against his ass.

Pulling away, Demyx's heat left him and Axel grunted in dissatisfaction only to coo with delight as both Demyx's hands pressed into his back, "You're burning up," Demyx breathed over him, his hot breath in Axel's ear. With a shudder, Axel reached back and placed a hand on Demyx's cheek. Turning, he kissed him, more gently than he had before, like being pinned on his belly had tamed him somehow.

"Please, put it in. I have to feel you inside me, all around… I have to have all of you." Axel breathed sweat trickling down his neck. It tickled and he shivered with delight as Demyx's hands slipped lower.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Demyx murmured, kissing Axel shoulder blade tenderly. His kisses fell on Axel's back like raindrops, saliva causing cold spots on his burning back. Every sensation: touch, smell, taste… It was building up inside of him and Axel could feel it tearing through him seeking release.

Face pressed into his arms, Axel moaned loudly as Demyx slid two fingers between his ass cheeks, "Fuck, put them in. Demyx, baby." The muscles in his back constricted as Demyx followed his command pushing them in slowly but unyielding. Shoving his hips back, Axel tipped his head back, "Ah, yeah! Deep, baby!" Those blunt fingertips pushed up against something inside him, that special 'go' button that set waves of pleasure rushing through every fiber inside him, "Ah~!"

Against his thigh, he could feel Demyx's erection twitch eagerly, "Oh man… You've no idea the noises you're making, Axel." Demyx murmured against Axel's skin before licking off a salty helping of sweat, "I could eat you up." And as Demyx began to thrust his fingers in and out of him, Axel began to wish he would eat him body, soul, and all.

Axel could feel the sheet under him begin to dampen with pre-cum and sweat, maybe tears of ecstasy as well. Rocking his body, he made sure to draw every ounce of pleasure from the motion of those digits.

"Ready or not." Suddenly pulling his fingers out, Demyx grabbed Axel's hips harshly and pulled them up. There was a moment's reprieve as Demyx took hold of himself, guiding the head of his shaft to Axel's ass. Then the maddening desire returned again as Demyx took the plunge, filling Axel deliciously with his own hot flesh.

This time Axel could not suppress the scream of pleasure from tearing its way out of his chest.

Groaning quietly, Demyx fell over him, enveloping Axel's body with his own. One arm around Axel's way, Demyx began to thrust and grind into him hard and fast. Soft whimpers of pleasure spilled over Axel's shoulder like waterfalls from Demyx's lips. Their skin glided against each other like a well oiled machine, each part in perfect harmony with the others.

Axel could feel the zipper of Demyx's pants scrap against his thigh, making them burn, and it felt delightful. Every Demxy was doing, everything he gave, Axel ate it up as if he'd never eaten before. And maybe he'd never really feasted on a delicacy such as the one he was now consumed by. The perfect mixture of gentility and passion.

Like a song, Demyx whispered sweet nothings to him between kisses to calm Axel's racing mind. Neither of them could think straight, the world was a jumbled mess. Whatever was around them meant nothing, only the time and space between the two of them. Axel saw stars and couldn't seem to figure if they were the ones from Demyx's ceiling falling down or the ones forming behind his eyes. He wondered if Demyx could see them too before thinking that was ridiculous, of course he could. They were here together, in this soup of drunken pleasure and heat.

"Demyx. Oh baby, the things you do to me." Axel panted. His mouth was dry and turned to wet it with one of Demyx's sugar sweet kisses before resting his head back on the bed. The world smelled of Demyx, a musky aroma that reminded Axel of the smell of beach sand. How could anyone smell so good? How could anyone compare?

Demyx's skin shivered against his, "Ah, Axel you're so tight." It sounded like a question and Axel laughed breathlessly. Pushing his ass back against Demyx hard, he forced a grunt of a moan from his partner. Oh yeah, partner sounded good. Maybe they were partners in crime considering the circumstances.

"It feels good, baby." Axel told him, voice slurred a little and muffled by the bedspread, "Ugh, deeper." He groaned in desperation. He needed release, an outlet for all the emotion building up inside him. If Demyx could just get deep enough, maybe he could tap it and send it reeling out of him.

"I live to please." Demyx pushed up away from Axel just a little just to get enough leverage to plunge into his lover with renewed vigor. That did it, Axel pushed himself up to all four, gripping the bed in his fists.

Head back, Axel cried out in pleasure, rocking in time with Demyx. The coast native must have heard the urgency in Axel's voice because the arm he had gripping Axel's low waist immediately dipped between his legs. Gripping Axel erection in his hand firmly, he pumped it eagerly, "Ah, baby, I'm gonna cum!" Axel's body was tense, bracing itself for what was coming next.

"Right behind you." Demyx breathed, almost laughing at the way it sounded.

Unable to hold out any longer, a chain reaction set off inside Axel. Starting in his groin, electric pulses of absolute bliss snaked through him. Pinpoints of gratification sparked under his skin, making the muscle beneath contract and writhe in response. The pulses travel up his spine, jolting his brain enough to short circuit it. It was ecstasy. He couldn't quite see it or hear it, but he felt it everywhere and in everyway, "Demyx~!"

Streams of thick white seed painted ribbons on Demyx's bed sheets. Jerking his hips hard into Demyx's palm, he milked the experience till every last spark and drop of it drained out of him.

Then Demyx reached his own climax, second later, filling Axel with his own hot seed and extending Axel's own pleasure in the moment. The warmth felt like scalding water suddenly boiling through his veins, the intensity of it was extraordinary, "Axel…" Demyx breathed quietly into his ear. Leaning heavily on Axel, he rocked against him a few moments longer until his energy slipped away and he grew still.

Chest heaving, Axel let his head hang lazily as he tired to catch his breath. Every muscle in his body tremble with excitement, "Hey, baby… You're heavy." Axel managed a weak laugh as Demyx mumbled something in opposition to moving. Then slowly, Demyx pushed himself up and eased out of the warmth of Axel's body.

Wrapping the top sheet in his hand, Axel tore it out from under them before collapsing and rolling onto his back. Demyx didn't waist any time in laying down on top of him. Head on Axel's chest, he wrapped draped an arm and leg over Axel and closed his eyes. His red flushed skin was laced with sweat, making it glimmer in the low sunset rays. It was beautiful and Axel told him so.

Demyx could only hum quietly in response, much too fatigued to give Axel a real answer. So Axel lulled him, stroking comforting circles on Demyx's back. For some reason though, Demyx seemed to resist sleeping. His eyes would slowly drift shut before he quickly forced them open again.

"Axel…?" Demyx breathed, his voice so quiet that Axel almost didn't hear it in the calm of the room. Offering a kind smile, Axel shifted his head on the pillow to look at him. He let out an inquisitive hum and Demyx slowly closed his eyes again, "Would you die for me?" Came his question, soft and drunken with sleep.

Axel didn't have to think about it, "I would never do that to you." Taking a deep breath Axel looked at the fake stars shimmering in the lowlight above. The thought of making love under the stars suddenly struck him as funny and his satisfied smile grew into a grin.

Shifting, Demyx tipped his head back to cast a lazy gaze at his face. Very carefully, he reached up and his hand stroked Axel's jaws, "You always know just what to say, hotstuff." And Axel chuckled a little at the name and took Demyx's hand.

He kissed the boy's fingers, "And don't you forget it."

Now Demyx chuckled. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled Axel's chest a bit with his nose, "Got it memorized…" He confirmed sleepily.

"I think you're making fun of me." And Demyx mumbled some inaudible, "Want me to make you something to eat?" Axel added after the thought. Axel found the heat of the room and his body refreshing, but poor Demyx must have been hot. A cold drink and something to eat might help him recover.

"Eat...? Oh, that sounds wonderful…" Demyx yawned, "But I think a nap is in order first."

"All right then, go to sleep." Sighed Axel, almost ready for a short nap as well. Though if Demyx thought it was over, he'd be disappointed when he woke up, because Axel planned to make the most of their time alone together. Think of it as a honeymoon, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Axel felt revitalized. They hadn't spent more than five hours sleeping last night, but, with what they'd replaced it with, Axel wasn't complaining. In fact, as he looked in the mirror, Axel couldn't remember a happier face looking back at him than now. That fact alone made him smile even brighter. As Demyx joined him, Axel was beaming.

Wrapping his arms around Axel's waist, Demyx tipped his head to the side to peer around Axel cutely. He looked in high spirits too, if not a little worn out. He'd get plenty of chances to catch up on sleeping when Reno got back. Axel wasn't about to feel guilty over the previous night's events.

And as happy as he was, it came as no surprise that Demyx had a song for it. Though he adapted it, "_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are."_

Smiling gently, Axel watched Demyx in the mirror. Seeing the way he clung to him, pressed his cheek to his arm, nuzzling him as he sang. And Axel couldn't help but think the song could explain exactly the way he felt about Demyx at that moment.

Releasing Axel, Demyx moved around to stand in front of Axel and grinned up at him. He reached up and took Axel's face in both his hands. Briefly, their lips met for a familiar loving kiss, "_Your lips, your lips, I could kiss them all day if you'd let me.  
Your laugh, your laugh, you hate it but I think it's so sexy.  
You're so beautiful, and I'll tell you every day."_

"Starting today?" Axel teased with a soft chuckle.

"Yep," Demyx confirmed, just as playfully. Turning, he pressed his back against Axel's body. Axel's hand in his own, he guided Axel's arms around him and Demyx looked at the both of them in the mirror, _"Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change.  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same!  
So, don't even bother asking if you look OK-  
You know I'll say?"_

Demyx looked up and Axel didn't miss a beat and responded with the chorus. And as terrible as he sounded, Demyx's eyes shined with pride when Axel sang it, "_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_." Axel kissed Demyx's forehead before taking a deep breath, extending his chest with the same pride Demyx looked at him with, "_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are_."

Reaching up again, Demyx led Axel in for another kiss, "You're perfect… This is perfect." He murmured before suddenly elbowing Axel in the stomach. Letting out an 'oof' Axel let him go and stepped back. And before Axel could ask Demyx whirled around and leapt up to wrap his arms around Axel's neck, "Don't even think about starting that again! I'm half starved." He said. Then he kissed Axel and shoved him out of the bathroom, "Now fix me some grub!"

Axel humorously resisted being ushered out, "So _pushy_!" He exclaimed with a good natured laugh.

And Demyx responded with a similarly natured, "Oh, you know you love it!"

"I suppose I would be the expert on what I love?" Asked Axel and Demyx gave him an exasperated sigh and roll of his eyes that said 'you're such a nutcase'. Then Demyx closed the door and Axel finally moved on his own to get downstairs.

Feeling more than generous and adventurous, Axel cooked up far more than they would be able to eat: eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast, and waffles! Axel had just finished making the waffle batter, sausage and bacon cooking on the stove, when Demyx came down. Eying the meal being prepared, Demyx lit up like a firework and Axel could practically hear the boom of his impatient stomach as he sat down on the other side of the counter.

"Wow, a king's breakfast! I'm thoroughly impressed." Demyx exclaimed, licking his lips as Axel poured the waffle batter into the iron and got it cooking. Meanwhile he cracked some eggs and plopped them into a skillet over a flame, they instantly began to sizzle satisfyingly.

"A growing boy needs to eat!" Axel replied cheerfully, not that Demyx was actually that short. Axel was just king of tall. But they both knew that.

Shaking his head, Demyx leaned back, "Growing?" He repeated questionably. Patting himself a little, he shrugged, "I think I'm just about done in that department. I'm a big as I'm getting." Then he leaned back forward before he could topple the chair and put his elbows on the counter.

Axel couldn't resist. Shooting a glance over his work, he grinned, "Oh good, pocket-sized." He chuckled as he dipped some white bread into the egg mixture for French toast. Then he put that in a skillet as well.

"You callin' me short?" Demyx barked back, obviously just as amused and in good humor as Axel.

And Axel just got even worse about it, "Maybe just some of you." Burn!

Demyx was a little taken aback by that, but surprise washed away into toothy grin, "Oh-ho! You did not just say that!" He growled playfully leaning over the table some, "Maybe I should jump over there and give you a firm reminder of just how big a boy I am!" Maybe Demyx hadn't meant to word it so perfectly, but Axel found himself laughing hysterically at that.

"I think I'd like that!" Axel exclaimed, "But how firm are we talking about?"

Demyx realized how he'd made it sound and his face turned red. Covering his mouth, he tried to suppress his laugh. This at least gave Axel some time to turn over the bacon and sausage, as well as pull the waffle out. Waffles cooked so fast! Probably a good thing too, because if they didn't start eating soon, Demyx would be to school on an empty stomach, "All right, all right. I'll stop. Here." He pushed the platter with the waffle atop it between the. Buttering it, he turned the syrup bottle over and gave it a good dousing, "If you're late for school, Rufus will have my head."

Picking up a fork, Demyx dug in, "Do I really have to go? Can't I just stay in bed with you and learn something I'll enjoy using?" He asked, licking the sticky sugar from his lips.

"Sorry, lover." Axel shook his head, "I only teach night classes." He told him, stealing some of the waffle from Demyx plate. Light and fluffy, Axel sure did make a good waffle.

"Maybe you should think about expanding your services." Demyx told him, sound serious but the smile on his face said he was anything but.

"Saturday might work into my schedule." Mentioned Axel as he turned away to pull the eggs off. He slid them off the pan and onto a plate, then added the now cooked sausage and bacon. Once more, he set the plate between them for the two of them to enjoy, "Promise me you'll go to all your classes today." Axel requested on a more serious note.

Demyx, now eating the egg, silently considered it, "All right… I'll do it for you." He confirmed. Then he added as an afterthought, "If you'll say it again, what you just said."

Chewing some bacon, Axel quirked a brow, "Hm?" He had to think about it a moment, repeating the conversation in his head. When it hit him, Axel felt his heart melt. He hadn't even realized he'd said it, "Lover."

* * *

Decided to split this chapter so it's kind of short. But I thought I'd let you guys hold onto the warm fuzzies just a bit longer before I bring in the drama lama for some parading. Didn't you know that drama lamas eat warm fuzzies?

But seriously, after this I'm moving back to the plot!

I focused more on passion this time, but I'll probably do a more intimate scene between them a little later.


	23. By Design A Spider's Web

**Chapter 23: By Design A Spider's Web**

Reno came home again all too soon, but Axel would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to see him again. In fact, when Axel heard the roar of Rude's black SUV, he rushed downstairs to meet him. Opening the front door, he smiled brightly at Reno and greeted him with a hug, "Man, I can't remember the last time you stayed out more than a night!" Axel told him before noticing the bags in his hands, "Let me get those." He offered graciously, hauling the suitcase and duffle bag inside.

"Thanks, bro!" Reno stepped inside after him and looked around the house. Demyx was on the couch, acting nonchalant, "What's this yo? Spic and span?" He asked pointing out how clean the house was. Actually, Demyx and Axel had spent the better part of the day cleaning it. Since Monday night's rather urgent meeting of bodies, they'd slowed down quite a bit, enjoying the process more and more with each encounter. First it was the couch, then the kitchen table, the bathroom sink, Axel's bed, the shower, back to Demyx's bed, the coffee table in the front room, the floor (of several rooms), even the washer and dryer in the garage had seen a little action. By now it was quite safe to say, they were more comfortable with each other's skins than their own. As a result, Axel felt obligated to give the house a thorough cleaning, lest Reno find some trace evidence that would give them away.

"Hm? Oh yeah. I thought it'd be nice for you to…" Axel trailed off a bit as Rude came in carrying more bags, "Uh, to come home to a clean house." Then he looked down at the things he was holding. These weren't Reno's were they? Wait, Axel recognized at least the duffle bag; Reno had taken it over to Rude's when he brought some clothes for overnight stays.

"That was thoughtful." Reno said brightly with a smile as he moved to the living room, "Mind takin' that stuff up to my room, yo? I'm bushed!" Throwing himself on the chair, Reno sagged into it as Rude moved without word up the stairs, "Hey, kid, how's it goin'?" He asked, turning his attention to Demyx. Axel actually thought Reno was quite fond of Demyx, that didn't make lying to him any easier though.

"Uh, good I guess…" Demyx replied looking up from the textbook on his lap, "Working on homework."

"Want help?" Reno asked eagerly.

Demyx snorted a laugh, "From you?"

But that was all Axel heard of the conversation as he carried the suitcase and bag up the stairs. Pushing Reno's door open with his shoulder, he found Rude setting the things he'd carried up on the bed: four other bags of luggage, "I don't like lying to you," Rude mentioned as he opened up one of the bags and began to unpack, "Or your brother."

"I'm sorry… Uh, wait, what?" Axel set the luggage down and approached. Those weren't Reno's clothes.

"Figured the least I could do was buy you some time…" Then Rude stopped what he was doing and turned to Axel, "I'm a full-time resident now." Axel, dumbfounded, just stared a moment trying to fit the pieces together. And then it caught up to him.

"How long have you two been planning this?" Axel asked, surprised that Reno wouldn't have told him. After all, Axel was right there with him trying to get Rude to leave that crappy apartment in the city and live with them.

Rude sighed and began to put his clothes away, "Since our last vacation."

"Eight months? What the hell took you- And you guys just didn't tell me? You jerks!" Axel gave Rude a playful shove and Rude offered a rare smile.

"Reno made me promise I wouldn't say until we were sure." Sure? Well, they certainly must have been now if Rude had packed up all his things and brought them over, "Did you enjoy your… Vacation?" Rude didn't seem to know how to word what he wanted to say and another wave of realization washed over him. Luring Reno away with the prospect of packing away Rude's things… Rude had planned this.

Following Rude to the dresser, Axel pushed the drawer closed and leaned up against, "You are way smarter than most people give you credit for."

Rude looked stumped or insulted, or maybe happy- Okay, Axel really couldn't tell behind those shades. Axel was good at reading Rude, not great, "People think I'm stupid?" He asked seriously, waiting patiently for Axel to move so he could continue to put his things away.

Chuckling, Axel shrugged, "Well the phrase 'tall, dark, and handsome' comes to mind, not clever." He responded with a smile. It really wasn't a secret. Even if Axel loved Rude like a brother, Axel knew what people thought when they first saw him. Big, dumb, and strong.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." Axel patted his shoulder and pushed away. Moving past him, he started for the door, "Thanks for the three days, we spent them well." He assured, "I owe you bro." Man did he owe him.

"Bro?"

Axel paused and looked over his shoulder. The slight shift of Rude's brows, the alteration of tension held in his shoulders. Axel wasn't sure what that was, maybe surprise? "You're officially part of the family now, big guy, welcome home. Now I gotta beat the shit out of my blood brother." Grinning, he tossed a thumb over his shoulder to point down the stairs.

"Leave him in one piece, Axel; I like him better that way!" Rude called after him.

* * *

As one would expect, it became difficult once more for Demyx and Axel to find time alone together. They had the morning drive to school, their daily luncheons held at the park, and, irregularly, they had time after Demyx came home from school. However, Demyx and Axel also had their own friends and as a result they spent a good deal apart even when they could have possibly been together. It was rather strenuous for Axel, who once started, had a hard time putting the breaks on his lust. And if that wasn't bad enough, Axel felt the impending doom of the renovations looming about in the distance. Demyx wouldn't be staying there forever, then what would they do?

Just thinking about Demyx's departure tugged at Axel's heartstrings. So Axel turned his thoughts to the time. It was Monday afternoon and Axel was waiting at the park for Demyx. Demyx usually arrived fifteen minutes after the lunch hour started and they'd have thirty minutes to eat and talk before Demyx would have to go. Axel's watch indicated that it was now twenty minutes after and he was growing concerned. Demyx was usually very good about the time.

Axel thought back to this morning. They'd had breakfast with Reno and Rude, as usual, talked about school and then left to actually go to school. The drive wasn't out of the ordinary, except for that Demyx had pretty much insisted on getting into Axel's pants one last time before he had to leave for the day. Other than that… Nothing was worth mentioning. So, it was unlikely that Demyx was angry with him.

When thirty after ticked by and Axel was sure that Demyx wasn't going to show but he was reluctant to leave. His own appetite lost, Axel pushed the bag of food away from himself dejectedly. He wondered if he should just throw it away now, or maybe take it with him to eat later.

Thinking it over, Axel realized that plenty could have happened. The most obvious and logical answer was that Demyx had fallen into bad habits again and was in trouble at school. If that was the case, he'd have been kept in detention or a teacher's room while being dealt some kind of punishment involving repetitive writing. Axel was half tempted to call the school or Shinra Corp to see if this was the case, but decided against it. If anything more severe had happened, certainly his brother would have called him.

Fifty minutes after, Axel stood up and shoved the food into the garbage. He didn't want it anymore.

When he got home, Demyx hadn't arrived yet and Axel waited in the front room so he could have a word with him. Demyx could have at least texted him to say he wasn't coming, or even to say 'sorry' after the fact, but nothing! Axel was actually kind of pissed off about it, which was weird for him. He hadn't been angry with Demyx since… Well, since he'd fallen in love with him, which seemed like forever ago.

The front door opened and Axel turned in his seat, "Demyx," He started, but his voice died in his throat when he saw him. Demyx's skin was parchment white, eyes red like blood, and his hair was disheveled and dull, "Baby, what happened?" Axel stood and Demyx's head jerked like he hadn't heard him and dropped his backpack. Axel could see him visibly shudder as he placed a hand over his mouth and turned his head away. Holding his stomach, Demyx darted up the stairs. Axel ran after him but stopped in the bathroom doorway as Demyx doubled over the toilet.

Retching, Demyx emptied the bile of his stomach and a strange wheezing cry of pain from his lungs. Then he pressed his skull to the porcelain and closed his eyes tight as his entire body seemed to twist and shudder.

"Shit, I'll call the hospital." Axel turned to leave, but Demyx rapidly caught him by the pant-leg to stop him.

"N-no. I'm all right." Demyx's body did one of those contorting contractions again, "Just… Help me up." Axel shifted uncomfortably, looking out the door as he debated whether or not to do as Demyx asked. He looked like shit and Axel thought he needed to go to the hospital for it. But, when he looked back at the desperation in Demyx's face, Axel smothered his instincts and got down low to put an arm under Demyx's shoulder.

Getting Demyx to his feet, Axel helped him to his room. After taking off his shoes, Axel tucked him in and quickly left to retrieve some water and medication. He didn't know what was wrong, so he grabbed some nausea and pain pills.

"Don't call the hospital…" Demyx begged as he finished drinking down the water and pills, "I can't go there…" Laying back down flat in bed, Demyx winced and shifted uncomfortably.

"You're sick, Demyx… You need to go to the hospital. What if your appendix burst? You could die." Axel said, worry painted on his face, but Demyx just shook his head, "Please…"

"No." Demyx's answer was clear and strong, "Just… Give me the night."

Leaning down, Axel kissed his head with a sigh, "Fine. If you're not feeling better in the morning; I'm taking you to the hospital." Axel told him as he smoothed back Demyx's hair. It was strange. Demyx didn't feel hot… "I'll be up with some soup later; you stay in bed and rest." Axel ordered as he left, his own stomach feeling a bit weak. Downstairs, he called Reno to let him know that Demyx wasn't feeling well. Then he called Rufus's office and got the secretary to take a message.

After that, he started cutting up vegetables for the soup. His breathing was rapid and heavy and Axel felt a little light headed. He couldn't concentrate and he accidentally cut himself before he realized he'd chopped up way too much. Cursing under his breath, he threw the ingredients in the pot. He needed to talk to someone, anyone.

While the water boiled, he phoned Roxas but only got his voice mail. He felt panic creeping up on him and quickly hung up and rang Luxord instead. Relief swept over him when he heard his friends voice.

"Hey fireball!" Luxord answered cheerily. Somewhere in the background he could hear Xigbar talking. From the sounds of it, information on where the laundry detergent was, "Ah, found it!" Luxord told Xigbar before he proceeded with whatever it was he was doing. Luxord didn't seem the laundry type to Axel.

Rubbing his face, Axel sighed, "It's good to hear your voice." And it really was. For a moment, Axel felt like having a nervous break down. Luxord's easy going attitude did wonders for his blood pressure, sometimes.

"Missed the accent, didn't you?" Luxord laughed before his tone became serious, "You sound ragged."

"Yeah… I just…" Axel leaned on the counter, "It's nothing, just a bit freaked out. How's domestic life treating you?"

"Everything's aces," Luxord assured, "I've quite a knack for it, I think. So what's happened love? It's not like you to ring me up out of the blue." He was a good friend where it counted. Maybe he did miss work quite a bit, but he always seemed to be there for Axel looking out for him.

"Demyx missed lunch today." Axel mentioned, "I think he's sick, he looks awful, but he won't go to the hospital."

"You worry too much. I'm sure he'll perk up by morning. The flu's been going around, haven't you heard?"

"But… Never mind, you're right. I'll talk to you later." Then Axel hung up without another word and set the phone aside. Turning around, he splashed his face. Yeah, he was just overreacting. Demyx was fine. Come tomorrow, he'd feel like a fool for ever suggesting this warranted a trip to the emergency room.

Taking the soup upstairs, Axel found Demyx was sleeping uneasily and decided not to wake him. Instead, he set the bowl aside and sat on the edge of the bed. He watched over him until Reno came home, then nursing duty was handed off to Reno while Rude assured Axel it was probably nothing.

The next morning, Demyx was up early. He had showered, dressed, and brushed his teeth all before Axel rolled out of bed. Reno was up too, talking with Demyx at the table in the kitchen when Axel came down, "Maybe you ought to get sick more often. Rufus hasn't given me paid time off like that for ages!" Reno said merrily. Rude had gone into work as usual but apparently Rufus had given orders for Reno to stay home and look after his nephew, "Seriously, it's good you're better, yo. Bein' sick ain't much fun."

"You two are up early." Axel mentioned as he entered the kitchen. The two at the table looked up at him. Reno offered a cheery grin and Demyx managed a stained smile that looked to be half a grimace.

"Slept like a baby, little bro!"

Demyx gave a tight, restricted shrug, "I fell asleep so early… I must have slept ten hours." Axel supposed that made sense and went about his morning routine of making breakfast for the family. However, he found himself looking over his shoulder every ten seconds to look at Demyx. He looked… Sort of better. His skin had color again, his eyes looked fine, and he wasn't bent over the porcelain bowl.

"Don't push yourself too hard today. Okay, Demyx." Advised Axel as he laid plates in front of everyone. Demyx just nodded quietly, "Think I should wake Rude?"

"Nah, I'll get him when it's time to go." Reno said as he dug in enthusiastically. Axel couldn't help but notice Demyx was less eager as he pushed the food around lazily on the plate. Maybe he still wasn't feeling well, so Axel didn't push the matter as he sat down to eat. It was quieter than normal at the breakfast table. Usually Demyx and Reno chatted up a storm, with Axel diving in here or there. But neither Axel nor Demyx seemed to have much to say.

When breakfast was over, Axel cleared the plates and Reno headed back upstairs to his room. Axel doubted it was to get ready for work, but couldn't imagine he was going up there to get more rest. He tried not to think about the alternatives as he washed the dishes, "Are you sure you're up for school today?" He asked over his shoulder, "I've told Rufus you weren't feeling well yesterday. He can't get angry over you missing a day or two while you get over this."

Demyx, who still sat in the chair Axel had found him in, shook his head, "No… I'll be all right. Could you fix me something for lunch? I uh… I don't think I'll be up for the walk to the park this afternoon." Demyx murmured, staring at the table solemnly.

Axel frowned but didn't argue, "Sure…" He loved their lunches together but he couldn't very well make Demyx do anything he didn't want to. Besides, it was him who'd advised Demyx not to push himself. It was really his own fault. Putting the plates in the rack to dry, Axel began to prepare Demyx's food. When he was done, he found Demyx's backpack and placed it inside, "It's time to go."

"Kay…" Demyx placed both hands on the table and carefully stood. He waited a moment, as if to gain his bearings before he moved around the table, walking with confidence, "Backpack." Curtly, Demyx held out his hand and Axel handed it over. Something felt strange about this.

Intending to help Demyx along, Axel placed his hand on Demyx's back and the blonde went stiff a split second before he smacked Axel's hand away, "Don't touch me." Demyx spat before quickening his pace, leaving Axel confused in the entryway. Now Axel knew something wasn't right. He wasn't imagining things; there was something wrong with Demyx.

In the car, Axel slammed the door, "What aren't you telling me?" He demanded, shoving the keys in the ignition.

Demyx looked away, "Nothing. Just drop it already."

"It's obviously not nothing. Are you still feeling sick? Does it hurt-"

Angrily, Demyx shoved his backpack onto the floor and wrapped his arms around himself, "I'm fine! Now take me to school or I'll tell Rufus-" Demyx seemed to think better of the statement, "Just take me to school!"

"Fine, see if I care!" Snarled Axel pulling on his seatbelt and starting the car. They didn't speak at all on the way there and Demyx didn't look back at the car when he got out and stomped into school.

Things did not get much better when Demyx came home after school either. The blonde simply trudged up the stairs and told Axel to leave him alone and that he wasn't hungry. Axel, who was handling things less than stellarly, responded by yelling up at him saying that he was 'going to fucking eat dinner anyway'. Luckily, Reno and Rude ate out and weren't there to witness the awkward and tense dinner.

About halfway through his own food, Demyx not having touched his own except to destroy it, Axel's guilt caught up to him. He couldn't stay angry forever, "Demyx, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell earlier." Axel mentioned in a low voice as he kept his eyes on the table, "I'm just worried about you."

"Well, don't." Axel looked up at the harshness in Demyx tone. Finding himself being glared at, Axel drew his head back and knitted his brows together. He was trying to apologize, why was Demyx acting like this? The expression must have written the message plainly across his face because Demyx's eyes softened. Looking down at his plate, Demyx pushed it away, "I'm fine, Axel."

"Lover…" Murmured Axel, knowing how much Demyx enjoyed hearing it.

Closing his eyes, Demyx turned his head away, "Just… Give me some time." Grimacing, Demyx reached across the table and took Axel's hand in his own. He gave it a squeeze before getting up, "I'm tired… Good night." He muttered, not looking Axel in the eye as he slunk out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Axel gave him his time.

* * *

Fuck, why couldn't Axel get a hold of Roxas?

"You little shit, call me when you get this. I'm serious Roxas, or I'm coming over there." Axel snarled into the phone and hung up. He'd been trying to contact Roxas since Demyx started acting weird and Roxas hadn't once answered the phone or called back in response to his messages.

It was Friday and the situation with Demyx hadn't improved. If anything, it had gotten worse. Demyx acted fine in front of Reno, but avoided Axel at every turn. It was opening week at the nuthouse all over again! Whenever he touched him, tried to kiss him, or even just tried to sit in the same room with him Demyx would offer up the silent treatment and leave to be somewhere else. Axel was getting really worried.

Demyx wasn't eating too, Axel could see he was losing weight, and he was so rigid and stiff all the time. Of most concern… Demyx, Axel's beautiful songbird from the coast, had apparently lost the music in his soul. His voice worked, but not a tune or melody would escape those lips. Even sad Demyx sung… But now, nothing. Silence.

Looking at Demyx's door, Axel willed something to happen. For Demyx to at least turn on the radio, for some sound to leave that room- He was so concentrated on it, he nearly leapt out of his skin when his cell rang.

Phone in hand, he flipped it open. Roxas, finally, "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you all damn week!" Axel yelled into the phone, feeling suddenly violent. If Roxas was there right now he would have beat the crap out of him.

On the other end of the line, Roxas was quiet for a moment. Then he said in a soft voice, "Sorry."

"You'd better be! Did something happen at school? What the hell is going on with you and Demyx? Why won't you two talk to me- What did I do to deserve this?" Axel still felt his blood boiling as he left the house, slamming the front door as he took his shouting outside.

It took a long time for Roxas to answer, "Maybe… No. I don't know… I… Axel, I'm sorry." Roxas struggled a bit, "I can't tell you… I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Don't you dare hang up, Roxas!" But it was too late, the line went dead and when Axel hit the speed dial, Roxas's phone went straight to voicemail again. Fighting the urge to throw his phone into the street, Axel cursed and went inside. Yeah, he could go over there, but Roxas lived with his parents. His mom would answer the door and Axel would demand to see Roxas and she'd tell him 'no'. Then that would be that unless Axel wanted to get arrested.

When he got inside, the house phone was ringing and Axel pounced on it. Checking the number, he found he didn't recognize it. He answered anyway, "Hello?"

"Yes, hello? This is Aerith Gainsborough. I'm calling about one of my students-"

"Demyx. This is Axel." Axel cut her off, he was a little too wound up for niceties, "What's wrong, what happened?" He demanded.

"I'm just worried about him. He didn't show up for class again today. I thought he might be sick, but I saw him in the halls. He wouldn't talk to me when I caught up with him." She explained.

"That makes two of us. When did he stop coming to class?" Asked Axel pacing the front room, keeping his voice low so Demyx wouldn't hear.

"I haven't seen him since last Thursday. He was supposed to come Monday, Wednesday, and today this week. Is everything all right? He looked so… Fragile when I saw him today." She sounded as worried as Axel was.

"I don't know… I'll check on him. Thank you for calling." Hanging up, Axel went up the stairs and threw open Demyx's door. His stomach flipped in his gut. First because all the color had gone from the walls and everthing was now stacked in piles in the room, waiting for disposal. Secondly, because Demyx wasn't there. Axel hadn't left the door unguarded for more than a minute to talk to Roxas. Where had he gone?

"Shit!" Running downstairs, he searched the house and the yard but couldn't find him. All the way, he called Demyx's cell phone, but there was no answer. The phone rang in the house and Axel rushed back inside and answered it, "Hello?" He answered hastily, hoping beyond hope it was Demyx. It wasn't.

It was Rufus and he sounded pissed, "What the hell do you two think you're doing over there? I just got a call from the school informing me that Demyx is missing class again!"

"Rufus- I- I don't know what to tell you. I need- I'll call you back." Rufus was yelling something and Axel ignored it as he hung up the phone. With the landline in hand, he searched for Namine's number. She called sometimes and her number might still be in the phone. Or maybe Zell- Anyone who might know what the hell is going on!

It was there and, Lifestream all mighty, when Axel called the number it rang.

Namine answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Namine! Finally!" Axel could have cried just hearing her voice, "Namine, you have to tell me what's going on. Rufus just called and said Demyx is missing school, his teacher called, she's worried- I'm worried! No one will talk to me!"

The line was gut wrenchingly quiet but Namine didn't hang up, "I'm sorry Axel… It's all our fault. I'm so sorry!"

"No! Don't hang up- Please! Do you know the number for Demyx's band mates? Please tell me… I… Demyx…" Axel's voice broke and he sat down on the couch. Head in hand, he swallowed a whimper. He was losing it, "I lost him, I don't know where he is."

"I… I shouldn't. He told me not to talk to you…" Namine murmured from the other end. But still… She didn't hang up, "Did you try calling him?"

Axel let out a frustrated cry, "Of course, I tried calling! He won't answer!"

"I'll try… I'll call you." This time she really did hang up.

* * *

He's freakin' out guys! Poor Axel! Poor Demyx! The drama!

On a lighter note: you just know Axel's been cuddly with Demyx clothes right? With how rough things are, I wouldn't be surprised if he has a whole wardrobe in there!

Also, I'm really bad at titles still so… That title is just the first thing I thought of when I went to type a chapter title in.

Next update definitely soon- Thinking next weekend.


	24. What Can Get Better

**Chapter 24: What Can Get Better**

_The curtains of Axel's room were half drawn to let some light in but keep it dim enough that it limited their view of the rest of the room. It was midday and a Sunday, but they figured if they kept quiet, Reno wouldn't be concerned with them until they were missing for several hours from the front room. Axel had thought it was a good idea, but closed the door just in case and locked it for good measure._

_Unclothed, Demyx knelt between Axel's legs, kissing down his stomach, and Axel was on his back stroking Demyx's head. An idea came to Demyx's mind and he pulled away. Crawling up, he pressed their foreheads together and gave him a light kiss, "Hey, you wanna be on top?" He asked with a grin, chuckling to himself when Axel's face turned red and his eyes grew wide._

"_I, uh… I don't think so…" Axel murmured uncomfortably. It wasn't as though he hadn't thought of it or even dreamed of it, but Axel wasn't entirely sure about the real deal. Maybe he was afraid of hurting Demyx or maybe he was afraid of being humiliated at being no good at it. His handful of sexual partners hadn't been very educational._

_Laughing a bit more, Demyx shook his head, "Come on. You'll like it, I promise." Demyx told him, "Here, I'll get started." He said as he reached for Axel's drawer for the lube. Axel had bought some the Tuesday Reno was gone after he remembered how much it hurt afterwards without it. Axel was all for a little pain here and there, but with how much they'd be doing it he figured it was better that way._

_Pulling out the lube, Axel watched with anxiety as Demyx squirted some out onto his fingers. Then he capped it and set it aside on the bed, possibly anticipating that Axel might not be able to go all the way through with it. He gave Axel a reassuring kiss and closed his eyes as he steadied himself on one hand and reached back with the other. Axel couldn't see what he was doing, but he had a good idea considering the soft sexy noise coming from his lover. They were different than the ones Demyx normally made, a bit higher in pitch and a tad more melodious._

_His body quivered and the muscles of his arm twitched as he fingered himself. All the while Axel watched without touching, his gaze as intent as a lion on a gazelle. Demyx must have felt it because he opened his eyes, pupils dilated, to meet it. Licking his lips, his grin spread, "Good thing I don't have performance anxiety." He murmured with a breathy laugh. A soft grunt left him as he pulled his fingers out and took Axel's hand, "Here… Give it a try." He was being surprisingly gentle and understanding with him today. It happened every so often, but normally these chance encounters were filled with a passion that refused to be tamed._

_Axel's heart leapt into his throat as Demyx coaxed his hand to his ass and instructed him on what to do. Slow and steady… As he pushed his fingers inside, Demyx closed his eyes again and bowed his head, touching it to Axel's, "Ah… Good. Just like that." He murmured, moving his hand away so he could stroke himself, "All the way in."_

_Ring and middle finger knuckle deep, Axel paused to get used to the feeling of Demyx's warmth around them. It was alien, soft and yielding. Not exactly what he'd expected for some reason._

_Then he began to pull them out and thrust them back in, forcing those soft whimpering sounds from Demyx's chest. Demyx hadn't really ever been wrong whenever he told Axel 'you'll like it' this was no exception. The way Demyx sounded, his expression, made anticipation build up inside him, "You're fingers are so long…" Demyx murmured, making Axel even harder for him. Opening his eyes again, he leaned in for a kiss, "You want to give it a try? I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out."_

_Axel was quiet a moment, eyes trailing down Demyx's body, why not? "All right."_

_Demyx looked happy._

_A knock at the door interrupted and Demyx practically fell off the bed but Axel caught him before he tumbled down completely. He struggled to keep him on before deciding he ought to just gently set him down on the floor. The person at his door tried it then called through, "Hey, I can't find Demyx. Have you seen him, yo? I checked his room and no one's in the bathroom." Reno said sounding a tad concerned. Damn it._

"_Uh, er. Maybe he's out back? Or the garage, he likes to raid my old things." Axel said gesturing for Demyx to hurry and get dressed as he got out of bed. Hastily, he began to pull on his clothes._

"_Yeah? All right. Everything okay in there, little bro?" Reno asked._

"_Huh? Oh yeah! Great! I just spilled… Soda on my pants. I needed to change." Axel lied before he heard Reno give the 'OK' and wander away from the door._

"_How am I supposed to get out of here without him noticing?" Demyx asked in a hushed whisper._

_Axel looked around before going to his closet. Pulling out a black nylon rope, he tossed Demyx the end, "I'll lower you out the window after he's checked the backyard." Axel said as he wrapped the rope around his arm to make sure it was secure. There was nothing really in the room to tie it to._

"_Rope? You really have black rope in your room?" Eying the nylon coil, Demyx looked surprised._

_Axel flashed him a charming smile, "Don't you?"_

_Shaking his head, Demyx glanced out the window, "All right, let's get this over with." He mentioned. Pulling up the blinds, he wrapped the rope around his waist and opened up the window, "Don't drop me." He warned as he carefully stepped out the window. His foot slipped and he dropped a few feet before the rope pulled at Axel and nearly sent him flying out the window as well. At least that was the only slip-up they had and Axel easily brought him safely to the ground. Then he pulled up the rope and closed the window._

_Arms sore, Axel rubbed them as he left the room to pretend to look for Demyx, "Reno? You find him yet?" Axel called into the house, but there was no answer, "Reno?" Opening up the door to the garage he peaked in. Then he went out back. Then the front yard. Where in the world had they gone?_

_Picking up the landline, he listened for a dial tone but it was dead. Then he opened up his cell, completely black. Was the power out? He tried the TV, but all he got was static. In the kitchen, he checked the clocks. The time shined on them indicating the power still worked but… As he stared, he became suspicious of them. Tapping the glass, he urged the minute to tick by but it didn't. Back in the living room the non-digital clock stood at a standstill, the second hand frozen in time._

"_Reno! Demyx!" Axel called out the front door. He leaned out, but felt too uneasy to leave. The sky was dark now, when had the sun gone down, "Demyx!" He called again. His voice echoed in the silence… Silence. No birds singing, no cars, no children laughing, just silence._

_Dread sank in his gut and he stepped away from the door. Running upstairs, he threw open his window and yelled again, "Demyx!" But no answer. His room seemed miles above the ground now._

_He ran to the stairs, running down them, down and down again. It seemed to take forever to get to the bottom. Now he 3ushed to the back door and opened it up. His eyes search the darkness. There was something in the pool; he could just barely see an outline bobbing around on top of the water._

_Swallowing his fear, he stepped out and crept towards the pool. Even right beside it, he couldn't quite see. Moving around it, he tried to get a better view. As he did so, he stepped in something warm and slick. Looking down, he discovered it was flowing into the pool from the house._

_He turned to search for the source, "Hello?" He voice sounded weak in the darkness. He took a step and the floodlights suddenly cast the backyard in light. A scream tore out of his throat at the sight._

_The black rope from his room was wrapped tightly around Demyx's throat, his neck bent awkwardly back as he hung from Axel's window. Blood was bubbling up from his throat, trailing down his body onto the side of the house and onto the lawn. He wasn't moving but his wide eyes trembled as they stared up into the sky._

_Stumbling back, Axel slipped in the blood and fell back into the pool. Still screaming, he struggled to stay above the blood stained water desperately grabbing at anything he could get his hands on. His hands found something soft and buoyant and he pulled himself up to gulp in a breath of air. When he looked to see what it was he'd grabbed onto, he let out another scream and let go of his brother's body and went under._

Axel shot up from the couch, hand over his chest as he gasped for breath. His mind was reeling and he felt sick to his stomach but he couldn't force himself to stand. What nightmarish place had that dream come from? Then he remembered that not all of it was a dream. It was partly a memory of Sunday, the day before Demyx started acting strange. They'd almost gone through with Axel being top but Reno had interrupted. Demyx had made it outside and everything had turned out all right. Apparently, the day's events had turned the memory sour in his mind.

Calming down, Axel realized that the phone was ringing and he snatched it up off the hook, "Yes, hello?" His voice was high and quick, sounding frightened from the dream still.

"He's all right." Namine's voice told him.

Axel was relieved, "Where is he?"

"I can't say… With a friend."

Growing angry, Axel stood, "Namine, tell me where he is! What am I supposed to tell Reno when-" Damn it. Rude closed the front door to bring attention to the fact that they were home and Axel whirled around. How long had he been sleeping? How long had he waited for her to call back before exhaustion threw him into that nightmare? He looked at the clock: 7:30pm.

Axel hung up on her without saying goodbye, "Tell me what, yo?" Asked Reno. Rude looked away.

"That uh… Demyx is at a friend's house." The words sounded lame as he said them, especially when he had so little confidence in them.

Reno looked confused, "Yeah, he said he was stayin' at a friend's house for the weekend. He told me yesterday." Reno gave Rude's tie a tug as he left the doorway and approached Axel, "Bro, you all right?" He asked and Axel sat back down on the couch. Reno sat to his right and Rude sat to his left, "You've been…" Reno searched for the words and looked to Rude for help, who was normally short on words so probably not very helpful, "Sadder recently. Did you and Demyx get into a fight?" He asked and Axel wondered why he would ask such a thing. Had Rude said something? No… Rude wouldn't do that, "I know this hasn't been easy for you little bro, but I thought you two were gettin' on." Axel internally winced at his brother's wording, "You know ya can talk to me about anything right?"

Guilt welled up inside Axel's stomach and the nausea from earlier returned. Axel felt Rude's arm wrap around his shoulders and he relaxed. Leaning into him, Axel sighed and closed his eyes. Then Reno stroked his hair. Who needed a mother and father? Two brothers were just as good, "I'm just… Tired." He murmured. Turning, Axel let his back rest against Rude and swung his leg over Reno's lap. It was nice just to have them there, both of them, "I love you guys." He said softly, holding Rude's arm lightly.

"We love you to, yo." Reno told him, "Couldn't ask for a better brother." The guilt stirred. Now Axel knew why Rude hated lying to him. Reno was such a good guy, "Don't worry about Demyx, you two'll work it out."

"Yeah…" Axel wasn't so sure. How could things have been so perfect to end up like this?

Demyx's voice rang out through his head, _"If I ran away, would you come for me?" _And he wondered what Demyx was running from.

* * *

It was pretty late Sunday night when Axel saw Demyx again or even heard his voice. He looked… Better, which made Axel feel worse. Why should he look happier, more alive, when Axel looked like shit and felt half dead? Especially when the reason for the downfall was his worry for his lover who couldn't stand to be touched by him? With how long he'd been given to brood and suffer, Axel couldn't bring himself to meet Demyx's smile and instead looked away and left the room, "Reno, Demyx is back." He called to his brother as he disappeared into the kitchen. Pulling out carbonized poison, also known as soda, Axel pulled the tab and took a drink. Maybe that was part of the reason he felt like crap. He'd given up on his normal healthy diet and gone out to buy a bunch of junk that he normally wouldn't touch. It didn't taste half bad but after he was done eating or drinking it, he felt a little more like something the cat dragged in.

Demyx had followed him in, "Soda?"

With half a scowl, Axel peered at Demyx over his shoulder, "What of it?" And Demyx shrugged as Axel downed the rest of it. Crushing it in his hand, Axel tossed it across the room into the garbage, scarcely missing Reno who leapt back out of the way.

"Nice shot!" Reno commended, obviously ignoring the fact that Axel was in a bad mood. A lifetime together had taught Reno to not push him. When he was ready, they'd talk, "So, Demyx. Axel told me Rufus called about school again." Reno sat at a chair and Demyx reluctantly sat across from him. Axel practically rolled his eyes, hoping this would ruin whatever good mood Demyx had. Then he left it to Reno to talk some sense into that boy. Fuck, Axel was pissed.

Upstairs, Axel brushed his teeth, hoping to call it a night soon before his internal self destruct mechanism reached maximum capacity and he had a meltdown. He stared himself down in the mirror, commanding himself to knock this shit off and get over it. It was probably too late for that… And speaking to 'too lates' that maximum capacity thing breached as Demyx walked in. Spitting into the sink, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and turned to face the blonde.

"You're angry with me." Demyx mentioned as if he hadn't realized it up until that point. Way too late…

Practically snarling, Axel's body went tense, "You must fucking hate me to do this to me. I was worried about you, so sick to think that something might be hurting you and you wouldn't let me help. All I wanted to do was know what was wrong. I wanted to help you and what did that get me? This- This bullshit attitude! Who the hell do you think you are? I thought things were better between us than this!" Axel's voice was slowly raising and his anger began to boil over. Stepping forward, Demyx stepped back. His silence was not comforting and did nothing to calm Axel down, "I must have been a fool to ever think you felt the same about me! To think that you might actually come to me if you weren't happy! What the hell are you doing? Who the hell are you? You spill your sad little sob stories into a bowl for me and I just lapped it all up thinking we were getting closer, that you actually wanted me to know you!" Demyx was now standing against his door and Axel in the doorway of the bathroom. Reno appeared at the stairs, Rude at the end of the hall just outside their shared room.

"Axel-" Reno started but Axel raised a hand.

"Stay out of this Reno." Axel snapped viciously, "You just think you can bat those pretty blue eyes and make everything okay? Do you even know who I am? Do you know how much that hurt me? How much _you_ hurt me? Lying to me, keeping secrets, running away from your fucking problems like the world would forget them? Fuck, I didn't forget them! And you just come back expecting me to welcome you home like you never did shit to me?" Demyx tried to look away, eyes instinctively going to the stairs, where Reno stood, "Don't you look at him! He's not your fucking brother! He's mine, remember? This is _my_ house, _my_ family, not yours!"

"Axel!" Reno tried to butt in.

"_Shut up_!" Axel stepped forward and slammed his palms on Demyx's door, trapping Demyx in place. Glaring down at him, his anger began to die, "This is not the person I am, not who I want to be- This is your fault." Rude grabbed Axel by the arm and Axel suddenly seemed to snap out of whatever fit he was having.

"Go to your room." Rude ordered in a low voice and Axel felt like a kid again. Looking over his shoulder, Axel's heart dropped. Reno looked so hurt and appalled at his behavior. Head down, he shrugged out of Rude's grasp and ran into his room. He could hear Reno and Rude talking in the hall for a while before Rude came into his room.

He didn't say anything, not at first. He didn't really need to. Rude's silence spoke volumes and Axel just sat on his bed feeling cowardly and ashamed of himself, "This isn't like you." Rude finally said and Axel bowed his head even lower. The bed shifted as Rude sat himself down beside him, "What's going on with you… You've never spoken to your brother like that."

"I…" Axel leaned away from Rude, as if touching him would spread this strange conduct, "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Rude… I… I love him. I love him so much." Head in his hands, Axel pressed his palms to his eyes making them sting, "I just… Everything was so perfect… And then he wouldn't let me touch him or look at him… And he wouldn't talk to me. No one would…. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't know what to do. And it just got worse… And worse…" Rude laid one of those big paws on his back and stroked his shoulder blades.

"We're worried about you too… How do you think it makes us feel when you won't talk to us?" Rude told him, his voice low and steady.

Axel lifted his head, emerald eyes looking up past those dark sunglasses, "I'm so sorry." He felt like such an asshole.

"It's not me you need to apologize to." Rude told him, his expression unyielding as he got up, "Calm down and then tell Reno that you're sorry for yelling at him. Then get this sorted out with Demyx… Be gentle with him. You're scaring everyone." And then he was gone.

Getting up, Axel leaned against the wall. He listened carefully and could hear Reno talking with Demyx in the next room but couldn't make out the words. His eyes closed and he let out a soft sigh. Demyx was so close, almost within his grasp, and he'd never felt more alone, "I miss you…" He breathed into the silence, wondering if the words might somehow reach Demyx.

* * *

In the morning, the house was filled with tension that refused to break. Everyone was quiet for a while, afraid that disturbing the silence might throw Axel through a loop again and he'd lose it like he had last night. Demyx hadn't even provoked him... He felt like such an _asshole, _really_, _and he couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said all night but couldn't find the courage to leave him room until the sun was out. Even then, he found he couldn't quite look anyone in the eye, instead finding comfort in the patterns on the floor.

Tiptoeing past Demyx's door, Axel crept downstairs and went out back. It was cool outside, the grass dotted with sparkling beads of dew. He remembered his dream from the other day and shuddered, quickly ducking back inside to avoid the memory turned nightmare. Reno was there when he came in and Axel immediately dropped his head and looked away. Pushing back up against the glass door, he intended on staying there until Reno moved well out of his way, but his brother just stood there waiting. Maybe he wasn't sure if Axel would snap at him or not.

When Axel slowly raised his gaze, Reno put one foot forward and held out his hand. Axel stared as his pale palm, feeling his chest tighten, before reaching out to take his hand. He let himself easily be pulled in for a hug. Reno wrapped both arms around him and tucked Axel's shoulder under his chin, "Don't worry about it little bro… We all have off days, buddy." Pulling away, Reno ruffled Axel's red hair and smile at him, "We'll always get through it, no matter what, right?"

Axel turned his eyes away but nodded, "Right. I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Reno patted Axel's cheek, "I know, little bro." Turning he began to pull out some bacon and eggs for breakfast. He wasn't much of a cook, but Axel hadn't really been in the mood for cooking lately, "How about you give me a hand?"

With a sigh, Axel relinquished a hopeless smile and went to join him at the stove.

The bacon was crisping up nicely when Demyx came in. Axel glanced but quickly looked away, only to be elbowed by his brother. When he didn't move, Reno gave him a more painful jab and practically shooed him away. Rude nodded his head towards Demyx when he tried to escape to the front room.

Shoulders heavy and head low, he skulked over to the table where Demyx sat with his back towards them all. Sitting down beside him, Axel was quiet. Eyes focused on the stains and scratches on the table, he tried to think of an excuse but came up with nothing. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rude and Reno began to talk amongst themselves and they began to crack the eggs and scramble them. The background noise felt reassuring.

Shyly watching Demyx out of the corner of his eye, he tentatively reached under the table. When he found Demyx's hand, he grasped his fingers gently, stroking Demyx's with his thumb, "I… I'm a fool. Can you forgive me?" Axel asked quietly.

"I… Can we talk in the car?" Demyx looked over his shoulder at Reno and Rude but he didn't pull his hand away.

"Okay…" Axel wasn't really in any position to say 'no'. All he wanted was for all this to go away and for everything to go back to the way it was before.

Breakfast went by without much of hitch. They were quiet for the most part, choosing not to comment on the slight char of the food or on the events of the night before. Axel was glad for this. He didn't know how much talk of last night he could handle. He already felt terrible about it, and everyone seemed to sense that bringing it up wouldn't make much of a difference.

When Axel was done eating, what meager portion he could stomach, he stood and collected Demyx's plate as well. Reno and Rude still seemed to be eating, "I, uh… Did you want me to fix you something for lunch?" Asked Axel meekly from the sink. Demyx got up and shook his head 'no' as he went to pack his backpack, not that it was a sign Demyx would actually go to class today. He seemed pretty good at faking it. But that was just Axel's hurt talking and his guilt quickly snuffed that back out again.

The drive in the car was quiet for a while before Axel leaned forward and flicked on the radio. He tuned it for a moment before settling on a station Luxord had recommended, who had learned of it from Xigbar. Being as they were a bit more openly gay, they were more immersed in the whole culture of it and knew where to find things to suit their tastes. They really were made for each other.

The station was hosted by a queen and his politically minded bear, at least that's how Luxord described them. Axel really wouldn't know, except the queen did sound a bit on the feminine side. The queen hosted music hours and the bear did talks and spoke with listeners. It was interesting and currently too early for the bear to be up from his nightly hibernation. As such, some generic LGBT song played that Axel didn't really listen to.

"Where are we going?" Asked Demyx as he pulled up his knees to his chest. He was looking out the window, watching the houses go by.

"Doesn't matter, I'll get you there in time." Axel mentioned, watching the road, "So… I, uh… Said some pretty stupid things last night."

"No…"

"No?" Axel took his eyes off the road a moment but Demyx pointed at the pavement trying to keep him focused on what he was doing. Obeying, Axel's green orbs focused ahead again but he was all ears, so to speak.

"You were right…" Demyx told him, sighing heavily and holding himself a little tighter, "I was just running away… I didn't think- I mean… I thought I was… I don't know what I thought. I just didn't want to drag you into it." Demyx muttered, toying with the lock on the door.

Axel only had one word, "Why?" He glanced Demyx's way to see Demyx staring at the radio now.

"I was confused… And scared. I didn't know where to turn." His eyes were fixed intently on the dial and Axel wasn't sure why. He tried to half listen to Demyx and the song that was playing but it was hard. Demyx was currently holding so much of his attention and the rest was trying to keep them from getting into an accident.

"And… Now?"

Demyx shook his head, "Still scared… But… I didn't mean to hurt you…" His voice was distant and Axel turned his attention from Demyx to the radio. He recognized the song but he was having a hard time connecting with it, but he was distracted.

_-unassuming one.  
We all gasp this can't happen here,  
We're all much too civilized.  
Where can these monsters hide?  
But they are knocking on our front door!  
They're rocking in our cradles!  
They're preaching in our churches!  
And eating at our tables!_

Axel still couldn't seem to place it. He was trying but his memory failed him as to why he would recognize it. Luxord and Xigbar would have been quick to point it out, but they weren't there and Axel was less savvy with these kinds of things.

_I can't forget, hard as I try, this silhouette against the sky._

Then it dawned on him.

_Scarecrow crying  
Waiting to die wondering 'why?'  
Scarecrow trying,  
Angels will hold- carry your soul away._

Stopping at a sign, Axel reached forward and quickly changed the channel, "Sorry, don't mind that." Axel said, maybe being too cautious about the subject of death. Still, Demyx looked genuinely relieved when the radio switched and a new song came out of the speakers. Something cheerier and more about being loved.

_Some people, it's a pity, they go all their lives and never know how to love or to let love go.  
But it's alright now, we'll make it through this somehow!  
And we'll paint the perfect picture._

_All the colors of this world will run together more than ever!  
I can feel it!  
Can you feel it?_

Pulling over under the shade of a tree, Axel put the car in park. Tentatively, he placed a hand on Demyx's head, smoothing his hair back, "You all right? You could have changed the station." Axel told him, but Demyx just shook his head a little, "Baby… Lover… How about… How about when you get home, you can help me with the guitar some more? If you don't… If you don't want to do that kind of thing anymore, we can just… You know, be friends, right?" Axel struggled with the words and they sounded lame when he finally got them out. Actually, he didn't want to be friends. He wanted to be lovers, wanted to wake up with Demyx in his arms. Still, if friends was all he could get…

"No." Axel pulled his hand away at the sharp response. Immediately Demyx retracted his statement, "I mean, yes. I mean… I don't know. Axel…" Leaning back in his seat, Demyx looked at Axel's reflection in the car window. He moved his arm to the center rest and held his palm up. For a moment, Axel just stared at his hand before Demyx looked at him curiously. Then he placed his palm over Demyx's and held his hand gently, "This is nice… I… I just don't want you to see me like this."

Axel almost laughed, but he managed to bite it back, "Like what? You're beautiful." And hadn't he seen him already? "Baby, I love you. No matter what you look like."

Demyx was stunned to silence and Axel couldn't figure out why, "You've never said it…"

"Hm?" Then, "Oh…"

"I… Think I might love you too." Demyx turned his face away from the window and stared at their fingers intertwined. His eyes followed their hands as Axel lifted them and placed a kiss to their fingers.

"Then don't go breaking my heart. Come home to me."

This forced a smile out of Demyx's melancholy face. The sun sprinkled in between the leaves, dappling Demyx with sparkling rays of light. There was that beautiful face Axel remembered, "You're such a sap. No wonder you're always the girl."

"You don't mind." Axel reminded.

"I really don't…"

* * *

Yup, split the chapter again! This chapter has been split twice now to create 3 chapters covering material originally covered in 1.

But we're all okay with that right? Just means the story goes on longer. Thinking maybe 4 chapters left… If I can ever really stick to the schedule.

Hahaha! I was so busy reading that I almost forgot to upload this week!


	25. Can Always Get Worse

Drama lama alert! Plus it's an early Friday update, isn't that great?

* * *

**Chapter 25: Can Always Get Worse**

Axel was having a very serious, or not so serious, conversation with Luxord about the extreme censorship of children's movies. He'd all but given up on talking to Roxas for the time being, so this was the only kind of external communication he was getting, other than being yelled at by his boss. It was his lunch break and he'd called Luxord, who'd taken the day off. Currently, they were on the topic of how current kid's television series focused on puzzles and simple tragedies like lost toys, "I think if we had these things when we were kids, we might've just killed ourselves. I mean, come on! How traumatizing could it have been to us that in Pound Puppies that crazy scientist brainwashed dogs to attack people? And what, the cure was saying 'I love you' and maybe a kiss? Yeah, I think I was scarred for life. Us poor bastard kids being subjected to violence being cured with love." Axel said sarcastically and Luxord laughed from the other end of the line. He had a good laugh, infectious. It was one of those things Axel liked most about him.

"I'm concerned in general by the crap you blokes feed your kids in this country. It sounds like you guys are on crack most of the time." Luxord told him before Xigbar murmured something in the background. It must have been particularly hilarious because Luxord cracked up, laughing like a hyena and unable to catch his breath.

"In this country? I'm concerned on a number of levels for kids pretty much everywhere. I mean, think of Pokemon! Kids eat that stuff up and if you really think about it, the entire show is based on humans enslaving sentient creatures and forcing them to fight and even kill each other in battle-" His phone beeped at him and Axel paused. Pulling it away, he glanced at it. The caller ID flashed at him and he put the phone back to his ear, "Hey I'll call you back, Roxas is calling." Luxord didn't argue and just rang off with a quick goodbye. Switching the phone to the other line, Axel answered, "Decided you weren't going to be an asshole anymore?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair in the back room.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but… I'm worried. Something happened again at school." Roxas whispered into the phone. In the background Axel could hear the shouting of students in the background and the occasional teacher. Roxas yelled something inaudible at someone before returning to the call, "You need to go home."

Alarmed, Axel stood up, "Why? What happened?" He demanded feeling his pulse quicken.

"I'm sorry, just go." Then the line went dead. What the hell was with this cryptic calling and saying sorry shit?

"Damn it, Roxas." Hanging up, Axel tore off his work clothes and pulled on his casual's. As he made his way out of the backroom, he was cut off by his boss. A short young girl with shoulder length blonde hair, she glared up at him with blue eyes, "Uh, there's been… It's an emergency." Axel almost said an accident but that wouldn't have been true. Axel didn't know what's going on.

"Emergency? What kind of emergency? You're shift doesn't end for another hour!" She barked back, hands on her hips. The gesture made her seem even younger than she was, which was younger than Axel. How she had become manager was a mystery to Axel.

"Call someone in. I have to go," Axel paused just a beat before adding with emphasis, "Now."

Her face flushed and her glare grew sharper, "You take one step out that door and you're fired. Don't think I don't know this little trade-off game you and your pal play. Luxord fixes food like shit!"

"Then fucking fire me, Larxene! I can't stand here and argue with you all day." Axel grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved the little twerp out of his way. His boss could be such a bitch!

"Axel!" Larxene yelled, but Axel didn't look back and just raised a hand to flash his middle finger at her as he left.

He made it home in record time, speeding around corners to avoid lights that would have slowed him down. If a cop had seen his driving, he was sure he'd have been ticketed for reckless driving, speeding, not coming to a complete stop at red lights, etc. However, he didn't care and there wasn't a black and white in sight anywhere on the way.

When he parked in the driveway, the house seemed somehow ominous. Everything looked the same but Roxas certainly knew how to spook him. That and the visions from his nightmare on Friday randomly flashed through his mind. Swallowing to loosen his tight throat, he ran to the front door to find it unlocked. Slipping inside, he looked around. There was no sign of anyone in the house except the sound of running water coming from upstairs, "Demyx?" He called as he took the stairs two at a time. At the top, he caught of glimpse of Demyx darting into his room and locking the door.

Axel glanced at the door but turned instead to the bathroom. The tap in the sink was still running and he automatically went to turn it off. His eyes jumped from smudges and flecks of crimson on the white countertop. For a moment he thought it strange, as if someone had been dabbling with red paint. He reached for the faucet and gave it a twist. His fingers slipped a little on it and he pulled his hand back to look at it. Red painted the pads of his fingers and he tested the consistency between his forefinger and thumb.

His gaze shifted farther and he saw pink swirling down the drain. Wiping his hands off on his pants, he swallowed hard again. His mouth felt dry. It wasn't a lot of blood, maybe just enough from a nosebleed or something.

Leaving the bathroom in a hurry, Axel felt his chest constrict as he went to Demyx's room. He felt edgy, on the brink of panic, "Demyx? Demyx! Open the door! Let me in!" Axel tried the knob, even though he'd heard it lock earlier. He shook it a few times, "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Just leave me alone!" Demyx barked from the other side of the door, his voice hoarse. The words were followed by the sound something being knocked over, countless objects crashing to the floor. Then there were a few clicks and suddenly music blared from the room, so loud at Axel stumbled back a little at the volume. If Demyx said anything else or did anything else, Axel couldn't hear it over the music.

_Woah, woah._

"Demyx, please!" Axel yelled through the door, pushed up against and straining to hear.  
_Bang, bang go the coffin nails, like a breath exhaled, then gone forever!  
It seems like just yesterday, how did I miss the red flags raised?  
Think back to the days we laughed.  
We braved these bitter storms together!  
Brought to his knees he cried, but on his feet he died!_

Banging on the door, Axel tried to keep his voice steady, "Demyx, you're scaring me! Knock it off! Open this door!" But his only answer was the song. Stepping back, Axel went down the stairs to the kitchen. There was a key for the room somewhere!  
_What God would damn a heart?  
And what God drove us apart?  
What God could- _

_Make it stop! Let this end!  
Eighteen years pushed to the ledge!  
It's come to this, a weightless step._

_On the way down singing, 'Woah, woah.'_

Rummaging through what seemed like a million drawers; Axel at last found the key and ran up the stairs. He tried the key and the lock gave way. Turning the knob, he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open still. Shoulder against the door, Axel pushed on it harder. It budged a little and Axel could see the items piled up around the door to barricade it.

"Demyx! Let me in! Don't do anything stupid!" He shouted into the room.  
_Bang, bang from the closet walls, the schoolhouse halls, the shotgun's loaded!  
Push me and I'll push back!  
I'm done asking, I demand.  
From a nation under God, I feel its love like a cattle prod.  
Born free, but still they hate!  
Born me, no I can't change!_

From the other side, Demyx rammed into the door and shut Axel out.  
_It's always darkest just before the dawn…  
So stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong!_

Now, ear to the door, Axel could hear Demyx on the other side. His breathing was heavy and he could hear soft but sharp cries between each breath. Then Demyx hit the door with his fists and moved away from the door.  
_Make it stop! Let this end!  
Eighteen years pushed to the ledge!  
It's come to this, a weightless step.  
On the way down singing, 'Woah, woah.'_

Under the music more crashing came from the room: things being thrown against the walls and door with fury, breaking and crumbling from the impact. Axel became increasingly alarmed as Demyx began to scream with anguish that Axel could not understand.

With renewed vigor, Axel turned the knob and rammed into the door.  
_The cold river washed him away, but how could we forget?  
The gatherings hold candles, but not their tongues.  
And too much blood has flown from the wrists of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss.  
Who will rise to stop the blood?_

When Axel had enough room, he wriggled through the gap in the door and made his way inside. The room was a mess. Pictures and papers ripped from the walls, toys and figures strewn across the floor, no longer in piles. Demyx was on the bed ripping the books from his backpack and when he had them out, he tore their pages. Bindings bare, he chucked them across the room without heed only stopping as once crashed into the window and a loud cracking sound rang out.

Somehow, Axel didn't seem to notice. His eyes were on Demyx's discolored skin. His shirt peeled away, Demyx's torso lay bare and naked, revealing the truth behind his actions. Bruises colored his normally pale skin ugly shades of yellow, green, blue, and black.

Sitting up, Demyx looked to the window, chest heaving, tears and blood streaming down his face.

"Baby… Who did this to you?" Axel breathed, though he wasn't sure Demyx hear him over the noise blaring from the CD player. At the bedside, he placed a gentle hand on Demyx's shoulder and was nearly struck across the face when Demyx turned in retaliation. Grabbing Demyx's wrists, Axel struggled with him for a moment before, Demyx suddenly collapsed against him. Shudders racked Demyx's body, making him look as though he were crying, or maybe he was.

Axel didn't dare try to hold him. The bruises, fresh and aged, covered his chest and stomach, welts flaring red against the black and blue. They were huge and scarcely left an inch of his skin unmarred by pain.  
_We're calling for, insisting on, a different beat, yeah!  
A brand new song!  
'Whoa, whoa.' Tyler Clementi, age 18… Billy Lucas, age 15…_

'_Whoa, whoa.' Harrison Chase Brown, age 15… Cody J. Barker, age 17…_

'_Whoa, whoa.' Seth Walsh, age 13…_

Releasing Demyx's wrists, Axel sat beside him. He grabbed one of Demyx shirts and touched it to Demyx's face to dab away the blood and tears. The blood came from a small cut on his head and other than a swollen lip there didn't seem anymore damage. Whoever had done this had been careful to keep it isolated to parts of his body people normally wouldn't see, "Why didn't you say anything?" Axel found himself shaking as he cradled Demyx's head in his arms.  
_Make it stop! Let this end!  
This life chose me, I'm not lost in sin.  
But proud I stand of who I am, I plan to go on living!_

Reaching over, Axel pulled the plug on the stereo and the room was suddenly filled with silence. Then, carefully, he rested a hand on Demyx's shoulder. He kept his touch light, but Demyx still flinched. Axel worry began to ebb away and he had to focus to keep his touch gentle, "Who did this to you?" He said, voice low and dangerous. When he found the person who did this, he'd beat them unconscious.

Demyx shook his head against Axel's chest and raised his hand to wipe away a new stream of blood trickling down his face. It was probably more annoying than painful, head wounds always bled so much, "Don't… I don't even want… I should have known I couldn't take them all on." Fuck, Axel trembled with rage. There was more than one? Some little bastards ganged up on him? How fair was that? "I was just… I wanted to be strong."

"What happened? Why did they do this to you?" Axel demanded, trying to keep his voice steady.

Hand over the cut, Demyx pulled away, "Why do you think?" He sounded hurt and a little angry at Axel's ignorance, "Roxas let it slip that Namine and I weren't going out… It was the only protection I had and then they must have followed me. They saw us… It would have been so obvious, no one needed to tell them and I… I couldn't say or do anything to change their minds." Grabbing the shirt from Axel's hand, he wiped off the blood from his hand and held it to his head, "They were in my classes and they beat me so hard the first time... I stopped going to class with them, but then today I heard that song… And I thought that they could really do more than just hurt me." Demyx pulled the cloth away to see if the bleeding had stopped, "People like that… They've killed people like us and so I fought back. I shouldn't have… I'm so weak. Couldn't even defend myself against some kids… I can't do anything right."

"Don't say that. You're not weak, they're just… They took advantage of their numbers. You should have told me. I would have protected you." Axel stroked Demyx's cheek and shifted on the bed, "I wouldn't have let them touch you."

Demyx rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, because having my gay boyfriend run to my rescue would have been so much better. You can't be there all the time."

"But I could have-"

"Axel stop! I just wanted to keep you out of it. This is my problem."

This had to stop. Axel stood up and glared down at Demyx, "No it's not. This isn't just your problem Demyx. I love you! We're partners and that means we're in this together." Axel told him, voice commanding and almost angry, "Stop trying to be the martyr, too many boys like you and me have died for that and it hasn't made things any better. Dying and getting hurt isn't going to make things easier. It's not going to magically make people more accepting of us. If they hate us, they don't care. Our blood might as well be rain falling from the sky to people like them. Don't you understand?" Axel waited for a response but Demyx wouldn't meet his gaze. Getting to his knees between Demyx's legs, Axel gently placed his hands on Demyx's shoulders, "You're not alone. I love you, Reno loves you, Namine, Roxas, Zell, all of your friends… We're here for you when you're in trouble." His hands snaked up Demyx's thin neck and cradled his face. He was so thin, "Promise me, you'll never do this again. I can't bear to see you hurt; I want you to be so happy… You've braved enough, it's time someone shouldered the burden for you."

Demyx's deep blue eyes searched Axel before closing. Tilting his head into Axel's right hand, he cupped Axel's arm with his hands, "I'm sorry… You're right… I'm tired of trying." He waited a moment to sigh, "I promise."

Relief washed over Axel. He'd deal with the school tomorrow; right now Demyx needed his attention. Shifting his weight, Axel got to his feet, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He said, helping Demyx to his feet and then escorting him through the disaster which was Demyx's room. He turned on the water and helped Demyx get undressed, "I'll be right back, stay here." Axel told him before running to his room. Grabbing one of his own shirts he returned with it.

"What's that for?" Demyx asked as he got in the bathtub, carefully sitting down in the water. Even his thighs were bruised.

Offering a coy smile, Axel hung it up, "I figured it's about time I gave you one of mine." Axel told him. Sitting up against the bathtub, Axel reached over and grabbed a rag and dipped it in the water. Then he gently began to wipe Demyx down. He hoped the confession might help brighten Demyx's day, "So… I know it's kind of creepy and I've never really told you, but I love the way you smell…" Axel smiled stupidly, "I actually can't sleep very well, um, without it… So I've been taking your dirty clothes from the laundry. I collect them under my covers so that when I go to bed… I can smell you like you're right there beside me." Axel practically breathed the words, face heating up with a blush.

Demyx was quiet a moment, then a smile broke out across his face, "Ow!" He reached up to touch his torn lip, "That's really perverted Axel. You do anything else besides sleep with them?" He asked with a laugh.

"Huh? Oh! Well…"

"I guess that must be why I eventually get them back huh?" Demyx chuckled, "At least you're decent enough to wash them when you're done." He said, obviously feeling a bit more at ease. Though Axel couldn't be sure if it was exactly due to the conversation all things considered.

"Well, they do start to smell like me eventually." Mentioned Axel as he wiped down Demyx's chest, "So, just to be even, you can have one of mine."

Demyx's smile grew, "That doesn't seem quite fair. I think you've got more of my clothes than just one t-shirt. I think you just want to see me in your oversized shirt. I bet you find that kind of thing sexy." Axel blushed and looked away but Demyx leaned back a little and held onto Axel's arm to keep upright, "Maybe I do too."

Eyes back on Demyx, Axel looked him up and down, "We don't have to… If it'll hurt you." Though Axel would be lying if he said he didn't want to. One week apart was far too long, made longer by the fact Demyx had been so distant. Axel wanted him now, to feel him close. Leaning over the tub, Axel kissed the cut on Demyx's forehead, "I could always just… You know." He made his point by reaching into the water to fondle Demyx a little.

Demyx grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, "No, not yet." Demyx murmured, still smiling, "Help me out." He added, shifting his weight again before Axel helped him up out of the water, "Give me the shirt." He said as soon as he was on his shirt. Axel obliged him. Pulling the shirt over Demyx's head and arms, he helped Demyx step out of the bathtub.

A little unsteady on his feet, Demyx staggered to Axel's room with a moderate amount of help. Once there, he sat on Axel's bed, "You're right, this shirt is hot." Demyx told him laying on his back and holding out an inviting hand. Taking the hand, Axel got into bed with him, kneeling over him, "As long as we're careful." Demyx assured him before Axel leaned down and began to kiss Demyx's swollen lips. Moaning softly, Demyx placed his hands on Axel's waist. The redhead sighed under Demyx's touch; the feeling of Demyx's cool wet hands sliding up under his shirt was enchanting. He was already hard.

"Reno wait!" But it was too late. When Axel got to his knees and turned around, Reno was standing in the doorway. This day was just about to go from a disaster to a miracle and here it was back to a disaster. If it were possible, Axel would have opened up a black portal and hid inside a shadow for the rest of the night.

Face draining of color, his heart sank. Hastily, he jumped off the bed, letting Demyx quickly cover himself with his sheets. His eyes lingered on Demyx a moment before they settled on Reno. He looked shocked and confused at the same time, but then it turned to anger and betrayal, "Reno, please, I can explain." Axel started, practically raising his hands in surrender.

Rude placed a hand on Reno's shoulder to keep him from doing anything stupid, "Explain? That's my boss's kid!" Reno pointed, "He's- You- I can't believe this! You two-?" Reno couldn't seem to make a full sentence, "And under my nose! How could you keep something like this from me, yo?" He accused before looking at Rude. As if he had sensed it, he shrugged Rude's hand off of him, "And you knew?" Rude stiffened and stepped back, looking away guiltily, "Do you know how much trouble I'll be in? How much trouble _we'll_ be in? Axel what were you thinking?"

Axel quickly crossed the room, "Can we take this downstairs?"

Glowering, Reno gave Axel a shove as he started out the door and followed him out. Rude stayed behind. Once downstairs, Reno went on, "Axel why didn't you tell me, yo? Shit! Do you know how stupid that was- this _is_?" Reno covered his face with his hands and practically yowled in frustration, "How could you do this to me, yo?"

"Reno, I'm sorry! I couldn't help it… I didn't mean for it to happen but when it did- Reno, he makes me happy." Axel told him earnestly.

"I don't care! This is practically illegal! I could lose my job! Rude could lose his job! What you did, yo, it's dangerous! And what the hell happened today? I got called out of nowhere that Demyx was involved in some kinda fight! You got somethin' to do with that too?" Reno accused irrationally.

"No- Er, not directly! Some homophobes jumped him at school." Axel explained before Reno went off again.

"Oh no! And you're gettin' the kid beat up at school! Didn't you think before you did any of this?" Asked Reno pacing about the room, "Of course you didn't- You're too young to get it!"

Axel was appalled. Knitting his brows together Axel placed his hands on his hips, "Too young? The man I love-"

"Boy!" Reno corrected.

"Damn it, Reno! I'm not a fucking kid anymore, Demyx isn't a kid either! We're old enough to be together- to know how to make sacrifices and love each other for who we are! Why can't you be happy for me?" Axel was yelling. Hell, he'd been yelling since they'd left his room, but he couldn't stop himself.

Exasperated Reno growled, "Because you can't be together!" He said, dropping his hands and sighing. His words broke the noise of the house and left them in the silence of the house. With a sigh, Axel shook his head and turned away from his brother. He couldn't look at him right now.

"There is no one in this world who can dictate how and who in this world someone can love. Not even you as my brother." Axel said, voice calm and steady now. He could hear Reno going up the stairs, "You should know that…"

"I'm sorry, yo… I gotta call it in." Then he disappeared into his room.

When Axel went up the stairs, Rude was cleaning up the bathroom, "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him." Rude said as he tossed a dirty rag into the hamper. Axel just shook his head and walked on by to find Demyx still in his room.

They didn't say anything to each other. Demyx had heard enough from their yelling anyway to know what was happening. It could be their last night together. If Reno called Rufus, no doubt the man would be there in the morning to collect him. Even so, Axel wasn't really in the mood for sex. Instead, he got in the bed and pulled Demyx gently against him. They fit together perfectly.

Stroking Demyx's hair, Axel kissed his head, "Even when we're apart, we'll be together. I love you."

Sighing, Demyx gazed back into his eyes and smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

It was early in the morning when Rude lightly knocked on the doorframe to wake them. He was gentle yet persistent, remaining until Axel sat up to confirm that he had actually woken. Then Rude cast a sympathetic look at the young couple before leaving to go downstairs. Axel lay back down and ran his hand gently down Demyx's stomach. His body felt hot from the bruising, trying to heal, "Rufus must be coming." Axel murmured as he kissed Demyx's brow and smoothed his hair back.

Demyx groaned and raised his hand to Axel's cheek, "I don't want to go." He murmured softly, still drowsy from deep sleep.

"It's not our choice." Axel told him before getting up out of the bed, "You need to pack your things… I'll help." He added as he picked up Demyx's clothes from various hiding spots about his room. Demyx watched him from the bed, smiling just a tad. Axel smiled back a little. Then he left and fought his way into the wreck of Demyx's room to gather up the rest of Demyx's clothes, packing them away into a luggage container Rude had brought back when he moved in. Soon after he started, Demyx came to join him. He got dressed in something more suitable and made to give Axel back the shirt.

"No… You keep it. Something to remember me by on lonely nights." Axel told him as he continued to pack Demyx's clothes. As he did so, Demyx gathered up other things from the room. Packing went by so quickly and in no time all Demyx's clothes were put away. Unable to do much else he ran his hand over the back of Demyx's neck, "I'll leave the rest to you… Take what you want, anything you like." Axel told him before making his way out and leaving Demyx with the task of picking through the rubble.

Downstairs, Reno was sitting in the chair. One knee crossed over the other, he played with his long red hair anxiously. He didn't look very happy and refused to look Axel's way. Rude was a bit more polite and nodded to him from the couch as he came down, "How soon?" Asked Axel as he took a seat beside Rude. He didn't know what else to do… He had been fired from his job and there was no helping the events that would soon take place.

Rude looked at Reno before answering, "Soon… Demyx?"

"He's packing his things." Axel replied promptly.

Then the room settled into a tense silence until a commanding knock came at the door. Reno was on his feet in an instant and pulled it open quickly. Stepping aside, Reno kept his head down as Rufus came in. The air he brought it somehow made the tension in the air that much thicker. Axel turned in his seat as Rude got up to join Reno, "He called as soon as he heard." Rude stated as he took his place beside Reno.

Rufus examined the pair, as if frowning upon the fact Rude was there. Reno and Rude didn't exactly advertise their relationship and Axel wasn't sure if Rufus knew or if he approved. Apparently it didn't matter at all at that moment, "Where is he?"

"Upstairs packing." Rude told him.

"Go up there and get him. You will collect the things he has not yet packed." Rufus said, eying Reno now who nodded. Rude also nodded and went upstairs to retrieve Demyx like he was a common criminal being ripped from his cell. In seconds, he returned with Demyx close behind. He looked like he had the first day he'd come. Backpack hanging off his shoulders, guitar slung over his chest, and headphones on. His expression was somber and frozen in place…

His eyes moved over the room and grazed over Axel before they returned to rest on Rufus, "You'll be staying at a nice hotel near my office. I've arranged for someone to guard your door at all times. You'll be safe." Rufus told him as if it were for Demyx's best interest but sounding more like he was sentencing Demyx to solitary. When Demyx got near, Rufus placed a hand on his shoulder.

Demyx tensed immediately and smacked his hand away, "Whatever." He said loudly, possibly so he could hear himself over the music blaring from his headphones. Then he walked out the door.

"Come Rude." Rufus ordered as he left, leaving Axel and Reno alone in their house together… Just like old times, except without the pleasantness.

Axel stared at the door a moment, then picked up his keys from the side table, "I'm going out."

"Where?" Reno asked.

"_Out_."

* * *

And that's Chapter 25. We all knew this was going to happen right?

Also, since you guys brought it up (thanks for the reviews guys), I surprised everyone by making Axel sub. Even myself a little until I remembered his thing with Luxord (who so isn't bottom to anyone but Xig). It's also less surprising when… You know a secret... That I know about Demyx. ;]

The end is near; I hope you guys will enjoy the epilogue I'm thinking up. It's pretty fluffy and I don't want to use the word cute, but it really is.


	26. Far Away From Here

**Chapter 26: Far Away From Here**

Axel sighed as he stared up at his ceiling. The house felt lonely. Reno had cleaned out Demyx's room the day he left, so not a trace of him was left in the guest room anymore. And when Rude got home that night, he finished cleaning up the house. Everything was exactly the way it had been before Demyx arrived, but Axel felt his presence still lingered. The things that they didn't know about reminded Axel of him and made it all the more forlorn. Axel felt it especially when he was in the kitchen and found himself makin meals without milk or naturally fixing something Demyx had loved.

Closing his eyes, Axel rolled over and tried not to think about it. Even if Rufus didn't permit them to see each other, Demyx still called. It was irregularly, but Demyx would stay on the phone with him for hours. They never had much to say so sometimes Demyx would just sing to him over the line. It was nice to hear him singing again.

His eyes focused on the notebook Namine had given to him at the festival. Reaching for it, he flipped it open and looked over the pages. Pages with him and Demyx in them, pages about seemingly nothing at all: like papers, train stations, and waves… Axel felt the nostalgia creeping over him as he went through them in the dimness of his room. The middle of the day and he had nothing and no one.

The phone rang and his heart stumbled over itself. He dropped the notebook and reached for his cell. He'd hoped it was Demyx even though it was too early in the day. Rufus was home schooling Demyx. Likely they were going over lessons right then. And if not, Demyx might have been hanging out with his friends. Rufus had no qualms about Demyx having friends over or going out with them as long as they were escorted by Tseng or Elana. Rude and Reno weren't allowed to watch over him alone, but they were allowed to see him on occasion as well.

Checking the number, Axel sighed, "Hey Roxas." He said in a heavy breath as he rolled onto his back again. They'd talked a few times after Demyx had left to live at the hotel so things were better between them. Roxas's involvement in the incident that led to Demyx being bullied had been forgiven but not so easily forgotten. However, Roxas was trying hard to make it up to him. Roxas went to see Demyx on a daily basis and kept Axel up to date on how Demyx was doing, sometimes trafficking things between the two.

"Hi." Roxas responded easily, "No luck on finding a new job?"

Axel let out another heavy sigh, "No luck."

"Cool, meet me at the mall in thirty minutes." Roxas told him before hanging up.

Another sigh, Axel was sure he hadn't sighed so much before but he sure seemed to be doing a lot of it now. Rolling out of bed, Axel brushed his hair to tame it as much as he could, brushed his teeth, and got dressed into something proper. Normally he would have done it earlier but he hadn't given a shit about what his classmates thought of him. For Roxas though, he thought he should look at least somewhat presentable.

Axel arrived at the mall on time and found Roxas in the food court. They got something eat before roaming the mall like a couple of delinquents on the prowl for an easy score. They dropped in and out of their normal hot spots, playing video games, checking out the new music and books, and the like. It was good to be doing something normal again.

"How's Demyx?" Axel asked as they strolled into Hot Topic. They'd been out for at least hour and a half now so Roxas wasn't annoyed when Axel changed to the subject.

"Uh… All right I guess. Looks like he's put the weight back on that he lost." Roxas told him.

Axel smiled some, "That's good. Are the bruises faded now?" Axel continued as he examined a shirt portraying some television series he really didn't know anything about.

"Most of them." Roxas shrugged, "His ribs still look a little banged up, but they since two of them are broken, I guess it's normal. Demyx said it still hurts but the doctor said it would be at least five weeks until they'll heal on their own… They're giving him medication though." Roxas added casually keeping everything downplayed to keep Axel from worrying.

"And his friends… Are they still treating him the same?" Asked Axel. Demyx had been a little vague about how his friends had reacted to the news.

"Oh… I guess some of them keep their distance, but I think everything's fine. Demyx doesn't have to associate with them anymore and if they were doing or saying anything to him I'm sure he'd stop having them around." Roxas told him as they moved on to a different section of the store, "Axel, you really have to stop worrying over him. He's fine. He can take care of himself."

"But I want to take care of him." Axel objected a bit too loudly. Catching the attention of some other customers, Axel nodded his head to the door and they left, "He's been through so much already. I just want to be there for him and it's driving me crazy that I can't see him at all."

Roxas thought a moment, "But don't you have internet and a webcam? Couldn't you see each other that way?"

"No…" Axel grumbled, "Tseng caught him using it on the computer and had it locked. He can't use it anymore." He explained. It had been a good idea while it lasted, but they'd been too liberal with it. Damn Tseng. Rufus's dogs could be such jerks.

"Oh… Sorry, man." Roxas murmured softly, "Hey… Um… I could maybe take a video for you or something, pictures..."

"You would do that?" Asked Axel, pausing in the middle of the corridor. Roxas went a few steps before stopping. He turned and tipped his head thoughtfully. He was quiet a minute then he nodded.

"Why not? It's my fault anyway." He turned and continued on. Axel followed him, "If Namine and I could've just kept our mouths shut, met outside of school, this wouldn't have happened." Roxas explained and Axel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop blaming yourself. The fault was everyone's." Axel told him. It wasn't fair that Roxas beat himself up over this or that Axel was letting him, "You're my best friend, I… You've got just as much right to be happy as everyone else. I'm happy for you and Namine… Really I am. Demyx and I will figure this out." Axel promised him and Roxas's shoulders sagged a little, "Oh..." Axel looked at the store they were standing in front of, "Hey, you think you could give him something for me when you see him again?"

"Uh, yeah… I saw him this morning, but I could give it to him tomorrow." Roxas told him.

"That's fine, come on!" Axel rushed into the gift store, "I wonder if it's still here…" He said to himself as he passed through the shelves and tables. Fairies, gargoyles, tortoises, dragons, unicorns, swords… His eyes scanned over everything quickly. He couldn't imagine that it would still be there. It had been a couple of months since they'd been there.

"What are you looking for?" Asked Roxas, following him closely.

"Some little fish." Axel told him, not bothering to look when he heard Roxas leave his side. Only when he heard Roxas call him over, did he turn his attention away from the task. Lifting his head, he looked about and then went to where Roxas waved his hand.

"Are these what you're looking for?" Asked Roxas pointing to a glass shelf with a dozen or so koi fish figurines.

"Yes! Exactly." Axel exclaimed with a smile. He gave him a pat on the head, "Good job Roxas!" Picking them up one by one, he examined each carefully. Which of them had caught his lover's eyes? He tried to remember and began to sort them by color. There were a few purple and pink, a couple of green, but he turned his focus to the blue ones. Was it even there?

"Are you looking for one in particular?" Asked Roxas, watching Axel carefully examine each of the koi fish closely.

"Yeah… It was right after he arrived. You saw us here at lunch… But he was looking at them and he told me a story about his mother." Axel told Roxas, "I want him to have one. Not to remind him of his mother, but to remind him of what she believed..."

"What's that?" Asked Roxas leaning in close with curiosity.

"That strength can come from the most unexpected places." Axel told him, stopping a moment to look at Roxas, "It's been so hard for him. I think he forgets sometimes how much good there is waiting for him. I want him to remember that." Said Axel, his voice soft and expression fond, "Sometimes I think we all forget that."

Roxas had to break the gaze and he flushed, "You're such a sap."

"Demyx says the same thing." Flashing a smile, Axel looked back at his choices, "Ah! This one." Picking it up, he looked at it close. Polished seashell, blue patch between its eyes… This was the one. Purchasing it, Axel had it carefully wrapped in tissue paper and placed in a decorative bag, "Take this to Demyx tomorrow."

"You got it, Axel." Roxas gave a nod, then they went their separate ways.

When Axel got home, it was too early for Rude to be home but his SUV was in the driveway. The hotrod was gone, so Axel parked the bike in the garage and went in the garage door. He didn't have to go far to find the large black man. He was in the lab, an odd but not unusual place to find him, "This is a surprise." Axel said as he moved around the single bench island in the middle of the room and to the other side where Rude stood. Looking around him, Axel saw he was tweaking some wires in a black box, "Tinkering with explosives again?" He asked with a smile, "What's the occasion? Reno still mad?" Asked Axel as he put some protective glasses on and pulled on some rubbers to help Rude out. It was no secret Reno and Axel weren't on speaking terms yet but Axel thought Rude would have broken the barrier of silence.

Rude looked at him out of the corner of his eye and shrugged a little, "Hand me some of that copper sulfate." He murmured and Axel pulled the chemical off the shelf.

"Something flashy and blue, huh?" Axel opened up the top and began to spoon some out onto a weighboat, "How much?" Rude told him and he put it on a balance to check the weight before refining the amount and handing it over. Opening up the top of the black box, Rude pulled out a pouch inside and poured it inside.

"Reno did what he thought he had to… Don't be angry with him." Rude said as he continued to toy with the wiring, making sure everything would light up in sequence when triggered.

"I'm not… I'm just disappointed in him." Axel mentioned lightly, "Of all people, I thought he might be able to understand. I mean… Him and you. I know it can't have all been smooth sailing but I don't remember anything particularly bad happening to you two. I guess you guys would have kept that from me, like I kept these things from you two."

"That's different." Rude said abruptly. Axel paused. It wasn't often that he found Rude to be very disagreeable. Actually, Rude was quite accepting of a lot of things. Patience must have been one of those required traits to be able to stand Reno for more than a few hours at a time. Not that his brother wasn't great, but he could sure be a unsympathetic sometimes… Like, say, about sleeping with the boss's nephew?

"How so?"

Rude stripped some insulation from the tips of two wires so he could twist the metal together, "We're protecting you. You're the only family we've got." Rude said, closing the top of the box and pushing it aside. Pulling off the white latex, he replaced them with black leather. Leaning back against the counter, he looked around the room, "Reno was so sure that you would… It seemed so unlikely that the two of you would both…" Rude was trying to word it gracefully but failed, "He thought that if he was gay, you would have to be straight. He didn't want to force our lives onto you when you could be normal."

Axel rolled his eyes, "We _are_ normal." He said, irritation creeping into his voice. When Rude said it like that, it almost sounded like he would rather be straight and that was just stupid, "There's nothing wrong with us, just the way people think about us. That's what you always told me." He pointed out.

"I know." Rude sighed, "The difference between our secrets and yours… Whenever we keep anything from you… It's to protect you."

"Like when you kept the fact you were moving in?" Axel snapped back with sarcasm.

"We didn't know for sure. Why get your hopes up? Axel, please, I'm trying to say something here." Axel rolled his eyes again but kept quiet, "When you keep secrets from us… It's for you, and that's okay. We know you like your privacy, that's how you've always been."

Axel stopped him there, "That's not true… I… I knew you guys wouldn't approve of me and Demyx. I mean, there's the age difference and the fact that he's your boss's nephew. Reno reacted just the way I feared. I was right to keep it from him." Rude raised a brow, "You two are always trying to help me out, make me happy, but it's not enough. I'm in love with him. He makes everything better… The world is more vibrant, life has more meaning." Axel watched Rude's face then smiled. Placing his index finger his temple he added, "Got it memorized?"

Folding his arms, Rude shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Then he nodded.

That wasn't the reaction Axel was expecting. Concern contorting his face, Axel tipped his head, "What is it? I know Reno is the same to you as Demyx is to me… You've never been shy about that." Axel pointed out, feeling something out of place. Why was he home? Where was Reno? "Is… Something wrong?"

Rude clenched his jaw and pushed away from the counter, "Elana… Demyx got away from her." He said tightly. Axel drew his brows together, not sure what Rude meant, "No one knows where he is."

"You mean…" The cogs in Axel's mind turned slowly, "He's run away?" But why? Where? Instinctively, Axel pulled out his cell phone. He checked it for messages but there was nothing. Flipping it open, he called Demyx's cell. He didn't care that Rude was still there, just feet from him. Rude didn't have a problem with him and Demyx anyway.

Demyx's ring tone sung in his ear and his heart sank as it ceased and switched over to his voicemail, "Demyx, baby, where are you? … Call me back." Then he closed his cell and looked at Rude, "Where was he last seen?" His mind was working overtime and his heart beat like a jack rabbit in his chest. After what had happened to Demyx, he wasn't about to just let this be until he knew exactly where he was. What if those little fuckers at school had gotten to him? What if he'd been picked up off the street by some psycho, like the one at the festival? So many terrible scenarios were running through his head.

"His room." Rude responded shortly, watching Axel closely but standing very still. Axel couldn't read him. Maybe he was worried, or maybe he felt guilty, but he seemed to want to say more but his voice failed him.

"How long?" Asked Axel.

Rude looked away, "This morning."

Pushing past Rude, Axel headed back outside and pressed the speed dial on his phone. Roxas picked up on the second ring, "Miss me already, we just saw each other-" Roxas began sounding happy and not at all aware of the situation. Before he could go on anymore, Axel interrupted him.

"How was Demyx this morning when you saw him?" He demanded as he straddled his bike. It would be too loud to hear Roxas over so he didn't start it just yet. Rude now stood in the doorway, watching Axel still. Somehow, it infuriated Axel. Why wasn't he looking for Demyx? What the hell was he doing?

"I told you man, he was fine." Roxas replied in exasperation, "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing, just meet me at the hotel in-" Axel checked the clock on the wall of the garage. Doing a quick calculation, "Fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen-!"

"Just go!" Axel barked and hung up. Then he glared hard at Rude before starting up the bike and revving out of there much faster than the law permitted. However, he couldn't worry about that now. Demyx might have only been missing a few hours, but Axel didn't care if he was overreacting.

When he pulled up around the hotel, he didn't bother to park the motorcycle in any designated spot. Instead, he left that to Tseng, who was just exiting the building, "Watch my ride." Axel ordered tossing the keys at the tilak on the man's forhead, it was a good target. Tseng moved his head out of the way, but caught the keys before they would have hit him anyway. His dark eyes glared harshly at Axel; of Rufus's dogs Tseng and Axel got along the worst.

"What are you doing here." Tseng said, though it sounded less like a question and more like an order to get the hell out of his way. His black hair was back in a ponytail, like usual. Rufus didn't restrict hair length, but men were required to tie it back.

"Just park the damn thing." Growled Axel, not giving Tseng anymore time of day than needed as he jogged inside. Roxas wasn't there yet, but Axel didn't wait for him as he took the stairs up to the fifth floor. Rounding several corner, Axel easily found himself at Demyx's room, which was currently still being watched by Elena. As Axel approached she turned to him.

Her brown eyes searched him a moment, then she shook her head, "You can't be here." She told him, her blonde hair slipping in front of the right side of her face, "Rufus gave me orders to-"

"I don't care, I'm fucking going in there." Axel snapped at her, a little more harshly than he intended to. Elena was nice, but she was serious about her position in the company. Whatever Rufus asked of her, she did it to the best of her ability, which was sometimes lacking.

Folding her arms, she hardened herself against him and stared him down, "I can't let you in."

"Elena…" Her name came out as a growl on Axel's tongue but he didn't say anymore as Reno suddenly appeared in the doorway of Demyx's room. Elena followed his gaze to Reno.

Leaning up against the doorframe, Reno looked at the two of them. His suite, always a mess, looked even more out of place than normal and his hair was a bit messed up too. He must have been searching Demyx's room for any sign of where he might have gone. His eyes softened when he saw Axel but he quickly looked away. Pulling out his phone, he looked at it as though he just got a text. Then he pushed away from the door, "Let's get out of here, Elena. We got new orders, yo." He said and shoved the phone back in his pocket, both hands finding home in his pockets as he skulked by her and past Axel.

"But-" Elena started to object.

"Let's go." Reno said tiredly. Elena glanced at the open door for a moment, then decided it was better to follow her senior and ran to catch up.

When they disappeared into the elevator, Axel moved into the open hotel room. It looked… Desolate. Reno seemed to have put everything back in its relative place but it was devoid of life. It looked like Demyx never bothered to unpack his things and make himself at home. Then again, Axel couldn't blame him. A hotel room wasn't very inviting.

Axel spotted some of the bags Reno and Rude had taken after Demyx had left and went to them. Opening them up, he found school papers and clothes inside. Were they things he would have taken if he'd just run away? Axel looked around, listening to the trains that sounded nearby. Demyx's guitar was nowhere in sight. He looked around some more before going back to the luggage to riffle through it.

"What are you looking for?" Roxas's voice made Axel jump a little. He'd arrived at some point and was now standing just behind him.

"Demyx is missing; I'm looking to see what else is gone." Axel told him, noticing that Roxas hadn't even had time to drop the koi bag at his house, "I can't find his guitar and backpack." Those were definitely things he would have taken with him if he'd run away… But they were also things he took a lot of other places.

Roxas got to his knees next to Axel, "Missing? Since when, I just saw him this morning!" He exclaimed in surprise, "You don't think-" Roxas cut himself off this time. It was probably for the best because Axel's imagination was already running wild without Roxas's input, "Have you talked to Rufus? Maybe he knows something."

"Not yet." Axel closed the bag. Some of his clothes were missing, he decided, "I'll head over there now. You wait here and call me if you see or hear anything." Axel told him. Roxas nodded.

"Hey, take this with you." Roxas stopped Axel just as he was about to leave and shoved the bag with the koi inside it towards him, "Just in case." Axel gave him a bewildered look. In case of what? A fire? A car crash? An alien abduction? A child abduction? Fuck, but Roxas didn't elaborate and he was wasting time!

"Keep your cell on." Axel told him before leaving with the back in hand. Outside, he looked around for his motorcycle and found it with Reno, who was arguing with Tseng about something. Elena didn't look very happy either. As he got nearer, he caught the end of the conversation.

"Demyx wasn't even there! How could it possibly matter that Axel went into the room?" Reno asked heatedly, body language overly expressive as he spoke. He nearly hit Elena in the face, but she ducked out of the way quickly enough.

"Our orders were to keep Axel away from the hotel room-" Tseng began his voice low and serious. He still looked pissed, but Axel wasn't sure exactly if it was residual or new anger.

"To keep him away from Demyx!" Reno elaborated, then he shrugged, "And he wasn't there, what's the big deal?"

"You lied to get me out of the way!" Elena accused.

Reno rolled his eyes and spotted his brother. Tossing Axel the keys, he turned away from Tseng, "What's done is done, yo." He waved a hand to dismiss Tseng and Elena, who now stood alone next to the motorcycle. They gave Axel a look, but Axel didn't dignify them with anything in return and just got on and sped away. He'd have to thank his brother later, and then apologize for giving him the silent treatment since Demyx's removal.

* * *

Hammering his fist against the door, Axel paused to catch his breath. It had been no easy feat but he'd finally figured out where the hell Rufus was. Initially, he'd tried Rufus's office, which was made incredibly difficult by the series of secretaries and security he had to go through. Person after person refused to let him pass and when he finally found someone who would cooperate, he found Rufus hadn't even been there. A little investigative work had told him Rufus went to the hotel to see what had happened and then gone home afterwards for some reason or another.

So now, Axel stood waiting outside the man's condominium. When the door opened, Rufus frowned deeply at him, blue eyes narrowing some, "How did you get pass security?" He asked, voice level and calm despite his obvious irritation at having answered the door to Axel. They hadn't seen or talked to one another since he'd taken Demyx away, not that Axel could complain. Reno and Rufus were on his shit list as of late.

Axel flashed him a cocky smile, placing his hand on the door before Rufus could close it on him, "I'm magical like that. Now let me in." Axel ordered, staring Rufus dead in the eye.

They stood there like that for a while, sizing each other up. Rufus probably considering calling security or Tseng to come haul his punk ass out of his building and Axel considering kicking his face in…

Then Rufus calmly stepped back and opened the door. Axel slipped inside and marched into an open room that appeared to be some sort of front room that gave way to a modern kitchen. Very classy and very expensive. It pissed Axel off to just look at it. And Demyx had been forced to live in some shitty ass hotel? And where was the construction crew that was supposed to be working on some extension or another?

Rufus glided past him and made his way to the pristine white sofa in front of a shining glass table. His own white suit matched the décor and cleanliness of the place. One leg crossed over the other, he sat up straight, hands clasped on his lap, "So… What is it that you came here for?" He asked as though nothing were out of place. It made Axel's hair stand on end and his muscles tighten.

"Isn't that obvious?" Axel snarled standing at the end of the coffee table, "I'm here about Demyx. If you have any idea where he is and what's going on, you'd better tell me or so help me-"

Rufus raised a hand, "I'm certain that I have no more information than you do. In fact, with all those phone calls… I'm sure that you've more an idea than I do." Placing his hand back on his lap, he stared coldly, "Maybe I should be asking you where my nephew is."

"You know I haven't seen him since you took him away from me." Axel snapped back.

Rufus gave a short breathy laugh, "You act as though I'm the villain here." Pushing himself to his feet, he walked to his large windows to overlook the city, "I'm not the one sleeping around with young men left and right-"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Axel shouted moving around the table to follow after Rufus. He was sorely tempted to grab his collar and shove his face into the glass but he kept his balled fists at his side.

"Sure I do. Demyx was in your care, you were a figure of authority and you abused that privilege. I know people like you." Rufus told him, staring at Axel's reflection in the window.

What on earth was Rufus talking about? "People like me- Are you insane?" What kind of person did Rufus think he was? A college student who earns –or rather earned- a living by cooking in a restaurant, what kind of person was that? Axel thought it was a very decent kind. And they'd waited- _he'd_ waited! Axel wasn't the only one involved here, Demyx had wanted it too!

"Listen, I don't care what sex you fancy. I might not even care that it was Demyx. But you were in a position of trust." Rufus turned to face him, "You think someone in his position has the mind to make the right choice? He was vulnerable. His mother, my sister, _died_. And you wait all of what? Three months to fuck him over?"

Axel gritted his teeth together, "You fuckin' talk to that nutty professor at his school? The guy's psychotic and you're starting to sound just like him. I love Demyx and it's what we both wanted. We're old enough to make our own decisions."

"You just don't understand."

"No! _You_ don't understand!" Axel yelled back this time shoving Rufus, who seemed surprised that Axel dared touch him, "You never wanted him to begin with! The first chance you got, you just turned around and dumped him on somebody else. How the fuck do you think that made him feel? Some egotistical, narrow-minded, corporate jackass comes to his rescue and then thinks better of it! Where the hell is the fucking construction crew? Where are the pictures of his mother? Where were you when all this shit went down at school, when he needed someone there? Where is one single piece of evidence that you give a damn about him in anyway?" He shoved Rufus again just to prove the point but this time Rufus shoved back and knocked Axel off his feet. It caught Axel rather off guard at how strong he was.

"Don't you touch me," Rufus said, his voice sounding even more dangerous than the look in his eyes. Stepping close, he stared down at him, hand on his hip as if possibly reaching for a holstered gun, "You lay one more finger on me and you'll be leaving this room in a body bag." Then he stepped over Axel and disappeared into another room. He was back by the time Axel had gotten to his feet again, "You want the evidence? Here." He dropped a manila folder onto the coffee table.

Axel approached warily, Rufus didn't seem the type to make idle threats, and carefully picked up the documents and flipped through them, "What are these?"

"Contracts, receipts, bank statements…" Rufus mentioned vaguely, just standing and watching until Axel dropped them back onto the table, "I may have never intended on letting him in this building, but that doesn't mean I wasn't doing everything possible to do what's right for him. His mother wanted him to have an education, to live a full and productive life-"

"She wanted him to be happy." Axel corrected defensively but Rufus didn't skip a beat.

"I contacted the bank that reclaimed the house and paid them what was owed. I bought the house and the land back, and what furniture and belongings that hadn't yet been destroyed or resold." Rufus told him as he moved back to his white sofa and sat down. As he did, he ran his hand back through his hair to pull back any strands that had been knocked out of place previously, "I had intended on returning him home much sooner, but the house had failed inspections and needed repairs before I could legally hand it over to Demyx. I was doing what I thought best."

"Best? He was happy with us and you took him away." Axel's anger had dissipated. Rufus had bought back Demyx's house, even gone through the trouble of restoring it in order for Demyx to live there again. It looked like it cost thousands of dollars. Though maybe Rufus was just used to throwing money at problems to make them disappear, but if that were the case he could have just handed Demyx a wad of cash and turned him out to start with, "How was that best for him?"

"How was it not?" Rufus countered, "Those boys at school could have killed him and you certainly weren't capable of protecting him, or even getting him to take school seriously. He needs an education to make something of himself."

"That's not what he wants at all."

"I don't care what he wants!" Rufus said loudly. Then he added more quietly, more reserved, "This isn't about what he wants, it's about what's best for him."

Axel shook his head, "You really don't get it. Maybe he drops out of high school and maybe he gets landed with a mediocre job… And maybe he doesn't become famous or rich. None of that matters if he's happy. And he was happy with me. He was happy with his friends and my family."

"_You_ and _your_ family aren't doing him any favors indulging his reckless behavior." Rufus stood again and picked up the papers, "I know what's best for him and keeping you out of the picture is part of it."

Axel grabbed the papers and threw them across the room, "You keep saying that you're doing what's best for him but you're not! Stop saying that! What makes him happy will always be the best thing for him! Got it memorized?" Axel felt hurt… Demyx deserved better than this, better than Rufus, "Anyone who loves him would know that… His mother knew that… And I think you knew that once too."

Rufus went rigid, "Don't make this about me." He warned lowly.

"His mother left the family to marry for love… And you defended her actions, you protected her. It wasn't what was financially best for her, but it made her happy. You knew that."

"And look at where it got her!" Rufus barked, "Six feet under and her boy penniless and homeless!" Then he stopped himself before he got anymore carried away. The outburst was unlike him, they both knew it and the reason for it, "It doesn't even matter anymore. The boy's run off to who knows where." He sat back down and crossed his heel over his knee, "I can't have my men running around looking for him forever. Unlike some people, we have jobs." He said, voice not particularly accusing but still rubbed Axel the wrong way.

"What about the police? Aren't they looking?" Asked Axel and Rufus raised his brows slightly.

"The police? I didn't even bother. A nineteen year old homosexual boy with a questionable history and no real ties to the community, not exactly on the top of their list as far as missing persons go." Rufus told him his posture and speaking growing relaxed as the door to his condo opened and Tseng walked in. Great, reinforcements, "Besides, if he has run away… I can't really force him to stay and he'll figure it out sooner or later if he hasn't already."

Axel struggled with the information. It wasn't even the police part that had him caught up, "Demyx is nineteen?"

Both Tseng and Rufus stared at him as if he'd grown a second head and they found it to be quite the sight, "Of course… He skipped school a year for his mother and he was held back a year once in grade school and again in middle school for poor performance. He's not much younger than you; I thought you'd get along and serve as good example…" Rufus didn't say it, but implied that he'd been sorely wrong on that last part.

Nineteen? Axel just… He wasn't sure whether to be furious or relieved. On one hand, he hadn't been breaking the law by having sex with a minor, but on the other… Demyx had never told him how old he was. Then again, he'd never asked. He'd just assumed Demyx was Roxas's age.

Then it occurred to Axel that even if Demyx was nineteen, just a short time ago he'd been beaten by a gang of homophobic kids, "You didn't call the police?" Rufus just stared with a look that said 'I think we've already covered this' and Axel went on, "What if those little shits from school jumped him again? He could be dead in some dumpster and you're not doing anything!"

"I'm doing plenty. Reno and Rude are looking for him." Rufus stated flatly, "If you want to try your odds with the police, be my guest." He offered, before raising his hand to signal for Tseng to escort Axel out.

When Tseng grabbed his arm, Axel shrugged out of his grasp, "Fine." He grumbled softly and turned to leave, "Some family you are." He added under his breath but loud enough for Rufus to hear as he stepped out of Rufus's condo. Tseng followed him just to be sure he actually left.

Outside, Axel leaned up against his bike and ran his hands over the necklace that Demyx had given him. He fiddled with it between his fingers as he thought. Then he realized how stupid he was acting. He hadn't even called up Demyx's friends!

Pulling out his phone, he called Roxas, who picked up on the first ring, "Hey, you have the phone numbers for Demyx's bandmates right?" He asked hopefully. The last time Demyx had done something this stupid he'd run off to a friend's house. Couldn't he theoretically be there?

"Already called them." Roxas replied softly, sounding defeated, "Namine, Zell, Gau, Tidus, I called everyone I could think of, but no one knows where he is… And, uh… Axel, "Roxas paused uncomfortably and waited a moment as if he had to moved from end of the room to another, "It's not much, but… Central Station is just a few blocks from here. I can hear the trains and the top of the clock tower from Demyx's room…"

"The train station…" That rang a bell for some reason and his gut told him to go home, "I'll call you back."

* * *

Rude's SUV was gone from the driveway when Axel got home but he wasn't surprised. Rufus had said they were out looking for Demyx. However, he still felt a little ache at no one being home. Maybe he just didn't want the house to feel as empty as it did.

Parking in the garage, he headed for the door within the garage but stopped and looked at the washer and dryer. He wasn't sure why but he felt compelled to go to it. Placing both hands on the machines, he looked at them contemplatively. Something was eating at the back of his mind, but what? His eyes settled on a pile of forgotten objects that had come from the pockets of pants. Demyx had never come to retrieve his unfinished song and Axel looked over the slip of paper.

Wasn't there another paper with this?

He searched the pile. He was sure there had been another but it was nowhere to be seen. Leaning over the dryer, Axel peeked behind it to see if maybe it had fallen back there. Nope…

Stepping back, he looked around each of the sides, not there either. Then he traipsed a ways from them, scouring the ground. Maybe it had been thrown away, ruined… It had been months since he'd seen it.

This was stupid, why was he wasting time with this? Going to the door, he had his hand on the knob when he felt compelled to look again. Just one more place and he'd leave it alone. Getting to his knees in front of the machine, he placed his head on the ground and peered under. Damn, it was dirty under there.

Tentatively, Axel reached under best he could and raked out everything he could reach. When there was nothing left, he sat back on his heels and rubbed off his hands on his pants. His eyes scoured the piles, mostly dead leaves and dust but there were a few things of interest, or not. An old Jolly Rancher that might have fossilized, a rubber band so brittle it would snap if stretched, a couple of clips, and- the paper!

Plucking the paper carefully from the pile, Axel blew the dust bunnies off it and flipped it around eagerly between his fingers. Just as he remembered it, though he didn't remember it well.

Unlike before, he recognized what it was now. One side was the price of the tokens used for currency on the train, the other side were train departure times and their destinations. Demyx had written it a long time ago, but with the station just outside his window, Axel had a feeling that he recalled his previous plans to go back home… Or at least to run far away from here.

Speaking of…

Axel stormed into the house and up the stairs for what he'd originally came back home for. The notebook was gone from his nightstand and his heart did a tumble before he remembered he'd dropped it on the floor earlier. Crawling hastily over his bed, he looked over the edge. The train station! The page stared up at him clear as day. Namine, she knew more than she let on…

Reaching down, he picked it up. It was definitely a train station, but not one at Central Station… Maybe the drop off point. He flipped to the next page. A lonely street, but he had no idea where it was. It was unfamiliar. The page after, the ocean, still unfamiliar. Another, an island. Another- Wait! Island?

Axel flipped back, a small island just off the coast. That meant something, Axel remembered something about it, something… Vague and distant.

_I'm thinking of you and I know the space is hard for you._

_You said it's getting hard to breathe and there's nothing I can do!_

_So let's just break away, break away, from all of this._

_You say you need to stay, need to stay, I need you here with me tonight._

Why had he thought of that? The song Demyx sang at the festival… Wait! Axel had to hit his palm to his forehead. He was being so stupid! Of course, that was it! Demyx's friends at the coast. The good-looking one, Riku, had said something about being on the island. Demyx had known exactly what he was talking about. That had to be it! Demyx had to gone back there, home to his friends.

Shoving the notebook in the back of his pants, the note in his pocket, Axel left the house and got on his motorcycle. His eyes caught the bag hanging from the right handle… In case of what? In case he thought about giving up? In case he got hurt and was scared?

In case Axel needed to remember just how much every moment with Demyx meant to him?

* * *

Seriously, I'm bad at keeping to the outline. Oh well.

I know, I know. Demyx has already disappeared once, why did I do it again? Well the first time was an accident. This time I had planned it and it has more of a purpose this time around.

Conversation with Rufus didn't go as planned either.


	27. Without You

**Chapter 27: Without You**

Cursing under his breath, Axel hung up his cell. Demyx's voicemail again… Why wouldn't he answer? Had he lost the phone? Had someone taken it? It made Axel sick to think about it. What had happened to Demyx's mother and father… Gone in the blink of an eye. Axel would never know when Demyx would go or how. It scared him, and maybe that was why he was frantic to find Demyx again.

Kick stand grinding into the asphalt as Axel gave it a forceful kick, he got off the motorcycle. The day was wearing by so fast that Axel felt like the sun was plummeting to the horizon in a freefall. Just a few more hours and it would be gone and the moon would rise. And when that happened, Axel would have to give up the game until the sun rose again. There was no way he'd be able to look in the night, nothing looked the same and he wouldn't be able to navigate a place he'd never seen in the dark.

Throngs of people rushed out the golden colored double doors, nearly knocking Axel down as he briefly looked up at the clock tower. He willed it to stop but it wouldn't and he pushed through the crowd into Central Station. The air smelled of carbon, wood, and rubbed, very different from the car exhaust outside. It was almost like stepping back in time. Engineers yelling from the trains, tickets being passed back and forth, and people in suits with briefcases looking in a hurry… Not surprisingly, no sign of Demyx.

"Axel!" Lifting his head in surprise, Axel turned in place. He was standing in the middle of the plaza when he'd heard his name. After a moment, he was sure he must have just misheard one of the conductors or passengers, until it came again, "Axel!" This time he spotted the owner of the voice, Luxord. Behind him was Xigbar and some other man that Axel didn't recognize, "Roxas told us what happened." Luxord said as he finally reached Axel. Xigbar stopped right beside him and the stranger behind the pair.

"Roxas?" Axel was dazed, maybe by all the confusion surrounding him. He'd never been a crowd quite as rushed and thick as this.

Xigbar nodded and Luxord continued, "We came to help out." Said the blonde as he gestured to the three of them. Luxord was casually dressed but Xigbar was in a suit as though he might have left class. The person behind them was dressed more like Luxord, jeans and a sweater.

"We?"

Xigbar nodded again, "I called up an old army buddy of mine. This is Xaldin." He introduced, stepping aside so Axel could get a good look at him, "He works for the police now, narcotics." Narcotics? Well that explained why he looked kind of sketchy. Xaldin was tall with black dreds and some pretty ridiculous sideburns. If Axel wasn't face to face with his serious glare, he might have considered having a private little chuckle about it, "He's been helping us cover the station looking for anyone who might have seen Demyx. People are much more willing to talk to a badge."

Xaldin's blue eyes were solidly fixed on Axel. If the badge didn't make people talk those eyes would, "We've had a few people recognize him, but no one knows his destination. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" His voice was deep and commanding, just like he looked. Swallowing, Axel glanced away. Shit… Well he had an idea but… Pulling the sketchbook from behind his back he offered it up. Xaldin took it from him and flipped the pages with a deep frown on his face, "What the hell is this?" He asked and Axel snatched the notebook back.

"It was a gift from one of Demyx's friends… I think…" Axel looked into the pages, at the pictures. Damn it, Axel didn't know what he thought, "She knows things." The three stared at him blankly and Axel stopped on one of the pages, the one about him. The eye of his past, the one he'd commented to Namine about, "Things she shouldn't know." He said carefully. Luxord got it in an instant.

"You mean, like, psychic?" Asked the gambler, not sounding or looking condescending.

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I mean, like, psychic." Axel replied heatedly, realizing how stupid it sounded and how stupid he must be to think that. It was just that this was all he had to go off of, "She drew these things about me before I even really knew her and she drew all this stuff about Demyx and… I think she somehow knew all this was going to happen somehow and gave this to me… Like a roadmap and I've got to follow it." Axel told them and Xaldin's glare grew even darker.

Xigbar sighed, "You realize how impossible all that sounds, right?" Running his hand back through his hair, the professor looked up, "Don't you have anything a little less, you know-"

"Crazy." Xaldin finished for him and Axel glared back.

With a bit of a scowl at Xaldin, Luxord gave Axel a reassuring pat on the back, "Well, I believe you, fireball." He told him.

"Believing in something doesn't make it true." Mentioned Xaldin as he finally looked away, "So is that all you've got? Some notebook and a psychic girl."

Luxord almost tried to go to Axel's rescue but the redhead stopped him. Hand on Luxord's shoulder, he pushed the notebook into Luxords hands and pulled the note out of his pocket, "I've got this note that I found in the garage. I think they're destinations. He could have gone to any of them." Axel told Xaldin as he relinquished the paper. Xaldin looked more pleased by this bit of evidence and examined it carefully, "I was thinking that… If we went to the stations and compared them to the sketch we could find him."

"Which sketch?" Asked Luxord and Xigbar relented. Leaning over his lover, Xigbar looked over his shoulder to stare down at the notebook as Luxord flipped through the pages. Axel placed a hand over the page to stop him on the right one. Then Luxord held it up so that Xigbar could see it, "Looks like it could be real enough." He stated.

"Yeah, I was half expecting unicorns." Xigbar said with a playful grin, it looked kind of funny on him.

"Shut up, this is serious!" Luxord shoved him, "How about we split up?"

Xaldin nodded, "We can cover more ground that way." He agreed as he handed Luxord and Xigbar the paper slip so they could read the names, "There are three places listed on that paper. If we divide up into three groups, we can hit each of them and see if the boy got off there… It'd help if I had a picture to show since I don't know what he looks like." Added Xaldin and Axel pulled out his phone.

When had he started shaking?

"I can send you a picture from my phone… What's your number?" Xaldin told him and Axel set the picture to him, as well as Xigbar and Luxord.

Xaldin noticed the way Axel's phone trembled in his grasp, "He's probably just fine. He's done this before, right?" Xigbar moved away from Luxord and grabbed Xalidn by the shoulder. He said something quietly to him and Xaldin shrugged, "You have my number, if we don't find him by nightfall, we'll reconvene at a motel near the area." Then he left.

Luxord placed a hand over Axel's, "He's all right, love. We're going to find him and when we do, you just tear him a new one for making you worry so much."

"You're right." Axel cleared his throat when the words came out gravelly, "You're right. He hasn't even been gone a day. He's just being a dumb ass punk." Axel wasn't convinced so he was sure his words sounded even less confident to Xigbar and Luxord, "Where are you two going to look?"

"Xaldin's checking out the first place on the list." Xigbar mentioned, "We'll get the second-"

"No, I'll get the second. You guys drop by Gull Bay." Axel interrupted. Hale Street sounded familiar… He hoped Demyx would be there, somewhere.

Xigbar and Luxord exchanged a look and then Xigbar left, possibly to bring the car around. When he was gone, Luxord wrapped his arms around Axel and hugged him, "We're here for you, love. If we find something, we'll give you a call." He pulled away and they stared at each other a moment. Then he too left and Axel was alone in the station.

* * *

Hale street was near the hotel they'd stayed at the last time Axel had visited the coast. It was close to Demyx's hometown, actually just atop and large hill that overlooked the area. However, Axel felt less than confident. He'd taken the notebook with him and it didn't compare to the sketch in Namine's book. It was the wrong place, he felt it, and he didn't know what to do about it. If he abandoned the search now, what would he tell the others?

'Yeah it didn't look like the sketch so I just called it a day.'

Fat chance. Even if Demyx didn't get off there, maybe he'd traveled home just for a bit and someone had seen him. Axel felt the day wearing thin. Dusk was practically upon him now, casting a pale orange glow over the hills. The thought reminded him of Demyx and his mother. Hadn't Demyx said the sun cast an orange glow over the fields? Axel didn't want to think about it. Especially not now, not with him missing.

A brief run-in with the head honcho of the construction crew yielded no new information and he'd refused to let Axel in to take a look around. However, with how much work was going on and how much the house looked gutted, Axel was pretty sure the guy wasn't lying about not seeing Demyx. So Axel left without much hassle. He parked his motorcycle somewhere in the town and continued the search on foot so he could get close to the water.

The warm beach felt anything but welcoming, the sea roaring right beside him. It reminded him of his nightmares where the water swallowed Demyx up and he shuddered. A cool breeze swept in from the water and he wrapped his arms around himself. Nothing there looked like anything in the book and none of the people he stopped had seen Demyx, or they had but not since he'd moved away. Street after street, minute after minute, his hope dwindled and he headed towards the cemetery where Demyx's mother was. She'd know where he was, if only she were alive to tell him.

The cemetery was creepier without Demyx there to hold his hand and without the sun high in the sky. Now, dusk illuminated the foggy blanket and the green grass lost its color. The upraised headstones cast long ghoulish shadows that melted into one another. It looked so different, that by the time Axel found the right headstone, the sun was half gone under the water.

Standing in front of the grave, Axel placed his hands on his hips and sighed heavily. What was he doing?

His phone rang and Axel answered it numbly, he didn't need to check it to know it was Luxord, "Hey, nothing on our end, mate. Let's call it a night and we can pick it up again in the morning. Where are you?" He asked. Luxord's voice sounded gentle, like he was trying to be delicate. It wasn't working but Axel appreciated the effort anyway.

"Cemetery… Mind coming and getting me?" Axel asked as he ran a hand down his face, "I'm… Exhausted." He didn't mention that he wasn't sure where he left the motorcycle and that they'd probably have to do a quick search for that as well when the sun rose.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. We'll be there soon."

Tucking the phone back in his pocket, Axel crouched in front of the grave and touched a cluster of fresh flowers resting in front of it. They were peace lilies and Axel had to wonder if Demyx had left them or if it was someone else. Picking them up, he looked for a tag or note but there was nothing to identify them by. For a brief moment, he inhaled their scent. Then he put them back down and leaned forward.

Weight on the headstone, he rested his head on his arms and sighed heavily. The smell of flowers filled his nose, reminding him everything wasn't quite as dead as it appeared. Oddly, the more he breathed, the stronger the scent got and he nearly leapt out of his skin when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Looking up, he stared at the man. He was dressed all in black and he had long locks of pale hair, that Axel would have sworn was pink.

"The cemetery isn't open to the public right now." Said the man in a voice that didn't quite match his looks. It was so deep and serious, Axel wasn't sure if there might be someone behind him speaking but, no, it was just him, "Did you sneak in?"

With a sigh, Axel stood up, "I didn't have to sneak in. The gate was open when I got here." Axel told him. The guy definitely had pink hair, now that was different. The aforementioned looked over his shoulder as if he were checking to see if the gates were still open or if they were closed. Axel continued, "Excuse me, could you take a look at this picture and tell me if you've seen this guy?" He said, pulling out his phone again to show the man the image on his cell.

With a bit of scowl, the man took a look, "No, but I don't expect I would have. I'm the night watchman. It's not my job to keep an eye out when the sun's up. Now if you don't mind, the cemetery is closed." He said with a little bit more force this time.

"Yeah, whatever." Shoving the phone back into concealment, Axel looked over the cemetery again. They were completely alone as far as Axel could see, so he conceded and left the watchman to his business and waited just outside the gate. When the pink-haired watchmen locked it, Axel leaned up against the wrought iron and ran a hand through is hair. It wasn't long before Luxord pulled up in his mustang; Xigbar was nowhere to be seen, "Where's the professor?"

Luxord shrugged, "He and Xaldin are scoping out the area for a motel. Where's your bike?" But all Axel could do was shake his head. Sinking into the cushioned seat, he closed his eyes and Luxord didn't push the matter any farther. When he opened his eyes again, Luxord had pulled up into the lot of an old motel that Axel would have pegged to be just the type for prostitutes or serial killers to frequent, "This is it." Luxord said, getting out of the car.

"You guys sure know how to pick 'em…" Axel muttered looking over the place. At least it smelled clean. Walking into the front lobby, Xigbar stood from one of the rickety chairs and Xaldin rose shortly after, "This is the best place you could find?"

Xaldin shrugged, "Last minute and on a relatively small budget… I don't know about you but I don't have piles of money at my disposal to run after some kid on a whim." He said and Xigbar just smiled.

Luxord placed a hand on Axel's shoulder, "Let's get some rooms, we'll start up early tomorrow morning." He said before moving past Axel to go see the clerk, Xigbar joined him, "Could we get two doubles?" Asked Luxord but Xaldin intervened.

"Uh, no offense but there's not way I'm sharing a room with any of you." Said the officer and Axel furrowed his brows. How was that not offensive? Axel exchanged a look with his two companions. Luxord looked a little put-off but Xigbar just continued grinning to himself.

"Three singles then." Xigbar continued when Luxord didn't. The clerk handed over the keys without question as Xigbar paid, "You owe me, Xaldin."

"Owe you? I think this makes us just about even." Xaldin snorted some and took his key. As he was about to leave, he paused, "The station I checked out… It kind of looked like that drawing in that book." He mentioned, "We should start there tomorrow. If I'm not up, come get me from room number three." Then he left the main building to find his room among the other structures.

"We're going to be in room two, next to Xaldin." Xigbar told Axel when they headed out the door as a group, "Unfortunately, looks like you'll be the odd one out Axel. You're room seven." He said and handed Axel his key. The redhead looked at the small metal item, attached to it was some cruddy plastic medallion with the number seven ingrained into it in roman numerals.

"We won't be too far." Luxord pointed out as they got closer to the building, "You're just at the end there, so if you need anything love… You just come knock on our door." He thought about saying something else, and by the grin it was probably something crude. However, he didn't say it and Axel was grateful. He just wasn't in the mood right now. Sleep sounded nice.

"All right, in the morning then." Axel half waved and let his head hang low as he stalked past the row of doors that looked like they'd be about as good at keeping someone out as a piece of caution tape. When he reached his room, he breathed deep and inserted the key. He had to jostle it a bit before it would unlock the door, then he pushed it in and stepped inside.

Actually, the room wasn't half-bad. It smelled fresh, the sheets and carpets were clean, and everything seemed tidy. In fact, it pulled off the three-star look all right, rather than the one-star Axel had been expecting.

After locking the door, Axel freshened up some in the bathroom briefly and went straight to bed. Laying on top of the sheets with his shoes on, he stared up at his phone as he held it over his face. The image of Demyx's face stared down at him. Axel had taken it a while ago. Demyx had been sitting on the couch when the picture was taken but the sun shined in behind him from the window. It made the picture seem surreal.

Speed dialing Demyx's number, Axel rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. The phone rang until his voicemail picked up, "Hey baby… Listen, I… If I did anything to make you do this, I'm sorry. Please call me. I love you… I miss you…" Axel waited, hoping that maybe Demyx would pick up, but he didn't, "Good night." He added vaguely before ending the call. For a long moment, he stared at his phone. Then his gaze shifted to his wrist. The bag that the koi was in had been wrapped around it when he left his motorcycle to look for Demyx.

Now, he unwound it and pulled the figure out. Be strong… And he closed his fist around it and took a deep breath.

* * *

Fresh off the press! I literally just finished writing it (typos probably everywhere). This was supposed to be the final chapter but that didn't work out so well. Next chapter for sure is the final chapter. Then after that will be the epilogue.

Also, in response to a certain someone, Axel is supposed to be 22 or so. And, no, Marluxia will not be returning I just thought I'd throw him a scene since even Larxene made it in.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They keep me motivated!


	28. Wherever You Are Is Home

**Chapter 28: Wherever You Are Is Home**

Not even the sun dared show its face at the ungodly hour that Axel rose at. Axel wasn't sure if it was the unfamiliarity of the room or the unaccustomed silence, but Axel found himself staring at the bedside clock. It was a hair past four in the morning and the blackness of the room felt foreign. The hard shape of the fish in his palm reassured him some and he felt around for his phone. When his palm landed on it, he flipped it open and the light from the screen illuminated the room some. No new messages.

Sighing, he sent in a call to Demyx and put it on speaker. The ring seemed to echo off the walls before dying at the automated voicemail system. Axel snapped the phone shut and leaned over. He found the lamp and turned it on. It was weak and only lit up a small portion of the room, but it was enough.

He rolled onto his back and left the phone on the bed as he studied the fish with both hands. It's shallowly carved scales glimmered in the lowlight and the stone felt warm against his fingertips. He felt lonely but wasn't it too early to get started? The sun wasn't up and Axel was pretty sure that morning didn't actually start until the sun made an appearance. Then again… Luxord had said if he needed anything.

Axel pushed himself up out of the bed and grabbed his phone. Shoving the fish and phone into each pocket, he adjusted the notebook that had been crammed against his back all night. It had dug in while he slept and he rubbed the sore spots as he left his room, making sure he had the key on him as well.

The building was lit up dimly with small bulbs over each door and Axel easily spotted number two. He paused out front of it and glanced anxiously at number three were Xaldin was staying. The guy was kind of… Not exactly creepy but he certainly didn't have a welcoming air about him. He tried to ignore the repelling aura from the room and knocked on Luxord's and Xigbar's door. Inside there was an immediate eruption of soft sounds, footsteps, things being rummaged through. Then the door flung open and Axel jumped a little.

"Y-Yeah?" Luxord was out of breath and he only had on a pair of boxers. From the looks of it, he'd just thrown them on because they were backwards… And there were faint red blemishes around his throat and shoulders. Well, the world didn't revolve around him, Axel supposed.

Stepping back, Axel looked towards his own room, "I'm interrupting. I can go." He said already trying leave but Luxord stepped out and grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"No, no, it's all right." Luxord insisted pulling Axel back. For just a moment, he paused and looked back into the motel room. A door closed and Luxord pulled him in, "Come in, sit down. We were, er… Just finishing up." Luxord explained and as he ventured to the bed, he picked up his clothes with had been taken off in a hurry so they were in no particular order anywhere. The light in the small bathroom turned on and the shower began to make the sound of rain from the other side, "It's early." He mentioned, glancing at the clock. He spotted one of his earrings in the sheets and picked it up to thread it back into his ear.

Axel sat down on a small table, "I was worried." He told him, wrapping his arms around himself as he watched Luxord try to collect himself. He smiled a little to himself with Luxord noticed the boxers were on backwards and cursed to himself. The smile faded quickly though and he looked towards the bathroom, "He hasn't left any messages and I tried his number again this morning. No one answered."

Rubbing his head with his hand, Luxord sat down on the bed, "Sorry… Maybe we should just skip the train station and ask the local police." He suggested. It could have been they weren't taking this quite as seriously the day before but, with an entire night gone by without word, Luxord was taking stock of the situation, "It might be easier and they know the area better than we do." He added.

"Maybe…" Axel looked at the floor, "Is it too early to head out?"

Luxord shook his head, "I don't think so. The sun will be up in no time. You'll see."

"We can wait to wake Xaldin, I left the motorcycle somewhere…" Where he had left it was a mystery. They could waste a few hours looking for it until the sun woke up and they could get to work. Axel liked the idea of going to the police but he wanted to wait. Xaldin would be a good man to bounce the idea off of. As a cop, he might be able to tell them if it was a waste of time or if they might have a shot, "I could use a bit of a distraction."

Standing again, Luxord moved to stand in front of Axel. He grabbed Axel's arm and pulled him up, "Everything is going to be just fine." Luxord promised looking him in the eye before pressing their forheads together and holding his face. With a breath, he offered a smile and gave his cheek a pat, "Give me a moment to get dressed. We'll go for a stroll, find that bike of yours."

Axel was silent and just stared back at him for a moment. Then he nodded and pulled his head away, "Thanks, I'll be outside." He added and stepped aside out of Luxord's grasp and range. He set his key on the tabletop. Out the door, he closed it behind him and made his way to the street. He sat on the curb while he waited and kept his arms wrapped around his chest to keep warm. A few minutes later, Luxord joined him and they hit the streets in search of the motorcycle. They didn't talk much, mostly about the how cool it was and how quiet the coast seemed in comparison to the city. And by the time they'd found the bike, Xaldin had found them.

"Xigbar says you want to see the police." He said when he'd rolled down the window, "I don't know that they'll have much to say in the matter, but maybe they're more sensitive about these things over here. I'll drive you to the station." Axel shook his head and Xaldin looked at the motorcycle, "All right then, I'll show you the way." He said as Luxord got in the car.

As it turned out they weren't far from the police station. They arrived shortly after sun up. Luxord must have called up Xigbar because he wasn't concerned that his lover was missing when they arrived. Axel figured he was back at the motel checking them out and watching over Luxord's car, since he couldn't very well drive it.

They met with one of the officers at the front desk and asked to see missing persons before they were directed to the back corner of the main office. Apparently people didn't go missing that much. Xaldin cut out before they got there, "I'm going to see if I can't get some coffee and I need to call in with the chief." He told them before wandering away to the break room. Apparently the cop crowd wasn't intimidated by Xaldin's disposition because they talked amiably with him.

The missing persons cop looked a little less 'cop' and little more 'guy who makes persons _go_ missing'. He had some modern, punkish looking hair style that was cut shorter on top and long so his blue colored locks flowed over his shoulders like water. His eyes were a golden yellow, contacts maybe? But most striking were the pair of scars across the bridge of his nose that made an X.

"Excuse me…" Axel murmured to get the guy's attentions, "Officer… Um?"

"Just call me Saix." Said the man at his desk, not looking up from his computer screen as he tapped away on the keyboard. His eyes scanned over something before he hit enter and leaned back in his wooden chair. It looked uncomfortable, or maybe Saix was just uptight and constantly stiff looking. Sitting up tall, he laced his fingers together and set them on the desk. His face was serious when he finally gave Axel and Luxord the time.

"I was hoping you might be able to help us." Axel began not sure if he should sit down or not, so he just kept on standing.

"How long has the person been missing?" Asked Saix flatly. Obviously, he didn't want to waste time dancing around the subject.

"He went missing yesterday morning." Axel told him.

"Generally we don't look into anything this early unless there's cause for alarm." Said Saix, now looking away from them and pulling out a sheet of paper and attaching it to a clipboard, "Is there any reason for concern?" He asked, picking up a pen and writing something down.

Axel could already feel this thing going downhill, "A little while ago he was attacked at school. The boys broke a few ribs." Axel wasn't sure if he believed they'd done anything to him, maybe he was refusing to believe it because that would mean Demyx wasn't somewhere safe right now.

This news, at least, brought back Saix's attention, "How old is the boy? What were the circumstances for the attack? An exact date would be nice." He said, looking from his paper to Axel as Axel explained the incident, when it happened, why it happened, and how old Demyx was. And once more Saix's attention waned.

"I'm sorry, but all things considered, this sounds more like the boy ran away." He said writing down a few more things on his paper, "There's not much reason for me to believe that someone might have meant him any harm. Boys that age are prone to leaving without notice, especially when under duress. I'm sure he'll turn up in a few days and if not, he probably just doesn't want to be found. At least not by you."

Axel felt his body stiffen and he opened his mouth to say something vicious but Luxord placed a hand on his shoulder, "Perhaps you could give us some directions then?" He asked as he grabbed the notebook from Axel's pants, it scratched a sore spot and Axel let out a small hiss of pain.

"Do I look like a tourist guide to you?" Saix said lowly and tucked his clipboard into a drawer, "Listen, I've got other things to worry about other than a couple of gay guys searching for some poor sap that doesn't want your help. Probably doesn't need it-"

Luxord cut him off, "You don't know that and this'll just take a second just look at the picture." He said and held it up for Saix to look at.

The cop glanced at it and shook his head, "It's not my business to know where things are, it's to know where people are. Now if you don't-"

"Saix!" The missing persons officer immediately snapped his mouth shut and stood. Head up, he watched as a silver haired man made his way over to the desk, "You're not giving these men any problems are you?" He said. His eyes were yellow too and his hair done in a similar fashion. They didn't look like brothers but they seemed to share a lot in common. Something else then?

"No sir. They're searching for a nineteen year old boy. Considering the circumstances I thought it best to put my efforts elsewhere." Said Saix calmly but he was obviously a bit tense. Their uniforms were different though, so it was possibly Saix was lower in the police hierarchy.

"Elsewhere?" The newcomer looked over Saix's desk, "No one's gone missing around here for three decades, who else do you have to look for?" Saix bowed his head a looked away, "Try not to stick your nose into a detective's business- What's that?" The man pointed to the notebook that Luxord held.

"Oh, it's a lead… I guess. The kid we're looking for. We think he might have gone here. Do you know the place?" Asked Luxord and the man nodded.

"Saix get me that map over there." Ordered the man and pointed across the room. He sat down in Saix's chair and waited, obviously used to getting his way. When said promptly returned, he opened it up, "Our precinct is located here." He pointed out, "It's not shown on the map but further south off the coast is Destiny Island. Right around here, that must be the place you're looking for." He explained.

"That's near the station I checked out yesterday." Axel jumped, not realizing that Xaldin had returned, "Sounds promising. We should head out there. It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes from here. Is there a ferry?"

The detective shook his head, "No. There's nothing on the island except a rickety hut. The local kids get a kick out of it though. You could ask one of them to take you." He mentioned as he shot a glance at Saix, who bowed his head as if he were being scolded, "Saix could take you."

"No. I don't think that will be necessary." Axel spoke up, "Actually… I'd like to go alone." He turned to Luxord and Xaldin, "I appreciate the help, really, but… You've done all you can do. I think I need to take it from here." He told them.

Xaldin shrugged, "Suit yourself. I've got to head home anyway."

"Are you sure Axel? I don't mind tagging along." Luxord insisted.

"I'm sure. Go home. Anyway, Xigbar probably has to teach class. I don't want to get either one of you fired. This isn't your problem and I'm sure I'll be okay from here." Axel told him, "Really, I can't thank you enough for your help, but I know he'll be there and I need to see him on my own."

Luxord sighed but nodded. They left the station together bidding farewell to Saix and his superior officer, whose name Axel never did catch.

* * *

Finding the island was no trouble at all. Just as Xaldin suggested it took less than a half hour. The problem was getting there. Axel figured he'd be able to find someone with a small boat or something but the beach was bare and there were only a few isolated docks. Only one of the docks currently had any boats tied to it and they gave Axel a pause. Walking onto the worn wooden pier, Axel stared down at each plank. They creaked some and Axel could feel his stomach turning. It was probably a good thing he hadn't eaten anything yet today because he might've been sick just stepping out here. Without Demyx by his side, his hate for water was slowly creeping up on him.

He swallowed hard and looked over the side at a sad looking wooden boat. If he took that out, he wondered if it would sink and he would drown… Not that he couldn't swim.

A soft giggle behind him startled him and he nearly leapt out of his skin as a bout of vertigo nearly sent him flying into the ocean. Stumbling just a moment, he planted his feet solidly on the dock and turned. Axel recognized her. Reddish brown hair down to her shoulders and pale blue eyes, it was Kairi, "You looked like you saw a ghost. Something in the reflection?" She asked amiably and Axel looked back at the water. He couldn't really see his reflection and she went on as he studied the water, "News says a storm's rolling in."

"A storm?" Axel looked out. Now that she mentioned it, the horizon was dark with clouds.

"Mmhm!" Her shoes made a cute tapping noise as she bounced on down to the end of the jetty. She twirled a little as she passed Axel to get a look at him then went straight again and stopped right at the edge. A gust caught her hair and she shrugged her hair out of her face, "It can be pretty scary when the wind picks the waves up. Do you like the water?"

"Uh…" Axel glanced at the boat and then turned to her, "Not really. When's the storm going to hit."

She offered a smile and shrugged, "Soon. It looks far but it'll be here in a heartbeat, just wait and see." Kairi tangled her fingers together behind her back and swayed just a little. Axel couldn't see what she was looking at but she certainly was focused on it.

When she didn't say anything Axel went to her side and swallowed a lump that formed when he saw the water close, "I don't have time to wait; I need to get out there." He pointed and Kairi tipped her head, "I need to see Demyx." And she shrugged again and looked out to where Axel had pointed to the island.

"What makes you think he's out there?" She asked. If she knew he was there, she had quite the poker face.

Axel shrugged, "Because I need him to be."

Kairi smiled cryptically, "How are you going to get there? It's quite the swim." She told him.

"I was looking for a boat; think you can help me out?" Axel asked her and Kairi's smile grew. Moving to the small boat at the dock, she jumped down into it. It swayed and the water sloshed over the sides a little from the force of her jump. Then she turned and offered her hand out to him, "Guess that means 'yes'." He said as he followed her. He stopped just before getting in and got to a knee. Untying his shoes, he removed them both and tied them together.

"Worried you'll go under?" Asked Kairi as Axel got in the boat with her now barefoot.

With a stiff body, Axel scowled, "I'm not worried!" He objected, but his own poker face was probably worse than hers, "So uh… Need me to help row?" He asked as he sat down, but she shook her head and took a seat too. Pulling up the oars, she reached over and untied the boat before pushing off.

The motion of the boat on the waves made Axel sick and when he looked at the water, he felt like he was drowning. Groaning, he covered his face with his hands and tried not to think, "We can turn back if you like, we're not far out." Kairi told him and he glanced up. They hadn't gotten very far at all.

"No, I need to see him… No matter what." He told her and they stared into each other's gazes. Then she nodded and continued to push them along. Axel covered his face again and was lulled by the sound of the oars dipping into the salty water.

After a time, the sound died and he looked up. They were pretty damn close to the island but not on the beach yet and he looked at her with furrowed brows, "This is as far as I go." She said and nodded to the island, "You'll have to go the rest of the way on your own."

"The rest of the way? But the water." He leaned over and felt his mind whirling around in his skull.

Kairi shrugged, "It's not deep… A few yards out and you'll be able to walk." She told him and Axel looked at her skeptically, "Well? Are you going to find him or not?" And Axel's shoulders slumped forward.

"I won't go home without him." Axel said with confidence. Standing up, he left his shoes in the boat and took the plunge before he had a second thought about it. When he hit the water, his body locked up and he sank for a moment before he darted up for air. She was right, it wasn't very deep but the cold had shocked him. The water looked warmer than it was.

Kairi smiled over the edge of the boat, "Good luck!"

Turning in the water, Axel spotted a smaller nearby island and swam for it. He tied easily and by the time he got to the shallow water, he was gasping for air. Wading in the deeper water near the parimeter, Axel spotted a ladder and hauled himself up onto the smaller island. Once there, he flopped down onto his back to catch his breath. His clothes felt like they weighed a million pounds. Eyes closed, he didn't realize someone was standing over him until the sun was shadowed, "You came for me." Axel opened his eyes and his heart stumbled and skipped a beat. A halo of white light surrounded Demyx's body as he leaned over to look down at him. It took a moment for Axel's eyes to adjust, but when they did, he could see that Demyx was smiling.

Still breathing heavily, Axel reached up and Demyx took his hand to help him to his feet. Now, standing right in front of each other, Axel drew a blank. Whatever he was going to say and whatever he wanted to say were smothered by a squall of emotion. Anger for Demyx leaving him, happiness at seeing him again, sorrow in anticipation… Axel couldn't decide exactly which one to settle on so his words came out numb, "I told you I would."

The smile left Demyx's face and he nodded. Frowning, he stepped away and went over to a tree that bowed over the water. He stepped up onto it and walked out over the water, "I know…" He said, half folding his arms and looking down at the water.

"You ran away from me…" Axel said, voice still not holding any emotion as he stopped by the base of the tree.

Demyx looked back and now guilt could be added to the emotions Axel felt. There was sorrow in Demyx's eyes, "I didn't think you'd come." He shrugged a little and looked away.

Finally Axel decided on the first emotion he needed to tackle, anger, "How can you say that?" He barked, not daring to step out onto the tree, "I love you, I told you I'd come for you! How could I just let you go?"

"You didn't come the first time…" Demyx told him and sat down to watch the sparkling blue water. Axel clenched his teeth together and glared hard at him even though Demyx wasn't looking. He hoped Demyx could feel the glare on his shoulder but doubted it.

"You were at your friend's house. You were coming back!"

Demyx glanced at him, "I know… That's why I had to do it again… To make sure it was fair." He said as if it were all completely logical. Unfortunately, Axel wasn't following and it only made him angrier. Kicking the tree trunk, he made the tree quiver a little and Demyx gripped the trunk in order not to fall.

"How was that fair? Why are you doing this at all? I thought you were happy with me!"

"I _was_ happy with you." Demyx snapped back and Axel felt as though a knife were plunged into his chest. His knees felt weak and he swayed just a moment before he steadied himself, "But then… I can't believe you'd do that to me Axel. I didn't know how else to make sure you wanted me, that you really loved me."

Axel didn't know what Demyx was talking about at all, "What? Do what to you? I've never done anything to hurt you. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

This time it was Demyx's turn to be angry and he stood up. Turning to face Axel, he met him with a glare, "You really are an idiot aren't you?" That wiped the glare right off Axel's face and replaced it with his next emotion, confusion. Bewildered, Axel stepped back uncertainly, "You practically gave me away!" Demyx told him, emotion flowing through his voice emphasizing each word, "I get banged up once and… You didn't even fight for me. You just packed my bag and watched me walk out the door. You just sat there and watched! And I couldn't figure out why you did that! Why you didn't stand up and just say 'no'…" Demyx turned away and wiped his eyes, "We could have just… Run away together. It wouldn't have mattered where as long as we were together, but you didn't do anything!"

Demyx didn't trust him….

The emotional roller coaster continued and sorrow and anger made a comeback, "Just because I let you go with him doesn't mean I don't love you. I thought maybe…." Shit Axel didn't know what he thought, "I… I wasn't thinking okay. I just… Demyx, baby, I love you… I'm here for you now." His voice broke and Axel covered his mouth and looked away. He sounded like an idiot, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have let Rufus take you away from me." Demyx wouldn't turn around to look at him and Axel shoved his hands into his soaking pockets. He could feel the figurine in one pocket and he remembered now all the things he'd brought with him. The sketchbook was probably toast but he didn't reach back to check on it. Instead, he pulled out the koi figurine, "Demyx… Sometimes… I dream about losing you… And it's unbearable." Axel paused, "And when I actually did… Demyx… I can't lose you. You hear me? I can't lose you."

Demyx bowed his head and sighed, "I'm sorry-"

Axel didn't let him finish, "Turn around and come here. Look at me, Demyx." He waited and after a moment Demyx did. Face to face on solid ground, Demyx hooked his thumbs anxiously on his waistband. All he had on were his boxers, the rest of his clothes were missing, "I bought this for you." He said taking Demyx's hand and shoving the koi into Demyx's palm.

When Demyx examined the fish, he seemed confused at first. Then his face seemed to light up, "You remembered…"

"Because I love you." Axel took Demyx's face in both his hands and he pressed their foreheads together, "I wish you could see that… I wish you could trust me." Why did everything little thing have to be so hard? Axel just wanted to be with him.

"I do trust you… Now." Demyx seemed to be struggling with the situation himself and Axel kissed him on the lips.

"Don't lie to me, baby." He said and pulled away, "We can work on it… Apparently we both have trust issues." Though Axel's were caused by Demyx running away from him. Moving away, Axel walked over a nearby bridge and jumped down onto the sandy beach. He just needed to get away from Demyx a moment, get things sorted out. He'd found Demyx, but things didn't quite feel okay yet and Axel didn't know where to begin. Maybe it'd help if there was somewhere for them to stay and just be together. Things were simpler that way.

Demyx grabbed his hand and stopped him, "Axel, don't walk away from me… I'm sorry I left you. I had to be sure."

Turning, Axel met his gaze and frowned at him. "You're not helping." Axel grumbled, feeling exhausted again.

"Make love to me." The statement was abrupt and Demyx said it with such seriousness it was almost comical.

Axel shook his head and turned away, "Demyx, sex doesn't solve everything."

Pulling on Axel's hand, Demyx became insistent, "This isn't sex." Axel looked back at him. He really wasn't in the mood, not right now. He was too confused, too tired. But Demyx looked so vulnerable and desperate and Axel realized that Demyx wanted him, or at the very least wanted to feel loved. So Axel turned back around and pulled Demyx into his arms. He stroked Demyx's hair and kissed his temple. It felt good to hold him, feel his warmth in his arms, "Please Axel… Don't leave me, I'm sorry. I'd do anything to keep you." His voice trembled and his body shuddered.

With a sigh Axel tipped Demyx's head back and wiped away his tears. Demyx cried a lot and Axel met those tears with a forgiving smile, "Didn't you hear? Being in love means never having to say you're sorry." Leaning in, Axel kissed his eyelids and then his forehead, "Got it memorized?" Demyx laughed a bit and turned his head away. Wiping his eyes again, he tried to pull away but Axel held him firmly against him.

"Yeah, I got it." Demyx nodded before looking up suddenly. It had grown dark as they'd talked and a drop of rain fell on his forehead, "Oh, the storm's come." He said and pointed out to the ocean. Axel's stomach did some weird acrobatic tricks and the weak-kneed sickness returned when he saw the waves beginning to swell and threaten to wash over his feet. Quick as a cat, Axel suddenly jumped away from Demyx and scrambled away before the water could roll up and touch him. Demyx laughed, "It shouldn't last long." Demyx told him following him up the beach and gesturing to a waterfall, "We can hide out in there. The shacks kind of leak." And Axel stared at him dumbly, "Come on." Demyx jumped into the small pond and waded to the waterfall, disappearing behind it.

Axel waited to see if he would come back and when he didn't, Axel followed. Ducking quickly through the waterfall, Axel stopped to look around. It was dark and he could barely see, "Demyx?" He called out with uncertainty. Then Demyx was beside him and he clasped his hand.

"Deeper." Demyx told him, leading him deeper into the secret cave. It was almost pitch black when they reached their destination and Axel tripped over some fabric and fell into a pile of blankets. He nearly dragged Demyx down with him but their hands were wet from the falls and Demyx slipped free. He could hear Demyx shuffle around and then a soft click of a lamp.

Blue light illuminated the cave and Axel looked all around. Large brown roots held the walls together and the large stones they framed were decorated with drawings of all kinds. At the far end there was a door and Axel wondered where it went briefly until Demyx settled down beside him, "Let's get you out of those wet clothes before you soak all the sheets." He said, trailing his hands down Axel's chest and stomach until they reached the bottom of Axel's shirt. Then he peeled up the wet fabric, Axel shifting to make it easier for him. Demyx tossed the shirt off the blankets and placed his hands back on Axel's skin, "You're freezing…" Axel hadn't noticed, but now that Demyx pointed it out, he shivered, "I think we can fix that." Said Demyx, leaning over and kissing his shoulder. Then he crawled on his hands and knees to sit over Axel's legs.

Axel arched his back as Demyx undid his pants and reached under him. Pulling out the notebook, he set that aside without Demyx really noticing. Demyx was a little too preoccupied with pulling Axel's pants and underwear down, which was made difficult because it clung to his skin like Velcro. When they were off, Demyx tossed them over with the shirt and lay back down beside Axel. Wrapping his arms around him, the blonde sighed, "How long are you going to make me wait?"

The words echoed in Axel's head like he'd heard them before and it took him a moment to realize where they came from. A grin spread across his face, remembering their first time together. Axel had said the exact same thing to Demyx then and Demyx had told him, "Until you beg for it." Axel repeated and Demyx laughed quietly.

Rolling onto his side, Axel propped his head up on his palm and moved his other arm to touch Demyx's cheek. In the pale blue glow, Demyx's eyes took on the depth of an ocean, his blue eyes glimmering like underwater fireflies. The grains of sand in his hair sparkled like diamond dust and his skin looked marble smooth. The place was magical, not even the storm outside could be heard over the falling waters that blanketed them from the world.

Demyx turned his head and kissed Axel's palm, "Please?" He whispered, chilling the kiss with his breath. As quiet as he was, his voice echoed off the walls before it died under the fall of water. His fingers trailed up Axel's side to rest at Axel's neck. Almost coyly, he toyed with the necklace that hung loosely around Axel's neck, the one from the festival. It sparkled as Demyx's twirled it in his fingers.

How could Axel say no? "Come here." Pulling Demyx in, Axel rolled them. With Demyx laying half on top of him, Axel held the back of his head gently as he kissed him. Their lips moved against one another as if they'd never parted before, tongues dancing between them to greet one another. Those lips tasted uniquely of Demyx, no hint of a fresh meal, just him and Axel relished it.

Breathing in deep, Demyx's body rose and fell with each breath, body sunken into him to match Axel's every curve. Already, the chill of the ocean air and salty waters was melting away. It helped that Demyx's expertly trained hands played Axel's flesh with as much as ease as he would a guitar. Fingers kneaded and brushed every soft spot Axel had, making his heart beat like the wing of a hummingbird and his blood flush, "You taste like the ocean." Demyx murmured as the kiss was broken and he moved his lips to Axel's ear.

The warm breath that flowed down the side of his neck made Axel's body shudder with delight, "I missed your touch," Axel paused, turning his face to nuzzle Demyx's hair. Then smiling to himself, he added, "Lover." The word made Demyx shiver.

Demyx trailed kisses down Axel's throat, sucking deeply at the crook of his neck to leave a mark. Axel didn't mind, so what if anyone saw? Then his lips made their way down the center of Axel's chest to his stomach. Lifting his head, Axel stared down at him as Demyx traced the lines of his tattoo with his tongue, "Oh, baby…" Reaching down, he ran his fingers through Demyx's hair to encourage him. Instead, Demyx pulled himself up and away and knelt over Axel almost protectively.

Bowing his head, Demyx pressed his forehead to Axel's collarbone, "Axel… I want to show you how much I trust you." He said, words leaving hot trails of steamy breath down Axel's chest. Taking Axel by the hand, he pulled him up and twisted so he could fall down onto his back with Axel lying beside him, "You won't hurt me…" He said as he lay there, looking fragile and beautiful. Vibrant green eyes landed on the pale bruises of Demyx's chest and the younger male sighed, "My ribs will be fine. I'll guide you."

Placing a gentle hand on Demyx's stomach, the blonde shivered again. Axel had come all this way for him and he did love him… So… Why was he still anxious about this? Forcing the lump in his throat down, Axel got to his knees between Demyx's legs.

"You worry too much." Demyx told him, draping his arms around Axel shoulders when the taller leaned down to kiss his forehead, "You'll like it, promise." Searching Demyx's gaze, Axel felt… Relieved. Demyx had never been wrong about these things before and, more than anything, he wanted him to be happy.

"I…" Axel searched for the right word but settled, "Trust you." He told Demyx and began to kiss Demyx's neck. Despite the salted water nearby, Demyx's skin was anything but salty. It was refreshingly clean, free of fragrant soaps or colognes, which would have tasted bitter on his tongue. The realization that it was all Demyx sent a signal bypassing his logic straight to his groin.

With a soft groan of desire, Axel closed his eyes pressed his face against Demyx's neck and took a deep breath. The scent of his lover filled his nose and his mind went hazy. Wrapping his arms around Demyx's waist, he carefully pulled him up onto his lap, a position that allowed him to press his erection up against Demyx's velvet balls, "Baby, the way you smell… Drives me wild." Axel murmured with his lips pressed to Demyx's neck. Arching up against him, Demyx moaned softly. It was a sound the rang like music in his ears and he was suddenly determined to make Demyx sing a song with those sweet moans of his.

Gently rocking his hips up against Demyx, Axel held him close with one arm and let his free hand trail down between them. Demyx was already hard and Axel couldn't help but offer a cocky smile, "Someone missed me." He chuckled into Demyx's ear before finding a better use of his lips there. Nibbling at Demyx's earlobe, he made the blonde squirm beneath him and make soft whimpering noises.

"Axel…" Demyx whined. Giving Axel a little push, the redhead relented.

Nosing Demyx's seashell necklace, Axel shifted his hips, "Do we… Have something?" Asked Axel, hoping Demyx would understand without him having to spell it out. Though, he was sure that the way his erection throbbed between Demyx's legs helped get the message across.

Demyx nodded curtly and reached above his head. Arching his back, he winced just a little and Axel grabbed his hand to stop him from straining, "I'll get it." Axel murmured, lips against Demyx's palm. For a moment, he preoccupied himself with kissing up Demyx's wrist and arm. Then he finally pulled away, "In the bag?" He asked as he untangled his arms from his lover's body to reach over Demyx.

"Yeah… There's some lotion that should work." He said, watching Axel intently as if he were studying him. Axel grabbed the bag and glanced at him with a questioning look but Demyx just continued to stare at him, searching him.

Trying to ignore it, Axel opened up the duffle bag and searched it. Easily, he found what he was looking for and tossed the rest aside. Lotion in one hand, Axel grabbed Demyx's leg with the other so he could ease back, "What's that look?" Axel asked, sitting back on his heels as he squirted some of the lotion onto his fingers with some uncertainty.

"I was just thinking…" Demyx said wistfully with a smile, eyes still watching him, "I'm so lucky… You're so handsome." Reaching up, he placed a hand on Axel's chest and felt the contours of his muscles.

Axel smiled back, "You're quite the looker too." Lying down between Demyx's legs, he let him rest his legs up on his shoulders while he kissed Demyx's stomach. The touch of his lips there made Demyx inhale sharply and he arched his back some, "Make some noise for me, baby…" He breathed quietly. He wasn't sure if Demyx could hear him but when he sucked Demyx's sensitive stomach hard enough to bruise, his lover let out a wonderful moan.

As his lips kissed lower, he could feel Demyx's fingers comb through his hair. The way his hands trembled against his scalp, Axel knew Demyx was loosing his patience… And that was just too bad. He was on top right? As far as Axel was concerned, that meant it was his rules. Demyx might have drawn him in and lost them both in passion, but Axel was a true lover right down to the core. He was taking his time.

A kiss placed on each peak of Demyx's hipbones, he slid his lotion covered hand just behind his balls. Pressing lightly, he made the area slick with lotion, all the while wringing soft moans from Demyx. If that didn't tell Axel he liked it, the obvious twitch and throb of his erect shaft certainly did. And to reward his lover for his willingness to speak up, he placed a kiss on the side of his erection.

His fingers slid back further and he lubed up the tight pucker of his ass. Demyx trembled and tightened his grip on Axel's hair, "Axel… Please…" His chest was heaving now and his voice was tight with desire. Pushing up against Demyx's hands, Axel looked to his face. A thin layer of sweat made his body shine in the blue light but his cheeks and lips were scarlet red, flush with blood. He wanted it so bad and Axel shuddered because he wanted him just as badly.

With a low moan of his own, Axel took Demyx's hard flesh in his mouth and eased his fingers in. It earned a chorus of moans from Demyx, soft sexy ones that made Axel mindlessly grind his hips into the blankets. Sucking harder, Demyx had to pull his hands away so he could tear at the blankets instead. His body writhed, muscles trembling with anticipation, "Axel!" He gasped when his fingers drove in especially deep.

When Demyx's body grew used to him, Axel pulled out his fingers and got back up onto his hands and knees. Crawling over him, he leaned down and kissed Demyx's lips again and Demyx met him eagerly. Arms snaking around Axel's neck, Demyx pulled him down forcibly to kiss him back. Lifting his hips, Demyx wrapped one leg around Axel and thrust up against Axel, "Please." He said earnestly as his lips parted from Axel's just long enough to get the word out.

"M'kay, baby." Murmured Axel, drawing back from Demyx's eager tongue to kiss his neck and jaw. Then he laid Demyx back down flat so he could grab the lotion again. Smearing his palm generously with it, he stroked it onto himself and then repositioned Demyx's hips back up onto his lap. He didn't even think about how it was his first time taking another person, just kissed Demyx again and pushed in.

It was harder than he expected, Demyx was so tight even after the preparation. Groaning low in the back of his throat, he withdrew from the kiss to watch Demyx's face. He couldn't read the expression. His head was tilted back and away from the light so it was covered in shadow. All Axel could see was that his eyes were closed.

Letting out a slow steady breath, Demyx placed his hands on Axel's hips, "It's…" He paused and swallowed hard, "All right. Keep going." He told him with a nod, turning his face back so the light could touch it. He looked like he was trying to be brave about it. Axel had never really asked if Demyx had really gone all the way with someone, like this.

Giving Demyx another kiss, Axel steadily pushed in until he was fully mounted and then let Demyx adjust. Arms around his lover, Axel murmured sweet nothings to him, littering his skin with kisses, "I love you, baby."

"Love you too." Demyx breathed, holding Axel in his own arms as their bodies became reacquainted in this peculiar position. After a few minutes of kissing and nuzzling, Demyx let his hands roam down Axel's back. Finding the vertebrae that mapped out Axel's pleasure zone, he massaged his fingers into the muscle and Axel bucked his hips forward.

Head back, Demyx let out a soft gasp, "Oh yeah… I'm ready." Axel smiled at the way he said it and gave Demyx's lips a playful bite before diving in for a deep kiss. Maybe it wasn't the best position for leverage, but Axel didn't care. He wanted to see Demyx's face, to kiss him on the lips, while he made love to him.

Eyes closed, he rocked steadily into him and moved one hand between them to gently stroke Demyx in time with each thrust. The prolonged foreplay had already left them slick and sweaty with desire, so when Axel moved his lips to taste his neck it was salty, "You taste a little like the ocean now too, babe." He murmured lowly before letting out a grunt of pleasure when Demyx tightened up around him.

"Stop trying to romance me, I'm already yours." Demyx said with a chuckle.

Axel smiled, "And I wouldn't have anyone else but you." Roxas and Demyx were right, Axel was such a sap. Damn his romantic heart.

Demyx's hands roamed farther down Axel's slender back. Twisting a little, his fingers slipped between the domes of Axel's ass cheeks and teased his entrance. Axel's body remembered that well enough, his own back arching to press his ass into Demyx's probing fingers. Even dry and raw, Demyx could somehow reach inside him. He was an expert at pushing all the right buttons by now and quickly found that sweet spot in Axel that sent the redhead reeling.

Moaning loudly, Axel bucked his hips erratically a moment. It felt good to be inside Demyx, better still to be on the receiving end as well, "Right here, Axel. Same place inside me." Demyx told him, licking his lips. He prodded that spot again and Axel wondered how he was supposed to think straight in all of this.

He tried to focus on the angle of Demyx's fingers, but thinking about that only made him that much closer to euphoria. Maybe Demyx realized this because he pulled out and placed both hands back on the small of Axel's back. When the stars in his vision finally receded, Axel found his mind again. Nodding to Demyx, Axel shifted to sit up on his knees a bit more to get a better angle. One thrust told him it was the right way to go.

"Ah~!" Throwing his head back dramatically, Demyx cried out in pleasure. Now his hips rocked back in time to meet Axel's every thrust, driving him deeper than before, "Axel!" His body felt tense as he rode Axel and Axel could feel it in the tightness of Demyx's ass.

"Shit, I don't know how you hold out so long." Axel breathed, his entire body was quivering. He was aching for release, muscles becoming fatigued. Being on top was sure as hell of a lot more work. Maybe it had to be that way because from what Axel felt, the reward was all the greater.

Demyx smiled back, "I'm close too." He panted, looking vulnerable again. Axel bit his lip, it was all he could do to hold back and not crush Demyx in a tight embrace.

Burying his face under Demyx's jaw, Axel clenched his teeth shut making his breath hiss slightly as it left his lungs. Demyx's hand joined his to help him get off, "Ah…" Axel wasn't sure who that was making those desperate gasping sounds; he was too far gone to decipher, "Ah…"

"Ah~ Axel!" Demyx cried out loudly and his body tightened, warmth spilling over Axel's hand onto Demyx's stomach. It was enough to send Axel over the edge too. Mind going blank, Axel's hips acted of their own accord, jerking hard as he filled Demyx with his own hot seed. The pleasure spread through him like a flame, blazing under his skin to make it hot and red with ecstasy. It swelled and died and returned again, leaving Axel more and more satisfied.

Gasping for breath, Axel pushed himself up off Demyx to make sure he had some breathing room. His read hair hung down and Axel looked under the veil of it at Demyx's face. He was so beautiful. Spent and temporarily exhausted, his expression was peaceful with traces of pleasure.

One hand on the blankets, Axel snaked the other out from under Demyx to caress his cheek. When Demyx's eyes focused on him, they exchanged smiles and kissed one another gently, lovingly, "Maybe sex really does solve everything." Axel said with a breathless laugh.

With a hearty chuckle of his own, Demyx shook his head, "Love does…" He told Axel dreamily.

"Sappiness must be contagious because I think I might've just given you a severe case of the romantics." Axel said.

Demyx gave him a kiss, "As long as I don't start spelling out my own name."

* * *

When Axel woke, the blankets beside him were empty and there was no sound but the flowing water at the cave entrance. The lantern was still lit and he sat up, looking all around. Demyx was nowhere to be seen and, at first, he thought Demyx might have gone through the door he'd seen at the back of the cave. However, when he looked, there was no door to be found. Axel could have sworn he'd seen one there…

Shaking his head, he got to his feet and found his clothes. They were still wet, so he only pulled on his boxers before venturing to the mouth of the secret little cave. Jumping quickly through the water fall, Axel looked around outside. It had grown dark but the night sky was so bright he could still see enough to walk onwards, "Demyx?" He called, stepping out of the pool and scanning the area.

Demyx was sitting on the wet beach staring up at the stars and as Axel approached, he turned his gaze upwards too. Axel had never seen so many stars before. It was as though fireworks had lit up the sky and their embers had somehow become stuck up there in the black ocean above.

Looking over his shoulder, Demyx smiled at him and then turned to look at the sea. Arms around his knees he sighed and rested his chin on his legs, "_I was so afraid…_" He breathed, voice melodious. Axel could feel his heart slow with fondness at the sound of Demyx's singing voice, "_Now I realize, __love is never wrong __and so it never dies__." _Sitting down beside Demyx, Axel let his shoulder brush up against his lover and followed Demyx's gaze to the horizon where the moon hung low in the sky.

Taking a deep breath, Demyx leaned over and fell against Axel. His eyes closed and he seemed almost asleep before his lips moved again, "_There's a perfect world __shining in your eyes._

_And if only they could feel it too__, t__he happiness I feel with you,__  
__They'd know __love will find a way._

_Anywhere we go__, w__e're home,__ i__f we are there together__.  
__Like dark turning into day, __somehow we'll come through__now that I've found you._

_Love will find a way__.  
__I know love will find a way_."

Axel offered a smile that Demyx couldn't see and wrapped an arm around Demyx's shoulder, "Demyx… I think we should move in together." Beside him, he could feel Demyx move to look up at him, "Into your old house… Rufus… He's been paying to get it restored and… I think I'd like it here." Axel chanced a look at Demyx but his face was difficult to read in the starlight, "You love it here too right?"

"What about your brother, your friends? What about your education?" Asked Demyx, sounding strangely lucid and reasonable.

Chuckling, Axel shook his head, "They can always come see me. I want to be with you and I want you to be happy. I don't care if I have to give up going to college or getting a career… As long as we're together." Axel told him, kissing Demyx's forehead. The blonde sighed, closing his eyes.

"But… What if we break up? You'll have given up too much."

"That won't happen." Demyx jerked a little in his embrace, probably surprised at how sure Axel was about this. They were both so young. It seemed impossible that they'd be together forever, apparently even Demyx realized this. But Axel persisted, "I love you…"

"But-"

Axel said a little more confidently, "I love you."

This time Demyx conceded, "I love you too."

Smiling, Axel looked back over the water, "Everything will work out just fine… Anyway, I can always go back to school, or take online courses…. And if you really screw things up for me, I can always marry some old rich guy." Demyx gave him a hard shove that knocked him over and Axel laughed.

"You're such an asshole." Demyx said through a smile and Axel grinned back up at him.

"I know, and you love it."

_END_

* * *

Considering all the Disney in Kingdom Hearts, I figured it was just about time to have Demyx sing a Disney song. In case anyone's wondering, Riku came by the next day to get them and Axel's cell was pretty much toast after that. He did not have a water resistant cell.

Also:

Saix= Not helpful…

Xemnas= Surprisingly helpful?


	29. Epilogue A Journey Worth Taking

**Epilogue- A Journey Worth Taking**

The salty air whipped through the old shacks, whistling a joyous tune that sung out through the small town. It brought with it the soft warmth of midday and the swept away the smell of fish that seemed to penetrate to Axel's soul. Not that he cared much, Demyx said he liked it and Axel wasn't one to argue with him. Not anymore, not about things that didn't matter.

It had been five years since Axel had packed up his things and followed Demyx to his hometown. They still lived in Demyx's old house, but they'd changed things up quite a bit over there. They'd repainted and redecorated, an adventure in and of itself, removing most of the painful memories that once haunted the rooms. It had been a struggle at first, working through issues of a fresh and real relationship. Figuring out each others quirks, growing frustrated with little annoying habits, and dealing with the fact they practically saw each other twenty-four seven. However, the growing pains had finally worked themselves out and those little things had become inside jokes and running gags between them. They were the kind of things that made them cherish each other all the more. Then again, maybe that was because they were truly, deeply in love with each.

Axel worked at the harbor to pay the bills, having long abandoned his scholarly studies and plans to work for the military. Most days, he picked up the catch from the locals and hauled them in to the market or restaurants. Gutting and cleaning was what he was paid for, along with the errand running. It was hard and it smelled rotten, but Axel was happy. It was simple work and he was one of many, which meant he could take days off as he needed them and often he would cut out after the morning catch. They were hard up for money some months, but they were never too concerned over it. The house was theirs one hundred percent and as long as they had somewhere to stay, that was all that really mattered.

Every other night or so, Demyx played at a snazzy little bar called the Pier. He was booked as a regular performer there and when the old gang got together they really were a sight. Axel always went to see him when he played, sometimes just to make sure Demyx didn't blow all the cash he got the first chance he had. Demyx could be a handful after a few rounds, not to mention he was a partier. Almost every weekend, Demyx took Axel down to the beach and they'd drink and dance and talk until they crashed Sunday night. It was strange. Axel had never thought he would enjoy that kind of thing, but with Demyx… It was fun. He never felt quite so out of place with his lover by his side. Even less out of place when he called Roxas or Luxord down to join them. Both made frequent appearances, bringing their own dates along so they could all get caught up; they usually stayed in the guest room at the house for a day after to rest and just enjoy the beach.

It really was just perfect. There was nothing quite like waking up to the soft sound of waves lapping the beach and gulls calling.

It was almost always sunny and warm, leading Axel to wonder why he owned so many shirts. After all, he almost never wore them, especially around the house. Shirts and shoes were definitely optional along the beach and no one seemed to mind when their local gay couple made their way down the sandy lane half naked, hand in hand.

Lifting the blood stained white apron over his head, Axel tossed it over a table and rinsed off his hands, "See you boys tomorrow!" He called to the crew as he waved. Everyone looked up and smiled, each waving or nodding depending on whether they were elbow deep in chum or not. Then he turned and left the shack and pulled his bike away from the rickety tin fence.

Walking his bike along, Axel looked all around him. No matter how many times he passed through, everything felt new and welcoming. The rust on the metal sheets, the ratty pails and boxes, and scruffy looking townsfolk… They all seemed to greet him on his way. It was nothing like the city, nothing like the suburbs. All the cars were parked along the side of the road, almost never in use except to occasional blast music through the dirty streets. The people never seemed in a hurry and everyone was friendly and knew Axel by name. That whole 'Got it memorized' bit seemed to actually work here because people really did have it memorized.

As he passed by a flower shop, Axel paused to consider them. Nothing they planted outside ever quite survived, but house plants seemed to do okay as long as Demyx saw them. Axel wasn't quite as good at remembering what to do with the things. However, they certainly did brighten up the place.

While he was studying the African Violets out on display with interest, something in the peripheral of his vision caught his eye, "Hm?" He rested his bike against the shop and wandered around the corner to see what it had been that he'd seen. When he peeked around the aluminum trash bin, a tiny kitten mewed at him. The brown striped tabby cat stared up at him with olive green eyes, ears flat and looking scared.

A smile spread across Axel's lips and he crouched down, "Hey kitty." He held out his hand and made a clicking noise with his tongue. The kitten perked its ears and cautiously smelled his fishy fingers. It licked at them a little before stepping forward and rubbing up against his palm. Easily scooping it up, he flipped it on its back and scratched his chest. The little thing was filthy and meowed quietly in complaint at being handled, "Come on, I'll take you home with me." He said as he sauntered back to his bike. Giving the kitten a scratch under its chin, he kissed it on the head before opening up the basket behind the seat and tucking the feline inside.

He looked back at the flowers. They still seemed like a good idea but… He supposed to soften the news of a new companion in the house he ought to get something a bit sweeter for his lover. Hopping onto the bike, he pushed on. The bike rolled easily down the hill and he skidded to a stop outside the local bakery, "Stay there little kitten, I'll be right back." He said to the basket and a few minutes later, he returned with a box and set it in the basket with the cat. Then he headed on home.

The rolling golden fields looked like a second ocean cut in two by the dirt path. Silent wind made the dried grass bow and sway. Lifting his head, Axel closed his eyes just a moment to breath in the ocean air. It felt cool against his face, refreshing. Axel loved it; he wasn't sure how he'd ever lived without all of it. The late afternoon sun kissed his face, its heat wash over him. He'd have to put on some sunscreen when he got home and peel off his shirt. It was much too hot to be walking around fully clothed, it had been chilly enough this morning.

As he peaked over the fifth hill home, he looked out over yellow grass to the water. In the distance, he could see an orange streak dance over the blue water. Demyx was out on the waves, enjoying the mild weather on his surfboard. Good, that meant Axel could get home and clean up the kitten before Demyx found out about him, "Gotta make a good first impression, Ches- That's what I'm going to call you. Cheshire, Ches for short." He said, making idle conversation with his silent feline friend.

Axel didn't bother to chain up the bike when he got home. Nothing really ever happened there. Even if someone did steal it, the bike was a piece of junk by now. Old and worn from the hot salty air. It would give Axel an excuse to buy a new one. Instead, he just left it leaning up against the front porch and unhitched the basket from the bike and snuck inside.

Thomas O'Malley, Oliver, and Dinah rushed around his legs, nearly sending Axel to the floor. Thomas, the orange and white tomcat, leapt up and scrambled onto Axel's shoulder. He let out a curious meow and pawed at the basket and Axel held it away, "I don't think so." Axel scolded as he stepped over Oliver, the orange tabby, and headed for the kitchen. Setting the basket down, Axel peeled Thomas off his shoulder and set him on the counter, "Stay." He told him and opened up the basket and lifted Ches out. Dinah jumped up onto the counter and sat next to Thomas. The pair of orange cats tipped their heads curiously while Oliver leapt into the sink and scrambled out the open window. Axel rushed over to the window, "Hey, you little snitch!" He called as Oliver ran to the beach to retrieve Demyx for whatever reason.

"You two, stand guard." Axel told Dinah and Thomas, who returned his words with blank stares. Then he rushed up the stairs to bath Ches in the bathroom sink. The kitten fussed and meowed helplessly as Axel rinsed away the oily grit that darkened his fur and by the time he was done, Ches turned out to be a striped gray and not brown. Oh well. Cheshire cat was purple so it didn't really matter the cat's color. As he wrapped Ches in a towel, he heard the door close downstairs.

He was halfway down the said stairs when Demyx noticed the bakery box on the counter and called, "Axel!" With a scolding tone. Grimacing a little and Axel peeked into the kitchen, "This is your 'I just brought home something I shouldn't have' pastry box." Demyx said turning to him. Damn it, he looked good. Angry or not, he was smoking hot. His skin was damp from the ocean, hair matted and weighed down by water, and he had a pale red flush from the heat of the sun and exertion.

"Yeah…" Axel purposefully looked away as Demyx put his hands on his hips.

Tapping his foot, Demyx shook his head some, "One of these days, I'm going to come home and we're gonna have, like, fifteen cats." He said and if Axel had a chance to think about it, this reoccurring scenario was quite the amusing reversal. Usually it was Axel being the adult, but when it came to cats…

"No!" Axel immediately objected, then he looked down at the towel bundle in his hands. All right, so Axel had a soft spot for cats and it just so happened that there were feral cats in the area. "… Okay maybe." He admitted. Dinah had been his first find. She'd been in a box labeled 'free kittens' and she the only one left. Axel hadn't thought twice about it and took her home that night after buying the little lady a collar. Demyx hadn't been happy.

Thomas O'Malley had been their second cat. The tomcat had turned up after they'd had Dinah about seven months. He'd found out that Axel left food on the porch for Dinah in case she got locked out… And, well, Axel decided that one more cat couldn't hurt and Thomas took to him like a fish to water. Of all the cats they had, Thomas was his favorite. He was a parrot cat, always eager to sit up on Axel's shoulder to get a good vantage of the goings ons around the house.

Oliver turned up three months later, the same way Thomas had come around, which had led to the new house rule that cat food stayed in the house. Unlike Dinah and Thomas, who seemed to favor Axel, Oliver took to Demyx. They were unsettlingly close and Oliver seemed to try and enforce Demyx's rules when the blonde wasn't around. He was a smart ass cat.

Truthfully, Axel had been doing really well at not bringing home cats he found. Ches was the first one in almost fifteen months! That's a long time… At least Axel thought it was. However, apparently not long enough for Demyx to forget the pastry box of forgiveness.

"Have you ever heard of the crazy cat lady?" Demyx asked. He didn't wait for Axel to respond as he gestured to himself and Axel, "_We're_ going to be those people, Axel. Is that what you want?" He asked, it was hard to concentrate on Demyx's scolding. He was just so half naked and sexy right now.

"But… It's just a little cat." Axel said, eyes on Demyx's chest.

Waving his hand in front of Axel's face, Demyx pulled his attention back up to his face, "All right where is it?" He demanded and Axel held out the bundle of towel. Taking it, Demyx unwrapped the kitten like a present until he could take a good look at Ches, "Let me guess… You've already named it." Axel bowed his head low in shame and clasped his hands behind his back, trying his best to look miserable and innocent. It was Axel's poster 'pity me' look and it worked like a charm. Sighing in resignation, Demyx asked, "What's it's name?"

Axel perked up. Lifting the kitten out of the towel, he held him up for all to see, "His name is Cheshire, like from Alice and Wonderland." Axel told him, "Isn't he handsome?" Asked Axel tilting his head and grinning at Demyx. Bringing the cat to his body, he stepped closer to Demyx and searched his face. Demyx hadn't changed much since they'd met. He was still the same height, maybe a little more fit, but he still looked different to him. Maybe it was because they'd been lovers for five years or maybe it was because Demyx was so much happier now than he'd been before.

Smiling, Demyx pet Ches on the head, "I guess he is kind of cute." Demyx admitted before looking down at Oliver, who pawed at his leg, "Don't worry; he's not going to replace you." He stooped down and picked up Oliver. Hugging the cat to his chest, Oliver hissed quietly at Ches as though the kitten were trying to steal them away, "Let me hold him." Demyx said reaching over and scooping Cheshire from his arms. With Oliver under one arm and Ches under the other, he looked between the two cats. Axel could already see Demyx was maybe even a little excited about having a new cat, "I think he ought to be mine, since Dinah and Thomas like you best." Demyx said him, looking possibly even hotter than when he'd walked in. Maybe it was the cats in his arms.

Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist and pulled him close. Hips resting together, he licked his lips, "You're trying to seduce me." He said, a hundred percent sure that Demyx could feel the hard on through his pants.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Demyx with a mischievous smile as he looked away. Oh, he knew all right. Axel loved a man who was good with animals. That was probably why Demyx shifted the kitties in his arms and kissed each on the head before leaning in to kiss Axel on the lips, "How's that working for you?" He asked with a grin, a Cheshire grin.

"You tell me." Grinned Axel before Thomas O'Malley leapt up onto him and scrambled up to perch on his shoulder. The feline batted at Axel's face a little, "This is the only downside to owning four cats." Axel told him with confidence as he tipped his head away from Thomas. As he did so, Demyx ducked out of his arms and went into the kitchen with the two cats still in his arms.

Setting both cats on the countertop, Demyx opened up the pastry box, "Pretty big downside if you ask me." He teased as he leaned over the counter, purposefully arching his back so his ass swung out temptingly, "Guess I'll just have to settle on this consolation prize." He mentioned as he pulled out a beignet covered in powdered sugar.

"At least it tastes good." Axel mentioned as he grabbed Demyx's waist and stepped up behind him. Leaning over Demyx, he kissed the blonde's neck just below the hairline. It made Demyx shudder and Axel's grin grow, among other things. Quite unlike the early days, Axel was on top nearly seventy percent of the time now. The change had been gradual, but they found it was better this way considering Axel did most of the working. It was no good to go into work with a sore ass and, besides, Axel was a considerate and gentle lover. Demyx never need complain about him getting too rough, passion was what they did when Demyx threw him to the floor or bed.

Half turning, Demyx gave Axel a playful shove, "Oh, stop! You know I hate it when the cats are watching." He objected, his eyes meeting Thomas O'Malley instead of Axel's. The feline extended his paw and placed it on Demyx's nose, "Oh real cute, Mr. O'Malley."

"I thought it was." Came a deep familiar voice from the doorway, causing the two to nearly leapt out of their skins; the sudden tumble Thomas took to the floor didn't help. Axel, having fallen slightly on top of Demyx, placed both hands on the countertop to keep from crushing him. Demyx rested his hands on Axel's chest to brace him. Both turned their heads to see who'd walked in on them.

Rude leaned up against the doorframe with Reno under his arm, all suited up and still looking like M.I.B. agents. Reno grinned, "This is why I never let him have any pets when he was little. Never stops with just one, yo!" He told them before crossing the threshold to the counter. Plucking out a beignet for himself, "Want one buddy?" He asked, throwing a look over his shoulder at Rude. The other man just shook his head and crouched down to pick up Dinah.

"How many times do I have to tell you to lock the door?" Demyx asked with a sigh of exasperation. Bowing his head, the surfer pressed his face into Axel's chest. No hope of recovering the mood with Reno and Rude.

Oh yeah. Even in their own house, these unexpected drop-ins caught them at the most inappropriate moments… Like now. And Axel was _sure_ he was going to get some. Offering a shrug as Thomas O'Malley weaved between his legs; Axel went to prepare the kitchen for their monthly family dinner, "At least one more time."

"That's what you always say."

Oh well… They had a lifetime left together; there would be plenty of opportunities ahead of them.

_Happily Ever After~_


	30. Notes From The Author

To My Readers:

I just wanted to say 'thank you' to everyone who stuck with this to the very end. I started this story so many years ago and promised myself that I would get it done. Now that it's finished, I feel so very accomplished and grateful that I could brighten the lives of just a few people if only for a short time.

If there is ever anything that you think that you can't do, pause. Take a look at the time you have and the time that's past and remember that it's never too late to accomplish that one thing that you've always wanted to do. No matter where you are, no matter who you are, I believe in you. You can do this and even if things don't turn out the way you planned it, you can be happy knowing that you tried and remembering all the people who supported you on the way.

If you could walk away with just one thing after reading this story I hope it can be this- **What makes you happy will always be the best thing for you. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise.**

* * *

Now, to give credit where credit is due.

As you know, I drew tons of inspiration from music for this story and I'd like to mention all the songs that you've read lyrics for throughout these chapters.

Chapter 1- Walk On the Ocean by Toad the Wet Sprocket

Chapter 4- Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan

Chapter 8- Move Along by The All American Rejects

Chapter 9- Come Sail Away by Styx

Chapter 10- Into the Ocean by Blue October

Chapter 10- Soak Up the Sun by Sheryl Crow

Chapter 13- Bubbly by Colbie Caillat

Chapter 14- Tired Of Being Sorry by Enrique Iglesias

Chapter 14- Oceans by Novice

Chapter 15- Here In Your Arms by HelloGoodbye

Chapter 17- Hello by Evanescence

Chapter 17- Smile by Michael Jackson

Chapter 18- Her Eyes by Pat Monohan

Chapter 19- Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat

Chapter 20- Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

Chapter 21- Waiting by Breathe Carolina

Chapter 22- Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars

Chapter 24- Scarecrow by Melissa Ethridge

Chapter 24- Streetcorner Symphony by Rob Thomas

Chapter 25- Make It Stop by Rise Against

Chapter 26- Oceans by Novice

Chapter 28- Love Will Find A Way from The Lion King II


End file.
